The Secret Hidden Inside
by Slytherstein
Summary: "Father apologized. I asked him what was going on, but he said he was sworn to secrecy. I know not what to expect, but I am more than certain something will happen this summer involving my family and the Dark Lord." After a chance journey with the Trio through Snape's Pensieve, Draco begins to unravel the truth behind his professor, his father, and even his own feelings. DHr, SSxLE
1. Snape's First Memory

**The Secret Hidden Inside**

**Author:** Slytherstein

**Rating:** T (violence and language)

**Spoilers:** All

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Main Character(s):** Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Narcissa Malfoy

**Secondary Character(s**): Bellatrix Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr., Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, and Pansy Parkinson

**Ship(s):** DracoxHermione, SnapexLily, LuciusxNarcissa, HarryxGinny, GoylexMillicent

**Summary: **"Father apologized. I asked him what was going on, but he said he was sworn to secrecy. I know not what to expect, but I am more than certain something will happen this summer involving my family and the Dark Lord." After a chance journey with the Trio through Snape's Pensieve, Draco begins to unravel the truth behind his professor, his father, and even his own feelings. DHr, SSxLE

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series.

**A/N:** Please bear with me, I sometimes take awhile to update. Rest assured, though, that I will finish this story...one day. This story opens near the middle of the Trio's fifth year at Hogwarts. As for this first chapter—parts of it are copied directly from _Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix_, "Snape's Worst Memory." I made a change in Lucius' age, and he is now the same age as Snape. Also, I placed Narcissa in Ravenclaw. I hope you enjoy my story, and will let me know what you think of it in a Review. Thank you for reading, and please enjoy.

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter I

Snape's First Memory

The clock struck 2:30 a.m. as every candle light went out. Filch's shift was over, and every professor was asleep. Three figures passed through the halls of Hogwarts. They ran hastily down the dungeons, led by nothing save the simple glow of their wands, keeping quiet as they searched for the Potion-Master's office. Finally, they came to a door of which they entered and closed silently behind them.

"Harry, are you sure about this? We really _are_ risking a lot for this memory, and we'll be in a lot of trouble if he finds us," a girl with wavy auburn hair whispered anxiously.

"I have to know! He took me away before I could finish watching it," a jet-black haired boy answered with slight venom in his voice.

"Why is this so important to you?" a red haired boy asked his friend, a yawn escaping.

The jet-black haired boy rounded on his friend. "Because, _Ron_, I want to know why the hell Professor Snape was hiding this, and others memories from me!" Harry Potter shook his head in attempt to clear his thoughts.

"But we could be expelled if Snape finds us," the girl reminded him worriedly.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take, Mione," Harry snapped. Harry's friends could not persuade him; he was determined to find out. He ran to the cabinet and pulled out the Pensieve, then placed it on Snape's desk. Hermione and Ron walked over to him and looked into it with startled expressions. "Alright…we go on _three_," Harry said with a serious look on his face. Hermione and Ron nodded readily and prepared themselves.

Suddenly, and unexpectedly, the door flew open. Draco Malfoy appeared in the doorway with an astonished look on his face.

"Three!" Ron yelled, and they all plunged their faces into the Pensieve. Instantly, the floor lurched, tipping them head first inside. They were spinning furiously as they fell through cold blackness, and suddenly-

They were standing in the middle of the Great Hall. There were hundreds of small tables facing the same direction, and at each table sat a student, head bent, writing on a sheet of parchment. Save the scratching of quills and occasional rustle of parchment, there was no sound. It was exam time.

Draco Malfoy appeared, next to Hermione, with a bewildered expression of his face. "Where am I, Potter?" he demanded furiously.

"We're in one of Snape's memories," Harry answered. "This was his fifth year at Hogwarts when he took his Defense Against The Dark Arts-Ordinary Wizarding Level, or _O.W.L._-"

"We all know what it stands for, Scar-head!" Draco snapped, rolling his eyes at the rambling Gryffindor.

"Five more minutes!" they heard Flitwick yell. The student at the desk next to them jumped.

Harry looked at the student, and recognized him as the fifteen-year-old-Snape. "There he is!" Harry exclaimed, pointing at the student.

"Damn! Snape definitely can write quite a bit! And look at this—his handwriting's so small and _messy_," Draco said, looking over Snape's shoulder, both surprised by this realization, and a little confused by his Godfather's presence.

"There's Sirius!" Harry said pointing at a black haired, Gryffindor boy. "And there's my dad!" he now pointed at a Gryffindor with messy, jet-black hair, who greatly resembled him. "There's Lupin…and there's Pettigrew!" Harry looked around, and noticed a red-headed female Gryffindor with emerald green eyes who had just finished her O.W.L. "That's my mom!" he said, pointing towards her.

Draco turned to gaze at her, wide-eyed. "Good god, Potter! Your mom's hot! Your dad was one lucky guy! If she was in our era, I would so fall for her!" he said with a conceited smirk. He looked around the Great Hall himself and saw someone who looked vaguely familiar. She had shimmering light-blonde hair and deep, sapphire blue eyes. But who did she resemble? Of course!

"Hey, there's _my_ mom!" he said, and he pointed at her. "Narcissa…er…_Black_." Draco rolled his eyes at himself, unable to believe that he had almost forgotten his mother's maiden-name.

Harry turned his head towards her. "That's your mother? She…sh-she's gorgeous!" he breathed in disbelief.

Draco rolled his eyes at the idiot, scanning the hall again, and his eyes kept resting on an empty seat in the corner. It was the only empty desk in the entirety of the hall. Why this was, he hadn't a clue.

'Perhaps it's where Flitwick sits when he gets tired?' he thought uncertainly. For some reason, besides the obvious one, this didn't seem to be the correct answer. He kept glancing back at it over and over again. 'And where's my father?'

"Quills down, please!" squeaked Flitwick, catching Draco off guard and causing him to jump. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! Accio!" The parchment zoomed into the air and toward Flitwick, causing him to fall over. Draco sniggered as students helped Flitwick up onto his feet. "Thank you…thank you," panted Flitwick. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!"

"Well, it's about time," Draco snapped, but the Trio beside him continued to ignore him. "I was getting bored…staring at an empty chair…"

"What empty chair?" Hermione finally turned to him in confusion.

"The one at the end, over there," Draco replied, gesturing toward the desk with a slight wave of his hand.

Hermione's honey brown eyes followed his line of sight, and she furrowed her brow in perplexity. "That's very odd," she noted. "It's the only empty one. Harry, do you know the reason?"

"I honestly didn't even notice it before," Harry admitted.

As they were saying this, however, every one of the past students were standing up and hurriedly finding their friends. As they began to file out the doors, the four intruders followed their fifteen-year-old Potion's professor out of the Great Hall, in the midst of a group of chattering girls which included both Lily Evans and Narcissa Black. They followed him outside and sat down, not far-off from the shadowy gloominess of a cluster of undergrowth where he chose to sit.

"Now, Harry, have you been this far yet?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry assured her. "Don't worry; I'll let you know when Snape grabbed me."

"You've been here before?!" Draco asked in disbelief. "What the hell are you doing coming back here?!"

"Because I wanted to see why Snape hid this, and other memories from me. I want to finish this memory, and start on new ones," Harry replied.

"Why are you so interested in Snape's private life?" Draco inquired, arching an eyebrow. "Don't you think that if he didn't want you to see it, it was for a pretty good reason?"

"What do you mean? It's a secret that Snape was keeping from me! I want to know what it is!" Harry yelled, about to rise to his feet.

"But maybe it's something that you shouldn't know," Draco stated, his tone serious. "You weren't meant to know everything about everyone. And maybe you won't even _want_ to know. Think about it. If Snape doesn't want you knowing, then you shouldn't try to figure it out. You don't have to know everything, scar-head."

As they were conversing, Snape stood up and stowed his O.W.L. paper in his bag. As he did so, he emerged from the shadows of the bushes, and headed back to the castle.

"We have to keep following him, since it's his memory," Harry informed them.

"You could have said so sooner," Draco scoffed.

Even so, he, Hermione, Harry, and Ron promptly stood and walked behind the young man.

"All right, Snivellus?" they heard someone say loudly.

Snape reacted as if he was expecting an attack. He dropped his bag and had his wand halfway in the air as James shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!" causing Snape's wand to fly out of his hand and onto the grass behind him.

"_Impendimenta_!" Sirius said, knocking Snape off his feet, halfway through a dive toward his wand. Many people about them turned to observe the goings on, and some even moved closer.

Draco looked down at Harry and said in a sarcastic tone, "Well, your dad was such a pleasant man, wasn't he, Potter? How nice of him and his friends." Harry rolled his eyes and ignored Draco's rude comment. They looked back and saw Snape panting on the ground, and several people were laughing. Snape tried to get up, but the jinx was still in use on him; he struggled, as though bound by unseen ropes.

"You-wait," he panted. "You-wait..."

"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly?"

Snape let out a mixture of varied swearwords and hexes, but seeing as his wand was an extra ten feet away, nothing occurred.

"Wash out your mouth," said James. "_Scourgify_!" Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth instantly; the foam was covering his lips; causing him to gag; choking him.

"Whoa…cool curse," Draco whispered under his breath. Looking at the trio he said, "I should-"

"Leave him ALONE!" someone interrupted him.

Draco turned to see Lily Evans walking up to James, her expression furious. "Damn…she is _so_ hot."

"Was," Hermione whispered in his ear, causing him to jump.

"Yes, thank you, Granger…know-it-all," he muttered, and she rolled her eyes at him.

"All right, Evans?" said James.

"Leave him alone!" she repeated. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," said James, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"

This caused amusement to flow through the crowd. Everyone laughed, except Lily and Lupin. "You think you're funny," she scolded. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toe rag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," James said hastily. "Go on… Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

"That won't work, idiot!" Draco scolded him, as if he was watching television and someone was something doing something stupid. Hermione gave him a stern look, which he returned with a smirk.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," Lily said.

"What'd I say?" Draco asked, a conceited grin appearing. "Oh, don't give me that look, Granger!"

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius quickly, turning back to Snape. "OY!" There was a flare of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, sprinkling his robes with blood. James whirled around and blasted a flash of light at Snape, causing him to hang upturned in the air. The crowd cheered, while Sirius, James, and Peter erupted into laughter.

"Let him down!" Lily yelled.

"Certainly," said James and he lifted his wand upward. Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. He picked himself up, and pointed his wand at James, but Sirius said, "_Petrificus Totalus_!" Snape fell to the ground, stiff as a board.

"Good lord, stop it, already!" Draco snapped, growing very irritated with the group of Gryffindors.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily screamed, taking her wand out.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

James sighed, and then mumbled the countercurse. "There you go," he said, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" Snape bellowed. Hermione gaped at him, while Harry and Ron glared angrily.

Draco, on the other hand, looked pretty unmoved. In fact, when he glanced over at the trio, he was not quite sure what their problem was.

"Fine," Lily said. "I won't bother in the future."

"Apologize to Evans!" James said, positioning his wand at Snape.

"I don't want YOU to make him apologize," Lily shouted. "You're as bad as he is…"

"What?" James said, stunned. "I'd NEVER call you a—you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you just got off a broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone just because you can—I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." She turned around and hurried away.

"Evans!" James called after her, "Hey, EVANS!"

But she was gone.

"What is it with her?" said James.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius, and Draco could not help but smirk.

"Right," said James, "right-"

He took his anger out on Snape by hitting him with another bolt of light, causing him to, yet again, dangle upside-down in the air. "Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

"This is where Snape found me last time," Harry spoke up, and Hermione arched an eyebrow at him. "I wonder what ends up happening."

"Your dad is sick," Draco shot Harry a glare, at which Harry returned with a frown. However, the ebony-haired boy did not bother to deny it.

The crowd cheered as James turned to a struggling Snape. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a flash of red light hit James in the chest and caused him to fly through the air and hit the ground. Sirius took his wand out, but another curse flew at him, landing him next to James.

Everyone turned to see a blond Slytherin emerging from the shadows, his wand raised and his silver eyes infuriated. Snape instantly dropped to the ground, his eyes still on James, but by now, he and Sirius were running towards the castle doors, followed closely by Pettigrew and Lupin. Everyone who had turned to watch headed back inside the castle with sour expressions. Clearly, their afternoon fun had been spoiled.

Snape turned toward his rescuer with a dull expression. "Thanks, Malfoy," he said glumly.

"It's Lucius," the Slytherin boy reminded him, rolling his silver eyes. "Don't act so surprised, it isn't as though this is the first time it's happened." He offered his hand and helped Snape to his feet, and that was all the conversation they exchanged. They proceeded to simply make their way to the castle doors.

Draco looked down at Harry. "How come _my_ dad wasn't in the Great Hall earlier?" he asked, a bit shocked at seeing his father at the age of fifteen.

"How should _I_ know?" Harry replied absently, shrugging his shoulders indifferently. He was more anxious to see the next memory than worry about what was troubling Draco.

Hermione, however, was not so disinterested. Focusing her brown eyes on the Malfoy, she mused, "Do you think it might explain the empty desk?"

Draco furrowed his brow in response, not quite sure what to say. If that _was _the case, then why had he not attended the OWL? Or, had he been let out early for some reason? Perhaps he was ill?

As they questions whirled through Draco's mind, all four students suddenly found themselves whirling through blackness.


	2. Snape's Secret

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter II

Snape's Secret

A black mist surrounded them. The castle grounds disappeared. They were spinning through the mist. When the mist cleared, they found themselves in a corridor close to the Gryffindor Tower.

When a yawn escaped the red-head's mouth, Harry and Hermione turned to him in perplexity. It was at this moment they realized their friend had been half-asleep through the entirety of the last memory, and he glanced at the two through blurry vision, inquiring as to the nature of what had taken place. Rolling her eyes, Hermione delved into explanation.

Draco, on the other hand, ignored all three of them, as he spun around and saw a boy dressed in black with greasy, ebony hair running down the corridor. He was holding his schoolbooks under his right arm and had his satchel over his shoulder. He had just exited Professor McGonagall's office, and was now running as swiftly as he possibly could towards the secret passage leading to the Gryffindor common room.

Draco observed that the inside of his robes were green, meaning he was a Slytherin, so he easily guessed that this was Snape. He looked a little older than he had in the last memory. How many years had gone by? Or was it simply an older air he had about him, now? Nevertheless, Draco had no idea where Snape was running to or why, but he bore a look of determination on his face, and possibly…well, it was something Draco could only place as some sort of euphoria. No matter, Draco followed him through the passageway and the trio slowly filed behind, not entirely paying any heed to the fact that they were even in their Potion Master's presence again.

Snape ran out of the secret passage and toward the portrait-hole, which was just around the corner. But before he reached it he heard voices, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. He promptly drew his wand and, crouching, slowly made his way to the end of wall. Hesitantly, he leaned his head around the corner to see to whom the voices belonged. Draco walked out of the corner, carelessly, and saw two figures standing by the portrait. They were James Potter and Lily Evans, hand-in-hand.

'What the hell?' Draco thought in surprise. 'She was acting like she hated him just a second ago! What's the matter with this girl?'

Before Lily said the password, however, James stopped and turned to face her.

"Uh…Evans?" he started nervously.

"I've told you, it's Lily," she said with a kind smile. "What is it, James?"

"Well…this is a drastic change in behavior," Draco thought aloud, his eyes wide. "Why isn't she throwing curses at him?"

"Alright then, _Lily_," James corrected, "haven't you noticed how I've changed? I haven't been onto first-years, I've stopped jinxing people in the halls, and I've even stopped cursing Snivell—…sorry, _Snape_. And I've done all of this for you! And I solemnly swear that I won't ever do any of those things ever again! Just, please…please give me the best thing I could possibly hope for! Will you please be my girlfriend?"

"How much time has gone by?" Draco wondered in perplexity.

Lily, who had been staring at her feet, looked up into James' eyes and smiled.

"You _have_ changed," she nodded in agreement. "You're much more mature, even than you were last year."

"Wait, is she saying it's only been a year?" Draco blinked twice. "You stupid girl, people put up appearances! He probably hasn't changed a bit, he's lying to you!"

Lily, quite distant from Draco's presence, leaned in closer and said, a bit quieter, "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." She leaned, just a fraction, closer, and said in a soft voice, nearly a whisper, "We'll see how it works out."

As if suddenly remembering his Godfather, Draco quickly turned to see the new expression on Snape's face. It was now…disappointment. Enragement. Draco looked over his shoulder at the Gryffindor pair: James was leaning in to kiss Lily and she quickly filled in the small space left between their lips. He pulled her closer to him and it turned into a passionate kiss.

Draco cringed, shaking his head of the image as he turned his attention back to Snape.

Snape looked down; his eyes glazed red, and Draco could tell they were filling with tears. His books fell from his hands in a clatter on the floor, and his school bag slid off his shoulder. His wand, which he had held firmly in his left hand, slipped from his loose grip and fell to the floor opposite the bag. No noise seemed to interrupt the careless couple in front of the portrait, however.

The Slytherin turned and fled passed the trio, who had just entered the corridor, all wearing the same, bewildered look on their faces.

"What just happened?" Hermione glanced from the fleeing figure of Snape to Draco in confusion.

A black mist cut off any response, causing the corridor to disappear and they found themselves, once again, spinning around, then the mist disappeared and other objects came into view. They found themselves standing atop a high precipice. Hermione was the first to spot Snape standing at the edge of the cliff, his expression dead.

"What's he doing now?" Harry wondered aloud, as they ran over to him. Draco looked down, as Snape was, and scoffed loudly. "What?" Harry asked, but Draco simply pointed.

Presently, Professor Dumbledore ran towards the bottom of the cliff. His voice echoed up as he yelled, "Severus! Don't jump! Your problems can be solved! I can help you! Don't take your life!"

Snape did not reply.

But Hermione did. "He's going to jump?!" she exclaimed in a start. "Damnit, Ronald, what did you make me miss?!"

"Me?" Ron asked sleepily. "It's not _my_ fault you talk so much."

"Shh!" Draco ordered angrily.

"Severus, I know you must feel horrible!" Dumbledore was yelling. "I know you have horrifying problems, problems that would make most people shy away in terror, but they can all be solved! I know they can be! Don't do this! I can help you! Please, don't do this to yourself! You have much to live for!"

"You don't know me or my problems," Snape muttered under his breath so Dumbledore couldn't possibly hear him. His countenance was weary, his black eyes were already lifeless, and his voice, which was barely above a whisper, was hollow. "I'm tired of it. I just want to end it…now. I can't take this anymore. My father, my mother…these bastards…" He pressed his eyes shut and sighed deeply. "Goodbye, Lily."

Opening his eyes, he completely ignored the headmaster, who was still trying to convince him to come down calmly, and simply gazed at the ground, which was hundreds of feet below. He closed his eyes once more, and placed one foot in front of the other.

Snape jumped off the cliff.

The black mist separated the four students, which included a gasping Hermione, a confused Ron, a gaping Harry, and a horrified Draco, from the cliff side. They began spinning again, then the mist slowly cleared, and they found themselves in the hospital wing. It was completely deserted, save a single bed in the corner of the room.

Draco led the way across the room to the bed, in which they found Snape unconscious. His robes were badly torn and his face and hands were covered with bruises and deep cuts. He had a large gash across his face, starting at his fore-head, over his eyelid, and ending on his lower cheek, and blood was still pouring out from it.

Draco turned to Harry and sarcastically asked, "Have you seen _this part_ before?!"

Harry only managed a slight shake of his head as he stared at Snape in complete bewilderment. No one was asking questions anymore. They were not sure what they had missed, but it did not seem to matter anymore. They had just witnessed their Potion's professor attempt to take his own life. There was nothing but a silence between them.

Finally, as was usually the case, it was Hermione who broke it.

"So…Snape tried to kill himself?" she breathed, unable to drop her gaze.

"Apparently," Draco drawled, rolling his eyes at her, and before she could inquire as to the reason, she was cut off by a loud noise.

The doors leading into the hospital wing slammed open, and all four students jumped, spinning around quickly to see a blond Slytherin rushing toward the bed in which Snape lay unconscious. He carried with him a school bag and a large handful of schoolbooks. Lucius Malfoy ran to Snape's bedside and fell into a sitting position beside the boy. He shook his fellow Slytherin roughly and, slowly, Snape's eyes opened.

"What?" Snape said in a raspy voice, and he winced.

"Why did you jump?" Lucius asked immediately.

"Wait…what?" Snape asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"You jumped off of a cliff!" Lucius exclaimed. "Damnit, Severus! If he put the Imperius Curse on you, I'll kill him! Potter made you jump, didn't he?! That's it, I've had it with his shit! I'm going to kill that bastard, and-"

"_No_, Lucius! He didn't do anything! He didn't have anything to do with it…well…sort of," Snape muttered the last two words.

Lucius, who had risen to his feet, sat back down, but his friend's words did not seem to calm him. "God, Severus! I thought you were dead! I saw you falling; Dumbledore was trying to save you—and—and….What would possibly make you jump off a cliff, then?" Lucius demanded.

Snape sighed and slowly shook his head. "There are so many reasons, Lucius…."

"Well, you've never tried anything this stupid before!" Lucius snapped back. "Something must have prompted it."

Snape hesitated a moment, before muttering, "You remember me telling you how I felt about that Mudblood…Evans?"

Lucius arched a brow. "Yes. What about it?"

"I was about to tell her, right after I got out of detention with McGonaga-"

Lucius' eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped open. "You were…about to tell…Lily?! Well, it's about time, you idiot!"

Snape nodded with a scowl, and he then told Lucius everything that had happened. The trio beside Draco listened intently, and realization spread across all of their features. Well, except for Ron. He was still half-asleep to this world.

When Snape had finished speaking, Lucius leaned his back against the headrest, his silver gaze fixed on the floor. He was at a loss for words. Not quite sure how to respond quite yet, but wanting to fill the uncomfortable silence, he set the books and the schoolbag on the nightstand beside Snape's hospital bed. "Lily found these outside the Gryffindor portrait," he said in an undertone. "She recognized them and asked me to give them to you."

"Did you find my wand?" Snape asked, his expression still dark.

Lucius shook his head, but he raised his own wand and said, "_Accio Severus' wand!" _Snape's wand came flying in through the open-doorway and into Lucius' extended hand. The boy stared down at it in silence a moment, his expression pensive, before he glanced up and set it on the nightstand as well. "So," he began, with a heavy intake of breath, "after that you decided to end your life? A little extreme, wouldn't you say?"

Snape did not respond.

"Lily….She's not the _only_ important thing in your life, right?" Lucius asked. When Snape continued to offer no response, he pressed, "_Is_ she?"

Snape shook his head. "She isn't. I…I just…I overreacted. At the time…she was the only thing that was on my mind. I was…I was lost thinking of every negative moment of my life…and there were a lot of them," Snape said glumly. Presently, he winced as he sat up in his bed.

"Should you be doing that right now?" Lucius eyed him warily.

"I'm fine," Snape insisted through a scowl. "Um…so, what happened, after I…um…afterwards?"

"Well," Lucius shrugged his shoulders, "Dumbledore saved you. You were, however, still injured…obviously."

"And…uh…how long have I been asleep?" Snape asked.

"Well, since the last two nights," Lucius replied.

Snape put his head in his hands and shook his head.

"Today, James was babbling on to Sirius about not having _Snivellous_ around to curse. Naturally, he stopped mid-sentence when Lily walked into Slughorn's classroom," he rolled his eyes at this. "Slughorn kept complaining about how one of his top-most students wasn't in Potions today; and Lily missed you…she mentioned it after class. I didn't tell her what happened."

The two boys sat in silence after this. A silence neither seemed overly inclined to break.

Finally, however, Lucius stated, "I'm going down to the common room to change into some _normal _clothes." He indicated his school-robes as he said it. "I'll come to check on you later, alright?"

Snape simply nodded his head in response.

Lucius was about to stand to leave, but he instead glanced back up at his friend with a slight smile in place. "Hey," he said, curling his hand into a fist and letting it fall lightly against Snape's shoulder. "If ever you meet that situation again, and you think you might decide to jump…I want you to remember something."

"Lucius-"

"No, I'm serious," Lucius shook his head. "I want you to remember that you've still got at least _one_ friend…and always will."

With that, Lucius rose to his feet and walked out of the hospital wing, leaving the four intruders alone with Snape. Madam Pomfrey soon joined their entourage, however, and she made her way to Snape's side with a smile. "Oh, you're awake, are you, young Severs?" she asked. "I'll rid you of those scratches before the sun sets!"

The black mist separated the four students, yet again, from Snape. They were spun around, and the Great Hall came into view. They stopped spinning and found themselves at Snape's end-of-sixth-year-feast, where everyone was smiling and laughing at the four tables.

Draco glared at the Gryffindor tapestries that hung from the ceiling. 'Gryffindor won again,' he thought bitterly. The trio, led mainly by Harry, wandered off to the Gryffindor table, though Hermione looked a little disinclined to follow. It seemed as though she was interested in the story that was unfolding between the Slytherins.

'Nosy little thing,' Draco scoffed.

He himself spotted his dad and Snape sitting sulkily at the Slytherin table. He walked over to them and knelt down behind the two.

"Are you ready _yet_?" Snape was asking, agitatedly looking at his watch.

"No," Lucius shook his head nervously. "I don't think I can do this. What if she humiliates me in front of the whole school…again?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Come on! You've been planning this for a year now, ever since she broke up with you."

"Who broke up with you?" Draco's silver eyes widened, looking over at his father, though it was obvious the boy could not hear him.

"I don't know," Lucius replied. "I just…this is actually the real thing, not only in words…and it _is _easier said than done-"

"I don't think I've ever _once_ seen you nervous before, Malfoy," Snape actually looked amused. "You've always been the smooth one—I thought this would come naturally for you."

Lucius managed a smirk, "Well…maybe it will, once I'm up there. Who knows?" Glancing down at Snape's watch as well, he mused, "I suppose this is as good a time as any."

He stood and walked over to the staff table and whispered something to Dumbledore, who nodded. Lucius walked down the steps leading to the staff table and stood in front of the Great Hall.

"Excuse me!" Dumbledore yelled, quieting the hall. "Can I please have your attention? Now, young Mr. Malfoy wishes to sing a song, dedicated to Narcissa Black!"

Draco realized that his father was sweating and that he looked more nervous than ever before…as he started _singing_. Draco could not hold back the scoff. He never would have guessed that his father actually _sang_ to his mother, much less in front of the entirety of Hogwarts. He turned around towards the Ravenclaw table and observed that Narcissa's entire face was flushed red. He then turned to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. All of them looked as if this was the last thing they had been expecting.

"This is really weird," Ron commented, his eyes wide. "But why the hell did Snape hide this memory in here?"

"Maybe he just doesn't like it," Harry suggested casually.

Hermione shot Harry a look that clearly displayed how stupid she thought his suggestion was. "Maybe he just thought this memory was none of your business," she pointed out dryly.

Ron released a tired laugh, and Harry scowled at both of them.

Draco smirked, but he turned back to Lucius, who had just finished his song, and was now approaching Narcissa. She girl looked as though she would rather be anywhere but there.

"Narcissa," he said softly, yet at the same time loud enough for the whole Great Hall to hear him, "do you still think I just want you back because I'm embarrassed of what _they_," he indicated the students surrounding him, "will think of me?"

Narcissa slowly shook her head and covered her face with her hands to avoid the looks from the students around her.

"Ahh, so _that's_ why he's doing this in front of everyone," Draco realized. "He's proving a point."

Lucius knelt down in front of the girl and lowered her hands. Looking into her sapphire eyes, he said in a slow, serious tone, "Will you forgive me for what I did to you…and take me back?"

Narcissa stared at him for a moment, before shaking her head as she choked out, "Lucius…I…I'm sorry I-"

But Lucius held his forefinger to her mouth to silence her, and he whispered softly, "Forget it ever happened, Cissy."

Narcissa smiled, before wrapping her arms around him and replying, "Then…I forgive you."

He embraced her tenderly, and gently pressed his lips to hers. She returned the kiss immediately, and the entire Great Hall erupted into one, loud cheer.


	3. Sectumsempra

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter III

Sectumsempra

The black fog encircled the four companions once more, and they were sent whirling into the Slytherin boy's dormitory. Seventh-year Snape was sitting on his bed with his arms crossed and a more miserable expression than ever.

The door flew open and Lucius Malfoy ran into the room and onto his friend's bed as the door slammed shut behind him. "Well, I did it!" he exclaimed, his entire face radiating his happiness. "I asked Narcissa Black to marry me, and she said yes! Is that incredible, or what?!"

"What," Snape said with the driest sarcasm ever, keeping his deadly glare.

Lucius looked upon his friend with slight surprise, his expression almost instantly falling. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Snape said angrily. "Why don't you run along and play with your little girlfriend. Oh, wait, I'm sorry. _Fiancé_."

"What's your problem?" Lucius asked, arching a confused brow.

"Nothing!" Snape yelled again, turning his head away, but he added, "Well…nothing compared to you and your plethora of problems, it always seems."

"Oh, good god!" Lucius rolled his eyes. "Will you cut the martyr act?! It's getting old! _Oh, poor me! I'm so broken! Feel sorry for me!_"

Snape shot him a scathing look, clenching his hand into a fist, as he snapped, "Just get the hell out of here and leave me alone!"

"You won't let anyone talk to you, will you?" Lucius shook his head, his expression of almost wonderment. "You just keep everything locked up inside. You push away anyone who tries to help you! Anyone who cares about you, you treat like shit! Just look at what you did to Lily! Is it any wonder no one wants to be your friend?! You wouldn't accept anyone's hand in friendship, anyway! I practically have to force our friendship, and you know what?! I've never once asked for anything back from you!"

When the boy continued to glare at the floor, Lucius scoffed.

"You really do think you're better than everyone else, don't you?" the Malfoy mused. "Do you think you're too good for friends? Well, the way I see it…you don't deserve _anyone's_ hand in friendship! And even though you don't deserve it, they can even offer it to you, and you bring them down and turn them away, like the bastard you are! You really are a worthless piece of shit!"

"…Damn," Harry's emerald eyes widened in surprise. "That's…harsh."

Draco shot him a glare.

Snape looked back at Lucius, now completely enraged. He snapped to his feet in a fury and yelled down at Lucius, "Well, at least I don't spend all my time hanging around those filthy Mudbloods behind my father's back!"

"_What_?!" Draco shrieked, and trio looked from him to his father in surprise.

Lucius stood, a casual air about him, as he sneered, "Oh, stop it. You have no place to speak, _Mr. I-love-Lily-Evans_! And besides, you shouldn't judge people by their race or birth, and especially not by their blood! It doesn't matter what your blood is, Severus, because I can still say you're a self-centered, twisted little ignorant douche-bag! You're afraid of your own bloody feelings! You don't care how anyone feels, and you even shove aside your own emotions! You're so damn absurd! You sit in dark, dusty dungeon rooms, and read about the dark arts, practicing them and brewing your poisons! You'd make a bloody good death-eater for Voldemort, wouldn't you?!"

"Don't say the Dark Lord's name!" Snape bellowed.

"No, I _will_ say it! I'm not afraid of a bloody _name_!" Lucius scoffed.

"And I would _not_ make a good death-eater!" Snape shouted.

"You bloody well know you would!" Lucius retorted. "He'd be more than happy to accept you! But wait! Oh, that's right! You think you're better than everyone else, don't you? Well, guess what, buddy?—the two of you are_ exactly_ the same! You're both half-bloods who go around masquerading as if you aren't; you both hate Mudbloods—well, _you_ pretend to, anyway—you're both obsessed with the dark arts; you both hate yourselves, the world around you, and everything in it!"

"_Shut-up_! Just shut-up!"

By now, Snape had his wand out, pointing it at Lucius.

"What are you going to do, Severus? Hex me?" Lucius asked, surprisingly calm for someone who had a wand pointed in his face. Snape shot a red bolt of light at him, but he easily dodged it. "Severus…let's not have violence, now," Lucius said in a mocking voice.

When Lucius reached for his own wand, Snape almost instinctively yelled, "_Sectumsempra_!"

Within in a split second, the curse had hit him.

"What the hell is the matter with all of you Slytherins?!" Hermione exclaimed through a gasp, holding her face in her hands.

Lucius flew back against the wall, as blood spurted from his face and chest as though he had been sliced with an unseen sword. He fell to his knees, and then collapsed onto the floor, his wand falling from his flaccid right hand. His face was shining crimson, and he was shaking hysterically in a puddle of his own blood.

Snape pocketed his wand, sneering, "Next time, expect worse, Malfoy!" And with that being said, he headed to the door.

Before he even managed to turn the knob, however, he stopped dead in his track. It was as though realization was striking him, and his dark, self-satisfied expression was morphing to one of horror. And guilt. In an instant, he turned to face the scene before him once more.

"What's he doing _now_?" Hermione asked, still incapable of bringing herself to look at Lucius.

Snape, whose brow was no creased, looked down at Lucius' figure on the ground. The boy was ghostly pale, covered in blood all over, and he was shaking badly. It seemed he was having trouble breathing, as he choked on the blood he was coughing out of his mouth.

Snape ran to his side and drew his wand. He traced it over the deep wounds his curse had made, muttering the incantation. The flow of blood eased, and Snape repeated his spell.

"He realized he went too far," Harry mused, and there was a silent nod in agreement from the other three.

After repeating the incantation for the third time, Snape stood and looked down upon Lucius' body in anticipation.

It was easy to tell Lucius was still in pain, even with the bleeding stopped. He had a nasty gash across his face, and another, larger, across his chest, cutting into his white collared shirt. He was blood stained all over, and there was a large amount of blood on the floor beneath him. He slowly forced himself to a sitting position, wincing in pain, as he looked up at Snape.

They stared at one another in silence a moment, until Lucius managed, "I'm sorry. I—shouldn't have—said those things." He gasped for breath and winced again.

"No! I should be the one apologizing! Everything you said was true!" Snape said, kneeling down and attempting to help Lucius to his feet, but the latter resisted.

"No, it wasn't. Nothing I said—was true. You had every right—to curse me. I upset you, I did it on purpose, and—and y-y-you—you…." He winced again. "I'm sorry, Severus. I-I shouldn't have said that. I'm not asking for your…forgiveness. It's not like…not like I deserve it," Lucius said, opening his eyes. He attempted to stand, but he slammed back against the wall and nearly fell to the floor, but Snape caught him.

He helped his friend up, pulling one arm across his shoulder and using himself as Lucius' support. "Lucius," he gave him a stern look. "Stop it. You had every right to say those things to me. They're true. So, there's nothing to forgive."

Lucius closed his eyes in agony. There was a short silence, and then he calmly said, "Severus, you really don't have to be helping me. I'll be fine, I'll go on my own-"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" Snape rolled his eyes, heading to the door as he continued to support his friend. "You can barely stand. Besides, I'm _offering_ to help you. And I _want_ to help you, Lucius."

"Thanks…Severus…," Lucius gave in, as he winced again. "What the hell _was_ that, anyway?"

"Let's just get you to the hospital wing."

Snape opened the door, and then led Lucius down the stairs leading to the common room, followed closely by the four companions every step of the way. It seemed that every step grew more painful than the last for Draco's father. The Slytherins in the common room turned to see what had happened. There were many questioning glances from all directions, some even shot questions, to which Snape simply gave vague responses. Lucius did not even seem to notice.

They headed out of Slytherin, and out of the dungeons, and then finally reached the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey came running over to them. "What on earth happened?" she shrieked.

"I-" Snape began.

"It's my fault!" Lucius interrupted, casting Snape a warning glare. It was apparent there would be severe repercussions if it was discovered what Snape had done. "I was outside…," Lucius began his fabricated tale, "and thought I could get into the secret passage through the…Whomping Willow. I kept…trying, until it cut me—and I fell. Severus found me—and brought me…here," Lucius finished weakly, stumbling to the ground, and Madame Pomfrey quickly offered her aid, as well.

She directed him to a bed, and then roughly shooed Snape away. As Snape walked outside, Draco was deep in thought.

'How could he have changed so much?' Draco thought to himself. 'He actually hung out with Mudbloods, and he didn't care what kind of blood they had! What could have possibly changed his perspective towards them…if it's changed at all? Hmm…'

As Draco was lost in his mulling, another black mist surrounded him and the Trio. When it disappeared, they found themselves in Hogsmeade Station, on the platform leading to the Hogwarts Express, which sat waiting patiently for the students to crowd its compartments.

They all turned to see Snape walking toward the platform. A few meters behind him, they noticed Lily Evans, walking by herself.

Once he reached the platform, Snape stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and saw Lily walking in his direction, but she seemed to not have even noticed that he was there. He quickly grabbed her by the hand and led her to a secluded area of the platform, before looking around worriedly to make sure no one could see them.

"Wait, what happened?" Ron asked in confusion, suddenly pulling himself out of his stupor, and his pale eyes darted between the two.

"We don't know, it just started," Hermione informed him. "Shh!"

After relaxing, the young man brought his onyx gaze to rest on the girl in front of him. "Lily," he began slowly, in a quiet voice, and, as her stared turned confused, he dropped his gaze. "I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you. I shouldn't have said all those horrible things. It was wrong of me. I was…I acted so despicable, when you were never anything but kind to me. I'm…I'm sorry for acting like such a bastard."

He continued to avoid her emerald gaze, as she stared at him in utter disbelief.

"I love you, Lily Evans," Snape confessed. "Even if you _are_ marrying Potter. I wanted you to know this before you forget me entirely. I know there's nothing I can say that will stop you from following your heart."

Finally lifting his gaze, the Slytherin leaned forward and softly caressed his lips against hers, and Lily's eyes closed. He pulled her into a gentle embrace, and she could not help but lean into him. They were locked together, and she inhaled deeply, pulling herself closer to him. Snape lifted his hand to her long, flowing red hair, linking his fingers in the strands.

In one abrupt moment, she pushed him away from her, and both gasped for breath.

It took her a moment to regain her composure, and when she found her voice, she lifted her eyes to meet his astounded expression. "No," she shook her head. "I'm marrying James! I'm sorry, Severus, but if you _really _did love me, you should have shown it, instead of treating me like shit. You should have come sooner, because you're too late, now."

"Lily-"

"And if you ever try to kiss me again, you'll get far worse than this." She then proceeded to slap him across the face as hard as she could and then turned to walk away. She did not turn back. Not for a second. Perhaps it was intentional, because she managed to miss both the reaction on his face and the tears forming in his dark eyes.

The black mist surrounded Draco and the trio again. It cleared and they found themselves standing in an ominous room. Snape was kneeling before a cloaked figure. Hermione gasped as Harry and Ron gritted their teeth. Draco walked closer to the hooded figure and saw, to his complete horror, that it was Lord Voldemort.

"Severus," came his cold, lifeless voice, "why have you returned so quickly?"

"Master," Snape said, "I have acquired very troubling information from Albus Dumbledore." He paused.

"Continue," Voldemort said.

"He was with Sybil Trelawney, who was attempting to apply for the Divination job at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. While listening through the keyhole I overheard a prophecy, referring to you, my lord, and a young boy." He paused again.

"Continue!" Voldemort urged him.

"'_THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES_,'she had said, '_BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES__…_.' I rushed back to warn you as quickly as I could," Snape said. There was a moment's silence, as Voldemort pondered over these words. Snape remained kneeling before his master with a slightly impatient look upon his face.

"Potter…," Voldemort murmured.

"My lord?" Snape asked, a flicker of fear appearing in his eyes, but it quickly vanished.

"The Potters, Severus. They have thrice defied me and this is the sixth month, is it not? Lily Potter," Snape winced slightly at the sound of her name, "has been with child for eight months now."

Snape, uncontrollably, rose to his feet. "Master, does this mean you shall go in search of the Potters and seek to kill their child?" he asked, trying to control the trembling in his voice.

Voldemort stared at him for a moment. "Do I detect a hint of-?"

"_No, sir_!" Snape said, a bit too forceful. Taking a moment to calm himself, he then continued, "No, my lord. Might I merely suggest that you spare the life of the mother? After all, she is of no real use to you, the filthy Mudblood she is. It is, of course, just the boy and his father you want killed, am I correct?"

Voldemort thought for a moment, and then replied, "I suppose you are right, Severus. I could spare her life."

"And, sir, might I point out that it would make her suffer more to know _she_ was allowed to live when her _husband_ and _son_ were not. So, she would suffer more this way than if you were to torture her or kill her, and that is what you want, is it not? To make Mudbloods suffer?"

Voldemort nodded in approval. "Well put, Severus. But if she gets in the way, I will _not _spare her!"

Snape nodded slowly, clearly not entirely satisfied. "Very well, my lord," he sighed, bowing his head.

And for the last time, a mist came, and this time, raised the four off the ground. It cleared and they found themselves back in Professor Snape's office.

It took a moment for them to register that this was not a memory. That they were, in fact, back in present time. Harry reached forward with two trembling hands and grabbed the Pensieve, which he put back in the cupboard where he had found it. No one said a word to each other.

"It's, um…," Hermione began slowly, trying to break the discomfort, "…a good thing it's Saturday. Everyone sleeps in anyways, and we can sleep in without anyone's suspicions."

As she said this, everyone released a yawn, suddenly realizing how tired they truly were. They had been sifting through memories for hours.

The four of them headed out of the office, and then the Trio and Draco separated, wordlessly, when they came to the Slytherin's common room. They traveled lethargically up the many staircases, no one even wording their complaints about how large the castle was. Eventually, they all managed to return to their dorms.

Harry still could not get the disturbing image of Snape kissing his mother out of his head. Just the thought of it revolted him. He did not know what to make of any of it. However, when he remembered his mother slapping Snape across the face, he forced a smile. He convinced himself that he did not care what had happened in the memories, he still hated Snape the way he always had, and now, maybe even more.

It was easier to deal with things if he believed that.

…..

Draco was staring up at the dark ceiling, watching as the light from the fireplace cast long shadows on the walls. None of it made sense. None of it. And he still could not get the words his father had said out of his head.

"_And besides, you shouldn't judge people by their race or birth, and especially not by their blood!_" echoed through his head, until he finally drifted out of consciousness.


	4. Lucius' Transformation

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter IV

Lucius' Transformation

A pair of silver eyes slowly opened.

Stiffly, the boy sat up in his bed and looked at the clock. "2:15 p.m." it read.

"Oh, God!" Draco jumped up instantly. "Why the hell did I sleep in so late?" He ran into the bathroom and took a quick, hot shower. He put a towel around his waist, and walked out. Walking the distance of the room to his open trunk, he searched frantically for something to wear.

The door flew open just then and Pansy Parkinson walked in.

"What the hell?! Get out, woman!" Draco yelled. She smiled broadly when she saw him, and then ran out of the door, laughing in a high-pitched voice. He rolled his eyes and slammed the door behind her. "Girls are more mature than guys, my ass. Who came up with that stupid rule, anyway?"

He walked back to his trunk and threw on a white, collared shirt and black slacks. After he changed, he walked up to the Great Hall for lunch. On his way, he ran into Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Scar-head, Weasel, Granger," he nodded to each of them as he passed, feeling particularly conversational today. For what reason, he could not seem to explain. "You all look very tired."

"What do expect, Malfoy? We were all up 'til five," grumbled Ron.

"God! Why'd you stay up so late, you pitiful bastards?" he inquired, staring at them in slight astonishment.

Harry raised an eyebrow, as if to say, "_Where've you been, idiot_?"

Hermione looked at Draco in disbelief. "You went to bed the same time we did, Malfoy. Don't you remember last night?" she asked.

He hesitated before asking, "That…that _wasn't_ a dream?"

"_No_!" Ron and Harry said jointly.

"Ah…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, we're headed to lunch. We don't want to be late, so, goodbye, Malfoy." The _Golden Trio_ then walked away to the Great Hall.

'It wasn't a dream?' Draco thought. 'So everything that happened…actually _did_ happen? Oh my God!'

He suddenly forgot about his appetite, and dashed back to the dungeons. It was not long before he was knocking on the same door which he had opened the night before to spy on the trio. From inside, a stifled voice said, "Come in!"

Draco turned the handle and pushed the door open, after which he found Snape sitting at his desk looking depressing as ever. Draco strode across the office and came to a stop in front of Snape's desk, where he slammed his hands against the wooden surface.

"I need to talk to you!" he said urgently, and Snape awarded him a bewildered stare. Nevertheless, he beckoned him to take a seat. Draco did so, and then thought better of his previous urgency. Clearing his throat, he began, more calmly this time, "Sir, I do apologize, but last night…I happened upon a…_Pensieve_ in this office."

Snape's bewildered expression changed instantly. It grew almost deadly. "And…?" he asked in a cold voice.

"Well…I peeked into it…and sort of fell into a memory or two of yours. I suppose you'd like me to tell you which ones-"

"I know very well what memories I've put in there! Tell me…did you see all the memories?" Snape asked harshly.

Finding no reason why he should lie about it, Draco answered, "Yes, sir, I did."

"And why are you here?" Snape asked.

"Well, sir…," but Draco could not hold it in any longer. He shot to his feet and yelled, "Why did you hide your emotions?! Why did you act like you hated Lily?! All she ever was, was nice to you! So, I suppose that you repaid her by selling her to Voldemort?! Is that how you repay people that are kind to you?! I saw what you did to my father!"

Draco realized that Snape's expression had changed completely. It was amazing, really, how much these memories clearly affected him, when Snape's usual demeanor was an impassively bored one. It had gone from angry to hurt within the time that Draco had been yelling.

Snape's head fell. "Draco…," he sighed, "not a single day goes by in which I am pleased with what I have done. I wish I could have done so many things differently. Your father was right, and he knew it, too." Snape looked back up at Draco, who had a hesitant expression on his face.

"Even…the part…about Mudbloods?" Draco asked, already knowing the answer.

"Especially the part about Mudbloods, Draco," Snape replied.

Draco stared down at him silently, his stance now rigid. He did not know what to make of it all. Finally, he asked, "Do…you still wish you had told Lily sooner? Does it still hurt, when…you think of when she slapped you?"

"Why do you even care?" Snape asked hoarsely. He looked behind Draco and changed the subject by saying, "Unless you are leaving, please close the door."

Draco got up and closed the door, then sat back down. "But," he began again, "what changed my dad? I mean…if he really _did_ hang around Mudbloods and say all those things about them…what changed him? His attitude…it's completely different. And…not just with that. He says that love's a weakness. How could he have changed his opinion on _everything_? He's changed so much…"

Snape shook his head. "Being a death-eater can change a person's view on many things."

"But _what _made him even want to become a death-eater in the first place?! He acted like he was so against you-know-who!" Draco exclaimed in perplexity.

"Well, he didn't really _want_ to become a death-eater." Snape hesitated before saying, "I do…have a memory of when he became a death-eater…if you wish to see it."

"Yes!" Draco shouted, rising to his feet immediately.

Snape nodded, before taking the Pensieve out of the cupboard and placing it on his desk. He then drew his wand from his pocket and placed its tip to his temple. When he withdrew it, some silvery substance came away in a strand, which broke as he pulled the wand away from it and fell gracefully into the Pensieve. It swirled in the surface, a silvery white, neither gas nor liquid. Snape replaced his wand and looked down at Draco.

"Not a word about this to your father. Understood? He'd kill us both," he warned him. Draco nodded, then he and Snape both plunged their faces into the surface of the Pensieve. The floor tilted, and they fell inside, spinning furiously as they soared through a cold darkness. Then…

They were standing in front of the Malfoy Manor, late at night. Hooded figures were standing around the Manor, and in the midst of them stood Lord Voldemort. Behind him, Severus Snape. Narcissa Malfoy was held by two death-eaters, and not far from her stood another death-eater, one whom Draco could have sworn he recognized, and in her arms was a young boy with silver eyes and light blonde hair. Baby Draco, who looked only a few months old, was crying.

In front of Voldemort was Lucius Malfoy. He was on his knees, seemingly forced, and it appeared as though he had been tortured. His clothes were ripped in various places, and he bore many external bleedings. He was held back by almost a dozen death-eaters.

"Now…join me, Lucius," Voldemort hissed.

"Nothing you do can ever make me join a piece of shit like you," Lucius spat.

"You insolent, little swine! Do you have any idea who I am?" Voldemort asked coldly.

"Who doesn't? You're a filthy half-blood…_Tom_," Lucius sneered.

Rage filled Voldemort's eyes. "I've had enough of this! If you do not join me, Malfoy, then you _will_ die! And don't think I'll be the least bit merciful!" Voldemort threatened viciously.

"Go ahead, then! Kill me! I can't really join you once I'm dead, anyway, now can I?" Lucius retorted with bitter sarcasm. "No matter how you threaten me, Riddle, I will _never_ join you!"

Voldemort snickered, eyeing Lucius almost longingly, as he hissed, "Oh, I do like your spirit, Malfoy. It's exactly what I need. However…you have a few weaknesses, and I do not share the same liking for them. So, to make it simple, if you don't join me…," he paused here, drawing his wand, "I will kill your wife and son…and you will be forced to watch every second of it."

The Dark Lord turned first to Narcissa, casting some signal to the two death-eaters as he pointed his wand at the woman. Lucius followed Voldemort's gaze, his hard-set, silver eyes filled with obvious fear as they darted from the wand in Voldemort's hand to his wife.

When Lucius continued to offer no response, Voldemort rolled his eyes and impatiently yelled, "_Crucio_!"

Narcissa instantly fell to the ground, screaming in agony, and as she did so, the death-eaters released her. Baby Draco began crying uncontrollably at this ear-splitting sound, and the death-eater who held him attempted to shush the child. It was at this moment that Draco finally recognized her as his Aunt Bellatrix, and he also noted that she seemed in as much pain as her younger sister. When she shot a glare in Lucius' direction, Draco finally turned to take in his father's expression.

Lucius simply stared down at her, his face expressionless. At first, Draco was rather shocked to find him in such a state: it was almost too heartless to conceive as the man was witnessing the torture of his wife, until Draco realized that it was a forced façade. His eyes were the only give-away. Narcissa's screams seemed to pierce a gaping hole in his chest, and with each passing moment the agony in his eyes intensified.

"_Stop_!" he finally yelled, as it had clearly become too much for him to bear, but no one heard him above her screams. Turning to Voldemort, he shouted, "Stop! I'll join you!"

At this, Voldemort immediately lifted the curse and Narcissa fell into a crumpled heap weakly. He seemed almost ecstatic as he turned to Lucius and asked, "What was that?"

Lucius heaved a deep sigh, his gaze fixed on Narcissa, who was gasping for breath on the ground. Meeting the Dark Lord's crimson stare, he glared up at the man furiously, his entire body trembling with hatred. "Voldemort…," he began slowly, and the following words were forced out, almost as if it pained him to utter them, "…I will join you…You have acquired a new death-eater."

"A wise decision, Malfoy," Voldemort hissed, forcing the excitement from his voice. With a smirk, he signaled to the death-eaters that held him, and they released him promptly, allowing Lucius to fall to his hands for support. After taking in this action with malice in his eyes, Voldemort ordered, "And release his precious family!"

After helping her sister to her feet, Bellatrix handed Draco to his mother and, when she caught the warning glare from her master, she disapparated. A few more left before Voldemort walked over to Lucius and yelled, "Get up, filth!"

Lucius glared up at the man, contemplating remaining as he was simply for the sake of infuriating the Dark Lord. After a moment of insurgence, though, he forced himself to his feet. Voldemort grabbed Lucius' left arm roughly and forced back his sleeve, before drawing a knife from his pocket and digging it into Lucius' skin. Lucius did not even wince, as Voldemort carved the dark mark into his forearm.

As this took place, Draco glanced up at Snape beside him and asked, "Did he do that to _every_ death-eater?" Referring to the method of the dark mark.

"Every one of them," Snape nodded once in agreement, his eyes fixed on the scene unfolding before them, and Draco took this as an indication to not say anything else.

When Voldemort finished, he drew his wand and pressed it against the newly carved wound. A dark bolt of light shot out of his wand and hit Lucius' blood-drenched forearm. Black fire formed around the blood and melted into his skin, leaving the mark black and binding it with dark magic.

"Severus," Voldemort ordered, and Snape walked over to them without a moment's hesitation, drawing his wand. Apparently, he already knew what was to be done, as it had clearly been discussed. Voldemort then focused his false smile on Lucius, as he explained, "Lucius Malfoy…you must now make the Unbreakable Vow. You must swear to serve me always. Severus will be our Bonder."

Voldemort knelt down and forced Lucius to his knees once more, as they grasped right hands. Snape stood over them and placed the tip of his wand on their linked hands.

"Will you, Lucius Malfoy, swear to never reveal that you are a death-eater to anyone?" Voldemort asked.

"I will," Lucius replied in a trembling voice, and the Dark Lord could not help but smile at this.

A thin tongue of brilliant flame came from the wand and wound its way around their hands like a red-hot wire.

Continuing the vow, Voldemort questioned, "And will you swear to never reveal to anyone the location of our headquarters, the identities of any of your fellow death-eaters, or any other valuable information?"

"I will," Lucius answered, purposefully forcing his voice steady.

Another tongue of flame shot from Snape's wand and interlinked with the first, making a fine, glowing chain.

"And, as long as I live, will you never leave my service, and swear to always do as I say, no matter the risk or the penalty?" Voldemort asked in a cold voice.

Lucius turned away from his master, resting his stare on his family with an expression of not but pure defeat. A long silence passed between them, and tears began to form in Narcissa's eyes as she took in her husband's powerless gaze. Growing impatient, Voldemort drew his wand and, this time, pointed it at the infant in Narcissa's arms. At this, Lucius forced his eyes to return to the Dark Lord, and his hand twitched involuntarily within Voldemort's.

"Remember _this_, Voldemort…no matter what I say or do for you, I will _never_ be truly loyal," Lucius warned the Dark Lord, glaring furiously into his red eyes. He looked back at his family again, closed his eyes and, sighing deeply, breathed the words that would seal his fate forever.

"I will."

Out of Snape's wand a third tongue of flame issued, twisted with the others, and bound itself thickly around their clasped hands, like a fiery snake. It dissolved into Lucius' hand, which twitched again, and Voldemort released it roughly as he rose to his feet. Lucius stared at the Dark Mark on his left forearm with an impassive expression once again. However, when tears formed in his eyes, he immediately bowed his head to hide this display. Voldemort sneered at this, satisfied with his work, before disapparating. Every death-eater followed his example, with the exception of Snape, who remained behind.

Narcissa rose to her feet unsteadily and walked over to Lucius, Draco held firmly in her arms. She rubbed his shoulder soothingly, about to say something, but Draco commenced his screaming yet again. Realizing this was only sending Lucius into a worse state, Narcissa hurried inside the Manor, casting her husband an apologetic look.

Snape took this opportunity to make his way over to Lucius, who was still on his knees and trembling horribly, his hand covering his face. "Lucius," Snape called to him, his tone harsh, "do stop moping."

Lucius removed his hands from his face and stared up at Snape almost in wonder, his eyes glazed red and his expression weary. "Severus, you really don't have the slightest clue what he really is, do you?" he asked, his voice shaking with every word. "He's a filthy, lying bastard! He'd betray us all in a heartbeat if it served his cause! That creature has no conscience, and he would kill _anyone_—he doesn't give a damn who they are!"

"Only if you fail him will he kill you!" Snape protested.

"Don't try to defend him, Severus!" Lucius snapped, but in the same broken voice he had used before. "If I do anything that displeases him…just _once_…I will lose my family. I've just sworn to never leave his service, as long as he lives! The only way I can be free of this living nightmare is if someone kills him."

Snape shook his head at this, musing, "He didn't make all of us make the Unbreakable Vow. Well, actually…most of us didn't. I didn't. In fact, I don't recall him using it on _anyone_ else. He must really not trust you at all."

"Well, good…he _shouldn't_ trust me! You tell him I said that!" Lucius ordered, but in the same trembling voice. Now that Voldemort was gone, he had given up on the attempt to calm it.

Snape pulled a book from his pocket and threw it on the ground in front of Lucius. "For your first assignment," at these words, Lucius' head fell again, "the Dark Lord orders you to keep his diary safe. It is the key to reopening the Chamber of Secrets. You must keep it in your possession until the Dark Lord gives further instructions. Goodnight, Lucius."

Snape lifted his mask over his face and placed his hood back over his head, as Lucius dismally reached for the diary and glared down at it. He did not bother lifting his head as he replied, "Goodbye, Severus."

Snape rolled his eyes as he roughly grabbed Lucius' arm and pulled him to his feet. "Stop sulking about it!" he instructed. "It won't change what happened. What's done is done."

Lucius slowly lifted his head, tears streaming down his face, as he managed in a broken voice, "He's going to make me murder them, Severus…and if I don't, my family will be killed. I'm responsible for their fate. If I mess up, their future is sealed. But if I do what is asked of me…if I actually do as he says…innocent people will die…and it will be _my_ fault! I'm responsible! _You_ may not care about that, but I…I can't even bear the _thought_ of taking another person's life!" He bowed his head and shook it back and forth.

Snape rolled his black eyes and drawled, "You'll learn to live with yourself before long. Goodbye."

"Wait!" Lucius demanded, grabbing Snape's arm before he disapparated. "Were…others…forced to serve him the way I was?"

"No…to be honest, I don't think they were. They either chose to join him or were too afraid to refuse. He knew _you _would have the audacity to refuse him, though. It was for that very reason that he wanted you, but he had to find your weakness. Now…I must return. And stop drooping your head like that! You should lift it high with Malfoy pride," Snape mocked sarcastically. "Good_night_, Lucius." He disapparated.

A black mist separated Draco and Snape from Lucius, who was walking up the steps wearily. When the mist cleared they were back in Snape's office, and Draco watched, almost in a daze, as Snape put the Pensieve back in his cupboard.

Returning to his seat, his ebony stare on the young Malfoy, Snape asked dryly, "Are your questions answered yet?"

"Yes," Draco nodded in response, staring at the floor in deep thought. "So…my dad…he…_didn't_ want to be a death-eater…."

"That is correct," Snape replied, shooting Draco a look of caution. "Remember, Draco…not a _word_ to your father about this."

"I know," Draco agreed. "I promise."

"Good," Severus stated. "Now…considering the time, shouldn't you be in the Great Hall?"

"Oh…right," Draco realized, his stomach growling. "Alright…but…I still think you should've made a move on Lily sooner."

Draco opened the door and could've sworn he heard Snape mutter, "So do I." He shut the door behind him, and as he walked to the Great Hall, his mind was lost to this world. It was lost in Snape's last memory, lost in the thoughts that were swelling in his mind concerning his father.


	5. Christmas Break

**A/N: Hey, just a quick note. Something that was brought to my attention in a Review for a later chapter. For future reference, I kind of swapped Blaise and Goyle's personalities. Draco just didn't seem like he was ever very close to Blaise, and, from what happened in the 7th book, he seemed pretty close to Goyle. Since the only perspective of Goyle was from Harry's POV in the books, I felt as though I had pretty fair game, as to what I could do with him. Anyway, enjoy.**

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter V

Christmas Break

Draco walked to the Slytherin table and took his seat between Gregory Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode.

"Well, hello, Sleepy-head," Millicent said mockingly. "It's 3:30 in the afternoon!"

"And what's more, you went to bed at 10," Goyle added.

"Who sleeps for _15 hours_?" Millicent nagged.

"I woke up at 2, took a shower, and then went to talk to Professor Snape today," Draco defended himself, grabbing a few things and placing them on his plate. "What time did you go to bed, Goyle?"

"Eleven," was his answer.

"Alright, I got up at midnight and walked around the corridors for a while, and then I went to Snape's office at two-thirty. I didn't get to bed 'til five-thirty," Draco admitted.

"Fine by me," Goyle said with a simple shrug. "You can sleep as late as you want, no need to justify it."

An evil smile was appearing on Millicent's face, however, as she looked at Draco. "Pansy's been telling the whole school that she's seen Draco Malfoy in a towel. Is that true?" she asked playfully.

"Damn that girl!" Draco muttered. "That idiot Parkinson walked in on me after I'd taken a shower! I was lucky enough to have had a towel on at the time. Well…actually, I don't really care if she tells everyone how hot of a body Draco Malfoy has! I actually kinda like it!" Draco decided, flicking his hair up. Millicent giggled and Goyle shook his head in false agitation. Draco smirked as he stuck a grape in his mouth.

"So, why did you go to Snape's office twice?" Goyle asked, ignoring Crabbe, who was devouring the contents on Goyle's plate.

"Yeah, why'd you go to _Severus' _office?" Millicent asked, saying 'Severus' in a dreamy voice.

Draco raised an eyebrow, as he lied, "Just to talk to him, you know. He and my dad are pretty close so, naturally, me and Snape talk a lot."

"You're lucky _he_ talks to you all the time, Draco," Millicent admitted, smiling dreamily at the ceiling.

Draco choked on the apple he was eating, and then raised both his eyebrows at Millicent.

"Okay, Bulstrode, you're scaring all of us!" Blaise snapped rudely.

"No, you're not, Milli. Don't listen to the idiot," Draco assured the now blushing Millicent. She smiled at him in gratitude.

"You should see her bedroom, Malfoyed! It's creepy!" Crabbe said, while his mouth was still stuffed with food.

'You're creepy,' Draco thought.

"Yeah!" Pansy Parkinson declared, walking up and taking a seat beside Millicent at the table. "She's got pictures of Snape smiling, glaring, sleeping, smirking, scolding, comforting, staring, cursing, yelling, muttering, and a lot, lot more! There's a picture of him sleeping that she keeps under her pillow at night. It's hilarious to watch her!"

Draco smirked. "_Ah_, _Milli_…you like Severus?"

"Only _I _can call him that, Draco!" she stammered.

"Sorry…you like _Snape_?" Draco rolled his eyes. "And good luck getting my parents to stop calling him Severus."

"Yes, I do like Snape," Millicent stated, ignoring Draco's comment. "So what if I do?"

"Oh, nothing! I think it's sweet that he's got someone who cares about him like that," Draco patted her shoulder.

Millicent simply scoffed, "Gee, thanks…"

"I can't wait 'til this week's over!" Pansy exclaimed joyously.

"What's at the end of the week?" Draco asked, confused.

"Christmas-Break!" Millicent and Pansy shouted jointly.

"_Someone_'s slow today," Goyle observed with slight sarcasm.

"Oh yeah," Draco realized with a smile, feeling like a complete idiot. 'Finally!' he thought, 'I can ask my dad about all these ridiculous questions….well, most of them…Maybe….'

….

A few days later, Draco walked with Pansy, Goyle and Millicent to Snape's Potions class. Millicent seemed overjoyed, while Pansy secretly dreaded it, considering the fact that she was so terrible at the class. Goyle seemed to not care, but Draco couldn't wait to see Harry, Hermione, and Ron's change in attitude towards Snape. As they walked to Potions, they met up with Blaise Zabbini and Vincent Crabbe. They teased Millicent the whole time they walked, but when they intended to laugh _at_ her they ended up laughing _with_ her, because she wasn't as much of a sour-sport as they had imagined, nor did she have any intention of becoming one. She took the jokes as compliments and smiled at them happily.

They entered Snape's classroom and took their usual seats. Crabbe and Blaise ran to the front, but Millicent and Pansy beat them to it and wouldn't let them sit with them, so they sat behind the girls. Goyle and Draco sat a few seats back and waited for the class to begin. Slowly, the classroom filled up with students, all chattering with one another. When Snape entered, naturally, all fell silent.

Draco turned to look at the very back and saw Harry glaring through eyes of hatred at Snape, while Ron held back a laugh. However, the look that Hermione gave him made up for both of the boy's looks. She looked at Snape with great concern and pity for him, and she seemed to be holding back tears. Draco admired how she always felt sorry for people, no matter how they treated her. He felt gratitude towards the Mudblood and smiled slightly to himself. Turning back to face the front, he copied the instructions on the board for today's Love Potion and then supplied himself with the equipment needed to begin.

Draco was so lost in thought about the last memory that he had seen that he nearly forgot to add an ingredient. Luckily, Goyle informed him of this before he got too ahead of himself. When he finished five minutes before the bell rang, he bottled a sample of the potion, after which he quickly scribbled _D.M_ on the front, and then brought it up to Snape's desk. After handing it to Snape, he returned to his desk, where Goyle had already started cleaning up for him. Draco beckoned him to continue, although he knew how much it bothered Goyle even if he didn't say anything about it, but Draco felt like resting. The bell rang just as Draco snapped his bag shut and placed it over his shoulder.

He turned to Goyle and said, "You go ahead, I'll catch up." Goyle looked suspicious but did not inquire any further, turning to join Millicent and Pansy as Draco walked up to Snape's desk. "Hello," he greeted with a pleasant smile.

"Hello, Draco," Snape replied, looking up from the potion-samples he was grading.

"Are you doing anything over Christmas-Break?" Draco asked casually, deciding to start off light.

"Yes, I'm visiting the Malfoys," Snape replied with an amused look visible on his face.

"Really?!" Draco exclaimed, all of his questions suddenly falling apart.

"Yes, Draco, I'll be there," he answered, returning his ebony stare to the potion sample in his hand.

"Good…good, I'm glad," Draco told him, no longer bothering over the questions. "Well, that's really all I wanted to ask."

"I assumed as much," the corner of Snape's mouth tilted in a smirk. "Goodbye, Draco."

"Bye, Professor," he replied. As he exited the class, he found Goyle and Millicent waiting for him outside the door, with Pansy, Crabbe and Blaise not far off.

"Were you talking to _him_ again?" Millicent questioned, a broad grin on her face.

"Yes, Millicent, I was talking to Snape," Draco answered, as they headed to the Slytherin common room.

"Oh! I nearly forgot! On Saturday morning, we get to go home!" she happily announced.

"Yes, we do!" Draco exclaimed, smiling broadly, but Goyle let out a sigh.

"What's wrong with _you_, Goyle? Don't you _want_ to go home?" Millicent asked, slightly confused.

"No," was his blunt reply.

"Why not?" Draco and Millicent asked jointly, both bearing the same worried expression.

"Well…it doesn't matter," Goyle answered shortly.

Millicent and Draco exchanged confused looks. "Come on, Goyle. You can tell us!" Millicent gave him an encouraging smile.

"Family problems?" Draco guessed. If he knew anything Goyle's mother—which, unfortunately, he did—this was probably the case.

"Yeah…I guess you could say that," Goyle replied darkly.

"How bad?" Draco questioned anxiously.

"What kind?" Millicent asked, still confused.

Goyle rolled his eyes, opening his school bag and digging through a heap of torn papers, after which he pulled out a large sheet of parchment that had neat, black writing from top to bottom and handed it to his friends, who were still casting him confused glances. Draco looked down at it, and the title was enough for him:

"GOYLE'S SCHEDULE"

He looked up at his friend in disbelief. "They gave you a schedule, now?!"

"From six-fifteen in the morning to twelve at night," Goyle answered dryly. As Millicent handed it back to him, neither she nor Draco noticed that they had come to the Slytherin common room until Goyle said the password. They entered and sat down in a secluded corner of the room.

Goyle swept a cautious eye around the room, before resting his gaze on Draco. He was very eager to turn the attention from himself, and he therefore proceeded to ask, "Draco, why are suddenly talking to Snape so much? You didn't used to, and don't think I haven't noticed."

"I told you, he and my dad are close, so I started talking to him," Draco lied.

"Yeah, when I asked the question, I actually meant that I wanted the _truth_," Goyle said with a sarcastic smile.

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but first looked up to make sure no one was watching. After doing this, he turned back to look at his friends and whispered, "Okay, I'll tell you, but you've got to promise not to tell _anyone_!" As expected, they both nodded their heads in agreement, so Draco told them everything that he had seen Saturday morning. When he finished, Millicent and Goyle both looked astounded.

Goyle opened his mouth to speak, but Millicent interrupted him by saying, "So, poor Snape loved somebody, but she died? That's _terrible_!"

"Yeah, it is," Draco agreed half-heartedly, his stare fixed on the floor.

There was a moment's silence, which Goyle broke by asking, "So your dad—er—didn't want to become a death-eater…at all?"

"No…I don't think so," Draco replied, not at all surprised to find Goyle's train of thought in-sync with his.

"So, the poor man was forced?" Millicent asked, her brows furrowed in worry.

"That's what it seems like," Draco answered with the faintest of nods.

"I…I'm sorry to say this, Draco, but…I wouldn't have ever guessed. It just…_never _in a million years would have cross my mind! I mean, I always placed him as one of the first to be lining up at the Dark Lord's doorstep," Millicent admitted honestly, almost ashamed of her own thoughts.

"Well…if I were you, I'd consider myself lucky," Goyle told him with a dark scowl. "Both my mom and dad were all-too-eager to serve you-know-who. They tell me about it _daily_."

"The same's true for my dad," Millicent nodded in agreement.

Draco shook his head. "I guess…but…if either of your parents messes up he won't _kill _you! And…when I saw my dad on the ground…trembling…with blood all over…I just…I don't know…I just wasn't exactly…And when I saw my mom screaming in pain…the look on my dad's face…I wouldn't consider myself _lucky_!"

Millicent exchanged a worried look with Goyle, quite at a loss for words. Sensing that his friend needed a distraction, however, Goyle quickly informed them, "Dinner's going to be served in the Great Hall soon."

"Yeah. Let's go," Draco agreed, slowly rising to his feet. Millicent and Goyle followed his example, and then they headed out of the dungeons. They entered the Great Hall some minutes later and took their usual seats at the Slytherin table. As Dumbledore made his _announcements_, Draco was lost in thought. He still could not get his mind off Snape's latest memory. He couldn't seem to rid himself of the troubling image of his father kneeling on the ground in front of the Dark Lord, his father trembling and…actually _crying_, and the way he had spoken to Snape, the tone in his voice.

That broken voice…

When Dumbledore finished speaking, Draco shook the thoughts out of his head and took a bite of his roast-chicken, ignoring the glances his friends were giving him. He usually talked up a storm, considering he was something of a leader to them, but tonight he was completely silent, his thoughts still troubled.

…..

Saturday morning arrived sooner than expected.

Draco woke early and began packing, considering the fact that he had forgotten to do so the day before. He still could not get that trembling voice out of his head. He had never seen his dad cry before. As a matter of fact, he had never seen him show _any_ emotion, with the exception of a bad temper. He had always worn a calm expression of pride upon his face, and Draco shook his head in aggravation. How could he ask his father about all this? Would he even listen? But, he _had_ to ask.

'What if dad really has changed? What if he actually enjoys going on killing-sprees and working with the Dark Lord? What if he uses the Cruciatus Curse on me when he finds out that I know how weak he used to be? What if he throws me out of the Manor?' Draco looked around the room nervously, thankful that everyone was still fast asleep. 'But what if he hasn't changed…what if, deep down, he's still the same person that I saw in Snape's memory….what then?'

This thought frightened him more than the previous one.

…..

Hermione Granger roughly shook Ginny, as she yelled in her ear, "Get dressed! For heaven's sake, Ginny Weasely! The train's leaving in thirty minutes! Get your arse out of bed!"

Ginny shot up instantly and ran to her closet in a hurry. She quickly changed into a warm sweater and pants, along with rain boots and holey gloves. She hastily slipped on a heavy coat and carried her bag out of the room. "You should've woken me up sooner, Mione! Now I've got to hurry!" she yelled frantically, rushing down the staircase. Hermione quickly followed her, and they met up with Harry and Ron just outside the common room. As they left Hogwarts, all sighed in relief to be finally going home.

"Harry, do your aunt and uncle know that you're staying at my house for the holidays?" Hermione inquired, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Mione, they wouldn't care," Harry scoffed.

When they reached the platform, everyone had already started piling up into the train. The whistle blew and people started pushing to get on the train quicker. When Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were settled in their standard compartment, Hermione turned to look out the window, as she usually did, but what she saw surprised her: Draco Malfoy was running as fast as he could onto the platform, his shirt halfway buttoned and clothes hanging out of his school trunk. Just before the train left the station, he jumped on and ran inside.

Hermione rolled her eyes, as she thought aloud, "What an idiot."

"You're telling me," Ron agreed. "I've never pegged Malfoy as so disorganized."

….

Finally, the train pulled into King's Crossing, and all the students poured out of it and went to find their families. Cheerful greetings were exchanged. It was a sea of emotion. Draco and Goyle stepped off the train, just in front of the last people to get off. As soon as Goyle spotted his mother, his head dropped.

"So long, Draco," he said rather glumly. "I hope you have a good Christmas."

"You, too, Goyle. I'll see you soon!" Draco replied, embracing his friend. "Tell your dad I said hello. And give your mother my—_ahem_—love."

Goyle managed a smile, before slowly making his way to his mother, where she grabbed him by the neck and dragged him to the car.

"Oh, how I hate that woman!" Draco muttered under his breath, as he shook his head.

After walking around for some time, he crossed over to the muggle section of the train station. And there was his mother…talking to a muggle couple. After a minute or so, they said goodbye to her and then walked away. She waved goodbye in return, before turning to her son with a smile.

"Hello, Draco! Did you have a good school year so far?" she asked, giving him a hug.

"Yeah, it was fair enough," he replied. "Who were they?"

"Don't tell your father," was all the reply she gave.

That's always how it was. Never tell your father.

Smiling, she then led him to the car. After storing all his bags and his trunk in the back seat, they got inside of it. During the long drive back to the Malfoy Manor, Draco kept quiet. He was still lost in thought. How could all of this actually have been possible? His father _hated_ muggles and mudbloods…right?

"Well, you're very quiet," Narcissa observed in concern, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Is something bothering you, sweetie?"

"No," he answered, looking out the window. After a minute or so, he asked, "So, where's dad?"

Narcissa glanced down at him, and then answered, "He's at home…in his study."

"Shocker," Draco said sarcastically. "Mom, he spends more time locked up in there than Pansy does staring at me…Maybe even more time than Pansy spends _thinking_ about me, and that's saying something! It's just so unhealthy!"

Narcissa laughed, bringing a smile to Draco's face for the first time that day. He loved it when she laughed, for no other reason than that it proved she was experiencing happiness. She rarely ever laughed, as she spent most of her time crying. He was happy he had her for a mother. He wouldn't ever want to replace her with someone else.

He looked back out the window and realized just how grateful he was that his dad had chosen to become a death-eater instead of letting him and Narcissa die. He used to hate the fact that he was a servant of Voldemort, but now that he understood that Lucius had become a death-eater because he loved his family, and that he was protecting them from harm, he could not help but feel proud of his father.

Draco smiled, as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. It seemed that seeing his mother was all he had needed to ease his thoughts.

'I love Christmas-Break,' he thought happily to himself, before drifting into a pleasant slumber.


	6. Eavesdropping

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter VI

Eavesdropping

Draco woke up stiffly the next morning. He looked around and found himself in his own bed, with all his things put away. Snow had begun falling outside, and sunlight streamed in brightly through the slit in his curtains.

Draco lifted himself out of bed and quickly changed into a pair of black slacks and a white collared-shirt, leaving the top three buttons unbuttoned. He rolled up the sleeves and then opened the door, to descend the stairway down the hall. He loved the Manor; it had so many secret passages, just waiting to be discovered, one of them being his father's study.

'That reminds me!' he thought. 'I have to ask dad a few questions once I see him.'

He then waltzed into the dining-hall happily and greeted his mother.

"Good-morning, Sweetie! Did you sleep well?" she asked in her usual caring tone.

"Just fine, thanks. You?" he asked, with a pleasant smile. He found it was so easy to be around his mother.

"Fine enough. Did you know that Professor Snape is visiting for the holidays?" she asked, offering him a blueberry muffin.

"Yeah, he told me a few days ago. When's he supposed to be coming?" Draco asked, taking the muffin and placing it on the plate that had been set in front of him.

"This afternoon, I think," Narcissa answered, taking a mouthful of her tea.

….

There came a knock on the front door around two o'clock that afternoon, and Draco ran to answer it before one of the servants were able to. He forced the door open, and looked out to find Snape standing on the front porch. "Oh, hello, Snape," Draco said, smiling up at him.

"Hello, Draco," Snape nodded in greeting as he walked inside.

Draco quickly closed the door behind him, and then led him into the lounge, where Narcissa quickly rose to her feet and embraced Snape in her arms.

"Hello, Severus!" she said, beaming at him. "It's been a while."

"Hello, Cissa," he replied, a slight smile forming at the corner of his mouth. "Is Lucius around?"

"He's in his study," Narcissa replied simply, as she sat back down on the couch.

"Shocker," Snape said sarcastically. "When isn't he in there? That's just unhealthy."

Draco realized how rare it must be to see Snape act in this manner, seeming almost happy. It was very much unlike his usual gloomy self. Draco smiled slightly as he and Snape sat on the couch opposite Narcissa. As Narcissa and Snape began talking about past events, Draco yawned and leaned back on the couch. He sank into the cushions and, after closing his eyes, slowly drifted again.

….

A pair of silver eyes flew open. Draco sat up quickly and looked up at the clock, which read, "6:18 p.m." He stood up promptly, walked out of the lounge, and into another room, where he found his mother and Snape. "Hi," Draco said, as his mouth formed a tired smile.

"Oh, hello, Sweetie! Did you have a nice nap?" Narcissa asked, turning to look at him as he entered the room.

"Fine, thanks," Draco replied.

Snape turned back to face Narcissa, carrying on the conversation that had commenced in Draco's absence, "How long has he been in that study?"

"Well," Narcissa began, taking care to watch what she said in front of her son, "he went in there the night before last…just after another death-eater meeting. I haven't seen him come out since. I swear, those meetings are causing his attitude to get worse and worse."

"It's not_ his_ fault he has to go to them," Snape reminded her, before quickly glancing down at Draco as he said this, almost instinctively, and Draco realized that his father had been purposefully keeping the truth from him. As Snape returned his gaze to Narcissa, he received a very meaningful, warning glance from her, but he simply shook his head in response. "He knows, Narcissa."

Narcissa's sapphire eyes widened at this new piece of information, as she quietly breathed, "How?"

Snape shifted his head to one side and replied, "He was snooping around my office and found my Pensieve. Didn't you, Draco?" Draco managed a sheepish smile as he looked up at his mother.

Narcissa frowned. "Snape, you and I both know Lucius didn't want Draco knowing that! He'll _tell_ people—that is to say, if he hasn't already!"

Snape looked down at Draco and asked, "Have you been telling people?"

Draco felt his face burn, as he tried to come up with something to say, but before he could answer his mother exclaimed, "See?! I _told _you! He's young, and this is exactly why-"

"Who did you tell, Draco?" Snape cut Narcissa off.

"Just…Goyle and Millicent," Draco answered honesty, a little upset with himself.

"Only two people," Snape nodded, returning his gaze to Narcissa, "and they are people he can trust not to tell anyone else. Besides, Lucius can't hide the truth from Draco forever. He has a right to know."

"That's not for you to decide, Severus," Narcissa told him in frustration.

"Please, just let it go, Narcissa," Snape instructed.

….

That night, Lucius did not come down for dinner, and as Draco lied awake in bed, he began to get the feeling that he would not be seeing his father at all this Christmas. He began to wonder why this was, what was different about this Christmas Break than ones in the best, when it suddenly hit him.

"This is the first Christmas since the Dark Lord was resurrected," Draco realized, his silver eyes widening as he stared up at the ceiling. It was all beginning to make so much more sense. Biting his lower lip, he concluded that, perhaps, his father had _not_ really changed since then. It was possible, right?

At the very least, one could always hope.

But it still frightened him. It meant that he did not know his father at all. The man he had watched, tried to emulate, for so many years, was not actually who he thought he was. Though it may have been unintentional, what his father had been displaying to him was nothing short of a lie.

Suddenly, a door slammed loudly, and Draco heard footsteps outside his door. He jumped out of bed quickly and tip-toed across his room, wondering what the source of this sound could be. He opened his bedroom door quietly, and, in a start, he saw his father descending the staircase. Draco opened the door wider, as quietly as he could, and stepped out. He kept the door open for a quick escape, if necessary, and then began to descend the stairs, but he stopped when the lounge was clearly in view.

As Lucius Malfoy entered the lounge, Snape quickly rose to his feet.

"Lucius," he seemed surprised at his sudden appearance. Furrowing his brow, he asked, "Are you alright?"

Snape asked this because Lucius' complexion was pale, and there were dark circles protruding beneath his eyes. The man offered him no response, however. Lucius simply proceeded to sit in a nearby chair, and it was obvious that something was wrong.

Taking his seat once more, Snape asked, "What's bothering you?"

Lucius sighed silently and answered, in a hushed voice, "I should think that you, of all people, would know what's bothering me, Severus." He looked down and shook his head.

Snape, who had been in this same position more than once, asked, "Is that still bothering you, Lucius?"

Lucius looked up at him and demanded, "How can it not?" When Severus dropped his gaze, clearly conceding to this point, Lucius shook his head again. "It's more than just that. Severus, do you…think I'm weak?"

This came as a shock to Snape, and his gaze shot up to his friend instantly. "What?! Of course not. You're one of the strongest people I know, myself included."

Lucius' silver gaze wandered to the floor. "Don't say that just because you don't want to offend me, Severus," he muttered. "I'm not strong. Damn, I've got so many weaknesses." He covered his face with his hands.

"If you were weak your family wouldn't be alive!" Snape protested. "It's because of you that they aren't dead! It took a lot of courage to say _yes_ to the Dark Lord."

"I said _yes_ out of fear, Severus. There was nothing courageous about it," Lucius snapped, shaking his head roughly.

"Lucius, that was different. Fear of losing someone-"

"-is still fear," Lucius stated dryly. "It was a selfish decision. I wanted to keep them with me, I was afraid of losing them. I was afraid of how _I_ would end up feeling in the end."

"If you said _no_ they would've died!" Snape's voice was starting to rise in his agitation. "You might as well have killed them yourself! You made the right decision! Draco was only three months old!"

"Maybe so…," Lucius said in a low voice, "…but if there had been just some way out of it…"

"But there wasn't anyway out of it, Lucius!" Snape insisted. He opened his mouth to say more, but Lucius cut him off again.

"How do I get myself into these situations?" he mused. "Why couldn't he just have killed me, then? My family would be safe, and _all_ the…all those people I've killed would be alive. You know, Severus? I remember…I still remember the first time I killed someone. I still remember her face. She was a little girl, no older than six."

Snape stared at him silently a moment, before offering a slight inclination of his head. "I know," he told him.

"I…I've already failed the Dark Lord twice! If I mess up again, lord knows what he'll do this time….If he kills my family, I'm the one responsible." Lucius could no longer keep his voice steady. It was now trembling and unsteady, unsure and broken. Draco immediately recognized it as the same voice he had used when he had been talking to Snape fifteen years ago.

The memory of that voice had been haunting him, and now, hearing his father, his actual father, using it in front of him, he felt like crying. This was man was never unsure of anything, who was always calm and composed. He was not supposed to be broken like this.

Lucius uncovered his face and, timorously, pulled back his left sleeve. He stared at his dark mark with nothing but hatred visible in his silver eyes. "They hate me," he muttered, not taking his eyes off the mark. "They both do. It's my own fault. I'm certain they hate me…"

Snape shook his head. "They don't hate you! They just…don't exactly _trust_ you."

Lucius covered the dark mark and turned to face away from Snape as he muttered, "I don't trust myself."

Snape shook his head and looked up at the staircase. For a split-second, Draco thought that he saw Snape's expression change to mild surprise. But, after a moment, Snape was looking back down at Lucius and asking him, "What makes you think they hate you?"

"It's in their eyes," Lucius replied, his voice still unsteady. "I can see them, looking up at me. They are eyes full of…fear. And anger." He released a sigh, "And they have every right to."

"Stop hiding behind a mask then, Lucius!" Snape urged him. "_You're_ that one who's afraid of your own feelings, now. You hide your love for them behind hatred for no reason at all! What is it that you're afraid of?"

"I'm…trying to let go of them," the Malfoy replied slowly. "If I make one more mistake, he's bound to kill them. I'm…afraid of…losing them."

"Lucius, they both love you and just want to see that you return that same love for them. That's all they want. And-"

"Severus, please don't start lecturing me," Lucius lifted his silver eyes to rest on Snape.

Snape nodded his head, falling silent again. He deliberated, one particular question pushing its way to the forefront of his mind. Although he knew he would probably regret it, Snape began, "Narcissa mentioned something about you going to another death-eater meeting before locking yourself in your study. What…what happened?"

Lucius felt an all-too-familiar stinging at the corners of his eyes, and he forced it back. He forced it all back—the urge, Snape's words, the memory. He rose to his feet and drawled, "I don't want to talk about it. I'm going back to my study."

As Lucius made his way to the foot of the staircase, Snape yelled, "That's right: just walk away, like you always do! Go hide away in your study, and then come back out and try to convince the world that nothing's wrong! Hell, you try to convince _yourself_ nothing's wrong! Can't you get over yourself?"

The Malfoy patriarch stopped, but he did not turn. He kept his back to Snape, who was now yelling angrily, "You've turned into a coward, Lucius! A bloody coward!"

Lucius turned around, his eyes grief-stricken, and his countenance was weary and far-off. "You see, Severus?" he asked, his voice trembling with every word. "You said it yourself…I _am_ a coward." He turned his back on Snape, just as Draco ran up the staircase and closed the door to his bedroom.

He heard more yelling, then a door slam shut, and all fell silent.

…..

The next morning, Draco awoke stiffly. He rolled out of bed and changed into a pair of jeans, then opened his door. He descended the staircase, much more careless than he had been the night before, and found Snape had fallen asleep on the couch in the lounge. Deciding not to wake him, he made his way to the dining hall, where he greeted his mother.

"'Morning, mom," he said, putting on a smile. Narcissa nodded, and handed him a buttered piece of toast. "Thanks," he told her.

When he finished breakfast, he walked into the lounge, where Snape was now awake and sitting up on the couch.

"Hey, Draco," Snape said, but something about his tone was different than it had been the day before.

"Hi, Snape," Draco said, sitting next to him. They both stared at the fireplace in silence for a long time, until, finally, the young Malfoy stated, "I, um…I overheard you and dad last night. You noticed, didn't you?"

Snape smiled half-heartedly and replied, "Yeah, I did. And I must say, you really should stop sticking your nose into other people's business."

Draco stared down at the floor for a while, not responding to Snape's advice. His mind was preoccupied. With a slight shake of his head, he remarked, "I don't hate him."

"I know," Snape assured him. "And you _do_ trust him, don't you?"

"Only with my life!" Draco exclaimed. "It's because of him that I didn't die as a baby!"

Snape heaved a sigh, "That's something he fails to see."

Draco shook his head vehemently, "I _do _hate how he's always in his study, though! I don't ever see him! It's as if we're complete strangers, or something! I hate how he's always so aloof! It makes me mad! And what does he mean by '_I'm trying to let them go_'?"

"Well, Draco…," Snape began slowly. He hesitated a moment, but, deciding that he really could not do much more harm, he continued, "When the Dark Lord found out that the diary he had left in Lucius' care had been drained of all its power, he was very angry. He killed a cousin of your father's. I'm almost positive it has something to do with that."

Draco looked up at Snape and realized, "So, you think he's afraid of losing someone else he loves, so he's trying to detach himself from everyone he cares about? Is that it?"

"As far as I can figure…yes," Snape replied.

"But…but, then, that's letting the Dark Lord get to him!" Draco exclaimed in a fluster. "How is that an effective way of coping with it?!"

"I don't know, Draco," Snape looked up at him with a slight smile. "I don't think the same way he does. I never have."

Draco smirked.


	7. At The Grangers'

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter VII

At The Grangers'

Hermione was happily humming to herself as she made her way down the hallway and took a turn into her kitchen.

"'Morning, mom!" she said with a smile.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" Hermione's mother, Kaitlyn called. "Did you sleep well?" She set down a bowl filled with _Cream of Wheat _and a glass of milk, and then beckoned Hermione to take a seat.

Hermione did as beckoned, sitting down at the small table, as she said, "Yes, thank you." Her smile widening, she remarked, "I can't wait until Christmas, though! It's my favorite holiday!"

Kaitlyn laughed. "I know, dear," she told her. "It's been like that since you were little."

Presently, Hermione's father, Mark, entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mione!" he greeted his daughter as he ruffled her hair.

"'Morning, dad," she replied, awarding him a somewhat irritated look as she fixed her hair.

He walked over to Kaitlyn and gave her a quick peck, and then sat down opposite Hermione. Kaitlyn placed a bowl down in front of him, as well.

It was not long before their houseguest, Harry Potter, stumbled into the room, very unused to getting up so early. The strange part was that he had failed to realize he did not actually have to. The Grangers would not mind if he slept in as light as he wanted, but Harry seemed insistent on being up with everyone else.

"Hey, Harry," Hermione called.

"Hmm," Harry mumbled, with his eyes closed. He ran right into the wall, and that woke him up instantly. "Aagh! What the hell?!" he yelled, cursing the wall.

Kaitlyn laughed at him. "Harry dear, it's alright if you want to sleep in."

"I'm fine," the boy insisted, and Hermione's mother proceeded to hand him his breakfast. Harry took a seat beside his friend as Kaitlyn assumed the chair to the right of her husband.

"Harry, are you excited?" Hermione asked him. "Tomorrow's Christmas Eve!"

Harry lifted his emerald eyes to award her a curious look. "Hermione, are you always this excited about Christmas?" he asked, and, as he thought back, he realized he had never really spent Christmas with her before.

"Always," Mark answered for his daughter, and Hermione waved their words away.

"That's beside the point," she insisted. "You didn't answer my question."

"Well, we'll have to set out cookies and milk for Santa," Harry shrugged.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Are you mocking me, Harry Potter?"

Harry's expression was innocent, however, and he asked, "What do you mean?"

The Grangers look at him in perplexity a moment, before Mark's smile turned excited as he agreed, "You're right, Harry! Milk and cookies for Santa!"

Harry smiled at him, and Hermione could not help but wonder what other Christmas traditions Harry had. As it was, she had never really spent Christmas with him before.

…

That night, they stayed up watching _A Christmas Carol_, and then they helped Kaitlyn bake sugar cookies for the following day. After enjoying mugs of hot cocoa around the fireplace, they all decided it was getting rather late.

Hermione had always been very close to her parents. Due to an injury, her mother had been rendered incapable of bearing more children, and therefore Hermione had never had any brothers or sisters. This had only strengthened her bond with both of them, and the holidays were always a cheerful time around the Granger residence. They would become very involved around the neighborhood, singing Christmas Carols, helping in charities, and Mark would always extend a ready hand to anyone who needed help with decorations. And, of course, Kaitlyn's baking was famous throughout the town.

Needless to say, the holidays always put Hermione in very high spirits. And this Christmas, she was especially cheery, because, for the first time, she was able to spend it with one of her best friends.

She ascended the stairway and walked into her room, Harry following her every step of the way. When she closed the door behind him, they sat together on her bed, Hermione calling her feline to join them. However, Crookshanks only grumbled in response, and they both laughed at him.

Turning to Harry as she hugged her favorite pillow, Hermione asked, "So, how are you enjoying your holidays so far?"

"It's been pretty great, Mione," Harry replied. "To be honest, I was a bit reluctant at first. You know, the tradition with Ron and all, but…I don't know, I'm really enjoying it. Your parents are some of the nicest people I know."

"Yeah, they really are," Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "Kind of makes sense why I never stayed at the castle, huh?"

Harry laughed at this. "Yes, I suppose it does."

Hermione smiled pleasantly, and she and Harry delved into conversation, like they always seemed to be able to do. They had always gotten along immensely well—there had never been rift between the two of them, like both had experienced with Ron over the years. They were quite happily one another's best friends, and, as neither had ever had siblings, they would often muse that this was what it must feel like, having a brother or sister.

Presently, Harry was discussing how Mr. Weasley was getting the hang of the telephone, when a thought came to him. "Hey, do you want to call Ron? You know, see what he's doing?"

"Sure," Hermione agreed with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. She handed her cell phone to Harry, and he dialed the Weasley's phone number.

"Hello?" someone answered.

"Hi!" Harry replied cheerily. "This is Harry! Who's this?"

"George!" he answered.

"Hello, George," Harry told him. "Can I talk to Ron?"

"Sure, hang on one second, will you?" George said. "Hey, Ron! Get your ass over here!" he yelled. "Here he is. Bye."

"Hello?" Ron said. He sounded grumpy. Well, that was nothing new. He always sounded that way.

"Hey, Ron," Harry smiled. "It's Harry. What's going on over there?"

"Well…nothing really—Ginny stop!—I'm just sitting here, doing nothing—Ginny quit! I don't want any more of your stupid jewelry!—How's Hermione?—Damn you, Ginny!"

"Oh, she's doing well," Harry told him. "We just watched a movie tonight, and we helped her mother bake sugar cookies. She's an extraordinary cook."

"That's good!—no, not you, Ginny! I don't want you to paint my walls pink!—How's your Christmas been?—No, not yours, Ginny!"

"Good," Harry answered. "We're planning to go Christmas Caroling tomorrow, with a few people that Hermione knows."

"Well, I hope you have fun—No, Ginny, I wasn't talking to you! Put that down!—Are you doing anything else?—Ginny!"

"Um, let me think…," Harry mused. "After that, I believe we're coming back here and having hot cocoa and sugar cookies. I think I might help her dad set up the neighbor's lights tomorrow. It's going to be a fun Christmas!"

"Well, great. Sounds cool. Can you put Herm—Ginny! That's it! Get out of my room!—So, have you done anything yet?" Ron asked.

"No, not really."

"Hang on a sec, okay Harry?" Ron asked.

"Sure thing," Harry answered, and, although he could tell Ron dropped the phone, he could hear a muffled conversation ensuring.

"Ginny! Get out of my room! Stop messing everything up!" Ron yelled.

"Jeez, Ron, you're so dramatic!" he heard Ginny yelled back. "I'm not even doing anything, I'm just messing with you."

"Well, I don't appreciate it!" Ron's booming voice replied. "Get out!"

"Make me!" Ginny taunted.

"If you insist!" he said, and Harry could hear a struggle. "Stay out, you brat!" And then a door was slammed.

"I'm back!" Ron sighed happily.

"You know, Ginny really was just messing with you," Harry informed his friend.

"Yeah, well, I'm sick of her messing with me," Ron replied glumly.

Harry laughed. "Alright, fair enough. So, what are you doing for Christmas?"

"'Dunno yet. Probably the same as usual," he said dully.

"I like what you normally do," Harry tried to reassure him. Glancing at the clock, he said, "Well…I've probably got to go. See you soon, Ron!"

"Bye, Harry," Ron replied. "Oh, can you tell Hermione I said _hi_!"

"Will do! Bye!" Harry hung-up. He handed the phone back to Hermione, who set it on her drawer.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late," Hermione said, her eyes on the clock. "We probably should head to sleep—we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"You're probably right," Harry nodded, pulling his friend into a hug and then rising to his feet. "'Night, Mione."

"Goodnight, Harry," Hermione told him, lying down and pulling her covers over her as he friend exited the room. He flicked the lights off and then shut the door behind him.

Hermione released a sigh of contentment as she rested her head down on her soft pillow. She pulled her blanket up over her mouth and snuggled into bed cozily. Before long, she felt a familiar movement behind her, and she laughed at the thought, turning over in bed to see his glowing eyes beside her.

"Finally decided to join me, huh?" she asked her cat, and he only glared at her in return. "Well, come on, then," she instructed, and Crookshanks lied down in her open arms. The girl snuggled next to her cat and fell asleep quickly.

…..

"Hermione! Hermione, get up!" Harry yelled, shaking her back and forth.

She groaned and sat up. "What the hell are doing, Harry?"

"Getting you up," Harry answered, as if it was obvious.

"No, really?" she asked sarcastically, now a little irritated.

"Yes!" Harry opened her bedroom door. "Come on, your mom's cooking a big breakfast. Get out of bed. It's Christmas Eve, Mione, so you have to get up!"

"Fine, fine. I'm up!" she said, stumbling out of bed and walking out of the open door. It only took her a moment to bring herself into full consciousness, so that, by the time, they were descending the stairs, she was in high spirits, too. However, before they reached the bottom, Harry stopped short.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

The hesitated a moment, his green eyes fixed on the ground, before forcing out, "What do you think about this…whole Snape deal?"

She looked up at him and replied, "Well, I feel sorry for him. After seeing the memory of where he almost killed himself…it was horrible. I believe he really loved Lily."

Harry looked conflicted a moment, but her forced a scowl as he yelled, "That is why _I_ find it disgusting! He was cruel! Didn't you see the memory of what he did to Lucius Malfoy? And he called my mom a _Mudblood_! He treated everyone around him horribly!"

"Yes, Harry, but…he obviously had a hard life," Hermione pointed out. "Don't you remember, how he mentioned his dad and mom before he jumped? And, just how cruel your father and Sirius were to him. I, just…Harry, don't you at least feel a _little _sorry for him?"

Harry kept the dark expression in place, and he said forcefully, "No!"

Hermione could tell her friend was not being honest with either of them, but she decided to let him come to terms with it in his own time.

"I still don't much like the fact that he kissed my mom," Harry muttered. "That was just…it was unnerving."

"Well…she _was_ engaged," Hermione nodded slowly. "I would have pulled away, too. But, then again, if I were in Snape's position, I probably would have wanted to kiss the person I loved, even if it was for only a moment. I definitely wouldn't have slapped him. That was just…it seemed a little cruel."

"No," Harry shook his head, glancing up at Hermione with a serious look. "I liked that slap. It sounded like it really hurt, and she did it as hard as she could. He needed a good slap in the face, after everything he was pulling. Go mom!" Harry exclaimed, punching the air.

Hermione frowned, "Let's just go eat, okay, Harry?"

However disappointed she was in her friend for being in denial about his feelings toward the whole predicament, she realized that there was logic in his last explanation. A slap was perhaps what Snape needed, at that point, to put him back on track. In the end, he had come around, and now he was working as a spy for Dumbledore. Without a doubt, he was the greatest asset the resistance had.

Perhaps Lily had known what she was doing, after all.


	8. The Study

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter VIII

The Study

Draco Malfoy sat at the table with Severus Snape and Narcissa Malfoy, eating breakfast. Snape and Narcissa were discussing things from the past and what happened after school, among other things, as Draco sat there politely and said nothing. His politeness only went so far, though.

"Hey, mom!" he blurted out suddenly. "Are we going anywhere today? You know, with it being Christmas Eve and all, I thought we might do something a little different today. I know we have the feast tonight, but…anything else?"

"Maybe, sweetie. It all depends on what happens today. We'll see, okay?" Narcissa answered sweetly.

"Alright, mom," he said, slightly disappointed. But when he looked up at her, she was smiling sweetly down at him, and he could not help but smile back.

He could not help the train of thought that ensued, the thought that she had always been there to protect him. She always seemed capable of mustering even the slightest smile on her face, and it was all for him. Even when she argued, she always seemed to be on the defensive. She would never raise her voice to high, and she was always considerate of the other person's feelings. She would always try to comfort anyone who was upset about something. She was quick to forgive and slow to anger.

His mother had always been there for him, to protect him, even when it had been from his father. He remembered one instance in particular, when defending him had given her a slap across the face from his father.

Unlike most mothers, he could not recall a single instance in which she had embarrassed him. He could never remember a time that he had been angry with her, and he hated it when other people were.

'She's the perfect mother,' he thought smugly. 'I bet no one has one as good as mine. They would probably envy me if they knew that.'

After Draco finished his breakfast, he left the dining hall, and once again, decided to search the house for more secret passages. He began to list them off: he had already found two new ones in one week, so that made a total of fifteen short-cuts he could use through this huge house. He wanted to get to know it as well as he could before it came time to own it himself. Once he had found out every secret about this house, he would never get lost again. Which admittedly, was often the case, even after he had been raised here.

Draco passed many rooms and examined the stones in the walls, tapping each in a different fashion. He pulled back and lifted torches and looked behind tapestries. He paced back and forth and pulled out only a few books compared to the numerous amount in the huge library, most of which he had not even read before. When the clock struck one o'clock, he headed back to the dining hall, where he found Snape and Narcissa. He looked across the table at the seat that had been empty for quite some time now and he had to hold back the sigh. Nevertheless, he took his seat in his own chair.

So far, the only time Draco had even seen his father was the night he had eavesdropped on his and Snape's conversation, and that had been from a distance. What made matters worse was that, this entire time, Lucius had been locked up in his stupid study!

Draco glanced over at his mother, focusing his silver gaze carefully, and behind that veil of happiness, he could see the sadness in her eyes. It was a sadness she always tried so hard to hide. And he hated it! It made him feel so helpless. When she was not sad, he always found warmth in her eyes. It comforted him. But, when they were radiating that internal grief, that warmth was gone. He blamed his father for this!

'And why shouldn't I?' he thought. '_He's_ the cause of it! He acts as if he doesn't care a thing for her…and that always makes her feel like shit! It would make _anyone_ feel like shit!'

When Draco finished his meal, he ascended the staircase, heading to his bedroom. However, he stopped before he ever entered, placing his back to that wall, and he leaned his head back trying to suppress his own tears. His heart throbbed uncontrollably. His throat tightened as he glared at the wall opposite him and he felt tears of his own anger prickle in the corners of his eyes.

His throat constricted even tighter. He could not breathe properly, and, even with much effort, the corridor still slowly grew blurrier and blurrier. Unable to seize his tears any longer, he let them flow down his cheeks. His legs weakened, causing his back to slide down the wall to sit him on the cold stone floor. Pulling his knees up to his chest, he simply stared at the tapestry next to his door, as if it were the cause of the anger he was feeling.

How long he sat there, he did not know, and the whole time, he simply glared at the tapestry. Finally, he found the strength in his legs to stand. He forced himself to his feet and stormed over to the tapestry. He letting all his anger take hold of him, and he let his fist fall against the damn thing, expecting to hit a hard stone wall. But instead, the tapestry simply moved back with the force of his punch. Draco quickly pulled away as excitement swept over him.

Wiping the tears from his face, he slowly pulled the tapestry away from the wall and, hesitantly, looked behind it. He gasped, and his silver eyes grew wide. Behind the tapestry was a dimly lit corridor. He looked over his shoulder, and, seeing no one, walked cautiously behind the tapestry. He made his way down the corridor and found that it was longer than he had initially thought. Finally, when he felt his legs might collapse, he found that the corridor came to stop. Unfortunately, it had led to nothing but a flight of stairs.

"Damn!" Draco yelled angrily. But he forced himself to continue, slowly making his descent on the flight of stairs. When he came to the very last step, he sat down and rubbed his aching legs.

'Stupid passage-way!' he thought angrily. 'I bet this leads to nothing but a damn dead-end. It wouldn't be the first time.'

He looked up and what he saw made his legs begin to shake. It was _another_ corridor; only this time, there was only one torch, causing it to look far gloomier than the one before it. He sighed deeply, and then pulled himself up into a standing position.

'This had _better_ be worth it!' he thought.

He then walked down the gloomy corridor and soon realized that it was even longer than the one before it. His legs would not support him much longer, and he did not have nearly as much excitement as when he had started. The corridor continued to move ever forward, and not once was there any corners to turn. Then, just when Draco thought he could not go on much longer, there came a corner.

Draco's walk turned into a sprint, then into a run. He turned the corner hastily, but what he saw on the wall made his heart drop: a Slytherin Tapestry.

"This is it?" Draco said, staring at the tapestry as his throat tightened and disappointment swept over him. "This is _it!?_"

He walked up to the tapestry and wrenched it down with one, hard jerk. As it fell to his feet, he stared at what had been so cleverly concealed behind it. He now stood in front of a pair of silver doors, fashionably designed. On the left-hand side, there was a snake, shedding a drop of ruby blood. On the right-hand side was a snake, looking far less fierce than the other, and from its eye, a diamond tear fell.

Above that, the words "_**Malfoy Manor**_" were carved in delicate-looking, black letters. Draco looked at the snake-formed doorknobs, which were turning away from one another. On either side of the doors, and above and below them, were snake-like symbols.

"Whoa," Draco breathed.

He out-stretched his hand and knocked on the left-hand door thrice. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, slowly, one of the snakes slithered away. Draco stared at it, completely stunned. He looked around, expecting something else to happen, but nothing did.

Suddenly, he heard the word "_password?_" echo off the walls. It seemed to only be in his head, but at the same time, all around him. Draco did not even think, but said the first that came to his head.

"Pureblood?" he guessed.

"Name a color," came the mystical voice again.

'What would he use as a color?' Draco thought, looking at his feet. However, as he did so, he saw the tapestry and said, "Green?"

For a moment, Draco thought that nothing would happen, but then the voice came back and demanded, "Fingerprint."

Suddenly, and out of nowhere, a blank sheet of parchment and ink bottle were floating in front of him.

Draco's heart sank. His fingerprint? He knew that it meant his father's. But where would he get that?

Draco reached his hand in his pocket and yelled, "_Accio, school-bag_!"

His schoolbag came flying towards him. He grabbed it out of the air and rummaged through it desperately. At the very bottom, he found the fingerprints of every Malfoy for generations. He scanned the graph to the very bottom and found his, and beside it, was the name, "_**Lucius Malfoy**_". Draco dipped it in the ink and placed it on the parchment, which then disappeared.

"Voice-key activation," came the voice.

"_What_?!" Draco yelled blood-thirstily, throwing the graph back into his bag in a fluster.

"Signature," said the voice.

"Wait…what? I sounded like dad?" Draco thought to himself.

Suddenly, the voice stopped, and a blank sheet of parchment and an ink bottle and quill floated in front of him. Draco looked at them nervously, and then searched rapidly through his bag.

There was his mom's signature on a failed Charms essay; his mom's again on an old DADA exam; his mom's again and again and again! Had his dad not signed _anything_? Draco looked at a Potion's exam which Dumbledore had signed, then another which Snape had signed. There was a doctor's note which Madam Pomfrey had signed, and another from St. Mungo's. Draco found a crumbled up sheet of parchment and remembered it as the Transfiguration homework he had failed. He un-crumbled it and saw, signed neatly in black ink, his father's signature: _**Lucius Malfoy**_

Draco forged Lucius' signature on the sheet of parchment with a trembling hand, and then placed the quill in its regular position. The ink bottle, the quill, and the parchment disappeared, and all fell silent.

After a moment, the snake slithered back into its original position, as Draco gathered all his papers and put them into his schoolbag in unorganized heap. Then, the snake-formed doorknobs turned to face one another and, as Draco held his breath, the doors slowly opened.

Draco hesitated as he looked nervously at the open doorway. After a moment, he cautiously stepped into the room. After he entered, the doors slammed shut behind him and locked on the outside.

As Draco looked around the room, there was not a doubt in his mind that this was Lucius Malfoy's study. However, what shocked Draco the most was the fact his father was not in there. He looked at the desk, which stood not far from the fireplace, and sat down in the armchair that had been placed in front of it. On the desk were many different and interesting objects, but the thing that stood out most was a small, silver handheld mirror.

Draco picked it up and asked, mainly to himself, "And what are you supposed to do, eh?" The words that follow appeared:

"_I CAN SHOW YOU THE FUTURE…I CAN SHOW YOU THE PAST…I CAN SHOW YOU THE PRESENT…I CAN SHOW YOU WHAT SOMEONE IS THINKING AND WHAT SOMEONE'S EMOTIONS ARE AT ANY POINT IN TIME…JUST SAY THE WORDS AND I'LL SHOW IT TO YOU…CHOOSE WISELY, FOR THE FUTURE CANNOT BE CHANGED AFTER YOU LOOK INTO IT FROM THIS MIRROR…IF I AM TO BREAK, TIME IS RUINED…HANDLE ME WITH CARE AND ALL SHALL BE WELL…"_

Draco stared down at the mirror in bewilderment. The words had only been there for a slight second or two, but they were now echoing in his head. He was filled with mixed emotions, but the one that prevailed was curiosity. He looked around the study, then back at the mirror as a smile spread across his face.

"Show me what Hermione Granger is doing…at the present time, and include her emotions and thoughts!"

The mirror flashed brightly in his eyes and he winced; then, slowly, a distant figure began to appear.

….

"Harry," Hermione yelled from inside her room. "I want you to help me pick something to wear for when we go Christmas Caroling!"

The door flew open and Harry came tumbling in. "Okay, Mione…hm…wear this and this!" he said, holding up a pair of black pants and a quarter-sleeved red shirt.

"Okay," Hermione shrugged, picking up a black jacket. "Should I wear this with it?"

"Yep," Harry nodded in approval. "That looks pretty good. And why don't you wear your hair up? You know, in a loose pony-tail, that way you can tie a red ribbon in it."

"Alright, thanks," Hermione said, shooing him out of the room. She then closed the door, and picked up the red shirt.

….

Draco put the mirror down quickly, facedown, on the desk. He had absolutely no intention, whatsoever, of watching that little Mudblood change her clothes. He did, however, glance back down at the back of the mirror in awe, startled by its very existence. And it was in his father's possession, no less! How long had he had this thing?

Draco began to make his rounds about the room, examining everything closely, marveling over almost every object. One particular train of thought kept coursing through his head, 'I can't believe I've finally found dad's study! After all these years, I've finally found his little secret!'

As his silver eyes fell to the mirror once more, he realized, 'I now know how he knows everything that's happened at school. Now I know why he's always in here.'

"DRACO MALFOY!" he heard his mother's barely audible yell. He gasped, remembering that it was Christmas Eve and he should be spending it with his mother instead of in here!

He ran out of the door, down the long, narrow corridor, up the long flight of stairs, along the other corridor, then he finally emerged from behind the tapestry, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. He opened his bedroom door and threw his schoolbag inside. Slamming the door shut, he heard his mother yell again, "Draco!"

He ran down the staircase and into the lounge, where he put on a smile and asked, "Yes, mom?"

"Oh, there you are!" Narcissa said, turning towards him. "It's so hard to find you sometimes, especially in _this house_!" She then looked at his sweat-stained shirt and the particles that were still dripping down his face. "Why don't you wash up, first? You look like you could use it. Be in the dining hall in fifteen minutes."

Draco nodded. "Fifteen minutes, it is!" He then ran up the staircase and into his bedroom.

…...

Draco entered the dining hall twenty minutes later, fully refreshed and in a different pair of clothes. His heart sank when he looked at his father's empty seat for the thousandth time this Holiday. However, he was determined to not let this absence get him down. The Christmas Eve Meal had always been the best thing Draco had ever eaten, as it was this year. His mother had invited the Goyles, the Parkinsons, the Crabbes, the Zabinis, the Bulstrodes, and the Notts. Draco sat down in between Goyle and Millicent, and across from Snape.

Before long, he found himself talking and laughing amongst his friends. When it came time for everyone to leave, after much after-talk in the lounge, Draco assumed the role beside his mother and stood at the door, wishing everyone a farewell and a Merry Christmas. When he came to Mrs. Goyle, he looked up at her and smiled menacingly. She quickly pulled her hand away from his tight grip and stormed out of the house with a very displeased expression. When Mr. Goyle shook hands with the young Malfoy, he asked him the question that had perhaps been on everyone's night that evening.

"Where's your father, Draco?" he asked.

Not quite sure how to respond, as he himself wondered the same thing, Draco simply settled for a lie, "He had business he needed to attend to personally."

"I see," the man mused. "Ministry, or otherwise?"

"He…didn't say," the young Malfoy answered. As an afterthought, he added, "You know how that is."

Mr. Goyle nodded his head in understanding. "Well, wish him my best, when he returns," he instructed, and Draco nodded. The man then gave the lady of the house a kiss on the hand and wished her family the best of health. With that, he followed his wife out of the house.

When they had all left, Draco, Narcissa and Snape sat down in the lounge and enjoyed the warmth of the fireplace. Narcissa brought in three cups of hot chocolate and handed one to both Snape and Draco. She then sat herself on the couch next to her son, and the two delved into conversation with their guest.

…

Hermione and Harry raced back to her house, laughing wholeheartedly, each threatening to trip the other. They had just finished Christmas Caroling and were ready to enjoy her mother's sugar cookies and hot cocoa. Once they entered Hermione's driveway, Harry stopped and threw a snowball at Hermione, hitting her in the back of the head.

She stopped short, stiffening a moment, before reaching her hand into the snow and throwing one back at him. It hit him in the mouth as he was about to say something. He spit it out in a fluster, lunging forward and trying to pull her down into the snow, but she remained standing. Instead, she pushed him down and then ran inside the house, slamming the door in his face. A moment later, he pushed the door open, his cheeks flushed and panting for breath, but he wore a broad smile.

Hermione laughed at him as she took off her scarf and leather gloves. "So, are you ready for that hot chocolate yet, Harry?" she asked, unbuttoning her leather jacket.

"Well, if I wasn't before, I sure am _now_, Mione," Harry replied with a playful roll of his eyes, hanging up his coat on the coatrack.

Presently, Kaitlyn and Mark entered the house, and they led Hermione and Harry into the kitchen. They all had a mug of hot cocoa and two sugar cookies as they sat happily beside the fireplace. They all laughed and sang Christmas songs, some off-key, namely Mark, until the clock struck eleven-thirty. Hermione led Harry up the stairs, then said goodnight to him when they came to her room.

She changed into her cozy pajamas and climbed into bed, her cat climbing up beside her. She would not have changed a single thing about this Christmas Eve. Thinking back over it, it was one of the happiest Christmases she had ever had, and she smiled at the thought. She pulled her warm blankets over her mouth and listened to the snow falling outside and the crackle of the fire from the fireplace.

…..

Draco changed into satin pants and put his collared shirt and dress pants in the laundry basket in his closet. He sat down on his bed under his blanket for two or three minutes before his mother entered the room and walked to his bedside.

"Goodnight, Sweetie," Narcissa said, smiling sweetly. "Merry Christmas."

"'Night, mom," Draco replied, lying down. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she told him.

Draco bit his lower lip, mulling over the question in his mind, before lifting his silver eyes to rest on his mother. "Hey, mom?"

"Hm?" Narcissa titled her head to one side in curiosity.

"Do you think we'll see dad tomorrow?" he asked.

"I don't know, Sweetie," Narcissa answered truthfully, the smile fading as she released a heavy sigh. "It's all up to your father."

"Yeah," Draco mumbled. "I guess it is."

"Don't worry about it," his mother instructed. "Alright?"

Draco nodded. "I'll try not to."

"Okay. Well, goodnight," she leaned forward and softly kissed his forehead, before rising to her feet. She walked to the open doorway and closed the door behind her as she left.

Draco lay there, staring at the ceiling. He turned over on his side and tried, yet again, to get that haunting image out of his head. That voice, which had been haunting him ever since, filled his mind as he tossed and turned uncomfortably. He looked back up at the ceiling, and tears began to form in his eyes as his father's lingering words returned:

"_And besides, you shouldn't judge people by their race or birth, and especially not by their blood!_"

He shook his head and let them flow to the back of his mind. Suddenly, Hermione was filling his mind, as she smiled at him sweetly.

"Ugh!" Draco shrieked, disgusted by his own thoughts.

He turned over onto his stomach, with his face in his pillow. He turned his head to one side and slowly fell into a deep sleep, thoughts of Hermione still wafting over his mind.


	9. Christmas Morning

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter IX

Christmas Morning

Draco Malfoy's silver eyes flew open. He sat up in bed with a start and shook his head.

'This is so stupid! Why won't she just get out of my head?!' he thought angrily. But, even as he was thinking this, something caught his eye. He looked down at the foot of his bed and found a small, square-shaped package. It was addressed to him, and it was from…

"Dad?!" Draco exclaimed, immediately disappointed.

'I guess this means you won't be coming downstairs today, either,' he thought gloomily.

He picked up the package and tossed it roughly in his schoolbag. He then yanked his door open angrily and headed downstairs, where he sat in front of the fireplace in the lounge, scowling at the dancing embers.

Draco looked at the Christmas tree, which glittered brightly in the early morning sun. He had already received most of his presents the night before, when his friends had come over, but there were still some under the tree form his mother and anyone who had not attended the night before.

Draco felt himself cool down a bit when he saw Snape descending the staircase. It was a distraction, at least. He rose to his feet and greeted him, putting on a smile.

"'Morning, Snape!" he said.

"Good morning, Draco," Snape replied, managing a half-smile. He sat on one of the couches in the lounge, and Draco assumed the seat beside him.

"So, how late did you stay up?" Draco asked, for sake of conversation.

"Not much later than you, actually," was Snape's reply.

Why did he always have to be so vague? It left Draco in a state of nothing to say but what was actually on his mind. "Did dad come downstairs before that?"

"No…but he might've after I went to my room," Snape answered with a shrug. "I'm not sure."

"I don't see how he can go so long without talking," Draco mused. "I have to say _at least_ a hundred words a day or I'll completely bore myself to death! I just…don't get it."

Snape smirked. "Not everyone is the same, Draco."

"Good morning, Sweetie!" said a voice behind them, and Draco turned around to catch his mother's embrace.

"Good morning, mom," Draco awarded her a smile. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Sweetie! Merry Christmas, Severus," Narcissa added, turning her gaze to Snape.

"Merry Christmas, Narcissa," Snape stood up from his seat with a gentle smile, and he opened his arms to hug the woman, as well. "Is Lucius awake yet?"

"I don't know," Narcissa answered. "He didn't come to bed last night. He stayed in his study."

She sighed, and, when both Snape and Draco frowned at this realization, the woman put on a false smile. "Well, I suppose you might as well get started, Sweetie," she told her son.

"Some are for you too, mom," Draco pointed out, his silver eyes wandering to the pile under the tree. "But…can't we do this after breakfast? You never know, maybe dad will come down by then."

Narcissa's smile turned more sincere, and she nodded her head. "Alright, Sweetie, we'll wait a little. What do you say, Severus?"

"I suppose we can wait," Snape shrugged, though he inwardly thought the two were just setting themselves up for disappointment. "It really doesn't make much of a difference to me."

"Great," Draco smiled. "Breakfast, then!"

…..

Hermione Granger tore away from underneath her blankets at top speed. She had to beat Harry to the living room, or his hopes would die. When she came to the open room, she had to suppress the laughter at the sight she beheld: there, sitting on the small table, was the full glass of milk and untouched cookies.

"Aw, poor, Harry," she said to herself, but in amusement, as she picked up the plate of cookies and the glass of milk. "I guess it's up to me to make sure he isn't disappointed." So, she quickly drank the milk and set the glass back down. She then ate two of the three cookies.

"Oh," she realized, glancing down at her stomach. "I might not be able to eat breakfast if I eat this last cookie." She considered throwing it in the fireplace, but that seemed like a waste. Therefore, she nodded her head decisively and ate it in one bite, then set the plate back down and wiped the crumbs off her face.

Just as Hermione swallowed the last bits of the cookie, Harry came running into the room with a broad smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed with a smile.

"Right back at you, early-bird!" Harry returned.

She smiled, before bringing her honey brown eyes to rest on the empty plate. "Oh look, Harry! Santa _did_ eat the cookies and milk! Well, you've proven me wrong, there _is_ a Santa Clause."

Harry shook his head. "You ate all those cookies before I came down, Mione, I saw you swallowing the last one," he informed her. "But yes, there _is_ a Santa Clause; Professor Dumbledore told me about him. He said that he's a wizard that goes to everyone's house and delivers presents. The elves are house-elves that work for him. They make toys and keep the place in tact. He uses the time-turner to go to _everyone's_ house on Christmas Eve, and you know how they say he can read your mind? Well, he uses Legilimency. So, Ole St. Nick is real, Mione!"

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "I…never would have thought of that, Harry. I'm honestly a little impressed. Wow."

Harry nodded. "It shocked me, too. And he doesn't eat _all_ the cookies! He brings some home to his house-elves."

Hermione smiled at this thought, "Well, I'll be sure to remember that if I ever see a strange in my house on Christmas Eve." Indicating the tree, she said, "Anyway, I can't wait for mom and dad to get up. And I can't wait to open those presents!"

Harry nodded in agreement. "You know," he said, looking around the house, "it's weird not spending this Christmas at Hogwarts. It's usually just me and Ron."

"Hm," Hermione mused thoughtfully, "I wonder what Ron's up to."

He returned his emerald eyes to her and asked, "Wanna find out?" Before waiting for a response, he lifted the house phone in his hand.

"Yeah, we should," she nodded in agreement.

…

The telephone rang as George walked by. He quickly picked it up and asked through laughter, "Hello?"

"Hey, this is Harry! Is Ron there?"

"Only always!" George answered. "_Ronnies!_ _Your little friends want to talk to you_!"

Ron quickly snatched the phone from George and said, "Shut-_up_, you stuck-up git! Hello?"

"Hey, Ron! This is Harry!"

"Yeah, I figured," the ginger replied dryly. "So, how's Hermione?"

"Well, actually, she wants to talk to you," Harry told him.

George was listening in on the other line and chose now to reveal this. "_Oh, Ronnies! Mione wants to talk to you! Remember, she's a girl, so don't be yelling at her! And don't stay talking to her for too long, you know that's not the right thing!_"

Ron's face grew red-hot when he heard these words, and he felt sweat trickle down the back of his neck. "Shut-_up_, _George_!" he roared angrily.

Ginny and Fred walked by, and Fred said, "Ooh, Ron, I can feel the heat of embarrassment coming off you from ten feet away! Is Hermione _that _cute?"

"Ron, are you talking to a _girl_?" Ginny asked, acting shocked in attempt to mock him.

"Why does everyone in this house treat me like _crap_?!" he bellowed.

Fred, Ginny, and George, who had just entered the room, burst into a fit of uncontrolled laughter.

"I'm serious!" Ron shouted vehemently.

…..

Harry quickly handed the phone to Hermione. "He wants to talk to you, Mione."

Hermione smiled and took the phone from Harry. "Hello?" she asked. When there was no answer, she asked again, "_Hello_?"

….

Ron heard her voice emerge from the phone and quickly picked it up. "Hello."

"Ron?"

"Yeah, it's me," he answered dryly.

"Okay, so how are you?" she asked.

Ron glanced at Ginny, Fred, and George, then answered, "You could say I'm okay. Yourself?"

"Great!" Hermione's voice sounded excited. "Are you having a good Christmas so far?"

"I s'pose," he answered, glaring at his siblings.

"Well, good. I'm glad to hear it. And your brothers and sister aren't giving you a hard time?"

"I guess you could say that," he mumbled, still steaming.

"So, did Bill and Charlie end up coming?" she asked.

"Well, Bill did. Charlie was held back at work in Romania," Ron replied boredly. "So, how are your parents, Mione?"

"They're good! As a matter of fact…they just woke up! I've got to go, Ronald! I'll see you later, okay?"

"'Kay," Ron mumbled.

"Have a Merry Christmas," she instructed.

"You, too," he told her. "Bye, Hermione."

…

"Bye," Hermione then hung up the phone and turned to her parents. "Merry Christmas, mom and dad!"

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," Mark pulled his daughter into a hug.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Harry said smiling. "I suppose it's time to unwrap the presents under the Christmas tree?"

Kaitlyn smiled down at him and replied, "I see no real harm in that. You may go ahead."

Harry's smile broadened as he ran to the tree. As it was, the mere thought of opening presents always exited him, as he had been denied this pleasure for years during his time with the Dursleys. Hermione laughed as he handed everyone their presents, taking a seat comfortably on the couch and putting everything of hers into a neat pile.

After he was finished, Harry tore away at his own wrapping paper and smiled at everything he got. The others followed suit, Mark even more animatedly than Harry, and Kaitlyn laughed at the pair of them.

When Hermione came to the last present, it had been addressed to her, but there was no mention who it was from. She raised her eyebrow in confusion, and unwrapped it. Inside lay a silk ribbon, which was a stunning, almost surreal, shade of red. It was outlined in rubies, and, at the center, there was an intricate design that surrounded a diamond. In the box, there was a note, and Hermione read it quickly.

_Merry Christmas, Hermione Granger,_

_I couldn't resist. I sent an owl with it this morning and he returned before you woke up. I will not reveal my true identity, but please accept this simple gift. Oh, yeah. Don't over-use it!_

Hermione stared down at it with a puzzled expression. Harry, who had taken to watching his friend's confused expression, tapped her on the shoulder and asked, "What's that say?"

She shrugged and handed it to him. "I honestly don't know what to make of it," she admitted.

After reading the contents, Harry lifted his gaze to her, looking equally perplexed. "Now what is that supposed to mean?"


	10. The Argument

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter X

The Argument

In the Malfoy Manor, Draco had finished opening his presents. Snape had disappeared upstairs shortly afterwards, and he had not returned for some time. Draco, who was growing rather anxious at the prospect, looked up at his mother and said, "I'm going to go to my room, alright?"

"Alright, sweetie, I'll see you later," Narcissa replied, already heading upstairs herself.

Draco waited until his mother had turned the corner to quietly make his way to his father's study. Once he reached the door, which stood slightly ajar, he realized his assumption had been correct. There were raised voices emanating from the room, and the boy knelt down next to the creak, just out of sight, and listened intently.

"I've told you, I don't need your lectures!" it was his father's voice. It was dripping with anger. "Stick to your students, and stay the hell out of my life! What the hell is wrong with you, anyway?!"

"What's wrong with _me_?" Snape's voice was calmer. "You've been in this damn place all Christmas-break! Your son hasn't even been able to see you! I suppose you enjoy causing your family misery? Is that it? Do you honestly think they appreciate that?"

"Oh, shut-up Severus!" his father sounded irritated. "You have absolutely no place to speak. It's not like _I'm_ the one who killed the one person I ever loved. You think Lily appreciated _that_?"

Snape did not respond for a moment. Draco hesitated only a moment, before looking in through the small crack in the door, and he saw Snape staring at the ground, his countenance stricken with hurt. For a while, there was a silence between the two men.

Then, Draco heard Snape's voice. It was almost hoarse. "Do you honestly think that I don't regret that?"

"You can live with the regret as long as you want, but that's something you can never take back!" Lucius yelled.

"Lucius…damnit, Lucius, don't you see?!" Snape snapped, anger flaring in his voice, as well. "If the Dark Lord kills your wife and son, you'll have to live with the regret of how you treated them! You'll wish you had spent more time with them! You'll regret everything you've ever done! You'll wish you could take it all back! Trust me, I know! I've lived with this every day since that night! But…you're not like me, Lucius! You still have time! Why do you have to be so damn proud?!"

"Shut-up!" Lucius ordered. "Just…just get the hell out of my house!"

"What?" Snape sounded taken aback.

"You heard me!" the Malfoy returned. "Get out! Get out of my house, and stay away from my family! I'll treat them however I wish! And don't you _ever_ try to lecture me on how to run my own damn life!"

"What happened to you, Lucius?" Snape asked. He sounded almost desperate, and, at the same time, chastising. Perhaps…disappointed? "What the hell happened to you?"

"Get out, I'm sick of listening to you!" Lucius shouted, and Draco saw that his father had now rising to his feet.

"You know what, Lucius?" Snape heaved a sigh. "One day, you're going to find yourself all alone. No family, no friends, because you'll have chased them all away, like you're doing right now. And you know what? You'll have no one to blame but yourself."

"Get the hell out!"

Draco quickly ran across the long corridor and up the extensive flight of stairs. By the time he exited the tapestry, he was gasping for breath, and, within that moment, Snape appeared from behind the tapestry as well. At the sight of Draco, and noting the condition he was in, the Potion's Master sighed.

"You're not leaving, are you?" Draco asked in a start

"I'm sorry," Snape told him, "but yes, I am."

As the man headed down the stairs, Draco ran after him. "Don't listen to dad!" he urged him. "It's not like he'll ever find out that you're still here, is it?"

"Draco, this is _his_ house, and I have no right in it," Snape replied. "I'm sorry, but I'm leaving." Before he reached the door, however, he was stopped by Narcissa.

"Where are you going, Severus?" she asked, her brow furrowed in worry.

"Your husband asked me to leave," Snape said simply, about to turn the doorknob, but the woman slapped his hand away.

"Don't you _dare _leave this house, Severus!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to have a word with him! Stay here until I get back!" Narcissa then turned on her heel and walked up the staircase, but Snape and Draco immediately hurried after her.

"Mom, don't!" Draco pleaded.

She stopped when she came to the tapestry and then turned to look down at him. "Don't worry, sweetie," she assured him, "I'm not afraid of your father. Now, you and Severus stay here!"

"Narcissa, you really shouldn't bother," Snape told her. "I was going to return to Hogwarts tomorrow, as it is."

But Narcissa could not be dissuaded. She quickly moved the tapestry and disappeared behind it.

Draco looked up at Snape, and then asked, "Do you want to try to stop her?"

Snape released a heavy sigh, but he lifted the tapestry out of the way for Draco. "Come on," he instructed. Draco quickly stepped through the passageway, followed by Snape, and they headed down the two long corridors and flight of stairs, until they finally came to the doors of the study, which stood slightly ajar.

"Well, it's too late now, Draco," Snape whispered, and started to head back, but then they heard a voice from inside.

"Lucius!" Narcissa yelled angrily.

"Oh, god," the man's voice sounded irritated. "And what the hell do _you_ want?!"

"Why did you tell Severus to leave?!" she demanded.

"It's my house, and I have a right to tell someone to leave," he replied flatly.

"Damnit, Lucius!" his wife screamed. "Why do you always have to be so heartless?! What happened to the man I married?!"

"Must you make everything so _dramatic_?" it was as if even his words echoed the eye roll.

"You're the one throwing this out of proportion!" Narcissa snapped back. "Why did you tell Severus to leave?!"

"That is none of your concern!" Lucius informed her shortly.

"He was probably just telling you the truth again, wasn't he?!" his wife continued. "I wish you would just accept it and stop acting like such a prick to everyone!"

"Narcissa, I'm only going to say this once," Lucius' voice dropped to a deadly tone. "Unless you want to be cursed, I would suggest getting the hell out of my study."

"Oh, and after all this time, that's _really_ threatening," she returned with biting sarcasm.

"I'm warning you, Cissy," he told her dryly.

"Oh, and one more thing: unless you're going to have a positive attitude, you'll stay in here! Do you understand?!" Narcissa asked crossly.

"That's fine, now get the hell out!" Lucius's voice rose angrily.

Draco heard a loud sound, almost like a smack, but harder, and all he could assume was that someone had been punched. He looked through the small opening in the door, and he saw his father's hands over his nose and his mother heading for the door. He exchanged a worried look with Snape, and then he took off running down the corridor. Snape followed him, and they were both gasping for breath when they were back in the open.

Suddenly, from behind the tapestry, Narcissa appeared, and she looked a little pleased with herself.

"He won't say another word to you, Severus," she informed him with a snooty smile. "As long as you're here, he won't be coming out of his study."

"That's great, Narcissa," Snape replied sarcastically. "That's _exactly_ what I was going for."

Draco walked down the staircase and sat on the couch in the lounge. He pulled his knees to his chest, frowning down at the ground, as he realized that, no matter what anyone did now, his father would not be coming out of that study. Not after what had unfolded between him and Draco's mother.

He searched desperately for a distraction, but when he reached one, it was something that set him into an even great spiral of frustration. 'What would he say if he knew I was having dreams of the stupid girl?' he thought in perplexity. 'Why _was_ I dreaming of her? Was it because I was thinking about her before I went to sleep? I mean…she's a damn Mudblood, and I couldn't possibly have feelings for her…right?'

…

At that moment, the '_stupid girl_' was, unlike Draco, having a wonderful Christmas. Her parents had just agreed to let her and Harry visit Ron, so there they stood in the fireplace, hand-in-hand, yelling, "The Burrow!"

…

Ron sat on his couch, staring at the fireplace, having endured teases from Fred and Ginny all day. George was, at that moment, teasing him about Hermione again, saying things like, "Ronnies shouldn't dream of kissing a girl, he's too young," or, "Ronnies in love!"

Well, he had had just about enough of it so he yelled loudly, "Alright, I like Hermione, are you satisfied? Now will you leave me alone?!"

At that very second, Ginny and Fred were passing by and they were now laughing hysterically, as was George, who seemed to be highly satisfied with his work. They all left Ron to sit alone on the couch, with their laughter ringing in his ears.

Then, all of a sudden, Harry and Hermione appeared in the fireplace. They quickly walked out, wiping dust off, letting go of one another's hand in the process. Ron jumped up, his sulky expression shifting to one of pure delight as he pulled them both into a hug.

"God, am I glad to see you two!" he exclaimed happily.

George poked his head into the room and said, "He's happy to see her! But what would Lavvy say, Ronnies?"

"I don't like Lavender, so I couldn't care less!" Ron yelled back, and George left the room, again, quite satisfied.

Hermione raised a curious eyebrow, a smile on her face. "You like Lavender Brown? That's so sweet! She has a huge crush on you!"

"She does?" Ron asked, slightly disappointed. "But…I don't like her, though."

Presently, Ginny came running in the room, a broad smile on her face. Hermione smiled back and they shared a quick hug. "See you boys later," they both said, and then exited the room, leaving the two standing alone in the living room.

"Hello, Harry!" Fred said from behind, prompting them to turn around, where they found him and George smiling down at the pair of them.

"Do Ickle Ronalds and the Boy-Who-Lived want to come with us outside?" George asked in a mock-baby tone.

"Sure!" Harry beamed.

And so, the twins led the way outside house, and there they showed Harry and Ron a hill of snow they had made, which had hundreds of already-made snowballs.

"I think we should send a hail of them at the girls when they come out!" George exclaimed with a mischievous smile. "What do the rest of you think?"

Fred smiled in turn and said, "I'm always up for a good trick! What do you two say?"

Harry stood there for a moment in thought as Ron nodded in agreement. Finally, it was only left to Harry to decide, and he shrugged his shoulders. "Sounds like fun!"

….

Narcissa stood in the entrance hall with Snape, discussing something rather dull, causing Snape to only listen to half of it, as he mulled over a few things.

He turned to look at Narcissa, seeing that she was finished talking, and asked, "Did you know that your son knows where Lucius' study is, Cissa?"

She looked at him for a moment, somewhat stunned by the question, before answering, "Well…I didn't know that. Wait…_does_ he?"

Snape raised his eyebrows, slightly surprised that she had not gotten what he had just told her. "_Yes_, Narcissa. He knows where it is," he replied more plainly for her, knowing that this time she would grasp what it was he was trying to tell her.

….

Narcissa walked into the lounge, having just realized something. "Sweetie…do you know where your father's study is?" she asked, slightly confused. Apparently, Snape could tell her all he wanted, but she still needed to hear it from her son. Only that could appease her curiosity.

Draco looked down at the ground bashfully and replied in a nervous undertone, "Yeah, I found it the other day. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering. Just making sure I wasn't wrong," she said, smiling sweetly down at him.

Draco stifled a laugh. Even though he loved her, and even though she was the perfect mother and the nicest person he had ever met, she could be a little ditsy some times. Like right now.


	11. Christmas With The Weasleys

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter XI

Christmas With The Weasleys

Ginny smiled happily at what her friend's gift was. "Oh, Mione!" she exclaimed. "How did you know I wanted this! I've been asking my mom for the longest time!" Ginny held up a very elegant diamond necklace, as Hermione shrugged.

"I thought you might like it, because I do, and we often think alike!" she replied, smiling broadly.

At that moment, the door flew open, and in came Harry and Ron. They glanced at each other, then back at the two girls. "Er…do you want to come outside with us?" Harry asked.

"Sure!" Hermione said smiling.

"Race you out!" Ron said, running out the door and slamming it shut after Harry had exited, before the girls had even stood up. They both ran down the stairs and across the hall, and quickly ran out the front door, slamming it shut as well.

George handed each of them a handful of snowballs, as Fred said, "Once they close the door, I'll take the first hit, then George, then you two."

Harry nodded readily, as Ron rolled his eyes. 'Come on, this is a snowball-fight, not war!"

"Now, let's all get on the ground like army-mens!" George said, lying flat on his stomach, Fred following his ridiculous example. Harry and Ron did the same, both thinking that they were making more fools of themselves instead of the girls.

Hermione and Ginny walked outside the door, but found the place empty. Ginny closed the door, remembering how mad it made her mother for it to be open. They walked forward a few feet, but just then, Hermione felt something hard hit her right in the face. A moment later, another came flying by, but she ducked, causing it to hit Ginny in the mouth.

Fred and George signaled for Harry and Ron to do the same, so they did. Harry was reminded of the other night, when he and Hermione had had a fairer fight. They continued hitting the girls, who were now screaming, as girls often do. Fred and George were both laughing, and Harry was smiling broadly…however, Ron was laughing the loudest, giving away their hidden position.

Fred quickly stood up, still throwing snowballs, and signaled for the rest to do so, so they did. They continued hitting the girls, until they had used up every last snowball. When they had, a fuming Hermione walked up to them, glaring angrily, causing both Harry and Ron to shrink back.

"I'm supposing you two were the brains of this?" she yelled angrily. "That was _not _funny, Fred!"

Fred snickered, for she had been yelling at George. "And you too," she said, rounding on him. "You're just as bad as he is, George, so shut it!"

"You bloody fool!" Ron said to Hermione, as the twins laughed at her ignorance. "You know that you said that wrong, right mate? _That's_ Fred…and _that's_ George!"

Hermione's face flushed with embarrassment. "You're not serious, right, Ronald?"

Ginny patted her shoulder. "Actually, Hermione, he is, but that's okay…just ignore it."

George then patted Hermione on the head, being taller than her, and said, "It's quite alright, Little Girl! You were bloody scared though, weren't you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever, George."

"Yeah! She _actually_ got it right this time!" Fred exclaimed, making everyone, Hermione included, laugh. They then entered the house happily.

……………..

Draco sighed, as he sat on his bed. Hermione appeared at the back of his mind. He shook his head, turning his thoughts to Snape and Lily. He didn't want the same thing to happen to him that had happened to Snape.

'If I'm going to tell Hermione, I must first decide whether or not I like her," he thought, staring out his window. 'I thought I had decided that I wouldn't allow myself to like her…she's a mudblood.' But ever since Draco had seen what happened in the Pensieve, he couldn't decide whether or that made any difference.

As he sat in his room alone, many things went through his head. He finally decided something. 'I don't care whether or not she's a mudblood! I do like her…more than just as wanting to be friends with her…and I'm going to tell her…next year though, because I need to wait until I'm almost sure she might say _yes_ if I ask her out.'

His thought then turned strangely to his father, who was the only thing blocking him from going out with a mudblood. 'If he had never become a death-eater, then maybe everything would be just fine and he'd let me,' Draco thought, '…and maybe he still will.'

Draco looked down at the ground, deep in thought. His thought took another turn, this time to his dad's mirror. He wanted to look into it again, this time see a bit more, and find out a bit more, about his father.

……………..

Fred snatched the phone from where it had been placed and quickly ran into the living room, where George stood, waiting patiently. He quickly dialed Hermione's home phone number and Kaitlyn answered.

"Well, hello, this is George Weasley," he said happily. "Why don't you bring Mark with you and come on over for dinner? You can take Harry and Hermione back home with you, or maybe you can let them stay here over night. Either way, come over for Christmas Dinner!"

"Well, is that alright with your mother?" Kaitlyn asked, slightly doubtful.

"Of course it is!" George happily lied. "She asked me to call you, because she's busy making dinner! It'll all work out great! Come on over!"

"Alright then, we'll be there soon. Good-bye, George," Kaitlyn said.

"Bye, Kaitlyn!" George said, hanging up the phone. He then walked into the kitchen and said to Mrs. Weasley, "Hey, mom, make a little extra; Mione's parents said they're staying for dinner!"

George then walked out of the room and he and Fred went upstairs to check on their potion and to make sure it didn't get out of control…again.

……………...

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat outside on a bench in front of the house.

"It's a beautiful day!" Hermione exclaimed happily.

Ron rolled his eyes at this, but Harry said, "Yes it is! A fine day for racing to that hill over there and perhaps climbing it afterwards!" Hermione beamed at him.

Ron sighed. "That hill's farther than it looks, Harry. We'll all be completely out of breath by the time we get back," he said gloomily.

Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes and forced him along with them.

………………

Mark and Kaitlyn Granger arrived at the Weasley's house and were greeted warmly by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Inside the house, Charlie appeared in the fireplace, wiping ash and soot off him. He was shortly after greeted by Fred and George, who thought of him as their favorite brother.

"Sorry I'm late," Charlie said, still swabbing dust off his clothes and out of his hair.

"Never mind that," George said happily.

"We want to show you something!" Fred exclaimed. "I think we _finally_ might have a working potion!"

"You mean the one you've been trying to make since last Christmas?" Charlie asked, as they led him up the stairs.

"And the Christmas before that," Fred said.

"And even the Christmas before that," George added, as they met up with Ginny, who hugged her older brother happily.

"Where's Ron?" Charlie asked.

"Who knows?" Fred asked opening the door.

"Who cares?" George said, leading them into his and Fred's bedroom.

……………..

The Trio entered the house, out of breath and extremely cold.

"I told you-it was farther-then it looked," Ron panted, holding his stomach.

At that moment, Hermione spotted her parents and ran up to them happily. Harry and Ron walked up the stairs, knowing she and her parents would talk for a while, but as they did, they heard laughter come from inside the twins' bedroom. They exchanged confused glances, and then Ron opened the door.

A green glow covered the dark, windowless room, they realized, as they shut the door behind them. There was a cauldron sitting on a small, wooden table, which held a slytherin-green potion inside. Both Ginny and Charlie glanced at Harry and Ron, but otherwise made no motion that they noticed they had even entered the room. Neither Fred nor George seemed to have noticed, nor would they even have cared. They seemed to be so absorbed in the potion that they took no notice of anything else, until Harry spoke.

"What is that?" he whispered, causing Fred to look up at him.

"This, Harry, is a potion that we made up. We had to use some Dark Magic spells, so I suppose you could say this is a Dark Potion…but then again, you could say otherwise about it," he replied in a hushed voice. "If you can get to the body of a person before they decay, and such, you can bring them back to life with this. But it's tricky; you see, they have to have given their life so that another, of others, could live. We're trying to fix it up so that it can even bring back someone who _has_ decayed, and bring their body back in the form it had been when they died, or would be it they hadn't've died. Stop talking, we're trying to concentrate."

……………..

Later that evening, Harry proudly led the way to the dinning room. When they entered, he automatically sat between Ron and Hermione, assuming they had saved the seat for him. Fred and George sat across from Harry and Hermione, and Ginny sat beside George, across from Ron. Charlie sat beside Fred, and across from him sat Bill. Harry looked up at Ginny, who glanced momentarily in his direction. Their eyes met, and they both turned away, blushing.

Hermione rolled her eyes at this, as Ron tried to pick what to eat first on his plate. 'This is stupid, why can't we eat?' he thought angrily. "Can we eat now, mother!" he asked rudely. Mrs. Weasley nodded, then Ron quickly dug into his food, eating everything at once.

Harry smiled greedily. "Yeah!" he said, holding a fork and knife in either hand.

Hermione watched with annoyance as the boys all dug greedily into their food, and pigged-out gluttonously. She and Ginny seemed very well mannered, compared to the four boys, that is. Ron looked over at her and smiled, his mouth stuffed with food, as he _continued_ to stuff his face. 'They act as if they haven't eaten in months,' she thought disgustedly.

Fred looked up at her, and, swallowing his food in order to be polite, said, "You look entertained, Mione."

George pushed his plate away, and, nodding good-bye to the two girls, stood up. Fred stood as well, then the two exited the room. Ginny and Hermione finished their food, and then politely left the room. As they were ascending the staircase, Ginny stopped abruptly.

"Hey, Mione, have you ever thought that Draco Malfoy's cute?" she asked randomly. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Ginny interrupted her by saying, "Even if you don't like him as a person, you can think he's cute."

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, but I've never really thought about Malfoy like that. But out of curiosity, why do you ask?"

"I don't now why, but I think that you two would make a really cute couple, if you follow me?"

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked angrily. "I _hate _that self-obsessed, prying, foolhardy, devious little git! We've been enemies since day one!"

"Well, that doesn't mean you have to be enemies 'til day one-_thousand_, Hermione. Even if Harry and Ron are rivals with him, that doesn't mean _you_ have to be, I hope you know."

Hermione continued her way up the stairs, Ginny following her example. "I…I guess I never really thought about it that way." Ginny opened the bedroom door, while Hermione was deep in thought. 'I _do _hate Malfoy…don't I? Why wouldn't I? Maybe…I _wouldn't _like to be friends with…Maybe…just maybe…'

As Hermione was thinking, Ginny sat at her desk and wrote a quick message to her mother. As Hermione was pulled out her thoughts, Ginny handed it to her. Hermione looked down at it and read aloud: _"Mom and Mrs. Granger, Can Hermione spend the night with me and can Harry spend the night with Ron, please? From, Ginny."_

Hermione nodded, so Ginny handed the letter to Pig, who fluttered out of the room noisily. Hermione looked out of Ginny's window at the falling snow and heavy wind. The window was frosted over and cold, but things were still slightly visible outside of it. Hermione sighed, then turned back to Ginny and smiled, but her thoughts were still on Draco.

A moment later, Pig came flying back in, dropping a slip of parchment into Ginny's cupped hands. She looked up at Hermione and smiled, saying, "They said _yes_! You can borrow some of my pajamas, if you like."

"No thanks," Hermione said, pulling out her wand. "_Accio, my black sleeping-pants and worn blue shirt_!"

And so, her bed-clothes appeared. Ginny gasped, and then said, "Hermione Granger, you are _not _supposed to use magic outside of school and you _know _it!"

"Oh, who's going to notice?" Hermione asked, placing her wand back in her pocket.

……………..

Harry and Ron quickly made their way up the staircase, and Harry jerked open the door to Ginny's bedroom. From inside, Ginny screamed, running over to close the door; she had been changing into her pants. The door was slammed in Harry's face by Ron, who had found the sight completely disgusting.

"Harry, you're supposed to knock!" he said, as they made their way to the attic. "Next time, _please_ do so!"

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry, Ron. Next time I'll remember!"

Ron looked doubtful for a moment, but nodded, none-the-less. "Alright then, Harry, we'll see."

He opened his bedroom door, and allowed Harry to walk inside. He then followed, closing the door behind him.

"I don't know what came over me back there, Ron," Harry said, changing into one of Ron's night shirts. He shook his head. "Do you think I'm stupid, Ron?"

"'Course not, Harry," Ron said, changing into his pajamas, "you're just…well…I can't really describe it." Harry rolled his eyes, but then a mental-image popped into his head.

He looked up at Ron. "Hey, you know how Snape liked my mom?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "what about it?"

"Well…do you think he might've ever looked at her like that?" Harry said, disgusted by the thought.

Ron shrugged. "Not to foul you out or anything, but there's no way of knowing. He might've."

"Oh come on, Ron, that's gross!" Harry said, opening to attic door to go apologize to Ginny. As he left, Ron followed him, closing his bedroom door as he did so.


	12. Another Look At The Mirror

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter XII

Another Look At The Mirror

Draco Malfoy silently crept down the secret passage-way leading into his father's study. It seemed even longer than last time he'd come down this way and a lot darker. As he walked down the corridor, he thought, 'I'll just grab the mirror, run to my room, and tell it to show me a few things. I'll then carefully slip it back into the study before dawn. This shouldn't be a problem!'

However, when he came to the doorway, the doors stood wide open. He stopped dead, not making any sudden movement in case his father was in there. He slowly, and cautiously, approached the doorway and peered inside. He sighed in relief at the sight of his father asleep. Lucius had fallen asleep in his chair; his head upon the desk, with many loose papers surrounding him, but the thing that caught Draco's eye was a small, silver hand-mirror that lay on its face under Lucius' still clutching hand.

Draco crept slowly and silently towards the desk, and then he carefully took the mirror from under his father's hand. He smiled once he had it in his hand, but at that moment his father stirred in his position, causing Draco to freeze. But Lucius did not wake up. Draco sighed in relief, then he quickly left the study, without as much as a single noise.

He entered his bedroom and closed the door in a rush, before settling on his bed and staring down at the magical mirror. He had his words ready, having planned ahead of time on what to say. "Show me why Narcissa Malfoy, at the time Narcissa Black, broke up with Lucius Malfoy in their fifth year at Hogwarts and their thoughts at the time!" The mirror flashed brightly in his eyes, causing him to turn away momentarily, and when he turned back to face the mirror, figures were already appearing in the Great Hall. Draco recognized it as the place where Snape had taken his DADA exam in his fifth year. And there, at the empty seat in the corner—only, not so empty this time—sat his father, Lucius Malfoy.

……………..

Lucius felt something hit the back of his foot, and he glanced down to find that it was a sheet of parchment. After scanning the room briefly, he spotted James Potter smirking over at him. Lucius picked it up cautiously and after setting it on his desk next to his exam paper he realized in amazement that it was titled:

"Defense Against The Dark Arts

Ordinary Wizarding Level Answers"

'Oh, damn,' he thought, as he heard footsteps approach from behind him. "Cheating, are we, Mr. Malfoy?" said Flitwick's voice from over his shoulder. Lucius looked down at the answer-sheet, then back up at Flitwick, horror-stricken.

"What?" he asked. "Oh, no, this is—I wasn't! You don't understand…this is-"

Flitwick held out his hand, and Lucius handed it to him, releasing a sigh, while glaring furiously in James' direction. "Come with me, Mr. Malfoy," Flitwick ordered, walking passed him. Lucius looked around the room and noticed, with a sick feeling in his gut, that all eyes were on him. He stood up nervously, and then followed his teacher out of the Great Hall.

When they exited, Flitwick shut the doors, then he rounded on Lucius. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm very ashamed in you! I would've never expected you, of all people, to cheat! I thought someone might try it, but surely not _you_, and I would've also thought you'd be able to conceal it a little better than _that_. I'm sorry, but I'm sure you know the consequences: an automatic Troll on you Defense Against The Dark Arts OWL."

Lucius' eyes widened in horror. "But, Professor, you have to believe me! I wasn't cheating, it's just that-"

"I'm sorry, Malfoy, but I'm afraid to say that I cannot possibly believe you. _You_ had the answers; therefore _you_ must've been cheating. Everything points to _you_, and it is in the Hogwarts-"

"But Professor, I wasn't! Why would I? Have I ever done anything untrustworthy before?"

Flitwick sighed. "I am sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but what's done is done, and you have no one to blame but yourself. Perhaps if you talk to the headmaster about it he will allow you to retake it over the summer." And with that being said, Flitwick walked back into the Great Hall, shutting the doors in Lucius' face. He turned and stormed outside the castle angrily.

Lucius looked over the grounds and saw many fourth and third years. He didn't feel talking to anyone right now, especially not Regulus Black, who he spotted not far from where he stood. Lucius walked around to the side of the castle before Regulus spotted him, still fuming.

'Damnit,' he thought angrily, 'I could've made an _Outstanding _on that stupid exam! Dad's gonna _kill_ me!!! That prat, Potter, has gotten away with this kind of thing one too many times! I'll make sure that there won't be a next time!!'

As he angrily walked stormed around the castle, he tripped over his school-robes and fell against the wall, hitting his face hard on the stone. He fell to his knees, his face in one hand, hitting the other on the ground angrily. Suddenly, voices emerged from the castle doors, and as he looked up he saw a curious Ravenclaw girl appear from around the corner; it was Narcissa Black, his girl-friend.

'Damn!' he thought angrily. 'Why'd she have to show up right now?! I _really_ don't need this right now! Can't she just lay off so I can kill Potter for this?'

"Are you alright, Lucius?" she asked sympathetically, her smile fading.

"I'm fine, cissy!" he snapped, standing up. "What were you so bloody happy about?"

"Well, I'm certain that I made at the _least_ an _Excellent_ on that stupid exam," she said, her smile reappearing.

"That's great, cissy, and good for you," he said sarcastically, about to walk around her, but she stopped.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot; _you_ cheated on that easy OWL."

He looked at her in such a horrified way that she nearly jumped. "I did _not _cheat on that OWL, cissy," he said, extremely taken aback.

"Alright, then explain that answer-sheet, Lucius," Narcissa said matter-of-factly, folding her arms across her chest coolly.

"It was James' damn sheet!" Lucius yelled furiously.

"Right, and you honestly expect me to believe that?" she asked in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Yes!!" Lucius yelled, rolling his silver eyes in exasperation.

"Alright, then give me a good reason why," Narcissa said with a smirk, growing more amused every second.

"I'm your _boyfriend_!!!" he roared, anger creeping back over him as the irritation increased.

"Yeah, but I said a _good _reason why," she said, hiding a smile, not realizing how angry she was really making him.

"Well…er…." He thought desperately for an answer, but before he could come up with something, she smiled slightly.

"You see? You don't have to lie to _me_, Lucius," she said, allowing the smile.

"But I'm not lying, cissy!! Have I ever lied to you before?!!" he asked angrily.

"You don't have to get so mad, Luci," she said, her smile fading.

"Don't you _dare_ call me _Luci_!!!" he ordered furiously. "You're being ridiculous!!"

"What's the matter with you?"

"What the helldo _you _think is wrong with me?! Why don't you use _common-sense_ for once in you life!!!" he roared viciously.

"Lucius-"

"Shut-up and go the _hell _away right now!!!"

"Luc-"

"If _you _don't believe me then _no one _will! Just go the _hell _away and leave me _alone_!! I _don't_ want to talk to you right now, Narcissa!!!"

What had happened in a matter of moments surprised Narcissa immensely, but what _really_ shocked her was the fact that Lucius now had his wand pointed directly at her neck. She looked into his grey eyes, tears forming in her own pair of striking blue ones. She nodded sadly, swallowing a lump in her throat. As he saw that her eyes were glazed-red and watery, he was pulled out of his anger and he quickly realized what he was doing. It was a bad habit he had; to point his wand at someone he was arguing with to shut them up, mainly his Slytherin friends, but she wasn't just his friend, and this rash action could quickly make her break-up with him.

He lowered his wand, but she had already turned on her heel and was running away from him in a hurry, tears streaming down her face. He was about to run after her, when he heard James yell, "Who wants to see me take Snivelly's pants off?"

…………….

The mirror flashed and Draco's reflection reappeared where his fifteen-year-old father had just stood. He thought for a moment, and then said, "Show me when Narcissa Black broke-up with Lucius Malfoy and their thoughts." And so, the mirror flashed again in his face.

…………….

(Later that same day)

Lucius looked up from where he sat at the Slytherin Table and his eyes met Narcissa's, who was walking up to him, all her friends at the Ravenclaw Table watching her with eager expressions. She stopped in front of the table and asked Bellatrix to move over. She then sat in front of Lucius, her face no longer tear-stained, but her eyes still red.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Lucius," she said coldly, then, after glancing around the table, she added, "in private?"

Lucius glanced around the table as well, realizing again that everyone's eyes were on him, and then in a hushed voice said, "Sure."

Narcissa nodded, then led him out of the Great Hall and into the entrance hall. She looked around to make sure no one was around, and then looked back at Lucius, using everything inside her to keep from crying. "I've had it with your lies and your stupid temper issues, Lucius!" she said, in a forced angry-tone. He opened his mouth to speak, but she continued, "I don't want your explanations, either."

"But," Lucius said desperately, "I didn't-"

"No, I don't want to hear whatever it is you have to say," she said, managing to keep a false-angry voice, narrowing her eyes into a glare. "Lucius, I can't deal with this anymore…I can't deal with _you _anymore. I'm sorry, but…," she rolled her eyes, as if the next few words were more than obvious, "…it's over. I'm through with you! I'm not going to put up with your shit anymore!!"

She turned to leave, but Lucius grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Narcissa, please, don't do this! I swear I won't hurt you anymore! Please…don't. I'm sorry."

She wanted to make herself believe him…she _really _wanted to believe him…but she didn't. She pulled away from his weak grip and turned to walk away again.

"Cissy, please, don't walk away," he said, tears forming in his eyes, as he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. She tried to pull away, but this time his grip was firmer. "You know I didn't mean it! I've got a horrible temper, you _know_ that!! I'm sorry!! I swear it won't ever happen again!!" She slapped his face with everything she had left in her, and quickly turned away, knowing if she didn't she would never find the courage in herself to walk away.

Lucius looked up at her, his cheek stinging horribly, but by the time he did, she was already ascending the staircase. She stopped suddenly and turned to cast him one last glance from her deep blue eyes, but instead of glancing down at him, as she had intended, their eyes locked, and she couldn't look away from his silver stare. A tear rolled down her cheek, but she didn't notice, until laughter emerged from the Great Hall, where students had begun to exit.

She felt awkward in this position, and the voices quickly pulled her back to realization. She wanted to run back down the stairs and into his arms, but she fought the urge and walked away, leaving Lucius staring after her, his vision blurring.

His eyes stung, but he couldn't allow any more tears to escape. Just then, he heard a familiar voice behind him ask, "What'd she say, Lucius?"

He turned to see Rodolphus Lestrange standing behind him, but when he turned, Rodolphus took a step back. "Are those…_ tears_ in your eyes, Malfoy?" he asked awkwardly. Lucius did not reply but turned away from his friend and walked away, allowing the tears to flow freely down his pale face, no longer caring who saw them. He felt an ache in his chest, but he knew it was his own fault. If he hadn't have gotten so angry with Narcissa, she would probably be standing next to him now.

As he remembered the tear that rolled down her face, he felt the weight of guilt fall upon him as well, which, in some ways, was worse than the grief. He had hurt her so many times…well now it was his turn to suffer. He deserved this; he had it coming to him since the first time he'd made anyone cry, in third-year, when he had broken-up with his first girlfriend…and all the numerous times he had made Bellatrix, who had a huge crush on him, cry.

He sighed, not noticing that he had taken himself into an empty corridor…empty that was, except for Severus Snape, who was walking by himself as usual, his hands in his pockets. Lucius turned around and walked away, not in the mood to talk to any of his Slytherin friends, or anyone for that matter. He felt like a failure...Maybe his father was right…maybe he _was_ worthless.

……………..

The mirror flashed again brightly, everything disappearing, and the only thing that remained visible was a fifteen-year-old Slytherin…or, at least, it seemed that he remained visible, for Draco Malfoy bore a strong resemblance towards his father in his fifth-year.

Draco sat back on his bed, staring down at the mirror in his hands. A few weeks ago he would've never even imagined that his parents had had that much trouble between each other in school, and that his father had been that…_weak_?...no…that _responsive_…

He sighed, staring down at the mirror, knowing that he'd have to put it back before it was too late.


	13. The First Apology

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter XIII

The First Apology

Draco Malfoy lay on his back, still staring at the ceiling. He had returned the mirror a few hours ago, and now he couldn't find any rest. He just couldn't get over what had happened; and now, all he wanted was to find out more about his father. What else didn't he know? But the thing he couldn't understand was how Lucius had changed so much.

"How could he have changed so much?" Draco found himself saying.

"Who?" a voice from behind him asked. Draco sat up and turned to face the door, where he saw Snape standing in the doorway.

"No one," Draco said, shaking his head.

Snape walked towards Draco and sat next to him on his bed. "Your father?" he guessed.

Draco nodded slowly. He looked up at Snape and said, "He's so…against everything. One day he'll act like he loves us and the next he'll act like he completely hates us! Has he always been like that?"

Snape smiled faintly. "No, he hasn't. He didn't used to be like this at all."

"Well, then why's he like this now! Why does he have to be so damn miserable!   
What made him act like this! Why is he—why does he—I can't stand it!" Draco exclaimed angrily. He turned away from Snape and faced the wall.

"Draco…you're father couldn't handle being a death-eater. You see, being a death-eater isn't just about following the Dark Lord...Well it is, but in doing so, if you let it, it'll take hold and suck the life out of you…and when I say _it _I mean the Dark Lord's curse that he uses to make his followers as he is…incapable of love. Once it takes hold of you, it never lets go. No matter how hard you try to free yourself of it, it won't let go. I think that's what happened to your father. It'll destroy him, if it hasn't already. There's no hope for him if it's already taken hold."

Draco was staring up at Snape. "You're wrong," he said. "There _is_ hope, even if it _has _taken hold! There's always been hope and there _always_ will be…no matter what. I don't care if _you've_ given up on hope so soon, because I haven't…and I _never_ will. The reason why his curse works is _because_ everyone gives-up on them. You're wrong Snape…I _know_ you are."

Snape sighed. "Well…I have to return to Hogwarts now…I came up here to say _good-bye_."

"Bye, Snape," Draco said rising to his feet. "Oh, and I'm sorry that you and dad got into an argument."

Snape stood up while saying. "It's fine."

………………

Narcissa embraced Snape in the entrance hall, then she ascended the staircase. Snape turned to Draco and smiled. "Good luck."

"Bye, Snape…I'll see you soon," Draco said, opening the doors leading outside the Malfoy Manor. Snape exited through the doors and Draco closed them behind him. When he turned around, he nearly jumped. Lucius was standing behind him, looking extremely pale. It had been a while since Draco had seen him up close, and now that he had he slightly wished he hadn't; his father looked weary and discouraged.

Lucius moved Draco out of the way of the door and followed Snape out. Draco smiled slyly and found a way to overhear their conversation.

………………

"Severus," Lucius called after him. Snape did not respond, but kept walking. "Severus!"

"What do you want now, Lucius?" Snape asked, while stopping in his tracks, but not turning to face him.

Lucius stopped a few feet behind him and said, "I'm sorry about what I said yesterday." Snape turned to face Lucius, whose eyes were focused on the ground.

"It's alright," Snape said in a false-cheerful tone. "Just forget it."

Lucius looked up at Snape with an expression that clearly stated he didn't believe a word Snape had said. "It's not alright, Severus. I shouldn't have said what I had. I'm sorry about what I said to you…about Lily." Snape was about to say something, but Lucius continued, "You were right, and I should've listened to you. I wish that I had…I'm sorry."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Why are you suddenly apologizing to me about everything?" he asked, slightly puzzled.

Lucius dropped his gaze back to the ground. "I just…have this strange feeling that…I won't get another chance to apologize…."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "What the _hell _are talking about?" he asked confused. Lucius shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, well…good-bye, Lucius." He started to walk away again, but Lucius stopped him again.

"I really am sorry, Sev, and I hope you don't loathe me. You're my only true friend, and I don't want to lose that. I wish that there was someway you could be happy."

Snape turned to face Lucius again. "I hope that this isn't our last meeting, as you, for some strange reason suspect."

"I didn't say that," Lucius replied. "I said that I won't get another chance to apologize."

"Whatever you said, or whatever you suspect, I hope that it's wrong. And I don't hate you, but I think that instead of apologizing to me, you should apologize to your family. You have a son who loves you more than you know, as does your wife, I'm sure."

Lucius was about to respond, but at that moment, he felt his left forearm, where the dark mark was, burn. He winced slightly, still not used to it. Snape felt it too.

Lucius drew his wand and looked up at Snape, who said, "Do what you have to, Lucius." Lucius sighed deeply, then apparated with a loud POP.

……………

Draco slowly ascended the staircase, deep in thought. He was perturbed by what his father had said to Snape. What had he meant by it? Draco didn't even notice he'd entered his room until he lied down on his bed. 'Why does everything have to be so complicated?' he thought, extremely frustrated. 'I've tried to find out anything I can, but why? Why do I suddenly want to find out all this stuff about dad?'

Draco hadn't realized how tired he was until he felt his pillow beneath his head. His eyes were growing heavy and he couldn't seem to keep them open. As he slowly closed his eyes, he thought, 'I wish I'd known dad before he became a death-eater. I don't even remember how he used to be.'

Draco rolled over onto his side and slowly drifted away. As he did so, a single figure filled his head. She was smiling sweetly down at him. Hermione Granger.

……………

Two deep brown eyes opened slowly as a girl with auburn hair lifted her head off her pillow. She had lied down on her bed to take a nap after she and her parents had returned home. But she had not slept…she couldn't sleep. Something was weighing on her mind, but she didn't know what it was that was bothering her so much.

She gazed out her window, where the sun was slowly setting behind a line of black trees. She had found what had been haunting her all day and the night before. It was Ginny's words, which would normally mean nothing to her, but it hadn't. 'But he's a pureblood,' she thought sadly, 'and I'm…a mudblood. And he's Draco Malfoy! I can't like him! I have to hate him…and he hates me.'

She dropped her gaze to a fur-ball on her floor, which was her cat Crookshanks. "If he does hate me, then why'd he follow me, Harry, and Ron into the Pensieve? Why was he heading into Professor Snape's office at that time of night, anyway? Was it really a coincidence that we were there on the same night, in the same room, at the same time…or had Draco known we'd be there and he simply wanted to see what we were doing…or had he gone there to spy on…me?" Hermione thought aloud.

'Whatever, Hermione, don't even try to believe it! You're smarter than that! Draco Malfoy doesn't like you and you'll just have to except the truth, even if it hurts.'

……………..

Draco steadied his footing as he stood up and stretched. 'Another stupid dream of that same stupid mudblood,' he thought, walking in front of the mirror. He flipped his platinum-colored hair and watched it fall perfectly back into place in front of his eyes. He smirked at himself, as he said, in a sarcastic tone, "Draco Malfoy is so hot! I love him so much!"

He smirked again, then exited his room, thinking, 'I wonder if _she_ thinks I'm hot?' but a moment later this thought was quickly buried at the back of his mind in complete horror. He looked out one of the many windows in the Manor, where he found that the snow was still falling, only now it was harsh and windy; he thought it slightly resembled a blizzard. Draco wondered what he should do. Should he go through with his feelings and ruin the only chance he had of making his father proud of him, or should he simply ignore his emotions, like he had been doing for some time now, and grow as cold and bitter as his father.

His father…The one person that stood between Draco and Hermione; the one person that Draco feared more than Voldemort; the one person that Draco wanted to make proud and give a reason to love him…was _his father_. Draco walked away from the window and entered the dining hall. It was empty and the candles' flames were dim. Draco realized how late it must be, as he looked around and found that all the servants in the Manor had gone to sleep.

He thought for a moment, and then a smile crept upon his face. 'It wouldn't harm anything if I took another look into the mirror,' he thought happily. He exited the dining hall and just s he began to ascend the flight of stairs, he heard the heavy door open. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned abruptly. What he saw caused him to stiffen.

He had suspected it was his father…but that wasn't what shocked him. Lucius bore many external bleedings and a few bruises and his long-sleeved, white collared-shirt was torn in several places and it was missing the top two buttons. He slowly closed the door as he sighed deeply. He lowered his hood and took off his cloak, while taking off his mask as well. He then made his way to the staircase, but when he looked up he jumped back, extremely alarmed that Draco was standing near the top, staring down at him.

Draco smiled slightly and shifted in his position a little uncomfortably. "Er…hi, dad," he said nervously.

Lucius stared up at him for a moment, then asked, "What are you doing awake, Draco?"

Draco shrugged. "Well…I fell asleep after Snape left and woke up a few minutes ago. Why'd you come back so late?"

Lucius stared for a moment, as if he hadn't heard a word Draco had said, but then he said, "No reason. So, you fell asleep a while ago?"

"Quite some time ago, yes," Draco said, as Lucius began to ascend the stairs.

"I guess you won't be sleeping tonight either," Lucius said, walking passed Draco. He stumbled slightly, but quickly steadied his footing.

"What are you talking about dad?" Draco asked, following him. "You look exhausted."

Lucius shook his head frustratedly. "That doesn't mean I'll get any sleep," he said, walking along a corridor with Draco following him. He stopped suddenly and turned to look at Draco. "I know what you used my mirror to see, Draco."

Draco looked up at his father quickly, his mind on Hermione. "What do you mean?" he asked, ignoring his father's eyes.

Lucius continued walking, as he said, "I also know what you saw in Snape's Pensieve when you, Potter, Weasley, and Miss Granger snuck inside his office. So, why are you suddenly so interested in the past?"

Draco still refused to meet his father's gaze, as he realized that Lucius didn't know that he knew why he had become a death-eater…which was why he was so interested in his father's past. "Well…I don't know…."

Lucius stopped again and faced his son, who stopped as well. "Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked, as Draco continued not to meet his gaze.

Draco racked his brain for a lie…but then he found something that was half the truth and half a lie. "I overheard yours and Snape's conversation before you left today," he said, looking up at his father. "But…how'd you know that I looked into your mirror last night and that I snuck into Snape's Pensieve?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "I used my mirror," he replied dryly. Draco looked down bashfully, feeling slightly ridiculous. That was when he realized that they weren't heading to his father's study, but were in fact heading in the direction of the master bedroom. Lucius continued walking again and until didn't say another word until they were in sight of the bedroom door.

He stopped again and looked down at Draco. "Why don't you try and get some sleep."

"I just woke up, dad," Draco said, smirking proudly.

"Aright, well, don't go in my study. Good-night," Lucius said, half smiling. He embraced his son, before watching Draco walk out of sight.


	14. Back To School

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter XIV

Back To School

Draco stepped out of the car, shutting the door behind him, and looked around the platform. He scanned the area for his friends, then he looked up at his mom and smiled. "Bye, mom," he said.

"Good-bye, sweetie," Narcissa replied happily, embracing her son. "Have a good time at school!"

He nodded slightly, then he started to walk away. However, before he did, he turned back to face his mother and said, "Tell dad I said _bye_." Narcissa nodded, then watched as he walked away.

Draco slowly walked up to the platform and, glancing over his shoulder, saw _her_. There she was, walking with her good-for-nothing friends. Her honey-brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight; he couldn't help but stare at her, longingly.

'How stupid I must look,' he thought, 'staring at a mudblood and all! I shouldn't be…I can't be…it'll bring shame to the family name…She would think I'm an idiot if she caught me staring at her!'

"Draco!" someone yelled, pulling him out of his daze.

"Wha-?" Draco asked, turning his gaze from Hermione to Millicent, who smiled broadly as she walked up to him.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "How was your holiday?"

He smiled back at her and said, "Hey, milli! It was great! How about yours?"

She smiled broader and said, in a sarcastic tone, "Oh, excellent!"

……………..

Hermione glanced around, when suddenly her eye caught something very abnormal: Draco Malfoy was staring at her!

'What the hell?' she thought.

"Hey, mione!" came Lavender's ditzy voice.

"Oh, hey, lav!" she replied with a smile. "I swear, I just saw the strangest thing!"

……………..

Draco boarded the train with Millicent, then they found the rest of their Slytherin Friends in a compartment. As he slid the door open, Hermione walked by with Lavender. They glanced at him as they passed by, then they walked away. He hid his smile from his friends, as he slid the door shut. He then took a seat next to Millicent and looked across at Pansy, Crabbe, and Blaise.

"Hey," he said, allowing a smile to appear on his face.

"Hi, Malfoyed!" Crabbe and Blaise said jointly.

"Hey, Drakie!" Pansy said, giving him a broad smile.

"Hey, Panse!" he exclaimed, giving her a hug. She smiled broader as she embraced him tightly. "Pansy!" he yelled.

"Oh, sorry, Drakie," she said, as she lessened her grip on him. She then sat back down, as did he.

"It's alright, Pansy, don't worry," Draco said, smirking. "So…er…where's Goyle?"

"Haven't seen him," Crabbe and Blaise said, as Pansy shrugged.

Draco looked over and Millicent, but she said, "I haven't seen him either, sorry."

He nodded, as he looked out the window, wondering where his best friend was.

…………….

Hermione slid the compartment door shut, then she turned to face her friends with a smiled. Harry beckoned her to sit beside him, so she did.

"Malfoy was staring at me on the platform," she said casually, getting her homework out to check for mistakes. "Well, at least, it looked that way, but I swear, it was the strangest thing!"

Ron shrugged his shoulders, not entirely interested, as he waited eagerly for the _trolley_ to pass by. Harry, however, looked very intent. "Well, that is strange, isn't it? We should find out what he's up to! He's probably stalking you! We should investigate!"

……………..

Just as the train started to leave the station, the compartment door flew open and in came Goyle, completely flushed and out of breath. "Hey," he sighed heavily, sliding the compartment door shut.

"Hey, Goyle," Draco said, moving over so that Goyle could sit between him and Millicent. "What happened?"

"Well," Goyle said, sitting down, "the car _supposedly _wasn't working, and then my mom had a late start, so she told dad to take me. It erupted into another huge argument between my parents, then, at the last minute, mom finally got her lazy butt out of bed and drove me here. But, we _had _to stop for no apparent reason, and when we _finally _arrived, my mom spent so much time talking to Mrs. Malfoy, about nothing in particular, that I decided to just get on the train. However, my mom stopped me and made sure that I didn't get on until the last _possible _moment."

Draco shook his head in frustration. "That woman makes me mad as HELL! What's she got against her own son anyway!"

"Well," Goyle said, "she says…I'm rude…annoying…in the way…stupid…overweight and…undisciplined."

"WHAT!" Pansy and Millicent shrieked jointly.

"You're no where near annoying, Goyle!" Blaise said with a smile.

"And you're not nearly as stupid as I am!" Crabbe exclaimed, causing Pansy to giggle slightly.

"You're one of the politest people I've ever met!" Draco yelled. "You're _severely _disciplined! You're not _that _overweight anymore! And I'm _certain _you're not in the way!"

"I rarely ever see her," Goyle answered.

"I HATE THAT WOMAN!" Draco yelled, not realizing that a certain Gryffindor was passing by at that very moment.

Hermione gasped, as she held her hand over her mouth.

Draco spun around quickly and noticed that the compartment door was slightly ajar, and, sure enough, there she was. 'Don't make it too harsh now, Draco,' he thought to himself as he stood up. "What are you looking at, mudblood!" he snapped, sliding the door open.

"Who do you hate?" Hermione asked, concern written on her face.

Draco rolled his eyes. "If it was any of your business, I'd tell you, but since it's not I don't think I'll be telling you! Why do you ask? Are you afraid that someone, other than you pot-head friend, bears my hatred towards them!"

She glared at him angrily. "I was just concerned, that's all!"

"Well, thanks, but I don't need your concern!" he smirked.

"Who said I was concerned about you, Malfoy?" she said coolly. "Anyway, caught you staring at me on the platform and I was meaning to ask you about it!"

'Oh, hell no! She did _not_!' he thought, trying to blush so that he wouldn't. He felt his friends' gazing at him from behind. 'What now, Draco, you dumb-ass! How are you gonna get out of this one!' Draco kept his expression calm, hoping that his face wouldn't flush.

"Ah, mudblood, you wish!" he said arrogantly. "Why would I waste these pretty eyes on your ugly face? You're undeserving of my stare!"

"Whatever, Malfoy," Hermione said, then she walked off. Draco held back his sigh of relief, as he closed the compartment door.

"Filthy mudblood!" he said, sitting back down. "Now _she _makes me mad as hell!" Millicent and Pansy nodded in agreement, as did Blaise.

"But, Malfoyed, she's pretty," Crabbe said smiling.

"Perhaps…but looks aren't everything, Crabbe," Draco said, almost in sigh. Crabbe nodded in reply.

"Yeah, but, Draco, you just told her she was ugly," Pansy said.

Draco turned to look at her. "I said anything to get her out of my sight!" he exclaimed, causing Millicent and Pansy to giggle and Crabbe and Blaise to laugh stupidly.

Goyle looked up at Draco, slightly raising an eyebrow. "So…you _weren't _staring at Hermione?"

All the Slytherins in the compartment turned to face Goyle and shouted jointly, "NO!"

Goyle shrugged, catching Draco's eye, then, smirking, turned away.

……………..

Hermione took her seat next to Harry and said, "Well, he claims he wasn't staring at me. What do you say to that?"

"Who cares?" Ron asked.

"That makes him a stalker _and _a liar!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron rolled his eyes and shoved another Chocolate Frog in his mouth. "'Awy, why a-ou fink-n tha? Ou a' ma-in no 'en'. I' ju' moy-dro'i'!"

Hermione gave him a disgusted look. "Wait until you swallow, Ronald. No one wants to see your food mixed with saliva inside your mouth. It's not at all to my liking! And besides…we can't understand a word you're saying."

Ron blushed, as he swallowed his food. "I said, 'Harry, why are you thinking that? You're making a big deal about nothing. It's just Malfoy. Just drop it!' So, drop it!"

Harry huffed, then turned to look outside the window. He was temporarily distracted by a flock of birds, thinking how free they were, and wishing he could be as free as them.

……………..

Finally, the train stopped at Hogwarts Station. Everyone piled out of the Express Train, and Harry and Ron ran ahead, leaving Hermione alone with her luggage.

"Great friends you've got there mudblood!" she heard a familiar voice call from behind her. She turned around to see Draco Malfoy leaning against a pole with his bag hanging loosely on his shoulder, a smirk on his face, and, surprisingly, alone.

"Where are your friends, Malfoy?" she asked, looking around. She looked behind him, but found nothing.

"You won't find them there, you silly girl," he said, still smirking.

"Well, where are they?" she asked, coming back in front of him.

"I think I told them to go along without me, after they offered to help me with me bags," he said coolly.

"Some friend you are!" she said, picking up her bag and starting to walk away. Draco quickly hurried after her.

"So, Granger, was your winter holiday completely! Did you cook off your hair in an oven accidentally because you're so stupid? I mean, it looks ten times thinner that usual! And did a blizzard hit your house? It would be hilarious to see you trapped inside that small house of yours!"

This was Draco's strange way of asking her how her Christmas was.

Hermione smiled. "As a matter of fact, I had an excellent holiday! I visited the Weasleys with Harry and we spent the night there! Then I got a new haircut—I think it's too short, though! I went to the mall, we went Christmas Caroling, and—it was just lots of fun!"

Suddenly, it dawned on Draco: Hermione was wearing the outfit that Harry had picked out for her during Christmas-break. The black pants fell over her heels slightly and the red shirt went beautifully with her the black jacket she wore over it. She was wearing black, open-toed high-heels. But what made him smile slightly was the fact that her hair was pulled up messily, yet beautifully, into an elegant, red hair-ribbon…but not just any ribbon…Draco recognized it as the ribbon he had sent her for Christmas. He turned his gaze to the ground, his smile widening slightly.

Thoughts raced through the young Malfoy's head. He wanted to hold her hand, and ask her out, and kiss her lips-WHAT! He was smacked out of his daze when Hermione asked, "Are you alright, Malfoy?"

"Wha-? I'm fine, Herm-us," he staggered.

"What?" she asked.

"Herms! Herms is your new nickname! Cool, huh?" He smiled at his own brilliance.

"If you say so," she said sarcastically.

"What's the matter? You don't like it?" he asked, smirking.

Hermione didn't know what to say to this dim-witted hottie…at least, _she _thought he was dim-witted. Instead, she changed the entire subject. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Well, what is it?" Draco asked, digging through his school-bag for nothing in particular.

"Why did you suddenly appear in the doorway that night we found Snape's memories? And why did you follow us into the Pensieve?"

Draco quickly stopped what he was doing and looked back at Hermione. "Well…er…I heard you outside the Slytherin common room, and I followed you to see what you were up to. When you went into the Pensieve, my curiosity got the better of me…and I'm really glad it did! You know what they say: _curiosity thrilled_ _the cat_!"

"Curiosity KILLED the cat too, you know, and someday curiosity will be the death of you!" she said, opening the large oak doors leading into Hogwarts.

"Whoa! We're here already!" Draco exclaimed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Bye, Malfoy!" she said, starting to walk away.

"See you later, _herms_!" he yelled loudly, skipping away playfully. Hermione couldn't hold the laugh inside any longer. Draco heard this and smiled broadly.

After a few moments, he met up with Millicent. "Hey, milli!" he said, rather optimistic.

"Hey, Drake!" she said, embracing him friendly. "Where've you been?"

Draco smirked. "Oh…nowhere of consequence!" he exclaimed, still smirking.


	15. Herms and Malfoy

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter XV

Herms and Malfoy

"Herms? Where did he come up with something like that?" Harry exclaimed, completely disgusted.

"It's actually kind of funny," Ron said with a grin. "_Herms has germs_!" he began to chant.

"I think it's cute!" Ginny put in, smiling sweetly, while Ron continued chanting his idiotic song.

"Well, I think it's disgusting! His dad probably told him to get close to you, Hermione, and then kill you, or bring you to him, so that he could he bring you to Voldemort!"

"Oh, come on, Harry!" Ginny protested. "Malfoy's all talk, you know that! He's completely harmless!"

"But his dad's not! His father's a death-eater, we all know that! He hates muggles and mudbloods, _and_ he's faithful to Voldemort! Why wouldn't he tell Malfoy to get close to Mione and bring her to his master! And I'm certain Malfoy would be thrilled to do that! He dislikes mudbloods too, and what's more, he _hates _this mudblood! Don't you see that they're up to something?"

Ginny nodded, but Ron said, "Harry, the only proof we've ever had of Mr. Malfoy's cruelty is how he treated Dobby."

"WHAT ABOUT THE GRAVEYARD?" Harry roared. "WHAT ABOUT ALL THE TIMES WE CONSTANTLY SEE HIM IN THE MINISTRY, AND THE WAY HE ACTS TOWARDS YOUR FATHER, AND THE WAY HE TREATS MUGGLES, AND THE WAY HE LOOKS AT HERMIONE, AND-"

"Alright…sorry, my bad, I was wrong! I get it! I've been proven wrong!" Ron said, raising his hands in defeat. Hermione, however, did not share the others' opinion and would not likely any time soon, considering the fact that she was very stubborn.

"Harry," she said, "not to say anything negative towards your opinion—everyone's entitled to their own opinion—but ever since I saw those memories of Snape's, Lucius Malfoy has…kind of…well, my perspective on him has changed a little. In the fifth memory, as I recall it, he claimed to hate Voldemort and Professor Snape said that he hung out with muggles and mudbloods behind his father's back. Also, according to what I gathered, he married Narcissa not far from then, meaning he became a death-eater not too much later…maybe as little as a year…and what I'm wondering is _how could he have changed his perspective on so many things in a mere year?_"

"It was all talk, mione!" Harry concluded.

"Right…so Lucius made his friend mad, mad enough to put some dark curse on him, just because it was all in talk…and he said those things for absolutely no reason at all? Suit yourself, Harry, but don't you dare tell me anything negative when I'm right, which I know I am, because I usually am, in case you haven't noticed," Hermione finished.

"Whatever, mione," Harry said irritably, ignoring everything she said, which actually made perfect sense, and he was too stubborn to admit it. "Ron, Malfoy's up to something-"

"Oh, can't you give it a rest!" Hermione interrupted. "I hear you use those exact words far more often then you realize! _Malfoy's up to something, Malfoy's up to something_! That's all you ever say when you talk about Malfoy! Can you forget about Malfoy and all these problems and your suspicions for _one day_, please?"

Harry glared at her angrily. "Go away!" he yelled. "Go AWAY!"

"Harry!" Ginny whispered in his ear, but Hermione was already making her way back to her dormitory.

"What's gotten into her lately?" Ron asked.

"I know, she's been acting very strange recently!" Harry exclaimed. "She _never_ used to defend Malfoy and his father like she is now!"

…

Draco opened the door to his dorm, and found Goyle sitting on his bed. "Hey!" Draco said, walking across the room and sitting on his own bed.

"Oh, hey, Draco," Goyle said, smiling slightly. "Where've you been?"

"Oh, here and there," Draco replied, smirking slightly. "Making up nicknames for mudbloods, stuff like that!"

"What?"

"I'm just kidding! I was walking around with Milli, you know, the usual," Draco said, still smirking.

"Okay," Goyle said, lying down on his back. "So, did you find anything else out this holiday, concerning your father and/or Snape?"

"Yeah," Draco said cautiously.

Goyle sat up quickly. "…Well?"

Draco looked around cautiously for no apparent reason, considering the fact that there was no one in there but him and Goyle. He then turned back to face his friend and told him about the mirror, the study, and what he had asked it to show him, and what it had shown, in full detail. When he finished, Goyle was staring at the floor, obviously taking in everything Draco had said. He looked back up at Draco and said, "So…your dad was crying? Well…I guess now you know why he was singing to your mother in the Great Hall."

Draco nodded, and lied down on his back, staring up at the ceiling. "So, how did your Christmas turn out?"

Goyle shrugged. "The same as usual; you know how my mom is."

"Yes, we share that misfortune, don't we?" Draco said, still staring up at the ceiling, as a sense of loathing swept over him as he thought of Mrs. Goyle.

"Anyways, it wasn't exactly the best Christmas I've had, but then again, it wasn't as bad as last year," Goyle added.

"Why, what happened last year?" Draco asked, but quickly fell silent, remembering what had happened, and said, "Nevermind."

"So, how was it with Snape?" Goyle asked, turning the conversation around.

"It was actually pretty good! Well…except for the fact that he and dad got into an argument…but they made up before he left," Draco concluded, remembering what his father had said.

"I guess the better question is _how'd it go with your father_?" Goyle said, smiling slightly.

Draco sighed. "He didn't come out of his stupid study except for when Snape first got there and when he left. He didn't even come out on Christmas, and I'm sure you remember how he didn't come out for the party. It didn't used to be like this…he used to be there for everything!"

"So, he didn't talk to you at all?" Goyle asked, in slight disbelief.

"No…he talked to me once," Draco said. "It was after he got back from a death-eater _meeting_…if you know what I mean?" Goyle nodded. "Anyways, he told me that he'd used the mirror to find out that I knew everything about him…everything except how he became a death-eater."

"You didn't tell him?" Goyle exclaimed.

Draco shook his head, as Goyle rose to his feet. "Where are you going?" he asked, as Goyle opened the door.

"To the Great Hall," Goyle replied. "Are you coming?"

"In a minute," Draco said, as Goyle closed the door behind him. Draco leaned back and turned to look out the window. The snow was still falling, and it looked as if there would be a blizzard. He turned his gaze to his trunk and quickly rose to his feet. He opened it in a hurry, and pulled out a small, square-shaped package. This was the only present Draco hadn't opened yet; it was from his father.

He quickly tore away the wrapping paper, and found a small, black box underneath it. He opened it and found a small pendent attached to a sterling silver chain, long enough to fit around his neck. On the pendent were many, small, red jewels; some attached to the silver pendent securely, some dangling off it. There was a note in the box as well, as Draco quickly recognized his father's elegant handwriting.

_Draco,_

_I believe that you are ready to have this. My father gave it to me when I was fifteen, as I am passing it to you. This is no mere pendent with rubies on it, it is a family heirloom that has been passed down from father to son for generations, and the gems are not rubies at all, but are actually hollow diamonds, that have been filled with a single drop of Malfoy blood, or, at least, all those worthy enough to be added to this pendent, or have done something worthy enough. Try not to lose it, please! It can _never _be replaced! I hope that you will keep it with you always. Merry Christmas, Draco. I am sorry to say that I will not be able to join you and your mother this year, the Dark Lord has called another meeting. Please send my apologies to you mother._

_With love, your father_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco wished he had opened this earlier…maybe his parents would have avoided their fight.

…..

Hermione felt Ron's elbow nudge her in the stomach, causing her food to fall out of her mouth. Her face flushed for a moment, and then she turned to face Ron angrily. "What?" she snapped.

"There's Malfoy…late of course!" Harry said, glaring at his Slytherin enemy. "He was probably planning something against you," he muttered, hoping Hermione didn't hear him.

"Did you hear what Lavender Brown said, Hermione?" Ginny asked, leaning across the table.

"No…what?" Hermione asked, placing her spat-out food in a napkin, a disgusted look on her face, although it was her own.

"Well, she said that she saw Draco Malfoy in a towel!" Ginny giggled. Ron gagged on his food, making Hermione laugh on the inside, and Harry choked on his Pumpkin Juice. "According to her," Ginny continued, ignoring the boys, "he's the _hottest _guy in all of Hogwarts…maybe even all of England, Ireland, _and_ Scotland. Also, from what Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode said, when he found out he just smirked and flicked his hair up." Ginny then imitated it.

"Git," Ron muttered, nearly inaudible.

"Sometimes…I just feel like I want to punch that stupid smirk right of his flawless face!" Harry yelled angrily.

"You already _have _beaten him up, Harry," Hermione reminded him, "and take it from me; it wasn't at all worth it!" Harry shot her a deadly glare, remembering that he had been banned from Quidditch, and then turned to exchange frustrated looks with Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes, slightly agitated by the boys' behavior lately. Ginny gave her an understanding smile, and then turned to her plate.

…...

Hermione rose to her feet and followed Harry and Ron, who were discussing a new Keeper technique, out of the Great Hall. Before she left, however, she heard a familiar voice whisper in her ear, "Great friends you've got there, mudblood!"

She spun around quickly and found Draco Malfoy's smirking-self standing behind her. "Oh, Malfoy!" she exclaimed, somewhat irritated.

"Oh, Herms!" he mocked, mimicking her facial expression.

She shook her head angrily and turned on her heel, starting to walk off. Draco however followed her up the staircase and down the corridor leading to the Gryffindor common room. He caught up with her when she stopped at a mirror to adjust her hair.

"Vanity is a weakness, Herms," he said hypocritically, a distant smile forming on his lips.

"Look who's talking, you hypocrite," she said playfully.

"You know what, Herms? I think that you should come up with a clever nickname for me, like _Marfo _or _Dalf_!"

"I like Malfoy just fine, thankyou very much," she said, rolling her eyes, feeling as if she was talking to a clueless idiot.

"Alright, fine…but I'm going to call you _Herms_ from now on, alright? And you'll call me _Malfoy_…like a _**boring**_ person!" Draco said, eyeing her skeptically.

"Do you _have_ to call me Herms?" she asked desperately.

"I already do, dummy," he said, turning to face the mirror and flicking his hair up. "Draco Malfoy is _so_ hot!" he exclaimed arrogantly, just to annoy her.

"Well, I'll see you in potions tomorrow, _Malfoy_, bye," Hermione said, walking towards the portrait-hole, but he did not stop following her, although he was growing extremely tired. She came to a stop in front of the fat lady and turned to look at Draco. "Are you going to stop being a little nuisance any time soon, Malfoy?" she snapped, as Draco yawned.

"No…I mean _yes_-sorry! I must've dozed off there for a moment! Anyways, goodnight, Herms." Draco leaned in to give her a _goodnight-hug_, but realized what he was doing a second too late. He quickly drew away and said, "I must be _really _tired! I have no idea why the hell I was doing that! I mean, come on, you're a mudblood! You're all filthy, and I have to take _another_ shower now that I hugged you! _Damnit_!"

"You look exhausted, Malfoy! You should get some sleep!" she said sympathetically.

Draco shook his head frustratedly. "That doesn't mean I'll get any sleep," he said, smirking at his own brilliance.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow in Potions," she said, turning towards the fat lady. She said the password, forgetting that Draco was standing next her, and walked inside.

"'Night, Herms," Draco whispered, as the portrait swung shut in his face. He let out a sigh, then turned around and headed to the dungeons.

….

'Hermione Granger; Herms,' he thought, smiling slightly as he climbed into bed and pulled his blanket up to his chin. Everyone else in the room was asleep, Draco was relieved to discover. The smile quickly faded from his lips, which instead formed a frown as he turned his back to the dorm's occupants and thought, 'If only I could be with you…No…no! I don't like her! I _can't _like her; she's a mudblood!' Then he remembered, yet again, what his father had said:

_You shouldn't judge people by their race or birth, and especially not by their blood_


	16. The Dark Lord's Choice

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter XVI

The Dark Lord's Choice

Draco sat outside on the school grounds, staring down at the lake. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Why did he feel like he…was actually _attracted _towards the stupid mudblood? And why had he given her that present for Christmas? He fixed his gaze on the ground below his feet, and quietly whispered, "What was the real reason I followed her through that Pensieve? Why didn't I just go back to my common room? I wasn't worried about her or anything…was I?"

'NO! I couldn't have been! I won't ever care for that filthy mudblood!'

He stood up angrily and walked into the castle. Everyone else was away at Hogsmeade that day, but Draco felt like staying behind…he needed to get something clear in his head….He knew exactly who to talk to, but he was slightly afraid to. He found himself walking through the dungeons, headed for Snape's office. He was absent mindedly playing with the Malfoy Pendent that his father had given him, which he now wore on a chain around his neck.

As he approached the door, he heard voices from inside. He sighed and made to walk away, but suddenly, he heard his name. 'What the-?' he thought, pressing his ear against the keyhole.

"I'm almost certain, Dumbledore!" said Snape's voice. "He intends to use Draco!"

"Now, Severus, don't you think you're overreacting about this whole affair? I think you're just under a lot of stress and are jumping to conclusions! Voldemort couldn't possibly want young Mr. Malfoy…I mean he's-"

"-fifteen—I know! But the Dark Lord doesn't care how old he is! He's good, and the Dark Lord knows it! He's defiantly his father's son, and since the Dark Lord sees this, he wants him to-"

"Surely he doesn't intend to use him any time soon!" Dumbledore's voice sounded slightly unnerved. "He waited until Lucius was eighteen to-"

"Dumbledore, he asked Lucius before that, I'll have you know! He tried to get him when he was sixteen…he just couldn't manage to force him then. He waited until Lucius had a few more weaknesses, and until _he_ had more followers! Draco already has many weaknesses and the Dark Lore has plenty of death-eaters! There's no reason for him to wait any longer!"

"Severus, he won't be able to get Draco, I'm certain of it! He's far stronger that we all think!"

"I know, but it has nothing to do with how strong he is! If the Dark Lord finds even one weakness he can use against him, he will! He'll threaten him!"

"I hope you're wrong, Severus! I really hope that you're wrong!" Dumbledore sighed, and then headed for the door. Draco looked around and spotted the bathroom door standing wide open, so he quickly ran in there. Once Dumbledore had passed by, Draco exited the bathroom, which had turned out to be the girls' bathroom, and knocked on Snape's door.

The knob turned, and Snape appeared behind the door. He didn't look at all surprised to see Draco. "Hello, Draco," he said calmly, allowing Draco to enter his office. He shut the door behind him, then sat down at his desk. "What's this all about?" he asked casually.

Draco sighed. "Well…I was going to ask you about…a girl…but…I need to ask you something else now."

Snape nodded. "What's that?"

"Well," Draco started, "I was wondering…what you were talking about just now."

Snape frowned. "You should _really _stop sticking your nose into other peoples' business, Draco."

"But…I think I should know! I think I have a _right_ to know!" Draco replied, smiling.

"I don't have any idea _why _you would think that," Snape replied seriously.

Draco's smile slowly faded, as he said, "Well…because this has something to with me! And I think I should be warned of what's to happen…or maybe _prepared _is the better word for it. Why won't you tell me why the Dark Lord wants _me _to become a death-eater so badly?"

Snape sighed deeply, before answering, "He…needs someone from inside Hogwarts to…do something for him. Whoever he chooses will, most likely, be killed in the process…considering the fact that they will still be a student attending school…So, he wants to choose someone who might actually have a chance of succeeding…but also someone…who won't be much of a loss to him…if they fail…."

Draco stared at Snape in disbelief. "And…that's why he wants me to…do whatever it is that needs doing…What _does_ he want me to do…exactly?"

For a long moment, Snape did not answer, but stared at the ground. Finally, he answered, "He wants you to kill Dumbledore…."

Draco's insides froze. He couldn't _kill _anyone…least of all _Dumbledore_! Of course he'd fail! 'He wants me…to become…a _death-eater_?..._No_…I can't…I _won't_! I won't become a cold, angry, heartless bastard like so many death-eaters have turned into…like my dad….'

"So, Draco…what did you want to talk to me about?" Snape asked, pulling Draco out of his thoughts.

"Oh! Well…it's just about some girl that I…don't know if I like her or hate her! I mean…I know I probably should hate her…but I think that I might like her…and…but I'm a pureblood Slytherin—and a Malfoy, at that! And she's a mudblood Gryffindor—and a member of…_The Golden Trio_…."

"Hermione Granger?" Snape asked tonelessly.

"Yeah…," Draco replied, looking down at his feet bashfully.

"I thought so," Snape said, causing Draco to look up at him quickly with a surprised look on his face. "How long have you liked her?" he asked.

"Well…I don't know…it just started bothering me recently," Draco replied honestly.

Snape furrowed his eyebrows. "So…er…why are you telling me this?" he asked, looking slightly confused.

Draco shrugged. "Because…you liked a mudblood once…and I thought you might be able to help me."

"Well, honestly, Draco, I'm not exactly the best person to ask for advice about this matter. I mean, you know how my _relationship _turned out. But, if you really want my opinion on the matter and my advice…then I think you should tell her. However, I think you should talk to your dad about it first. Tell him before you tell her…don't go behind his back, because if you don't, he won't get angry later."

"But…I don't _want_ to tell dad…I'm afraid of what he'll say…or do…."

"Draco, your dad won't get mad at you…well, at least, he s_houldn't_. He dated a mudblood himself—oh, DAMN!"

Snape had obviously said more than he meant to say. Draco was actually filled with more interest than surprise. "REALLY?" he exclaimed. Snape did not answer, clearly angry with himself for saying that. "WHO?"

Snape shook his head. "Well…I suppose no further harm could be made from this conversation than already has been. He dated Lily for his first three years at Hogwarts, Draco."

Draco's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "LILY? He—_he_—a _mudblood_? For _THREE _YEARS? Are you SERIOUS?"

Snape smirked. "Actually, Draco, I am."

"Well…why'd he break-up with her?...or did _she_ break-up with _him_?" Draco asked, still over-taken by shock.

"Once his father found out he was dating her, he made Lucius break-up with her. Plus, Lucius found out that I liked Lily and he felt really guilty…anyways, he broke-up with her on Valentine's Day, in our third year."

Draco nodded slowly, still overtaken by shock. He understood how his father had been friends with mudbloods…but he couldn't believe he actually dated one. "Anyways, Draco," Snape said, pulling Draco out of his thoughts again, "I think you should tell Miss Granger before it's too late…if you follow me."

Draco half-smiled. "Yeah, I know what you mean, Snape," he answered, looking down at the ground.

"So, why aren't you at Hogsmeade today, Draco?" Snape asked, unconsciously rubbing his left forearm.

"I—er—needed some time to think…about what to do…about the whole Hermione thing," Draco said, staring at Snape's left arm all the while. Snape had apparently noticed this, and he sighed when Draco wouldn't drop his gaze. "Is he calling you?" Draco asked, looking up at Snape with a grave expression on his face. Snape seemed to understand what he said and nodded slightly. Draco frowned. "I suppose that means dad's going too, huh?"

Snape did not respond, but simply stared down at where the Dark Mark was burned in his skin. Draco sighed, then stood up and walked to the door. Before he opened it, however, Snape stopped him. "Draco," he said, standing up and walking out from behind his desk, "you wouldn't become a death-eater if the Dark Lord asked you to join him, would you?"

Draco turned to look at Snape, before replying, "Not if I can help it, Snape." He smiled slightly.

"I thought you might say that," Snape said, "but what if he threatened to kill your father?"

Draco felt a cold chill run up his spine, mainly because of the deadly voice Snape had used when he said it. He thought for a moment about everything that his father had done for him…but also everything that his father done _to _him. He didn't know what to say, but then he felt his hand squeeze tightly around the pendent his father had given him. He thought for a second, as he delicately traced the outlining of the small drops of blood with his fingers. He looked up into Snape's black eyes and sighed.

"I would probably choose to become a death-eater, if the Dark Lord threatened to kill dad," he said firmly.

Snape nodded again and said, "That's what I thought you'd say."


	17. Discoveries and Regrets

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter XVII

Discoveries and Regrets

"You? The Dark Lord wants _you_? This is ridiculous; there must be some kind of mistake!"

Draco glared at Goyle from across the chess-table, which they were sitting at because every other seat was taken. "Why is it so ridiculous? Do you think I can't do it?" Draco asked, raising his voice.

"Ssshhh!" Goyle exclaimed, grabbing Draco's shoulder. "It's just…you're fifteen…and he usually doesn't want followers that young."

"By the time he asks me I'll be sixteen! He asked my dad when he was sixteen! Why is it so hard to believe that he wants _me_?" Draco asked, shoving Goyle's hand off his shoulder.

"Well…," Goyle started, "you're not as…mature…as your dad was."

Draco narrowed his cold, grey eyes. "So…what you're _really _saying is that I'm immature! Am I right? Is that what you think?"

"No, Draco! That's not at all what I meant-"

"Really? Well I think it is!" Draco yelled angrily.

Goyle cast a nervous look at everyone who had turned to stare at the pair of them in confusion. His eyes darted quickly back to Draco, and he sighed. "Look…all I meant was that your dad was _too _mature, considering the fact that your mom broke-up with him. You've never been through anything like that; I don't think you will before this school year's over! It's just…your not _as_ mature as your dad was at your age, no offense meant by it."

Draco stood up furiously. "I'll show you! I'll show everyone! The Dark Lord needs me; and I'll be the greatest death-eater there ever was! You'll all see! You think I can't do anything, but I'll show you that you're wrong!"

He turned his back on Goyle swiftly, only to find that everyone in the common room was watching him. At first he felt slightly embarrassed, until Pansy yelled out, "You tell him, Draco!" Then all the Slytherins joined in applause. Draco smirked and nodded his head in response to them. Goyle, however, stood up angrily and walked out of the room. He slammed the door shut to his dormitory, as the applause continued.

'Idiot!' Goyle thought, glaring at the wall. "He has no idea what he is getting himself into!" He looked down at Draco's bed and saw something glittering above the black comforter. Goyle stooped over and saw that is was a pendant on a sterling-silver chain. He picked it up and examined it closer. "I wonder if Draco thinks his father actually wants him to become a death-eater. I'm certain this isn't the kind of future his father wants for him. He would probably be disappointed in him if he could see him now."

….

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she passed by the Slytherin common room with Harry and Ginny. "Do you hear something?" she asked, straining her ears.

Harry paused and listened too. "What do you suppose it is?" he asked, touching the wall softly with his hand.

"Whatever is was, it stopped," Ginny said. "Come on, you two! Snape doesn't like it when you're late for Occlumacy lessons!"

Both Harry and Hermione cast her confused looks. "He's taking Remedial Potions, Ginny," Hermione said.

"Yeah, and I'm the ghost of Christmas Past!" Ginny said sarcastically.

"How'd you-"

"Harry, I heard you talking to Ron and Hermione about it! I'm not an idiot!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry sighed, and then continued walking, when suddenly they met up with Draco Malfoy, once again.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Hermione stated irritatedly. "Professor Snape wants us in his office, so we were just-"

"Oh he does, does he? Well, allow me to take you there! I, of all people, know the way with my eyes closed!" Draco exclaimed.

"And that's what I meant by _you're not as mature as your father was_," Goyle muttered, leaning against the wall, the whole scene in view.

Draco heard this and glared at his friend angrily. "I don't have a problem!" he yelled, turning around and heading to Snape's office. "Alright, here you go, Potty!" he said, opening the door for him. Harry raised an eyebrow, and then entered the office, still confused; but what was even more confusing was the fact that Snape wasn't in there. Draco looked inside and was struck by the same astonishment. Where _was _Snape? Hermione and Ginny stepped inside the office and looked around, as did Harry. Draco poked his head outside the doorway and saw Snape approaching with his head bowed.

"Snape!" Draco exclaimed with a smile as he waved happily. Snape nearly jumped, as his head shot up in shock and surprise, but then he saw Draco waving at him. He frowned and shook his head silently.

'Oh, god…he's definitely not ready for what might happen to him. It's unbelievable how immature he's acting,' Snape thought, as Draco continued to wave. "Hello, Draco," Snape said, walking into his office, but stopping at the sight of Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. "Er…what are you doing here?" he asked, looking at each of them in confusion.

"I'm here for my lesson," Harry said, still confused.

"Alright, well, I'm changing it to tomorrow night, if that's okay with you," Snape said, as Hermione and Ginny ran out of the office and down the corridor. Harry nodded in relief, then followed the other two out of the office, leaving Snape alone with Draco. Snape turned to face him. "This is the second time today that I have seen you in my office. Don't you have anything better to do on Valentine's Day?"

Draco shook his head. "Not really," he replied truthfully. He then looked up at Snape and, slightly hesitantly, asked, "Do you think I'm a coward?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Draco, please don't be like your father!"

"Well…do you? Do you think I'm too immature to do anything? Do you think the Dark Lord wouldn't want me because I'm weak?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Draco, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, never-mind! Forget it!" Draco yelled, turning his back to Snape. "There's no one I can talk to anymore! Everyone thinks I'm childish and immature and a coward and a wimp! I can't talk to anyone about anything…well…at least, they wouldn't understand me if I did!"

"Draco," Snape said, "I honestly don't know what to tell you. I've never felt that way before…just hated and cowardly." Draco sat on the stone floor, unaware that Hermione and Goyle were both listening-in to the conversation. Snape sighed and sat down next to Draco. "I wish I could help you, but I don't know what to tell you…Maybe your father can help."

Draco looked up at him. "How? And how am I supposed to talk to him?"

Snape stood up and helped Draco to his feet. "Come with me," he said, walking into his office, yet again. Goyle and Hermione, who somehow ended up standing next to one another, approached Snape's office slowly. Hermione looked through the doorway, just as Snape glanced over his shoulder. His eyes widened, as she gasped, causing Draco to turn around as well.

Hermione smiled sheepishly, as Goyle came into view. "Draco," he said, "can't you cut the crap? I don't think you're immature; I told you that!"

"I know Goyle," Draco muttered through gritted teeth. "I just wanted to ask my dad something that is completely off subject."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Draco rolled his eyes, then sarcastically said, "Thanks a lot, Goyle!"

Hermione, feeling uncomfortable with these three Slytherins, said, "I think I'll just go-" but was cut off by Snape grabbing her arm and pulling both her and Goyle into his office, and then shutting the door.

"Draco," Snape asked, "do you still want to go to the Manor?"

Draco smirked. "Duh! Can I?"

Snape did not answer, but turned his gaze to Hermione and Goyle. "Then I suppose you two…," Hermione swallowed twice, "…will be coming with us."

Goyle let out a sigh of relief, as Hermione let out a shriek of despair. "B-but, Professor, the Malfoys hate my type! They'll never allow-"

"Well, Miss Granger, maybe you should have thought about that when you were eavesdropping," Snape said, with a slight smirk. Hermione glared at him furiously, wishing she had gone back with Harry and Ginny. Snape walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo-powder. He then turned around and handed it to Hermione, as he said, with a sneer, "You first, Miss Granger."


	18. Revelations In The Manor

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you, and I believe you'll find it's a bit longer than the last few chapters.**

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter XVIII

Revelations In The Manor

Narcissa Malfoy sat in the lounge with her guests Noreen Meagan and her husband, Carney Meagan, who were visiting from Ireland. She continually glanced up the staircase, which led to her husband's study, where he had been locked away for some time. The fiftieth time that she did this, Noreen was tempted to finally ask, "So…er…cissa, where _is_ your husband?"

Narcissa's eyes quickly shot back to her guests, as she said, "He's…around. He's probably just at work…er…finishing up a few things."

Noreen nodded. "Where does he work again?" she asked politely.

"Er—the Ministry of Magic, of course," Narcissa replied with a fake smile, her mind on his other _job_. Carney, who had been extremely quiet most of the evening, let out a yell, which caused both Noreen and Narcissa to turn and look at him in surprise. However, Narcissa realized what it was that had shocked him: there was a girl covered in ash, who was standing in front of the fireplace. Then, with a flash of green light, a boy appeared behind her in the fireplace, who Narcissa only slightly recognized as Gregory Goyle.

"What the-?"

But then, there was another flash of green flame from the fireplace and there stood her own son, who was, likewise, covered in ash. Noreen, Carney, and Narcissa were now all on their feet, staring down at them in surprise. Then, with another and final flash of green, a fully grown man appeared, wiping the ash off himself. Narcissa recognized him to be Severus Snape.

"Severus, what is going on?" she shrieked, completely confused.

Snape looked around nervously at Noreen and Carney, never having been very sociable before. "Sorry, cissa, but Draco wanted to-"

"Narcissa, is this your son?" Noreen cut him off, staring down at Draco.

Narcissa nodded, then said, "Sweetheart, this is Mr. and Mrs. Meagan. They're visiting from Ireland."

Draco, who had finished wiping off the ash and soot, said, "Hello, I'm Draco Alexander Malfoy, pleased to meet you!"

Narcissa then turned to Goyle. "This is Gregory Goyle. You remember his parents, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," answered Noreen, shaking hands with him.

Narcissa then turned to Snape. "This is Severus Snape…a good friend of Lucius'." Snape simply nodded, glancing up the staircase, as Narcissa gave Hermione a confused look. Hermione inched towards Snape, who glanced back down at her.

"Oh, this is Miss Granger," he said, but simply changed the subject as he turned to Narcissa. "Cissa, do you know where Lucius is? Draco wants to talk to him about something." Narcissa glanced up the staircase and Snape nodded. He then led the three students up the stairs without so much as a _thankyou_.

He looked down at Draco and whispered, "Do you think your father will be upset that we're bringing them into the Manor and showing them where his study is? I mean…Hermione _is_ a mudblood!"

"I'm sure he won't mind…As long as he's in a good mood, he won't mind; and what could possibly put him in a bad mood right now?" Draco asked, as Snape nodded understandingly.

"So…you don't think he'll mind?" the latter asked, still unconvinced.

"I'm certain! God, Snape, why are you stressing over this so much?"

….

Lucius dropped his wand on the ground with a shaking hand, and then stumbled back into his chair. He covered his pale face with two trembling hands, recalling everything that had just happened at this _meeting_. He heard footsteps approaching from outside the doors, and he quickly looked up. He rose to his feet and replaced his wand in his pocket. He then proceeded to open the doors, but what he saw surprised him greatly: Severus, Draco, Gregory, and Hermione Granger were slowly approaching the study, but when Snape spotted him, he quickly stopped, as did the rest.

Lucius hid the resentful look he was tempted to give them, but let the frown form on his face nevertheless. "What the _hell_ do you want? Aren't you supposed to be in that bloody school of yours?" he asked, slightly irritated.

"Er…Draco wanted to talk to you, Lucius," Snape said, backing away slightly. Lucius' cold grey eyes bored into Hermione's honey-brown ones, sending a chill up her spine, his piercing gaze causing her to tremble slightly. He did not look away, and she felt sweat trickle down the back of her neck. 'No wonder so many people are afraid of him! If looks could kill I would've died a thousand deaths by now, all horribly painful ones!' she thought, trying, but failing to drop her gaze.

Lucius smirked slightly, then looked up at Snape, his irritation returning. "So why are the rest of them here, Severus?" he said, in his deadly voice.

Snape opened his mouth to answer, but Hermione, still trembling, replied in a shaky voice, "We were—Goyle and I, that is—were listening-in to Professor Snape and Draco's conversation…so he brought us along."

Lucius' eyes shot back at her quickly. "I don't remember having ever asked you, mudblood!" he snapped, shutting her up instantly. She turned away from his deadly glare quickly and focused her gaze on the stone floor beneath her feet. Lucius smirked again, then looked down at his son. "Well, what is it, Draco?"

Draco looked around at the rest of them, then turned back to face his father and said, "Can we talk about it in there?"

Lucius shrugged. "Fine," he muttered, then moved out of the way to let Draco enter the study. He turned back to Snape and said, "The rest of you can go back to Hogwarts through the fireplace in my study if you wish."

"Goodbye, Mr. Malfoy! It was nice seeing you again!" Goyle exclaimed, and then hurried inside the study and grabbed a handful of floo-powder, then stepped into the fire and dropped it in. "Hogwarts!" he shouted, and then he was gone.

Lucius, yet again, looked down at Hermione, this time looking more menacing than the first two times. "Well, Miss Granger, are you going to get your filthy mudblood self out of my Manor?" he asked coldly, glaring down at her. She said nothing, as she stepped into the study and threw a handful of floo-powder into the fireplace. She stepped inside, obvious hurt written on her face, and shouted, "Hogwarts," glaring at Lucius Malfoy all the while.

Draco held back a sigh, as he glanced up at his father, who seemed not to have noticed. He then watched Hermione disappear into green flame. He and Snape met each other's gaze, before Draco turned to look up at his father. "Well, what was it you wanted, Draco?" Lucius asked, sitting behind his desk and then leaning back in his chair, prepared to listen.

Draco glanced at Snape and then at his father with questioning eyes. "Dad…why did you become a death-eater?"

Snape's eyebrows furrowed, as he took a step back, fearing the response that Lucius would have to this. However, Lucius simply stared at Draco, not saying a word. Finally, after a long, awkward silence, Lucius said, "What?"

Draco cleared his throat, refusing to look into his father's eyes, then repeated, "Why did you become a death-eater? What was the reason you wanted to be one?"

Lucius did not move as he stared down at the ground. Snape took this opportunity to cast Draco a questioning look, but Draco simply shook his head, warning Snape to remain silent. Draco stared at his father, who shifted in the chair uncomfortably. He looked up at Draco and sighed. "Well…," he hesitated, "I didn't …_want_…to become a death-eater."

Draco raised an eyebrow in _pretend _confusion, and asked, "If you didn't _want _to become a death-eater…then…why did you?" Lucius dropped his gaze to the ground once again, clearly not wishing to tell Draco anymore, but Draco was persistent to hear the truth from his father, even if he already knew. "Dad?" Draco asked, just to make sure his father was still listening. Lucius cleared his throat and looked back up at Draco, but dropped his gaze again.

"Well…I was…er…forced to become one…,"Lucius answered hesitantly.

"How'd you-know-who force you to become a death-eater?" Draco inquired. "Did he threaten your life?"

Lucius looked down at the mirror that was set on his desk. "Well…yes, at first…but that's not how…not why I joined…."

Draco cocked his head to one side and asked, "Then…how did he force you, dad?"

Lucius suddenly changed his expression. "Why are you asking this, as it is? You have never once wondered about it before!" he snapped, but still not raising his gaze to meet Draco's.

Draco shrugged. "Recent events have brought it to my attention…and I was just wondering what the truth was. Why did you become a death-eater, dad? I really want to know!"

Lucius sighed deeply, and then he looked back up at his son. He shifted silently again, before finally replying, "He threatened to…kill…you and your mother…and since I was afraid of losing the two things that mattered most to me…I said _yes_." Draco thought he would never hear his father say that, but he felt slightly relieved now that he had. However, what Lucius said next shocked him. "But you already knew that…didn't you, Draco?"

"What?" Draco exclaimed, entirely perplexed.

"Severus already showed you everything, didn't he?" Lucius asked, his eyes darting from Draco to Snape. Draco turned to look at Snape, who was staring right back at him. They exchanged confused looks, until both their eyes rested on Lucius, who was now standing. Draco backed away slowly towards Snape, who was silently approaching him as it was.

"How'd you know, dad?" Draco asked, now standing beside his potion-teacher.

Lucius sneered. "Well, Draco, I know Legilimency and you don't know Occlumency."

"Well…are you angry with me f-for simply…simply being _curious_?" Draco asked, as Snape grabbed his shoulder, fear overwhelming the young Malfoy.

"No, I am not angry with you, Draco," Lucius replied, glaring at Snape, who was backing away slowly, Draco following him closely.

"Now, Lucius," Snape said, "Had I not done something or said anything, Draco would have probably never known the truth!"

….

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, running towards her, out of breath. "What are you doing with Goyle? What happened with Malfoy and Snape? Where have you been?"

Hermione gasped for breath. "Snape made me go with him and Malfoy to the Manor-"

"The Malfoy Manor?" Ron exclaimed, nearly petrified. "You went to the _Malfoy Manor_?"

"Yes! Anyways, Goyle and I were listening-in to his and Draco's conversation, so we had to go along!"

Ron looked at Goyle and glared. Goyle slowly backed away then said, "I'll see you Gryffindors later," and left.

"What was it like?" Ginny inquired anxiously.

"No less then I had always pictured it," Hermione replied in monotone.

"Did you see Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked nervously.

Hermione glared. "You _bet_ I did!" she exclaimed angrily. "Lucius Malfoy's good, my arse!"

….

"Damnit, Severus! Didn't you think I'd tell Draco when I was ready to? I can take care of my son just fine without your help!" Lucius yelled, now completely irritated.

"Dad, it wasn't Snape's fault! I made it so he had no other choice but to show me the memory!" Draco stated.

"Oh, and I'm certain Severus didn't want you to see it!" Lucius said sarcastically.

"Actually, I thought that Draco had a right to know the truth, so I offered to show it to him," Snape said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"He's _my _son and _I_'ll decide what he_ does_ have a right to know and what he _doesn't _have a right to know!"

"Dad, stop trying to control my life! It was just a damn memory!"

"Oh, God!" came a voice from the open doorway. Lucius, Snape, and Draco turned to find Narcissa standing there with her hands on her hips. "Language, sweetie," Narcissa said to Draco, a frown clearly visible on her face. She then turned her gaze to Lucius. "And what the hell is the matter with you?"

"Cissy-"

"It was just a damn memory! And you know what else? It's just the damn truth! Who cares if Draco finally sees things the way they actually are? Why are you so ashamed by something that you did because you loved us? Is it because it makes you feel weak?"

Lucius didn't bother casting her a glare before dropping his gaze to stare at the ground. Narcissa looked at Snape and smiled. "I'm glad that you told Draco the truth." Snape said nothing, as he looked over at Lucius, whose face was red with both rage and humiliation.

"How long ago did he tell you?" Lucius asked in the same angry tone, looking up at Draco.

"Before Christmas-break," Draco answered, glancing over at Snape.

"Aright, well…I suppose you had better get back to Hogwarts before Umbridge realizes you have left," Lucius stated, turning his gaze to the fireplace.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, then turned to face Snape. "Goodbye, Severus! I'll see you later!" she said, and he nodded in response. He then turned to Lucius, who said nothing, but turned to face him, a scowl visible on his face. Snape fought the urge to roll his eyes, and walked over to the fireplace, throwing in a handful of floo-powder as he did so. "Hogwarts!"

Draco turned to look at his father. "Dad…do you think I did the wrong thing?" he asked.

Lucius looked down at Draco and sighed. "No," he murmured.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "Lucius what're you talking about?"

Lucius shook his head, his face still flushed, and he muttered, "Nothing, cissy."

Narcissa furrowed her eyebrows, as she continued to stare at her husband. "Lucius, did _he _call you again?"

Lucius turned away, and then silently mumbled, "Of course." Narcissa frowned as Draco sighed inwardly. Suddenly, Lucius swiftly grabbed his left forearm, wincing slightly. He looked back up at Narcissa and simply stared at her for a moment, before his eyes rested on Draco and he smiled. "Maybe you should get back to Hogwarts too," he said, as his smile faded and he drew his wand.

Draco scowled. "Dad, he's calling you _again_?"

Lucius rolled his eyes, as he nodded silently. "Bye," he muttered, and with a loud POP he was gone.

Draco looked up at his mother and frowned. "Why _do_ you think dad's ashamed of what he did for us?" Narcissa smiled down at Draco and shrugged, but he could tell that she was hurt by something. "Mom, are you alright?" he asked, dreadfully concerned.

Narcissa shrugged her shoulders again, the she said, "I just…HATE these death-eater meetings and the muggle-raids they go on! I never know if Lucius will even come back! I mean the Ministry could capture him and throw him in Azkaban anytime, or Voldemort could kill him if he disappoints him, or if he accidentally goes against something he swore, he'll drop dead and-"

"Mom, stop!" Draco yelled, feeling slightly nervous as he pictured what _could_ happen to his father. He cleared his throat, and calmly said, "Sorry."

She smiled slightly. "It's okay, sweetie. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that! I just…get so worried." Draco nodded, but before he could say another word, she threw floo-powder into the fireplace and pushed him in. "Bye, sweetie! Have a good year! I love you!"

Draco smirked. "I love you too, mom! _Hogwarts_!"


	19. Truths Revealed

Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter XIX

Truths Revealed

Weeks passed, and a few months seemed like eternity to a young Malfoy, who found himself staring at the Malfoy Pendant. He was lying on his back, his head resting gently on his pillow and his left arm tucked securely under it. He held up the pendant with his right hand, as his fingers traced every mark on it and he touched every drop of pure-malfoy-blood. He and Snape had continued to talk, only more frequently now, and he felt a lot better now that he had someone he could talk to freely who understood him, almost like a counselor.

Draco smirked, remembering the one day when he had discovered that Harry took Remedial Potions. It was, of course, something that made the Slytherins laugh, even though ever since Umbridge had taken over there wasn't much time for anything anymore. He, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott had joined Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad, which had served in their favor countless times. As Draco stared at the pendant, he recalled the night Dumbledore had left the school, and when he had found out about the D.A.

(Flashback in Draco's POV)

_I watched as Pansy rushed passed Milli and slammed the door shut behind her. I turned to look at Milli and asked, "What's up with her?"_

_Milli smiled evilly. "Oh, Potter's not getting away this time! Pansy, Crabbe, Nott and I have discovered something extremely worth knowing! Potter's formed a little DADA club, called Dumbledore's Army!"_

_I blinked twice, then exchanged confused looks with Goyle. "And-?" I inquired._

"_Well," Milli continued, "it just so happens that everyone in the group will be expelled if Umbridge finds out who they are, which she will very soon! However, the best part is that mostly everyone in the group are Gryffindors! Oh, imagine it! A school without those stuck-up, idiotic gits! NO GRYFFINDORS!"_

_My heart sank. 'No Gryffindors?' I thought. 'Well…that means…no Hermione…' I quickly looked back up at Milli. "Is Pansy telling her right now?" I asked eagerly._

"_I already did!" Pansy exclaimed happily from the doorway. "Draco, Goyle, Milli…we've got to get Crabbe and Nott! We've got a job to do!"_

…

_I ran a little bit ahead of the rest of the group, but before I was able to get to the Room of Requirement, Umbridge and Filch joined us…Filch…I don't respect him, but I do kinda like that old man…him and his funny little cat…poor Squib. I ran ahead of the rest, but just as I approached the sixth floor, I caught sight of Dobby, my former house-elf. I ran up the rest of the steps and quickly hid behind a niche. I looked up and saw an ugly dragon-shaped vase. 'Oh, God, could this get any worse?' I thought in disgust._

_I waited there for a moment or two, then I drew my wand and patiently waited for the rest to show up. About a minute later, students came running down the stairs. They all looked extremely worried and immensely scared, but I only wanted to catch one of them…after that…I'd try to get another out this whole mess. 'And there the scar-head is himself!' I thought joyfully, as Potter came running by me. With a lazy flick of my wand, I caused Potty to fall over and skid across the floor._

_I couldn't help but laugh. Pot-head rolled over and saw me, walking away from my hiding place. I smirked down at the stupid scar-head, who I might forever be rid of tonight. "Trip Jinx, Potter!" I said, then turned around. "Hey, professor-PROFESSOR! I've got one!" Umbridge came around the far corner, completely out of breath, but when she saw my little friend a delighted smile formed on her hideous face._

"_It's him!" she exclaimed, then she turned to me and said, "Excellent, Draco, excellent, oh, very good—fifty points to Slytherin! I'll take him from here…Stand up, Potter!" She was looking at the idiot again, who got to his feet, glaring at us both, and I didn't at all mind the fool's glare; as a matter of fact, it made my smile more menacing. Umbridge grabbed the scar-head's arm roughly, and then turned to me again. "You hop along and see if you can round up anymore of them, Draco," she said._

'_Hop along?' I thought, extremely disgusted inside, but smiling nevertheless on the outside._

"_Tell the others to look in the library—anybody out of breath—check the bathrooms, Miss Parkinson can do the girls' ones—off you go—and you," I heard her add, as I walked off. I found Pansy heading for the Room of Requirement, so I quickly made my way after her._

"_Pansy!" I yelled._

_She turned quickly, then smiled. "Yeah, Draco?" she asked happily._

"_I got Potter!" I said menacingly._

_She reached forward and hugged me. "Oh, good job, Draco!" she exclaimed._

_We broke apart, then I looked around. "How'd you find this out, anyway?" I asked curiously._

"_You know Marietta, don't you?" she asked._

"_Isn't she a friend of Cho Chang's…and doesn't her father work at the Ministry?" I asked._

"_Yeah, anyway she told me and Millicent all about it! Potter, Weasle, and the Mudblood started this whole stupid thing!"_

_We entered the Room of Requirement, then searched for something worthy of information. As I looked around, something caught my eye; it was a sheet of parchment with a list of names on it. As I scanned through the list…there was Herms' name… 'Hermione Granger,' I thought angrily. I turned and saw Pansy, her back turned. I looked back at the sheet and waved my wand. Herms' name was no longer on the list. I turned to Pansy and said, "Run this to Umbridge, quickly! She's in Dumbledore's office with that brat!" She quickly took it from me, then ran off._

(End flashback and regular POV)

Draco turned over on his side and stared at the wall. Behind him Goyle, Crabbe, Blaise, and Nott were sleeping peacefully. 'Hermione…if only you knew what I did for you…but you'll never know…no one will ever know….' He felt a tear roll down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away and closed his eyes, forcing sleep upon himself.

…

Draco headed, yet again, towards Snape's office, completely unaware that he was being accompanied by someone on the other side of the wall. He knocked on the door, but just as he did, Hermione appeared from behind the corner. "Granger?" he asked, slightly surprised.

"Malfoy?" she inquired, extremely confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Well…what are you doing here?" he asked, but the moment he did, the door flew open, blocking Hermione from answering.

"Miss Granger? Draco? What are you doing here?" Snape asked.

"I need to talk to you!" they both exclaimed jointly. Hermione blushed, as Draco turned his flushed face away.

"Yes?" Snape snapped, a little irritated, not at all in a good mood that day.

"Well," Hermione began, glancing nervously at Draco, "I wanted to talk to you about Harry's _Remedial Potion_ lessons."

Snape sighed. "Very well, Miss Granger, you may come in. Draco, what was it you wanted?"

Draco thought for a moment, then answered, "I'll just wait 'til Granger's done."

"Very well…come in too, Draco," Snape sighed, opening the door wider. Draco felt Hermione brush passed him, and as she did, he smelt a mixture of Gingerbread and Cinnamon. He smiled slightly, then followed her inside.

Snape closed the door behind them, and he then walked over to his desk and sat down. "Go ahead, Miss Granger," he said, slightly curtly.

"Well, professor, as you know everyone in the (she glanced at Draco) OOTP were expecting you to give Harry these (she glanced at Draco again) lessons, and Professor Dumbledore told Harry that no matter what, he had to continue. No matter WHAT! I see no reason why you will no longer teach Harry these (Another glance) lessons he desperately needs, perhaps for our survival!"

Draco felt extremely confused now. "Why the hell does Potty need to be taught Remedial Potions so badly? For our _survival_?" he asked.

Snape rolled his eyes, as Hermione watched nervously, fearing what he might tell his favorite student. "He doesn't, Draco. Can I trust you with a secret and you'll swear not to tell your father?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Professor, you can't! Have you completely lost all sense of decency? _Are you out of your mind_?"

Snape narrowed his eyes, and Hermione quickly shut her mouth, then he turned back to Draco. "Well?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, you can trust me," Draco replied firmly.

"Okay, I'm not teaching Potter Remedial Potions ("You're not teaching him anything," muttered Hermione), I'm teaching him Occlumency ("Not anymore") because he can't seem to keep the Dark Lord out of his head."

"YOU'RE TEACHING THAT BASTARD OCCLUMENCY? WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT? THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Draco exclaimed.

"Anyway," Hermione snapped, "You're _actually_ no longer teaching Harry Occlumency! I _demand_ an explanation as to why you are no longer teaching him!"

Snape turned away from her. "I don't need to explain myself to you, Miss Granger," he replied, the only one talking calmly.

Hermione nodded. "Alright, I'll bring this up with McGonagall and she'll force it out of you, professor! If she can't, I'll get Hagrid to help her, maybe even beat it out of you if need be, and maybe I'll need to get Flitwick to cast a spell on you, and Madame Pomfrey to give you a poison that will force you to tell the truth! And if they can't, I'll go get Sirius and Moody and Tonks and Remus and-"

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you, Miss Granger, just SHUT THE HELL UP!" Snape roared, causing Hermione to jump and Draco to stare at him in slight confusion. "Miss Granger, I have been trying to teach Potter Occlumency ever since Christmas, but he is _unteachable_. When I left him alone in my office for a few minutes he found some way of getting himself into trouble. He looked inside my Pensieve where I have stored my memories just incase he ever managed to actually read my mind. This was the second time I caught him in it, both times at the same memory. If you would like a further explanation of the memory, simply ask young Mr. Malfoy here."

Hermione looked up at Draco, her mouth open and her eyes wide. "You told Professor Snape about the Pensieve?" she asked, slightly scared.

Draco nodded, but then he realized that he had never told Snape that the Golden Trio had accompanied him on the trip through the memories. "Hermione!" he yelled

Snape had risen from his chair. "Draco, is there something you didn't tell me?"

Draco smiled sheepishly. "Well…would I have happened to mention that Pot-head, Weasle, and Granger were with me that night?"

"WERE THEY?" Snape yelled sarcastically. "No, I think you failed to mention that!" Draco did not answer, but simply stared at the ground, completely disappointed that he let Snape know the truth. Snape turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, are you aware of what the punishment could be for someone who has done something like that?" Hermione nodded, thinking she knew what Snape was going to say next. "Well, have you told anyone about anything that you saw?"

"No, professor," Hermione answered truthfully.

"Then as long as you don't breathe a word I will not punish you, do you understand?"

Hermione was filled with relief and complete shock. "WHAT?" she asked flatly.

"Don't say anything…as I believe Draco has done…." Snape turned to Draco, a questioning tone in his voice.

"Well," Draco said, "I _did _tell Millicent Bulstrode and Gregory Goyle. They are my closest friends and I trust them completely."

"You told…Miss Bulstrode?" Snape asked dryly.

Draco smirked. "Ah, Snape, it's just a little crush!" Hermione raised an eyebrow. Snape turned to her, as if to ask _Well?_

"I swear, I won't tell a soul!" Hermione said, inching towards the door.

"Is that all then, Miss Granger?" Snape asked.

"Yes, professor—oh and thankyou, you know, for not expelling me—I suppose you're not as bad as everyone says you are…well the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws, that is—and not as bad as I thought. Goodbye, professor. Bye, Malfoy." She smiled at Draco, almost gratefully for some reason, then she left the room.

Snape turned to Draco. "You could've mentioned that _they_ were with you!" he exclaimed.

"Why is it that you keep it a secret? It'd make people think a lot better of you," Draco said.

"I don't want the whole school knowing that I was in love with Harry's mom and then turned around and _killed_ her! Yeah, they'd _really_ think better of me then! She was one of the _few_ people who were kind to me and I _killed_ her! I don't want people knowing that, Draco, because it'll make them not respect me as a teacher, possibly despise me _even more,_ and feel as if they have some sort of power over me! And what's more, I don't want them knowing my _weakness_!"

"Alright, I'm sorry," Draco said, "it's just…I didn't want to get Hermione into any trouble…."

Snape smirked, rolling his eyes slightly. "Draco…." He smiled slightly, then asked, "What did you want again?"

"Well…," Draco started, "I was wondering if you could teach me Occlumency."

"And is that the reason you came to talk to me today…or did you just decide that when Miss Granger mentioned that Potter was learning it?" Snape asked, slightly sarcastic. Draco rolled his eyes.


	20. True Friends

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter XX

True Friends

Hermione found herself crying on her bed. Ginny sat beside her, her face tear-stained as well, and Parvati and Lavander sat on the bed next to them, crying as well. But Hermione knew that no one else felt the same way she did; none of them had been as close to him as she had. She, Harry, and Ron were the only ones who felt this way, for Hagrid was their truest friend, no matter how he looked. She, Hermione, remembered how he had run off with Fang hung around his neck, and how he had disappeared into the darkness, probably never to return again.

Hermione choked on a sob, remembering all the good times they had spent together; and how he had always been there for her when Harry and Ron had gotten angry with her and they had stopped talking to one another. 'Good-bye, Hagrid,' she thought sadly, 'I'll miss you, old friend.'

…

"Finally! That miserable oaf is gone!" Draco exclaimed happily. "I can just see Potter now: he's all alone, crying in his bedroom, and he'll stop eating because he misses that obese klutz!" Pansy and Millicent let out giggles of laughter, as Crabbe and Blaise chuckled hoarsely. Draco and Nott were both laughing hard, but Goyle simply scanned his essay for mistakes. Draco noticed this and was slightly confused by it. "What's wrong with you, Goyle?" he asked, but far form sympathetically.

Goyle did not respond, but simply made a mark on his essay, signaling he had found a mistake. "Goyle?" Draco yelled.

"Hmm?" Goyle responded, not lifting his gaze.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Never mind!"

"I heard you, Draco, and there's nothing wrong with me," Goyle said, tearing his eyes away from the parchment.

Draco stared at him for a moment, then turned away angrily. "Why do you have to be so boring?" he asked smugly.

Goyle raised an eyebrow. "Thanks, Draco, I'll be sure to return the compliment!" He stood up and pulled his schoolbag over his shoulder, then, after carefully placing his quill, inkbottle, and essay into his bag, turned to walk away.

"Goyle!" Draco said, standing as well. Goyle shoved him away, slightly irritated, and headed towards the dormitory. Draco sighed, and slowly followed him. Once they were both inside their dorm, Draco closed the door, then turned back to Goyle. "Goyle, I didn't mean it that way-"

"Whatever, Draco!" Goyle exclaimed, dropping his schoolbag at the foot of his bed. He turned to look back at Draco, then said, "You know, ever since Christmas-break, you've been kind of dissing me off. What is it that happened over the holidays that made you act like this?"

Draco looked down. He knew the answer to Goyle's question, but he wasn't sure he trusted Goyle enough to tell him. Finally, he realized that Goyle had trusted him, Draco, enough to tell him his secrets, so why couldn't Draco trust him? He looked back up at Goyle and sighed. "Well, being alone for two weeks kind of made me realize something, and I've decided that I don't care what my dad does to me for it!"

Goyle stared at Draco, blinking twice.

"Well," he continued, "I've really come to like a certain Gryffindor, and the reason it's dangerous for me to like her…is 'cause she's a mudblood."

Goyle's eyes grew wide and his mouth slowly parted. He seemed to be searching for something to say, but the right words didn't seem to be coming out. Finally, he spoke. "Draco…if your father finds out…that you like _Hermione_…a mudblood…he'll…he'll-"

"I know, Goyle!" Draco said loudly. "Why do you think I haven't told him yet?"

Goyle shook his head, smiling slightly. "All this time…huh…The funny thing is…I kind of knew."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "How? Was it really that obvious?"

Goyle shook his head again. "I just somehow knew," he said, still smiling.

Draco sighed. "Do you know what my dad could do to me if he finds out…or what he could do to her?" Goyle nodded slowly.

"Don't worry, Draco," he said, "you're secret's safe with me; and if you ever need anything…well, I'm here for you!"

…

"I felt like I was going to explode!" Hermione yelled. "I am SO happy that O.W.L.s are over, but I'm sure I couldn't possibly have done my best!"

Ron stared at her in slight disbelief and disgust. "Mione," he said, "you _definitely _did better at _everything_ than either Harry _or _me!"

Hermione sighed. "I hope so, Ron!" she said nervously.

Harry smiled. "Hermione, why are you so tense?"

"I—I don't know, Harry," Hermione said, dropping her gaze. 'Please, get out of my head, you idiot!' she thought pleadingly. Ron and Harry both stared at her from across the small table in the Gryffindor Tower. "What?" she snapped angrily. They both shrugged and turned to look at random people around the common room. Hermione sighed, not entirely certain _what_ was bothering her. She stood up, then walked to her dormitory, which she found empty. Hermione reached into her bag and slowly clutched the ribbon and note she had gotten for Christmas. She had lost count of how many times she had read and reread that stupid note, trying to figure out whose handwriting it was.

"Who, other than you, would give me such an exotic and ridiculous gift? I mean, it's a hair-ribbon! How un-thoughtful is that? I hope it is you…Draco…if only you knew."

…

Draco stared at the wall, yet again, lying on his bed, his back facing his sleeping friends. He was lost in thought, as he remembered back to before the Weasley twins had left the school.

(Draco's flashback)

"_If I were to tell you that Fred and George Weasley were up to something, what would you say?" a first-year Hufflepuff asked._

"_I would say that they're always up to something," the Ravenclaw responded. Draco stifled a laugh. 'Was I that immature in my first year?' he thought with a smile._

"_Maybe we should help!" the Hufflepuff suggested._

_Draco smiled: this was what he had been waiting for! He turned and walked over to them. "Hello, I was wondering if you had ever heard the phrase 'Actions speak louder than words'?" Both the students shook their heads. "Well, that phrase is sometimes wrong!" Draco stated with a sneer. "That'll be ten points from each of you for discussing plots against the Headmistress! Next time, think before you speak!" He smiled, and then simply walked off. Being a member of the Inquisitorial Squad had many advantages. As he walked, however, he came upon Hermione, once again, who seemed to be looking for something. When she spotted Draco, a smile formed on her face._

"_Malfoy," she said happily, "can I talk to you for a moment?" He looked around nervously, then nodded slightly. Hermione beamed, then said, "I never really got a chance to thank you."_

"_For what?" Draco asked, entirely confused._

"_For not telling Professor Snape that we went with you in the Pensieve. You really got us out of trouble, so…thanks!"_

_Draco smirked. "Hey, no problem…Herms!"_

_Hermione's smile broadened. "And if ever you need a favor, just let me know, and I'll be there for you, Malfoy…I promise!"_

"_Well…first of all, you can call me _Draco_," he said, this time smiling._

"_Alright, and remember: anytime you need anything, I'm there!" Hermione said, staring up trustingly into his grey eyes._

"_Secondly, I was wondering if…say…every Friday…you'll meet me in the kitchen for Coffee Night. What do you say, Herms?" Draco asked, smiling down into her deep, brown eyes._

"_Yeah, sure," she said, smiling even broader._

"_Okay, and don't forget, alright?" he asked, not fully convinced that she would keep her promise._

"_I won't forget; I'll be there Friday Night for Coffee Night, I swear!"_

"_I'll hold you to that! Bye, mudblood!" Draco said, turning to walk away. Hermione headed into Defense Against the Dark Arts, completely having forgotten that Harry was going to try to talk to Sirius today. However, once she layed eyes on him, she remembered in a second._

…

_Draco sat on a bench outside, not entirely sure what all the commotion inside was all about, but he didn't really care. Millicent sat next to him, staring at the lake, not sure she had just heard him correctly. "What?" she asked again._

_Draco sighed. "Milli, I told you, I like Hermione Granger. You know… the smart one who's in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes with us."_

"_Isn't she that mudblood who hangs out with Pot-head and Weasle? Is she in Potions with us?"_

_Draco had to laugh. "Yes, milli, she _is _in Potions with us."_

"_Is she that know-it-all?" Millicent asked still unconvinced._

"_Yes, Millicent, if that's how you want to put it," Draco replied._

"_Is she-" but at that moment, two riders on broomsticks came flying through the front doors of Hogwarts. They both bore red hair, and they were slightly thin. "Aren't those the Weasley twins?" Millicent asked._

"_Yeah, they are!" Draco exclaimed. "I wonder what they're doing."_

"_In the direction that they're going, I'd say that they're running away!" Millicent stated._

"_Flying away would fit better," Draco absent-mindedly corrected her. Then, he remembered the two first years he'd taken points from earlier that day, and he recalled their conversation stating something about the two Weasleys. That must've been why they were leaving. "I'll tell you, Milli, I'm gonna miss those boys. There are few Gryffindors you'll find with their talent and brains."_

"_They were actually alright for Weasels and Gryffs," Millicent agreed. "What were you saying?"_

"_Huh? OH! I like Hermione Granger!" Draco said, turning his gaze back towards his friend._

"_Right, okay…can I ask you a simple question?"_

"_Go ahead," Draco said, smiling._

"_Do you have ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'LL GET IN IF-?"_

"_-my father finds out—yes I do! Snape's already told me the whole thing, and he wasn't very much help. He-"_

"_You told Snape?" Millicent asked, slightly scared. "He'll tell your father for sure, Draco!"_

"_No…he won't," Draco said. "He wants me to tell him."_

_Millicent sighed in frustration. "You CAN'T tell your father, Draco! He'll put the Cruciatus Curse on you!"_

"_I know…but I _have _to tell him, Milli. The longer I wait…the worse it'll be." Draco looked at Millicent in the eyes, with a warm smile on his face. "Thanks, milli, for being a good friend and understanding me."_

_Millicent smiled back at him, then they embraced each other. "You're welcome, Drake; and remember: any time you need anything, I'll always be here for you."_

(End flashback)

Draco rolled over onto his back, and began to silently stroke the pendant. 'Three people know…either dad or Herms will be next…whoever I get the chance to tell first…hopefully Herms…I do NOT want to tell my father…but I have to…I can't keep the secret hidden from him forever….'

**A/N: I thank you for reading, and for the Reviews. To courtjsonluvr87 returns, this takes place right after their Astronomy O.W.L.s. **


	21. Near Expulsion

**Attention:**** Some of the following events occurred in the Order Of The Phoenix, but I put it in Draco and Snape's point of view as opposed to Harry's.**

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter XXI

Near Expulsion

As Draco walked along a corridor, having been told that someone had let off Garroting Gas, he heard Hermione's voice whisper, "Good one…don't forget the signal." When he came around the corner, he saw Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood standing in front of the corridor leading to Umbridge's office. He walked over to them, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"What's going on here?" he asked, rather rudely. "So…is Potter trying to sneak into Umbridge's office _again_? You know what I don't get…why no one ever gets on to him for going against the rules. Why is it that he thinks he can break the rules, but, unlike anyone else, can manage to not get into any trouble with the teachers, save Snape and Umbridge? So…is he being a little saint again, Loony?"

Luna smiled sweetly and, while giggling, said, "No, silly Malfoy boy, someone let off Garroting Gas down this way!"

Draco glared at her for a moment, and she quickly stopped giggling. He smirked…at least that still worked. "Fine…but if he is…and if I find out about it…I'm coming after you, Loony, and Weaslette here," he sneered, then started to walk away. "And, mind you, I'm a member of the Inquisitorial Squad…and I'm sure Umbridge wouldn't mind throwing out another Weasley…and I'm certain she cares very little for an insane girl who reads the _quibbler_." At that moment, Millicent, Pansy, Crabbe, Nott, and a Slytherin named Warrington came running down the corridor, followed closely by Umbridge. Much to Draco's surprise, although he slightly expected to find something of this sort some time soon, Warrington had gagged Ron's mouth and was pulling him along. Ronald Weasley was actually putting up a rather good fight, for his part.

"Get them!" Umbridge yelled, pointing a fat finger and Luna and Ginny, who began to scream and started to run away. Pansy ran behind Luna, quickly trapped her, and Nott grabbed her roughly, gagging her mouth as well. Ginny, however, ran down a corridor and out of sight. The Slytherins, except for Draco and Millicent, ran after her, still holding their hostages. "Draco, Millicent, you come with me!" Umbridge shrieked, then Millicent grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him along down the corridor that was said to have Garroting Gas in it.

"What's up?" Draco asked, running after Millicent.

"Potter's in her office!" Millicent answered, indicating the professor in front of them. They ran into Umbridge's office, and found Harry, with his head in the fireplace, and Hermione, looking extremely shocked, her wand in her right hand, which hung at her side helplessly.

"Miss Bulstrode…," Umbridge said, and Millicent grabbed Hermione, who put up a dreadfully pathetic fight. In a moment, Hermione was being pushed into the wall so that she didn't get away. Draco looked down at Harry, whose butt was sticking out of the fireplace, and the first thing Draco thought was to give him a good kick in the ass and into the fire. However, Umbridge had different plans for him. She reached into the fire and grabbed his hair, then yanked him out and lifted his face up to the ceiling.

She then proceeded to whisper a few things to him, and afterwards looked up at Draco and barked, "Take his wand!" Draco hesitantly reached inside Harry's robes and took his wand from his chest pocket. He then walked backwards and leaned on the windowsill. "Hers too…" Umbridge shouted. Millicent grabbed Hermione's wand from her hand, after having to push her into the wall harder. Then, as Umbridge yelled at Harry, Draco found enjoyment in throwing Harry's wand in the air and catching it one-handed, while his other hand was in his pocket.

Draco smirked when Umbridge threw Harry on the ground, causing him to slam into the desk. Then, from outside the door, Crabbe entered, holding Neville, Warrington entered behind him, still holding Ron, and Pansy entered, with Ginny still struggling to get free, with Nott following closely, Luna held slightly in his grip, considering how little trouble she was. All four of the _captives _had been gagged. Draco did not listen to Warrington's unworthy words, but when Umbridge said, "Well, it looks as though Hogwarts will shortly be a Weasley-free zone, doesn't it?" he had to laugh.

"So, Potter," she said. "You stationed lookouts around my office and you sent this buffoon," causing Draco to laugh again at Ron being called names by a teacher, "to tell me the poltergeist was wreaking havoc in the Transfiguration department when I knew perfectly well that he was busy smearing ink on the eyepieces of all the school telescopes, Mr. Filch having just informed me so. Clearly, it was very important for you to talk to somebody. Was it Albus Dumbledore? Or the half-breed, Hagrid? I doubt it was Minerva McGonagall, I hear she is still too ill to talk to anyone…."

At this, Draco laughed again, this time joined by Millicent, although she was in a stressful state, Pansy, and Crabbe. "It's none of your business who I talk to," Harry snarled.

"Very well," Umbridge said. "Very well, Mr. Potter…I offered you the chance to tell me freely. You refused. I have no alternative but to force you. Draco—fetch Professor Snape."

Draco quickly put Harry's wand in his pocket, and, after locking eyes with Millicent for a moment, left the room. He walked out of the empty corridor, and headed down the dungeons. On the way, he ran into Goyle. "Draco," he said in surprise, "where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I'm going to get Potter expelled, along with the Weasels, that ditz, the whimpy dim-wit, and the stupid mud-" he stopped dead in his tracks, along with his words. "I'm going to get Hermione Granger expelled?" he exclaimed, completely horrified.

At that moment, Snape walked by. "Draco, what are you doing?" he asked in monotone.

"Umbridge wants you," Draco muttered.

Snape nodded, and then he and Draco headed back out of the dungeons. "So, why do you look so upset?" Snape asked a moment later.

""Well," Draco replied, "if you go back to Umbridge's office, Hermione could be expelled."

"Trust me…she won't be," Snape reassured him, as they walked down the empty corridor.

"But how do you know?" Draco asked.

"Trust me," Snape said, then they entered Umbridge's office. He looked around at the pairs of students with a blank expression on his face. "You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" he said dryly.

"Ah, Professor Snape," Umbridge said, standing up. "Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can, please."

"You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter," Snape replied coolly. "Surely you did not use it all? I told you that three drops would be sufficient." Draco smirked at Umbridge's flushed face.

"You can make some more, can't you?" she asked.

"Certainly," said Snape, trying not to smile at her ignorance. "It takes a full moon cycle to mature, so I should have it ready for you in around a month."

"A month?" she squawked. "A _month_? But I need it this evening, Snape! I have just found Potter using my fire to communicate with a person or persons unknown!"

"Really?" Snape asked, slightly interested, turning to look at Harry. "Well, it doesn't surprise me. Potter has never shown much inclination to follow school rules." Snape looked into Harry's eyes, attempting to use Legilimency, but at the sight of those emerald green eyes, he couldn't manage to concentrate hard enough. He simply stared down into his eyes, not able to drop his gaze.

"I wish to interrogate him!" Umbridge shouted, causing Snape to tear his eyes from Harry's and look back at a furious Umbridge. "I wish you to provide me with a potion that will force him to tell me the truth!"

"I have already told you," Snape said, "that I have no further stocks of Veritaserum. Unless you wish to poison Potter—and I assure you, I would have the greatest sympathy with you if you did—I cannot help you. The only trouble is that most venoms act too fast to gibe the victim time for truth-telling…." Snape looked back down at Harry, once again attempting to read his mind, but he couldn't seem to look passed those eyes—Lily's emerald eyes—staring back up at him with such hatred towards him. He couldn't turn away, and couldn't look beyond them, so he simply stared down into Harry's—Lily's, rather—eyes.

"You are on probation!" shrieked Umbridge, and at that Snape looked back up at her, completely shocked, and he raised his eyebrows in confusion. "You are being deliberately unhelpful!" at his, Draco stifled a laugh. "I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! Now get out of my office!"

Snape didn't know why, but as for respect for the Headmistress, he gave her a slight bow, and then turned to leave. As he was about to turn the doorknob, however, Harry shouted, "He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

"Padfoot?" Umbridge cried. "What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What does he mean, Snape?"

Snape turned around to look at Harry one last time, only this time, he ignored the eyes and easily looked passed them. '_Voldemort's got Sirius in the Department of Mysteries_!' He kept his expression blank, however, and simply pretended he hadn't understood a word Harry said. "I have no idea," Snape said coldly. "Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me I shall give you a Babbling Beverage." He then looked over at Neville, whom Crabbe seemed to be murdering. "And Crabbe, loosen your hold a little, if Longbottom suffocates it will mean a lot of tedious paperwork, and I am afraid I shall have to mention it on your reference if ever you apply for a job."

Draco, once again, stopped himself from laughing, but was more than grateful towards Snape for being so complicated towards Umbridge. Snape then turned back around and closed the door behind him. He stood outside Umbridge's office for a moment, thinking of a way to contact Sirius to find if Harry had actually seen what he thought he saw. He walked out of the corridor and, after using wandless magic to summon his wand, he headed out of the castle. Once off Hogwarts Grounds, he apparated at Grimmald Place, Number Twelve.

He knocked on the front door, hoping that someone would answer. Finally, the door opened and Sirius looked up at Snape in surprise. "What do you want Snivellus?" he asked darkly.

"Nothing at all, Black. I now see that Harry's vision was incorrect after all." Snape was about to dissapparate, when Sirius grabbed his shoulder and spun him back around to face him.

"What the hell are you talking about, Snivelly?" he asked, slightly concerned.

"Your godson thought that the Dark Lord had captured you, and now he is in Professor Umbridge's office, more than likely about to be expelled. Perhaps he can stay with you afterwards…after all, it is what you wanted, so congratulations. You can hide in this place with the potter-boy instead of by yourself." Snape pulled himself out of Sirius's grip and dissapparated before he could be questioned any further. He quickly snuck back inside the castle and waited for Umbridge's next move. However, he soon discovered that Harry and Hermione had led Umbridge into the Forbidden Forest, and all the Slytherins in her office were lying unconscious on the floor, their captives gone.

Snape entered the office, finding the place exactly as was said. He walked over to a blonde-haired boy, and with a flick of his wand, the Slytherin was once again conscious. "What happened?" Draco asked wearily, rubbing the back of his head.


	22. The Boy Who Lived

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter XXII

The Boy Who Lived

Draco glared. "That Weasel knocked me out! He is SO dead!" Snape raised an eyebrow, silencing Draco. They then woke the others, who were briefly informed what had happened. The Slytherins immediately decided to return to their common room, and then all except Draco left the office. The young Malfoy looked up at his Potion's professor and asked, "So, where were you during all this?"

"Does it matter?" Snape replied flatly, looking out the window.

"Where do you s'pose they are?" Draco asked, trying to get something out of Snape.

"The Forbidden Forest, leading Umbridge to a weapon that doesn't exist, Draco," Snape said, but at that moment he saw six thestrals fly out from the forest, each bearing a rider on its back. Snape's eyes grew wide. "Oh, damn!" he muttered, turning to leave the room.

"Professor!" Draco yelled. "Professor Snape, I was wondering if I could use the fireplace to-"

Snape gave Draco a quick glance as he said, "To what, Draco? To get home? Go ahead, I don't care! Use it! I'll see you later!" He then slammed the door shut behind him.

Draco threw a handful of floopowder into the flames and stepped into the fire. He then yelled, "The Manor!" and with a flash of green flame, he found himself standing in his own home in the lounge.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing here?" Narcissa asked, concern written on her face.

"Where's dad?" Draco asked quickly.

"In his study, why?" However, at that precise moment, Lucius came running down the staircase in his death-eater attire. At the sight of Draco, he stopped dead in his tracks, lowering his hood.

"What are you doing here?" Lucius asked urgently, glancing from Narcissa to Draco.

"Well…er…I had an opportunity to get out of school…so…I…er…took it," Draco answered sheepishly.

Lucius nodded slightly, but his eyes were on the door, and it was obvious that his mind was somewhere else. "I'll see you later, Draco," he said, walking down the remaining stairs and turning to leave.

"Dad, this isn't just a meeting this time, is it?" Draco asked, causing his father to stop, once again. Lucius sighed, then turned to face his son.

"No, Draco…it's not," he said in a rather melancholy tone.

"Are you…going to where Potter and his friends went?" Draco asked, hoping, but not expecting, to get an answer.

Lucius stared at Draco for a moment, saying nothing, then looked away. "How the hell do you know about that?"

Draco simply shrugged. "I have my ways. So…where are you going…exactly?" he asked, a frown visible on his face.

Lucius sighed. "Ministry of Magic. Now, I have to go… bye…." He then turned around and left the room, not glancing back. However, Draco followed him to the door.

"Dad, what if you get caught? You're a death-eater…and you're walking right into the Ministry of Magic! Don't you find that…slightly…_suicidal_?"

Lucius turned to look at Draco once more. "Yes, Draco, it probably is…but if we can get Potter to give us what it is the Dark Lord wants before anyone shows up…then everything should be just fine." He then turned away from his son and made to turn the doorknob, when Draco, yet again, stopped him.

"But dad, what if-"

"Goodbye, Draco!" Lucius snapped, not turning to face him. He sighed, and after a moment of silence, said, "If I do get sent to Azkaban…I'm sorry." He jerked the door open and after one quick movement, he was gone, leaving Draco staring after him.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Narcissa asked, as she came into the entrance hall. "Sweetie?"

Draco turned around to face his mother. "Yeah, I'm fine, mom. So…how're you doing?"

…

Pansy glared at the wall angrily, as she sat on her bed in her dormitory, while Millicent sat beside her, smiling slightly. "What's made you so happy, Milli?" Pansy asked rudely, remembering how Ginny Weasley had punched her in the face.

"I got a few more pictures of Snape…and some of Drake!" Millicent answered, beaming, as she smiled down at her magical camera.

"Have they been developed yet?" Pansy asked, her spirits lifted slightly.

"The last one just came out!" her friend exclaimed joyfully. "I took one of Draco just for you!" She handed Pansy a moving picture of Draco Malfoy smirking.

Pansy smiled down at it. "I swear Millicent, you're wacked! I can't believe you have a crush on _Professor_ Snape! He's like forty or something, and you're not even sixteen! I mean, it's about a twenty-year difference, you sick-oh!"

Millicent grinned back, but when she looked down at her moving pictures, a look of disgust fell upon her face. "Oh look, Pansy, it's the Boy Who Lived!" she said sarcastically at the picture of Harry's butt sticking out of the fireplace.

"Great title, Milli!" Pansy said, taking out her wand. "Let's duplicate this, make them bigger, and magically put the words _The Boy Who Lived_ on it!"

"And then we can put these all around the school: in the classrooms; in every common room; down secret passages; along corridor walls; Oh! and two large posters in the Great Hall!" Millicent suggested, getting her own wand out.

"Let's get Warrington, Nott, Crabbe, Blaise, Goyle—if we can—and Draco to help us," Pansy recommended.

"And the house-elves," Millicent added excitedly, "and then we can make them swear not to tell anyone who put them up!"

"Let's make it so that only a Slytherin can take them down!" Pansy exclaimed.

"And let's put one on every teachers' desk!" Millicent said joyously. "Come on!"

…

"I trust you two know that this is one of the dumbest and most immature ideas I have ever heard of in my entire existence!" Goyle exclaimed, putting his book down.

"Yes, thankyou for that, Goyle," Millicent said, exasperated, "and as long as you don't tell anyone, you don't have to help!" She, Blaise, Nott, Crabbe, and Pansy turned to leave.

"Oh, I'm helping!" Goyle said, standing up. "I wouldn't back out on this for the world…well, actually, on second thought; I would probably take the world."

"Great," Pansy said, turning to leave, "then come with us and help!"

"I'm coming," Goyle said, following Pansy and the rest out of the common room. "I just hope one of you knows where the kitchen is."

Millicent stopped in her tracks and looked up at Goyle. "Why would we need to know that?" she asked, confusion written in her voice.

"Well, because that's where all the house-elves are," Goyle said, now leading the way, "but that's alright, I know where it is!"

"Hang on," Nott said, "where's Draco?"

…

"Thanks for dinner, mom!" Draco said, rising to his feet.

"Oh, I didn't make it, the servants did!" Narcissa said, exiting the dining hall. Draco followed her into the lounge, and then he sat on the couch, across from the one his mother sat on.

"So…are you bored around here a lot…you know, being all alone in this huge house?" Draco asked, looking around the room, expecting something to happen suddenly.

"You have no idea!" Narcissa said, smiling slightly, as she leaned back on the couch. "It's always lonely here while you're in school."

"Well, only a few more weeks left of it, and then I'm coming back on the Hogwarts Express!" Draco exclaimed. "You know, I'd probably better get back before anyone notices I'm gone! Sorry, but goodbye, mom, I'll see you soon!" Draco stood up and walked over to the fireplace. He stopped suddenly and turned to face his mother. "And can you tell dad I said _bye_?" Narcissa nodded, as Draco stepped into the fire, threw floo powder into the flames and yelled, "Hogwarts!"

…

"B-but, Dobby cannot go against Master Harry Potter!" Dobby squeaked defensively.

"You can if I tell you to!" Crabbe yelled, about to punch the elf, but Goyle quickly stopped him, while casting him a deadly glare.

"Look, Dobby, you're supposed to listen to us because the Headmistress said so, and plus we're in the Inquisitorial Squad!" Pansy snapped.

"Come on, you're being a real pain in the arse!" Nott said angrily.

"JUST DO IT!" Millicent bellowed at the tiny creature, as Pansy, Blaise, and Nott glared at him. Crabbe was just about ready to force him in any way possible, while Goyle rolled his eyes, being the only one who was still calm. The elf continued to cower, as Millicent yelled, "YOU GOD DAMNED ELF, DO WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TOLD!"

"What's going on here?" said a familiar voice from behind them. They all turned to find Draco standing behind them with his arms crossed.

"Master Malfoy!" Dobby shrieked.

"Can you get this stubborn elf to behave? We're going to embarrass Pot-head!" Pansy said, holding up a handful of _The_ _Boy Who Lived_ fliers."

"Cool!" Draco said. "Okay, let me guess, you're trying to get the house-elves to help…but can't." Pansy and Millicent both nodded, while Dobby cowered in the corner. "Dobby, don't be afraid of me," Draco said, smiling pleasantly. "We used to be good friends when I was younger! Do you remember how we used to play hide-and-go-seek!"

Dobby looked up at Draco with a small grin on his face. "Dobby remembers well! Draco Malfoy always hid in the oven and Dobby always found him!"

"Yes, you did! Now, will you help me and my friends put up a few pictures of Harry Potter around the school? We could really use your help, along with all the other house-elves. What to do you say?" Draco smiled innocently at Dobby.

"Dobby will be happy to help his old master!" the house-elf said happily.

"Great, then start hanging these up!" Pansy snapped, handing the elf a handful. "Now go! And Draco, where have you been?"

"Does it matter?" Draco replied flatly, as he smirked down at Dobby, who smiled happily at the Slytherins. "Let's go then, shall we?"

**A/N: Okay, well, guess what comes next? Poor Draco…**


	23. Arrested

**Attention****: A portion of this chapter is copied from J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix, chapter 38: The Second War Begins (pages 850-853). However, it isn't copied word-for-word from the book, so, if you will, still read it because I, yet again, added more to it rather than the usual Harry's perspective. Thank you.**

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter XXIII

Arrested

Draco stared down at the _Daily Prophet_, his insides tight. He knew this would probably happen, but he still couldn't believe it. "Are you alright, Draco?" Millicent asked from across the breakfast table. He did not respond, but simply handed her the _Prophet _and stared down at his food, which had suddenly lost its taste. After a minute or two, Millicent's eyes grew wide. "Oh my God!" she muttered.

"What?" Pansy and Goyle asked jointly. Millicent handed them the Newspaper, then she and Draco exchanged looks of grief. And so, soon all the Slytherins had read the _Prophet_, making them the first students in the school, other than Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna, to know what had happened at the Ministry. Draco looked up at the Gryffindor Table, which was full of smiling and happy faces. He glared furiously at Harry, now hating him entirely. It wasn't until now that he had realized he had never really hated the ridiculous scar-head before, he had simply disliked him in a very childish way…an immature disliking, nothing more, until now.

As he walked through the corridors, he passed by one of the pictures of _The Boy Who Lived_ he had hung up the night before. Instead of laughing at it, as he might've done before, he tore it down with a hard jerk and put it in his pocket. On his way back to his common room, he passed by Hermione, who should've been in the hospital-wing. "You missed Friday Night, Granger," he said, smirking slightly.

She looked up at him with pity written all over her face. "I'll be in the kitchen tonight, then," she said, smiling slightly herself.

He nodded. "9 o'clock?"

"Alright…goodbye, Draco," she said, then walked out of sight. He turned on his heel and continued on his way towards the dungeons; he walked into his common room and found it empty, except for Goyle and Millicent, who were sitting on one of the leather couches. When Draco entered the room, Millicent quickly rose to her feet, smiling sweetly, while Goyle, for some reason or another, rose from the couch with a slightly disappointed look on his face, but smiled nonetheless.

"Draco!" Millicent said, trying not to say too much, knowing how sensitive he was right now.

"Hey, milli," he said weakly. "How're you doin'?"

"Okay, yourself?" Millicent asked.

"Malfoy!" came Crabbe's voice from behind them.

"Yes, Crabbe?" Draco asked irritably.

"I thought that a walk around the castle with Goyle and me might make you feel better," he said, as if Draco were sick.

"Alright, let's go then," he replied. Draco then turned towards Millicent and said, "Bye, milli."

"Bye guys!" she said, as Pansy walked out of the girls' dormitory.

…

Draco sighed deeply, not knowing what to say to Crabbe and Goyle, knowing that their fathers had been arrested as well. When they entered the entrance hall, Draco caught sight of Harry Potter, causing his blood to freeze. He realized that Crabbe, Goyle, and Harry had stopped dead as well, the Gryffindor glaring at the Slytherins, while his companions glared at the scar-head. Draco scowled, as his eyes were filled with raging hatred for what seemed like eternity. He couldn't think of anything that could express his hate enough, so he said nothing, only able to glare at his foe, loathing him all the while. Finally, after glancing around to make sure there were no teachers, he finally found the words to say, so, in a low, deadly voice, he said, "You're dead, Potter."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Funny, you'd think I'd have stopped walking around…."

Draco hated him: how the bastard could find such joy in the fact that Lucius was in Azkaban. He wanted to wipe that arrogant smile right of his unworthy, selfish face! "You're going to pay," Draco whispered angrily. "_I'm _going to make you pay for what you've done to my father…."

"Well, I'm terrified now," Harry said sarcastically, causing Draco's heart to burn hatefully in his chest. "I s'pose Lord Voldemort's just a warm-up act compared to you three—what's the matter?" Harry asked this, thinking the name had frightened the three of them, but in reality, what he said had made them even angrier. "He's your dad's mate, isn't he? Not scared of him, are you?"

'He is _not_ my dad's mate, Potter! You have absolutely NO idea what you're talking about!' Draco thought heatedly. "You think you're such a big man, Potter," Draco said angrily, taking a step closer. "You wait. I'll have you. You can't land my father in prison-"

"I thought I just had," Harry said, causing ever more rage to flow threw Draco's veins.

"The dementors have left Azkaban," Draco said quietly, taking another step toward Harry. "Dad and the others'll be out in no time…." Draco thought that these words would reassure himself…but they didn't.

"Yeah, I expect they will," Harry said. "Still, at least everyone knows what scumbags they are now-"

Draco's hand flew toward his wand. Harry was _not _going to call his father names such as that and actually get away with it. However, Harry already had his wand pointed straight at Draco. "Potter!" came a familiar voice. Draco looked around and saw Snape walking towards them. "What are you doing, Potter?" Snape asked in a cold and deadly voice, and Draco, unlike Harry, knew why.

"I'm trying to decide what curse to use on Malfoy, sir," Harry said fiercely.

Snape stared down at Harry, completely surprised by his answer. "Put that wand away at once," he said curtly. "Ten points from Gryff-" but he cut himself off, as he turned to look at the giant hourglass on the walls. He turned back to Harry and gave him a sneering smile. "Ah. I see there are no longer any points left in the Gryffindor hourglass to take away. In that case, Potter, we will simply have to-"

"Add some more?" suggested McGonagall, having just returned from the Wizarding hospital.

"Professor McGonagall!" Snape said, rather surprised. "Out of St. Mungo's, I see!" Draco glared at Harry's back, as McGonagall said a few worthless words to Snape, who seemed not to be listening either, until Crabbe and Goyle walked away, carrying her things with them.

"I think Potter and his friends ought to have fifty points a piece for alerting the world to the return of You-Know-Who! What say you, Professor Snape?"

Draco and Snape stared at her for a moment, then Snape snapped, "What? Oh-well…I suppose…"

"So that's fifty each for Potter, the two Weasleys, Longbottom, and Miss Granger," McGonagall said, and Draco watched, horror stricken, as Gryffindor was given 250 points, basically erasing all of the work the Inquisitorial Squad had done throughout the year, taking away their chances of winning, yet again. "Oh-and fifty for Miss Lovegood, I suppose," she added. "Now, you wanted to take ten from Mr. Potter, I think, Professor Snape—so there we are…." If there was anything that could possibly make Draco feel any worse, this was it! "Well, Potter, Malfoy, I think you ought to be outside on a glorious day like this," McGonagall said happily.

'What's so glorious about this day?' Draco thought angrily, as Harry ran out of the castle, leaving Draco and Snape standing in the entrance hall, hating the ridiculous scar-head. McGonagall smiled, then walked away happily. Draco looked up at Snape. "So, what makes you look so mad at Pot-head?" he asked.

Snape looked down at him and sighed, while rolling his eyes. "I can't stand the sight of him! Well…that's another year of Slytherin being bested by Gryffindor!"

"I know _exactly _what you mean," Draco said. "It's bad enough that he landed dad in Azkaban, but he doesn't have to laugh about it in my face! I think it makes him feel powerful 'cause he sent a handful of death-eaters to Azkaban."

"Well, Dumbledore wanted to talk to me," Snape said a few minutes later. "I'll see you later." He then turned to walk away.

"'Kay…bye, Snape," Draco said, heading back to his dormitory.

…

Hours later, Harry entered his common room and was surprised to find Hermione sitting in there, of course, reading a book. "Aren't you supposed to be in the Hospital Wing, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I snuck out, and I've been feeling much better! I've been hiding because Madame Pomfrey has been looking for me everywhere! I wish I could just be in two places at once! It'd make things _so _much easier!" she exclaimed, looking worn out.

"Why do you want to be out of the Hospital Wind so badly, mione?" Harry asked, sitting next to her, pulling out his invisibility cloak and wrapping it over his shoulders.

"Well, first I was looking for someone, to tell them I was sorry that I wasn't able to meet them somewhere Friday Night. They took it alright, and I said I'd meet them there tonight, so I have to stay out of the Hospital Wing because I'm not sure if I'll be able to sneak out again!"

Harry stared at his friend in slight disbelief. "Well, did you already meet them, because it's already 8:50?"

"It is! I have to go! Bye, Harry! I can't disappoint him after what he's just gone through!" She gave him a peck on the cheek, absentmindedly, and ran out of the common room. Harry stared after her for a moment, then grabbed his invisibility cloak and rose to his feet.

…

Hermione looked down at her watch, completely out of breath. "8:58! I'm alright!" she exclaimed happily, as she looked around the corridor for Draco. She shrugged, then entered the kitchen. Right when her watch read 9 o'clock, the door flew open and Draco Malfoy stepped inside. He closed the door behind him and looked down at Hermione. "I'm glad you could make it, Herms," he said quickly. "This coffee night can't last too long; my friends'll start asking questions."

"I know what you mean," she said understandingly.

At that moment, the door opened and closed, enough time for someone to enter, and enough time for Draco to see a pair of worn sneakers. He walked over to the door and drew his wand. "Did you ask Potty to follow you, mudblood?" Draco asked fiercely.

"No…why?" she asked, walking up behind him.

"Because he did!" Draco exclaimed, grabbing Harry's invisible cloak and pulling it off of him.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled angrily. "What the hell are you doing? Stalking me?"

Harry glared at Draco, who was smirking, and snatched his cloak back. "Do you honestly trust this scumbag, Hermione?" Harry asked furiously.

"How can I _honestly trust_ a friend who doesn't mind his own business?" Hermione replied, equally as upset.

"You snuck out to see _him_?" Harry asked.

"Pot-head, can't you tell no one wants you here? Even the house-elves want you to leave!" Draco snapped viciously. Harry glared, then stormed out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind him.

"Idiot! I can't _stand_ that nosy git!" Draco said angrily, forgetting who he was talking to. "He thinks he can do whatever the hell he wants, and get away with it, like going against the rules and landing my father in Azkaban! Well…he _won't_ get away with it; I'll make sure of it!"

"Draco, I know you're upset about your dad….but you shouldn't blame Harry. Your father tried to kill us!" Hermione said defensively.

"Did he ever say anything about killing you…ever?" Draco asked heatedly.

"Well…er…actually, he stopped Bellatrix Lestrange from hitting Harry with a curse…but that doesn't mean he didn't try to! He attacked us in an attempt to get the prophecy for Voldemort!"

"Did he, personally, ever chase after you while all the death-eaters did?" Draco asked.

"Well…as a matter of fact…he was the _only_ one we didn't run into…he also never shot a single spell at any of us…but he said that if they—the death-eaters—had to kill us to get to Harry, they could!" Hermione exclaimed, in an attempt to not be proven wrong.

"But _he_ never attempted to kill any of you?" Draco roared.

"No…he didn't…and I kind of wondered why…."

"There's a lot about my father that you don't know, Hermione! He didn't deserve to be put in Azkaban!" Draco shouted, still angry.

"B-but…he was a death-eater! He _is _a death-eater! He brought it upon himself when he became one!" Hermione screamed. "He chose to be one; of course it's his own damn fault he's in Azkaban!"

"He did NOT choose to be a death-eater, Hermione!" Draco yelled back. "It wasn't his fault! It was the Dark Lord's fault for making him become one! My dad didn't want-" Draco stopped himself before he could reveal his father's secret to this mudblood, and instead changed his wording "-to be sent to Azkaban."

"I see," Hermione said, calming herself. "And I suppose you didn't want him to either?"

"Of course I don't…he's my dad, mione," Draco said, his voice lowering slightly and his expression softening. "You know, everyone sees him as some dangerous, deadly criminal; a death-eater…but…he _is_ a dad. He's got a soft spot…a soft side to him…just like everyone else. No one knows what he's really like…no one but me and my mom…_I_ didn't even know…until recently…."

Hermione stared at him in pity. "I'm sorry that you're dad's in Azkaban, Draco, I _really _am! I'm also sorry that Harry won't shut-up about it. If you want, I'll make sure that he won't bother you for the rest of the school-year."

Draco smiled, something that Hermione had never seen before: he was usually smirking or sneering; but this was an actual smile! She was actually getting a real smile from Draco Malfoy. "Thanks, Herms," he said, "I wouldn't mind that at all."

She smiled back. "You're welcome, Draco!" she replied.

'Tell her!' a voice inside his head said. 'Tell her now! Before it's too late, tell her!' He thought for a moment, and then another voice told him, 'No! Just because my dad's in Azkaban I'm NOT telling her!'

"So, what about the coffee?" Hermione asked happily.

**A/N: Alright then, next they're headed home. In Reviews, I'll accept any suggestions in how I could make this story better, or, at the very least, more enjoyable for you.**


	24. An Empty Home

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter XXIV

An Empty Home

Draco stepped off the Hogwarts Express, angrier with Harry than ever before. Placing his father in jail was one thing, laughing about it was another, but this time he had gone too far! Draco could've hexed Harry back there if it hadn't been for those stupid Hufflepuffs! Once he had performed a counter-jinx on himself, Crabbe, and Goyle, he stunned all the worthless students in that compartment. On his way out he had taken the curse off them, but they did not _dare _mess with him while Hermione was walking by.

Draco felt the cold breeze hit his face like ice-cold water on a gusty night. He wondered why it was this cold, considering it was the summer. His thoughts rested, momentarily, on dementors, but that quickly changed to happier things when he saw Hermione, yet again, walk passed him. She was walking with her stupid Weasel friends and the scar-head himself. She turned and glanced at him but hurriedly turned away, after Ron cast her a defiant stare.

"Draco," Pansy asked, stepping off the train behind him, "are you alright?"

He turned to look at her and smiled. "I'm fine, Pansy, just a little tired," he answered, as Millicent and Goyle stepped off the express train as well; Goyle looked somewhat disappointed…again. Following them were Crabbe and Blaise, who immaturely fought over a…_banana-peel?_

"Well, it's now or never, Drake," Millicent said, smiling vaguely. "Let's get going. OH! and Draco, don't forget to write to me this summer!" Draco nodded, and then led the way to the muggle-side of the train station. Once they came to the other side, he saw Mrs. Crabbe and Mrs. Zabini waiting for their sons. It had been a while since Draco had seen them, mainly because their fathers had always brought them home before.

"Bye, Malfoyed!" Crabbe said, giving Draco a side hug.

"Don't forget to write to us!" Blaise exclaimed, walking towards his mother.

"Bye, Crabbe. Bye, Blaise," Draco said, smiling as they walked away. They both appeared to be in high spirits, despite the fact that their fathers were in Azkaban. How they could find such pleasure in nothing at all was rather beyond Draco; he couldn't quite identify with them at times, but yet through their foolhardiness, they constantly found one way or another to make Draco smile or laugh, even if it was at, instead of with, them. They were like youthful children, unknowing, unmindful of their surroundings…they probably thought their fathers were away and would be back any minute, the pitiable fellows.

Pansy shifted impatiently; evidently incapable of understanding why everyone was silent all of a sudden. She looked from one to the other, all bearing the identical, fairly dull, appearance. "What's the matter with you?" she asked, determined to break the silence that had fallen once the two idiots had left.

"WE'RE MERELY WAITING TO BE BROUGHT BACK TO AN EMPTY HOME," Goyle said, staring at the sky, as if he were in some sort of trance, his tone of voice irregular and remote, utterly unlike his own, causing Millicent and Draco to gaze at him in utter perplexity, "A DWELLING ONCE FILLED WITH BLISSFUL MEMORIES, WHICH HAVE TURNED TO HEARTRENDING REFLECTIONS FROM THE PAST, FOLLOWING THE CURRENT, ILL-FATED EVENTS THAT HAVE BEEN CAUSED BY A HALF-BLOOD…PERCHANCE, ONE OF US MAY FIND TRUE HAPPINESS THIS SUMMER, WHILE ANOTHER IS FORCED TO FACE HIS DEMONS, DESTROYING THE PERSON'S HOPE OF EVER SMILING AGAIN OR FINDING DELIGHT IN HIS WRETCHED LIFE…."

All three Slytherins stared at Goyle blankly, all exceedingly confounded. Goyle looked over at his friends and smiled. "I'm kidding!" he announced, about to burst out laughing from the priceless expressions on their faces.

"That was NOT funny, Goyle!" Millicent yelled, sighing intensely. "I thought you had the _inner-eye_ and were telling us some kind of prophecy!"

Pansy smiled lightheartedly. "That was hilarious, Goyle! I actually believed you for a moment!"

"Pansy!" Draco exclaimed, causing everyone to turn and look at him. "You're mother's here," he replied to their inquiring stares.

She smiled gleefully and hugged all her friends good-bye. "Write to me this summer, Draco, alright?" she asked. "Don't forget like last time!"

"I won't, Pansy!" he said. "Don't you worry!"

"Bye, Drakie!" she said, giving him an additional hug. It seemed like forever since the last time she had called him that; and it sent a faint smile to his pale face.

"Have a good summer, Panse!" he exclaimed, as she walked away with her mother. She gave them one last wave good-bye, but then she turned the corner and was lost from sight.

At that moment, Hermione Granger walked up to them. "Goodbye, Draco," she said, smiling merrily. "I hope your summer isn't too dire."

He smiled down at her. "It won't be! I'll see you later, Herms! Have a good summer at your small house in that tiny muggle neighborhood!" he said, causing Millicent to snicker slightly behind his back.

"You have a good summer in your enormous Manor in the middle of nowhere, filled with secret passages and undiscovered doorways!" she jested back, making him laugh. "And…I _am _sorry about your father, Draco…."

His smile faded to some extent, before he shrugged and said, "It's fine! I mean, it's not as if he's _dead_ or anything serious like that."

"…yet," Goyle muttered, loud enough for the others to hear.

"You know, you're _really_ starting to creep me out, Goyle!" Draco said, without rotating to face him.

"Anyways, see you, Draco," Hermione said, turning to walk away, but someone blocked her way. She, Hermione, had no idea who it was, but the three Slytherins couldn't possibly have overlooked her. From her pompous manner of walking to her self-absorbed sneer, she was, unquestionably, Mrs. Goyle.

Draco stepped forward and smiled none-too-friendly at her. "Hello, Mrs. Goyle, how does it feel to have had the house all to yourself for the past week?" he sneered rather curtly. "I suppose it'll be even more agony for Greg back home now that Mr. Goyle's gone, won't it?"

Goyle raised an eyebrow, for the most part because he wasn't used to being addressed as _Greg_, particularly not by Draco. Mrs. Goyle glared down at Draco, then said, in her highly arrogant and blunt tone, "I cannot believe that you are Lucius Malfoy's son! The only characteristic you have inherited from him is that you are both short-tempered. If it weren't for your looks, no one would be able to tell that the two of you are related. I am surprised he didn't teach you any manners, as I have been obliged to teach my own son."

She seized Goyle's arm, then began to walk away. Goyle winced and looked over his shoulder to say a quick, "Bye."

Hermione turned to look at Draco, an astounded expression on her face. "What a-"

"I know!" Draco interrupted her, before she could use foul language. "I love making that witch angry!" he said, smiling evilly. "She annoys the living _hell_ out of me!" Presently, Millicent's mother approached. She smiled kindly down at Draco and her daughter, before her eyes rested on Hermione. "She's a friend of mine, Mrs. Bulstrode!" Draco said, smiling at Hermione. "This is Miss Granger!"

"The mudblood?" Mrs. Bulstrode asked, glancing from Draco to Millicent. "The Gryffindor that Millicent told me about?...Draco, why are you-?"

"Ahem!" Draco coughed, as he raised an eyebrow. "Er-yeah…that's her, but she prefers to be called _Hermione_," he retorted, with a scowl.

"Whatever," Mrs. Bulstrode replied, shrugging. "Let's go, milli dear! Say goodbye to your friends!"

Millicent smiled, then gave Draco a quick embrace. "I'll see you soon! Don't forget to write! I love you, Drake!" She then turned to Hermione. "Bye, Granger. I guess you're alright…for a mudblood…." She smiled, then shook hands with her. She winked at Draco, then walked away with her mother.

Draco smiled down at Hermione. "Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" she inquired, slightly confused.

"Friends?"

Hermione smiled broadly. "You know it, Draco." Draco beamed, but at that instant a shocked expression fell upon his face, as he looked passed Hermione and saw his mother, once again, talking to a muggle couple. He walked over to her and cleared his throat, signaling his presence; Hermione walked up behind him, likewise as stunned. "Mom?" they asked jointly. Both turned to look at the other in astonishment. "This is your mom, Draco?" Hermione asked, pointing at Narcissa.

"Yeah, she is," Draco replied. "I s'pose they're your parents."

Hermione nodded briefly. "Mom…dad…this is Draco Malfoy. Draco, these are my parents, Mark and Kaitlyn Granger."

Draco smirked amiably and shook hands with each of them. "This is my mother, Mrs. Narcissa Black Malfoy; mom, this is Miss Hermione Anne Granger!"

Narcissa smiled pleasurably and shook hands with Hermione. "Hello, sweetie," she said blissfully. "Draco has told me a lot about you. I thought you were…er…enemies though."

Hermione smiled. "Well, Mrs. Malfoy, we _were_, but this term we've finally learned to accept each other's differences and get along!"

Narcissa grinned. "Well, that's just excellent…one less person to worry about!" She turned to face Draco and whispered, "I thought she was…a…muggle-born, sweetie."

"Well, she is, mom!" Draco exclaimed. "She's also a bushy-headed know-it-all who won't shut-up and keep to herself!"

Narcissa nodded. "Alright, then," she said. "Kaitlyn, Mark, I hope to see you soon! Come visit us some time this summer!"

"Bye, cissa!" Kaitlyn said, giving her a small hug. "We'll visit…if we can find the way!"

"Bye, Draco!" Hermione said, holding her hand out for him to shake. As an alternative, he gave her a firm embrace, which was followed by a minor smile.

"See ya soon, Herms!" he hollered after her, walking away with his mother. Narcissa looked down at him with a sly smile.

"So?" she asked as they got into the car. "What's going on between you and Hermione?"

Draco shook his head. "Nothing, to tell you the truth," he said, rather disappointedly. "I wish-" he cut off, but had already said too much, and he knew it. "We're just friends!"

"So, have you told her how you feel about her yet?" Narcissa asked, looking over her shoulder as she backed the car out of the parking lot.

Draco shook his head. "No…well…I _was_ planning on talking to dad about it…over the summer…but…," his voice trailed off, as he looked down miserably. He felt for his pendent and was relieved at the touch, causing him to sigh inwardly.

Narcissa glanced down at her son. "Don't fret, Draco, I'm sure Lucius is fine…After all, most of the dementors have left Azkaban."

"Most of them?" Draco asked, slightly alarmed. "But I thought-"

"Well, about thirty were loyal to the ministry and they remained at the prison. I'm sure the ministry was thrilled…but I'm sorry to say that I'm not!"

Draco smirked slightly. "I know what you mean, mom. I was kinda hoping they would all leave too. There aren't many people left in Azkaban, to make it worse…only a handful of death-eaters…and dad being one of them. The Dark Lord convinced the rest to fight for him, and as their reward…he freed them from that accursed place."

Narcissa nodded in response. "The poor fools don't know what they're getting themselves into," she said sympathetically. "If only they could see that what they're doing is wrong." Draco leaned back, then turned to look out the window. As he did so, he found that night was falling swiftly across the English setting. He watched as the sky grew darker each second and was, curiously, cold. Fog covered the road, and although it was a simple mist, it was dreadfully bitter, sending a chill up Draco's spine.

It was now pitch-black outside and he could see barely anything passed the mysterious vapor. He thought he saw a dark figure hover by swiftly, but decided his mind was merely playing tricks on him. Nevertheless, he looked up at his mother, who seemed slightly tense. The closer they came to Manor, the colder and thicker the fog became. As the car drove through the heavy gates, Draco looked at their empty home, which looked terrifying as ever.

He looked at his mom, yet again, as she stepped out of the car. Draco immediately followed her example, taking his school-trunk out with him. Narcissa flicked her wand and the trunk disappeared, but Draco knew he'd find it safely in his bedroom, already unpacked, with everything in its proper position. "Mom?" he asked hastily. "Mom, what's going on?"

She looked down at him and shrugged. "I don't know," she replied, looking fearful. "I s'pose this is why it's nice to have your father around." They walked up the steps of the Manor, while each glanced around to see if there was anyone, or anything, following them. Narcissa stretched out a trembling hand and opened the large, steal doors, which led into the torch-lit entrance hall. What she saw inside made her heart skip a beat; Draco's eyes grew wide, as the chill in his spine grew even colder: this was the last thing either of them expected to find waiting to greet them.

**A/N: I must stop here. What trouble awaits them this time…?**


	25. Unexpected Visitors

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter XXV

Unexpected Visitors

Dark, cloaked figures were situated in the entrance hall, peering out from under their hoods. Amidst them stood Lord Voldemort, who stared at the two Malfoys through his red, cat-like eyes. Narcissa stiffened, as she glanced around nervously, after which, she swiftly regained her composure and lifted her head somewhat, lessening the fear on her outer features. With one, graceful movement, she pointed her wand directly at the Dark Lord, applying much needed energy to keep her hand from trembling.

"What are you doing in my house?" she demanded in a cold, deadly voice, gaining her a rather baffled look from Draco, who furrowed his eyebrows, never before having heard her use that tone. He looked up into Voldemort's eyes, severely desiring that his own grey ones didn't expose the fear he felt inwardly.

"Do not be alarmed, Narcissa," Voldemort hissed, glancing from Narcissa to her son. "I have simply emerged to notify you, after much discussion, of a matter concerning not only yourself, but also your son, in light of recent events."

Narcissa did not relax so much as a fraction, as she snapped back, "What is it you want? Tell me, and then get out of my manor!"

"So be it…but I would like to speak to you alone, Narcissa," Voldemort retorted, which gained him many confused and surprised glances from his death-eaters.

"Very well, but I don't want any of _them_," she indicated his followers, "going anywhere near my son while I'm not here." Voldemort muttered something to the masked figure beside him, and then he and Narcissa exited the room without further discussion.

Draco said nothing, as every death-eater's gaze was clearly on him. Feeling his face flush, he turned away and, self-consciously, ran a shaking hand through his platinum hair. Suddenly, and unexpectedly, one of the death-eaters approached him, lowering their hood. After realizing who it was, Draco's face instantly lit up.

"Aunt Trixy!" he exclaimed, embracing her tightly. Bellatrix Lestrange returned the embrace immediately, smiling at her nephew warmly.

"Hey, Draco!" she replied, taking a step back to observe his transformation since the last time she'd seen him. "God, you've changed! You've grown so much that I can barely look down upon you anymore! And I love what you've done with your hair! The last time I saw it, it was gelled back and stiff as hell!"

Smirking, Draco ran his hands through his silky hair. "Yeah, it _does_ look better now; I take better care of it! But anyways, I can't believe you're here! It's so good to see you again!"

"Oh, same to you, Drake!" she said, placing an arm over his shoulder. "When Lucius said you'd changed I would've never expected this! You're almost sixteen now, right? Well, no matter _what _happens, you'll _always _be my little nephew, just as immature as ever! If I were to see you walking through the halls at school, I wouldn't be able to recognize you!"

"Ah, c'mon, I haven't changed _that _much!" Draco said gleefully, cocking his head to the side.

Bellatrix nodded her head, as if to confirm her statement. "So, anyway, how've you been?" she inquired, slowly making her way to the lounge, away from the group of watchful death-eaters, who all seemed stuck in the position they were in, none having moved an inch since they had entered the manor.

"Fair enough, yourself?" Draco said, but he didn't hear her answer because, as he glanced back at Voldemort's followers, one, who seemed more than familiar, had shifted his footing, drawing attention to himself, which he could have done intentionally to get the exact opposite. "Who's that?" Draco asked, pointing at him, just as they entered the lounge.

Bellatrix gave him a confused look. "Which one?" she asked, for there had to be more than thirty standing there.

Draco shook his head. "Never mind." Walking out of the lounge, he approached the death-eater—who turned away from him—and, looking up into his black eyes, could tell who he was in a heartbeat. "Snape?" he shrieked loudly, completely horror-stricken. Snape gingerly lowered his mask and hood, not meeting Draco's astonished gaze, while many death-eaters, Bellatrix included, turned to look at them. "What the hell are you doing here?" he roared furiously, gaining him the rest of the death-eater's curious gazes. "You're not—but…you _can't_—I thought you—why would—this can't—_WHAT_?"

Snape flinched at the last word, as Bellatrix approached them slowly, giving them both perplexed looks. Draco scowled, completely out of spirits, as he hunched his shoulders in a downhearted manner, not entirely caring if everyone _was_ staring at him. "Can I talk to you in there?..._Now_!" Draco yelled, nodding toward the lounge. Shrugging, rather uncomfortably, Snape followed Draco and Bellatrix into the lounge, after which, Bellatrix closed the door behind them.

"Alright, what's going on, Draco?" Bellatrix asked, once she sat down beside him on the couch, both looking up at Snape, who stood awkwardly in front of them.

"What the hell are you doing here, Snape?" Draco bellowed angrily. "I thought for sure you weren't one of them anymore! After all you said…after all you _did_…you're still with _him_?"

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow in uncertainty. "What exactly _did_ Snape say and do?" she asked Draco in a voice quite unlike her own.

"Draco…I…," but Snape could not seem to say what it was he meant. "What you have to understand…is…." He glanced an uneasy look in Bellatrix's direction, as he stuttered, "The Dark Lord…has a…um…he…."

Bellatrix eyed him suspiciously. "Severus…you wouldn't have happened to have lied to my nephew...or was it me you were lying to?" Snape dropped his gaze, clearing his throat and shifting uncomfortably in his position. "I remember perfectly when you said that you had always remained faithful to the Dark Lord…or is that not true anymore, Snivelly?"

A dark shadow fell over his eyes at the nickname, and when he spoke, his voice was cold and bitter, "It's as true now as it was sixteen years ago, Bella. Perchance, I didn't make myself clear earlier, and, just maybe, you want to go through that again."

Her features became instantly grave, and his words silenced her for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, she said, "However convincing you were, I'm still not entirely positive that I believe you yet. I'm not sure that you're on the Dark Lord's side. You're a spy for us, as I've been informed, and you so persuasively _claim_ that you pretend to be a spy for our old Dummy."

Snape, who had turned to look back at Draco, rounded on her, his wand instantly in his hand and pointed at her, while he hissed, in a low voice, "One more word from you, Bella, and I swear I will, without a second thought about it!" Bellatrix, who had risen to her feet, stepped back slightly, feeling rather anxious.

Draco couldn't hide the miserable expression, however hard he tried, as he nearly cried, "But how can you be a death-eater still, Snape? Why are you acting like this? After what you did fifteen years ago, how can you still be serving that filthy half-blood? _How_?" Draco quickly realized that a tear of both sorrow and rage had escaped his stinging eyes, and he automatically wiped it away with a forceful movement, still glaring up at Snape.

"What the _hell_ is he talking about, Severus?" Bellatrix asked, trying desperately to make sense of what her nephew was saying. "What did you do fifteen years ago?"

Snape hid his face behind a mask of emotionless annoyance. Inwardly, he felt like telling both of them everything, instead of lying against his will. He knew Bellatrix was right…he wasn't still faithful to the Dark Lord…he hadn't been for quite some time now. His pride, along with so many other things, made him want to prove Bellatrix wrong in any way possible…but he also wanted to tell Draco the truth, rather than having to hide behind a cluster of lies that would never be true. But he _had_ to lie…to _both_ of them, whether they believed him or not.

Draco refused to so much as glance in Snape's direction, feeling altogether betrayed. 'All this time,' Draco thought, 'Snape's been lying to me. Everything he's said and done…it's all been a pack of lies! Snape's lied about _everything_! What if the memories in the Pensieve weren't even true memories at all? That means…he never loved Lily…and dad never did either…Dad! Has he lied to me about dad too? What if dad wanted to be a death-eater…and he's never really loved me at all! Snape lied about _EVERYTHING_!'

Glancing around worriedly, Draco yelled, in an attempt to let all his thoughts out in a civilized manner, "Aunt Trixy! Why did dad become a death-eater?"

"What?" Bellatrix asked, staring down at Draco in surprise.

"Why'd my dad become a death-eater?" he asked desperately. After she continued to remain silent, he yelled, "Why did Lucius Malfoy become a death-eater, Aunt Trixy?"

"Well…to tell you the truth, the Dark Lord forced him. He threatened to kill you and Cissa…kind of pathetic, I know, but-"

"Then Voldemort _did_ force my dad to become a death-eater?" he exclaimed, feeling extremely relieved. 'At least Snape didn't lie about that…and that means dad didn't lie, so that's alright, I guess.'

"Yeah…why?" Bellatrix asked, now completely baffled.

"Thank you!" Draco said, smiling happily.

"What the _hell_, Draco?" Bellatrix yelled, her face reflecting the perplexity within.

"One more question, then I'll tell you! Did Snape love Lily Evans?"

Snape's eyes darkened, however black they were before, when Draco said this lightly and when a wave of realization fell over Bellatrix's face. If anyone had glanced at Snape, they would have noticed the furious expression on his face, and the flame burning in his pitch black eyes would have given him away immediately. However, both the occupants in the room were too distracted by their own thoughts to notice the enraged Slytherin standing in their midst.

"You mean Lily Potter—James' little wife?" Bellatrix shrieked triumphantly, her eyes on Draco. "If Severus loved Lily then that would mean that after the Dark Lord killed her, because of him, he could've returned to Hogwarts and went to Albus, turning against the Dark Lord, meaning he's pretending to pretend to be their spy, meaning he's really pretending to be our spy, meaning that he's pretending to be on our side, meaning he's actually their spy and he's a lying son of a bitch and I'm right! Thank you so much, Draco! I knew it!"

Draco stared at her, his eyebrows furrowing, not entirely grasping a word she had said, considering that she'd spoken so quickly that he couldn't understand her. However, Snape understood her perfectly, and he quickly hid his emotion as she turned to face him.

Without even glancing at Draco, dreading what he was about to say, utterly sick of lying about this very issue constantly, over and over again, Snape hissed, "Potter's filthy little slut didn't appeal to me more than a bug on my windshield would. That's kind of what she was…a dirty, unworthy little bug that got in my way, and I was more than pleased to wipe her out of my life. By the way, Draco, where'd you come up with something like that, anyway?"

"Um…I thought you…I guess I just…Forget it," Draco said, his eyes falling to the ground. 'You lying son of a bitch!' he thought, his eyes glistening with tears of wrath.

"If you asked Dumbledore why I turned away from the Dark Lord, it'd make perfect sense that he told you that. I told him that I loved Evans so that he'd trust me," he said, his voice emotionless and dull, his eyes the only give-away of his otherwise blank expression.

Draco glared up at him heatedly, his heart sinking rapidly. "Then…you lied to me, Snape? You lied about…everything?"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Severus? Why'd you lie to Draco?" Bellatrix shrieked. Snape let out his anger in a single look, a look that Lucius had so often given Narcissa. It was much more than a death glare, but it, surprisingly, made Draco smile. Just the thought of his father sent a faint smile to his lips, even though he _thought _he knew that Snape was nothing like his father, however much it seemed like he was. This look made Bellatrix smile too, and her mood quickly lightened, as she said, "Damn, Severus. It's shocking how alike you and Lucius are."

Just then, the door opened, and all three jumped, which made both Draco and his aunt end up on their feet as Narcissa walked in, looking overjoyed. At the sight of Snape, though, her smile vanished in a split second. "What're you doing here, Severus? You're a death-eater too?"

"Oh, God! Don't tell me he lied to you too!" Bellatrix yelled, her hand thrust towards her sister. Indicating Snape, she replied, "Yes, Cissa, he _is_ a death-eater! By the way, I've been meaning to ask you if I could stay for a while, now that the Dark Lord's gonna wait."

"That's fine. Make yourself at home, Bella," Narcissa said, not paying much attention to her. "There's a room beside Draco's that you can sleep in." Rolling her eyes, Bellatrix left the room in a hurry, eager to be away from Snape. Once she left, both Draco and his mother fell to the couch, neither taking their eyes off Snape.

"So…you're a death-eater again?" Draco asked, his tone melancholy and his face filled with obvious hurt.

Snape sighed deeply, hoping desperately that this wouldn't blow his cover. "No…I'm not," he said in a feeble murmur. When both Malfoys' faces lit up, he quickly, but quietly added, "But you can't tell anyone anything, especially not Bellatrix. Please, try not to say anything about it, or write it to anyone in a letter or something. And, as much as you can, avoid anyone's gaze. You can't even tell Lucius if you ever get the chance…he would have to tell the Dark Lord."

"So…you really _did_ love Lily?" Draco asked, just to make sure.

Smirking slightly, Snape replied, "Yes, Draco, I did. For future references, don't believe a word I say, alright?" Draco nodded sheepishly, as Narcissa smiled, leaning back on the couch, rather relaxed. "I have to get back now…Dumbledore wanted me to do something, so I have to go see him. Goodbye, Narcissa. Bye, Draco. Oh! and sorry for lying about all that," he said, as he dissapparated with a POP.

Draco turned to look up at his mother curiously. "So, what'd the Dark Lord want?"

Smiling secretively, Narcissa said, "I'll tell you later, sweetie. I'm sure it won't thrill you that much…but it means a lot to me. But, right now, I think it's about time you went to bed. It's already eleven-thirty, so…goodnight, sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning." Draco watched as she exited the lounge gracefully and held the door open for him with a welcoming smile. "Come on, you need your beauty sleep," she said with slight sarcasm.

…

Hermione found herself staring helplessly down at the stupid ribbon again. She had to know something…the truth of where this ridiculous accessory had come from. She looked down at Crookshanks, who lay on the ground curled in a ball. "What d'you think? Should I find out?" she asked, and received a low purr from her cat. Smiling happily, she stood up and walked over to her desk, turning the lamp on as she sat in front of it. After searching through her schoolbag for a moment, she retrieved a sheet of parchment, her ink bottle and quill. She was about to address the letter, but stopped suddenly. "Wait!" she exclaimed, quickly picking up her wand. She flicked it, muttering an incantation that Flitwick had taught her. Following this simple movement, she put her wand away and dipped her quill in ink.

"Draco Malfoy…" she murmured, and smiled at the fact that she couldn't see what she had written. She had made it so that only a true Malfoy could read it.

….

…_**2 Weeks Later…**_

…

Draco lay down wearily, gazing out his window with a wary feeling in his gut. He closed his eyes, not knowing why, but feeling quite anxious, like one would before either an extremely breathtaking dream or a truly horrendous nightmare. Slowly, and silently, he drifted off to sleep.

Draco Malfoy was awakened by a strange sound from the first floor. He quickly rose to his feet and stumbled out of bed, slipping an unbuttoned shirt on and grabbing his wand. He slowly and uncertainly turned the door knob and heard the door creak loudly as he cautiously opened it. Taking great care not to awaken his aunt, who slept in the room beside him, he made his way across the corridor, after which, he warily descended the staircase, halting abruptly when one of the stairs squeaked. Sighing in relief, he hopped over the step and proceeded down the remainder of the stairs. At the bottom of the staircase, Draco paused, straining his ears.

When no sound came from any corner of the house, save the sound of his heavy breathing, he walked slowly into the kitchen to see if a servant or a house-elf had made the noise. "Lumos," he muttered, and a ray of white light illuminated from the tip of his wand, which he used to search the rather oversized kitchen. He found nothing. Closing the door behind him, Draco decided that the noise had simply been his imagination. He shook his head, feeling fairly tired, and turned back towards the staircase. However, before he reached it, he heard the noise again, and knew for sure that he wasn't imagining it this time. Turning his head quickly, he found that the noise had come from the lounge, so, he slowly made his way towards the door.

As he reached for the handle tentatively, fear crept through him and he froze in that position for a moment. After shaking it off, he turned the knob and pushed the door open in a hurry, but, at first sight, the room appeared to be empty, until he saw movement on the couch that faced away from the door. Draco's sigh of relief turned to a gasp when he saw this, and he quickly covered his mouth, hoping that whatever it was, it hadn't heard him. When nothing happened, he inched slowly towards the couch, slightly hesitant to see who it was, or _what_ it was.

'It's just mom…or maybe Bellatrix,' he thought reassuringly, as he neared the couch, but he knew that this was next to impossible. Lifting his wand, and taking a deep breath, he hurdled in front of the couch, ready to curse whoever it was. His eyes grew wide and his wand fell to the stone floor before he'd even realized he'd dropped it. He was frozen stiff, incapable of muttering a single word, unable to breathe properly. There was someone lying unconscious on the couch, but it wasn't at all what he'd expected.

Finally finding his voice, after what seemed like years later, he was able to softly breathe, "Dad?" He took a wary step toward his father, who twitched in his slumber. "Dad?" he said, louder this time, touching his shoulder with the lightest tap. Lucius' grey eyes flew open and he, involuntarily, cowered back, his face vaguely fearful. Though, at the sight of his son, his mouth dropped open.

"Draco?" he mouthed, his voice raspy. Draco nodded slightly, as Lucius sat up on the couch, looking around in alarm. "What…what happened?"

Draco shrugged. "I dunno. I was asleep, and when I woke up…you were here. Why? Didn't you know you were here?"

Lucius shook his head, dropping his gaze with an apprehensive look on his face. "I fell asleep in my cell in Azkaban…and you woke me up here," he said, rubbing his eyes with a trembling hand. Draco observed that he looked exceedingly exhausted, although he had only been in prison for a month.

"Well, I think that the Dark Lord may have rescued you. That must've been what he talked to mom about earlier," Draco said thoughtfully.

Lucius' eyes flew open and his gaze shot to Draco's face instantly, his hand falling to his side mechanically. "Voldemort was here?" he asked, unable to hide the trembling in his voice, but whether it was anger or fear, Draco couldn't tell. "And he spoke to Narcissa…alone?" Draco nodded, not entirely certain why his father was so concerned. "Is she alright? Did he…do anything to her?" Lucius looked worried for what reason Draco could not tell.

"Um…not that I know of…she seemed fine to me," Draco said, furrowing his eyebrows. "You can ask her tomorrow. Why d'you ask? Is something wrong?"

Lucius shook his head slowly, rising to his feet, while using the couch for support. He winced as he stood up straight, turning his gaze, yet again, towards his son, who stared up at him in bewilderment, unable to turn away or say a word. "What?" Lucius asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Nothing," Draco mumbled, a frown appearing on his face. "I really missed you dad. Aren't _you_ even a little happy to see _me_?"

Lucius stared down at his son blankly. "Of course I'm happy to see you, Draco. I've never been happier in my life," he said, sounding quite sincere. Draco, loosing all restraint and self-control, reached forward and embraced his father tightly. Lucius stood stock-still, rather awkward for a moment, then, relaxing slightly, returned the embrace, closing his eyes momentarily.

Draco quickly pulled away, staring fearfully up at his father's shocked expression. "Sorry," he said, dropping his head bashfully. "I just can't believe you're here. I got a little carried away."

"What're you sorry for?" Lucius inquired, still incapable of comprehending why Draco had pushed away.

"For hugging you," Draco answered, looking back up at his father. "You don't like it when I do that…or, at least, you didn't use to. You would always push me away."

Lucius sighed. "I'm sorry for that, Draco. I honestly don't mind now," he said, placing his arm around Draco's shoulder. Draco beamed, and embraced his father again, only this time, Lucius didn't hesitate to return it.

"I love you, dad," Draco whispered silently into his father's arm, still clinging onto him, not wanting to ever let go, however childish it seemed.

**A/N: Well…I hope you liked it. I'll try to update asap.**


	26. Muggles In The Manor

**A/N: Draco and Hermione…**

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter XXVI

Muggles In The Manor

Draco's grey eyes flew open, and he quickly sat up in his bed, finding that he was in the same position he had been in the night before…before he'd seen his dad. 'Oh, please don't be a dream!' he thought angrily, as he ran frantically out of the room and along the long corridor until he came to the staircase, which he swiftly descended. After entering the entrance hall, he dashed into the lounge, which he found completely empty, without so much as a trace that Lucius Malfoy had been there.

Sighing deeply, he sank to the ground, his back against the wall, while he thought, 'Damnit! You God damn fool! Dad's in Azkaban…and he's not coming back. Keep dreaming, Draco…stupid dream!'

"Sweetie, are you alright?" came the soft voice of his mother, who Draco found hovering over him. "What're you doing?"

Shaking his head, Draco replied, "Nothing. I just thought that a dream I had might have been real. Dad…came back."

Narcissa helped him to his feet, as she smiled sadly down at him. "I'm sorry about your father, Draco. I don't need to read your mind to see that you miss him."

"It's only been a couple of weeks…and I've never—It's just…different…around here…without him. I can't stand the thought of him being trapped in that awful prison with dementors floating about. I miss how he used to…well…the way he looked at you…when he was angry with you."

Narcissa laughed lightly, as she said, "Oh, Draco, now I see what amuses you." She paused momentarily, as the smile faded and her face became more serious. "You look a lot like your father…and you're so much like him too."

"Well, not really," Draco said with a small smile. "I'm kind of a wimp…in school and such. I can't even _begin_ to amount to what he is…I'm too much of a coward. He's not. But…you're sure dad's not back? I mean, you haven't seen him?"

"No, Draco, I'm sure, but I haven't. I don't think he _will_ be coming back. Anyways, the reason I came to look for you was to tell you that we're having visitors. I invited the Grangers over for dinner; they'll be here around 4 o'clock."

Draco stared up at his mother in disbelief. "D'you think dad would want you inviting muggles to the Manor?"

Narcissa frowned. "You're father's not here. And besides, Hermione Granger's your friend…right?"

"'Course she is! Actually, I wouldn't mind being pretty close friends with her. Do you remember me telling you how I found out that Snape loved Lily? Well…Harry, Ron, and Hermione were with me at the time."

Narcissa looked at him curiously. "Why were they with you? I thought they were your enemies at school."

"Yeah, but…well…I…Fine, I'll admit it: I like Hermione," Draco said uneasily.

Narcissa grinned. "Oh, that's so sweet!"

…

"Hermione, get dressed in something nice. We're going out to eat," Mark Granger said, poking his head in the room.

"Where're we going?" she asked, pushing away her summer homework.

"You'll see, Mione," her father said, closing the door. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, but quickly shrugged her shoulders and picked out an outfit. She put on a black mini-skirt and a green tank-top; she put a black belt on over the skirt and pulled her hair up into a messy pony-tail with a green ribbon.

'Harry and Ron would say I was betraying my school colors,' she thought with a grin.

…

Draco stared anxiously up at the clock. "Are you sure you gave them the right address?" he asked, as the clock struck five o'clock.

"Gave who the right address?" Bellatrix asked, coming down the stairs.

"Just a family that mom invited for dinner," Draco said, trying to sound casual, but he had forgotten she was in the house. So, apparently, had his mother.

"Bella, I almost forgot you were here," Narcissa said, nearly jumping off the couch in surprise.

"Okay, thanks. Anyway, did you know that there's some muggles at the door? D'you want me to get rid of 'em for you?" Bellatrix inquired, drawing her wand.

"NOOO!" Draco shrieked, jumping up and rushing to the door. He opened with a jerk and Hermione fell in, knocking him over and landing on top of him. His face turned red, as he pushed her off and rose to his feet in a hurry. "Hermione Anne Granger!" He yelled angrily. "What the hell was that all about?"

"What are you talking about? You're the one who yanked the door open, Draco Alexander Malfoy!" she exclaimed, picking herself up off the ground. He glared at her for a long moment, but then a smile spread across his face, and, to her surprise, he was laughing full heartedly. She laughed herself, but after a moment, the laughter ceased and he simply smiled at her pleasantly.

"I like the colors, Herms," he said, indicating her clothes. "You have _some _good taste, I'll admit."

Hermione rolled her eyes, smirking slightly, but this quickly vanished when her gaze fell upon Bellatrix Lestrange, who stared at Hermione through eyes of rage and utter dislike. "Is that…your aunt?" Hermione stuttered, her face full of fear.

Draco smiled. "Yes, this is my Aunt Trixy. Aunt Trixy, this is Hermione-"

"-Granger," Bellatrix finished, "one of Potter's friends, no doubt. We have met before, though I never expected to see her again, unless in the hands of the Dark Lord in order to lure Potter in." She then rounded on Narcissa and snapped, "Surely you did _not _invite this _mudblood _and her muggle parents to the Malfoy Manor! Cissa, what has gotten in to you lately? Ever since Lucius-"

"I understand, Bella!" Narcissa yelled, not allowing her to say anymore. "And yes, I _did _invite them to the Manor!"

"If Lucius were here-"

"But he's not, so get the hell over yourself!" Narcissa shouted at her sister, who crossed her arms angrily. She turned to Mark and Kaitlyn Granger with a milder expression and said, in her usual, sweet voice, "Hello, Kaitlyn!" She then embraced her friend, as she said, "I hope it wasn't too much trouble…finding the house."

"Well, actually…yeah, it kind of was," Kaitlyn admitted with a smile. "But I must say, it sure was worth it! Is this it, then?"

"You bet it is! The Malfoy's pride and joy!" Draco exclaimed, shaking hands with Hermione's mother. "Hey, Kaitlyn—you don't mind if I call you Kaitlyn? Hello, Mark!" He shook hands with Mr. Granger, then turned back to face Hermione. "So, are you glad you came, Herms?"

Hermione smiled. "Why wouldn't I be? This place is huge!"

Draco smiled evilly. "You should see the library," he said, inching towards the stairs. "You're so fond of reading, so maybe some of the books in there will interest you!"

"Definitely!" Hermione shrieked. "Take me there!"

"Alrighty then, let's go!" he said, taking her hand and quickly ascending the staircase.

"Draco, Hermione, be back down here by seven-thirty!" Narcissa called after them.

"You bet!" Draco answered, running down the long corridor with Hermione. Finally, he stopped in front of a set of doors. "Ready, Herms?" he inquired, placing his hand on the doorknob.

"C'mon already!" Hermione urged him.

Draco opened the doors and led her into the largest library she had ever seen. It extended to the very top floor of the Manor—the fifteenth floor—and fell bellow the first floor to the dungeons bellow. The whole place was filled with books, millions of books! Hermione's eyes were so wide that Draco thought they'd pop out of their sockets; her mouth was wide open, but she quickly closed it and turned to smile up at him. "You like?" he asked with a playful grin.

"How could I possibly not?" Hermione cried. "Your Manor is amazing, Draco Malfoy! I could stay here forever and never grow tired of it! I wouldn't even be able to read _half _of these books in a single lifetime! How many are there?"

"You think I spend my time counting how many books there are in the library? I tried once, but I lost count at 9,372. I decided not to start over," Draco replied, glancing around the library. "In the dungeons and on the first two floors it's fantasy fiction, on the third floor is suspense fiction, on the fourth floor is horror fiction, on the fifth, sixth, and seventh floors it's nothing but every other kind of fiction. On the eighth and ninth floors it's European History, and on the tenth floor it's Asian, Australian, and Antarctic History, and on the eleventh it's Magical History. On the twelfth floor it's North and South American History. After that, it's nothing but Malfoy History all the way up to the roof."

Hermione sighed happily, looking around the area with nothing but curiosity in her eyes. "I might as well get started then!" she exclaimed, walking over to the nearest bookshelf and taking the first book. She then settled herself into a chair beside a fireplace, her eyes boring into the book. Draco smiled and walked over to her, taking out a random book and flipping it to the first page. "Thank you, Draco," she said, giving him a smile, before burying herself in books.

…

Lucius Malfoy, who had been rescued from Azkaban after all and in his study for most of the day, glanced down at the clock on his desk, which read, "7:55 p.m." He stood up wearily, having just added two changes to the password that allowed entrance into his study. He opened the doors and walked out, wondering if Draco had thought what had happened last to be no more than a dream. Lucius had thought so himself, until he had realized that he was no longer in a cold, prison cell, but instead on the couch in his own lounge.

He made his way out of the secret passage, and when he entered the long corridor, he heard laughter emerge from the dining hall. Narcissa had, obviously, invited someone for dinner…and Draco had thought last night to be a dream. Lucius sighed, and slowly descended the staircase leading into the entrance hall, and, once there, he walked toward the dining hall.

He had no intention of becoming the center of attention, like he knew he would if he entered the room, so he merely glanced inside to see who was in his Manor. When he did so, however, he stopped dead, for at the table sat not only Narcissa, Draco, and Bellatrix, but also Hermione Granger and her muggle parents. 'What the _hell_ has Cissy been doing?' he thought, more surprised than angry for the time being. To make matters worse, Draco chose that moment to look up and see his father standing just outside the doorway. 'Oh shit!' Lucius thought, snapping himself out of his trance.

"Dad!" Draco exclaimed, but Lucius quickly moved before anyone else was able to see him. Narcissa looked up, and when she saw nothing, she turned to Draco and gave him a concerned expression. "He was just there!" he demanded, pointing at the doorway.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" she asked, placing her hand on his forehead in case he had a fever. "D'you feel sick?"

"I'm fine!" Draco yelled, his face flushing as he noticed that Hermione gave him a sympathetic expression. "I guess it was just my imagination," he said, looking down at his plate with a frown. 'What the hell's wrong with me?' he thought, shaking his head roughly.

After another hour or so, Draco and Hermione left the dining hall, heading, yet again, for the Malfoy Library. Once they came into the entrance hall, however, they found Lucius Malfoy sitting on the stairs, examining his wand. "Dad?" Draco asked, approaching slowly.

Lucius looked up at him and smiled vaguely. "Hello, Draco," he said, standing up and descending the remainder of the stairs.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked nervously, backing away slightly.

"Miss Granger," Lucius nodded. "I see you're back." Hermione turned to give Draco a worried look, but he simply smirked.

"How'd you get out? I _saw_ them arrest you…I saw them take you away to Azkaban," Hermione said, squeezing Draco's hand tightly.

"What's going on?" Bellatrix asked, walking into the hall. "Holy hell!" she shrieked, staring at Lucius for a minute or two, but then smirked. "Lucius Malfoy, you _are _a wonder! How you do such things is beyond me! So, how'd you get out?"

"I don't know," Lucius said with a shrug. "I suppose I just have my ways." He paused momentarily, before asking, "Trixy, what're they doing here?" he indicated Hermione.

"Oh, Cissa invited them…don't ask me why!" Bellatrix replied, holding her hands up in defense. "Why don't we get rid of them?" she asked with a wicked smile.

Lucius scowled. "Honestly, Trixy, is that all you can think about? I was just wondering why they were here, not because I wanted to give them to the Dark Lord or kill them." Hermione let out a whimper, and Bellatrix smiled at this, while Lucius glared at his sister-in-law. "And what are _you _doing here, Trixy? Why aren't you with your precious master? And where's your husband?"

"To the first, my sister said I could stay here; to the second, the Dark Lord's got too many death-eaters with him as it is; and to the third, I haven't a clue…he's probably with the Dark Lord," Bellatrix said, not really caring that Hermione was listening to everything she said. "Besides, I could ask you the same questions—except the last one."

"And I would say, this is _my _Manor and I have more a right to be here than anyone," Lucius sneered. "And to the other, I have my own house and I don't need any help from Voldemort."

"C'mon, Draco, let's go," Hermione whispered into his ear.

"Hang on," Draco said, turning to face his father. "Dad, where were you all day?"

"My study," Lucius answered flatly.

"Why didn't you come into the dining hall earlier?"

Lucius frowned, as he replied, "In case you have failed to notice…I'm not the best with people …so, I decided to wait to speak with you."

Draco rolled his eyes, but at that moment, Narcissa entered the hall, followed by Mark and Kaitlyn. She stopped at the sight of her husband and couldn't help but stare. "Lucius?" she asked, once she found her voice, walking towards him slowly.

"Cissy," he said with a nod. A wide smile spread across her face as she threw her arms around his neck, forcing him into a tight embrace. Draco raised an eyebrow in confusion, thinking his mom looked quite strange in the position she was in, as much as his father looked stiff. After a moment, she pulled away, but the smile remained.

"I thought you were in Azkaban, Lucius!" she said, wanting nothing more than to be close to him.

"As did we all," Bellatrix said with a smirk. "Lucius doesn't even know how he got out: what a mystery." Lucius rolled his eyes, shifting uncomfortably in his position, this being exactly what he had sought to avoid.

"Mark, Kaitlyn, this is my husband, Lucius Malfoy," Narcissa said, remembering that they were there. "Lucius, these are-"

"Miss Granger's parents," Lucius said, his face expressionless. "Well, we're acquainted now, so, please, continue what you were doing."

"Lucius Malfoy?" Kaitlyn asked. "You went to Hogwarts, am I correct?"

"You are," Lucius sighed.

"I was three years ahead of you…and you dated a friend of mine who was in your year," Kaitlyn said. Mark and Hermione each gave her confused glances, so she explained, "I'm a mudblood as well, and I went to Hogwarts. I know Lucius because he dated-"

"Lily?" Draco interrupted, but quickly regretted it when Lucius glared at him, and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Yes, well, that was a long time ago," Lucius said, not meeting anyone's questioning stare.

"You dated Lily Evans?" Hermione shrieked.

"Yes, he did. Wasn't it for three years?" Kaitlyn inquired, turning to Lucius, whose face was slightly red.

"Sure," he muttered, glaring at the ground. 'Muggles,' he thought furiously. 'Why can't they ever keep their mouths shut? Trixy can make anything sound horrible when she repeats it to others in her gossip.'

"You dated that Potter woman?" Bellatrix asked, a look of pure disgust clearly visible.

"Yes, I did! Can you shut-up about it now?" Lucius snapped at her.

"Er…sorry, was I not s'posed to say anything?" Kaitlyn asked, her face flushed.

"It was nothing _you_ did," Lucius corrected her, scowling at the ceiling. "Although…I would appreciate it if you would just forget about that." Bellatrix turned away with an evil smile, her eyes on Kaitlyn. "Trixy, you don't need to read her mind," Lucius said in a deadly voice.

Suddenly, Bellatrix found that she couldn't use Legilimency on Mrs. Granger, which was quite strange, considering the fact that Kaitlyn didn't even know what Occlumency was. She looked back at Lucius with a surprised expression.

"How do you do that?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Practice," he replied with a sneering smile, "and a little talent."

…

"Harry!" Ron called, leaping out of the fireplace in a hurry. "You'll _never _believe this! I have the most dreadful news!"

"What is it?" Harry asked, entering the Dursley's living room with a bored expression. "Did Percy die?"

"It's Lucius Malfoy!" Ron stammered. "He's escaped from Azkaban!"

"All the death-eaters escaped?" Harry shrieked.

"Well, that's what makes it so strange! Only he's gone! No one has a clue how he got out, not even the prisoners! Dad said that the ministry's going to check the Malfoy Manor in a few days to see if they know anything about it!"

Harry's eyes grew wide. "Hermione might be at the Malfoy Manor! She said her mom was friends with Narcissa Malfoy and that they'd be visiting a couple times this summer!" Ron raised an eyebrow in disbelief, and Harry glared at him angrily. "I'm _not _making this up, Ron! I _told _you that Malfoy was up to something! He and Mione became friends over the last few weeks at Hogwarts, and he's led her straight into a trap!"

"Hermione…could be at the Manor…with Lucius Malfoy there?"

…

"Bye, Herms," Draco said, giving Hermione a soft embrace. For a moment, he didn't want to release her, wanting more than anything to tell right then and there how he truly felt about her, but, after glancing at his father, he let go.

"I'll see you soon, Draco," she said, all the while, wondering if he had gotten her letter yet.

"Goodbye, Kaitlyn!" Draco exclaimed, shaking hands with her. He turned to her husband with a smile, as he said, "Bye, Mark!"

"Yes, get the hell out of this Manor, you filthy muggles," Bellatrix muttered, her back against the wall. Lucius glanced at her, silencing her for the moment, before he turned to firmly shake hands with both Mark and Kaitlyn Granger.

"Goodbye, Malfoy," Kaitlyn said with a grin. "It was nice to see you again!"

Lucius silently nodded, turning to face Hermione. "Well, Miss Granger…I see you and my son are no longer fighting," he said, and she smiled nervously, fear overwhelming her as she stared into his cold, lifeless, silver eyes. "Perhaps the next time we meet you won't be cowering away from me."

Hermione quickly dropped her gaze, not wanting to look into his eyes any longer, as she said, "Goodbye, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for your hospitality." She walked outside in a hurry, wanting to be as far from Mr. Malfoy as she could possibly manage. Draco smiled at her, and she returned it, as her parents walked out onto the front porch. Once Narcissa had closed the doors, Bellatrix walked over to Lucius, her face filled with fury.

"Are you mad?" she yelled, tightly grabbing his shoulder. "You do know that the Dark Lord will hear about this, don't you? I am ashamed of you, Lucius Malfoy! I expected better, you being our leader, under the Dark Lord! What the hell is the matter with you?"

"The Dark Lord would expect no less from me, Trixy," he answered, giving her the same enraged look he so often gave his wife. "There's a lot about Voldemort and me that you don't understand…and I seriously doubt you ever shall. So keep your mouth shut, and stop giving me that look every time I say his damn name! You act as if you're afraid of him."

"Of course I fear the Dark Lord! How can I not? I have seen what he can do!"

"As have I, in case you have forgotten. Still, why should you fear him?"

Bellatrix looked astounded. "I fear him greatly for indescribable reasons…but don't you dare think for a second that's why I am faithful! I am faithful to him because we share many of the same beliefs, and also because when I look upon him I see a true ruler, who shall one day lead us all into a glorious victory above those unfit!"

"That's deep, Trixy, really…but you see nothing more than a horde of deception! When I look at him, I see but a frightened man who is trying desperately to keep himself alive. He fears death more than you could possibly imagine."

"The Dark Lord has no fear!" Bellatrix said firmly.

"Good lord, Trixy! Don't you understand? If he's so goddamn powerful, as you believe, then why doesn't he go himself to make things, as you would say, _right_? You haven't the slightest clue why he truly hates muggles, do you?"

"Of course I do! He finds them unworthy and filthy, in-"

"He hates them because he fears them, Trixy! He also hates them for his own personal reasons—because his father was a muggle, and his father abandoned him. As I said, there is much about Voldemort that you don't understand."

Bellatrix dug her nails into his shoulder and glared. "The Dark Lord does not fear those worthless-"

"But he does, Trixy," Lucius sighed, gazing upon her as if she was utterly pathetic. "That's why he wants to be rid of them. Why do you think he hates Potter? Because, even as a child, Potter overpowered him! Therefore, Voldemort wishes to kill the boy before he grows more powerful than the Dark Lord himself! Potter, already more powerful, possesses something that Voldemort has never had; I'm sorry to say that even when he was younger he never had it. I believe it is what destroyed him, turning him into the monster he is. He was never loved, and, therefore, he himself could never love, and that brings me to say that he does not know love. However often he uses it as a weapon against his enemies, he does not understand it or the powers it can possess."

Bellatrix nearly laughed, as she scoffed, "And I suppose _you_ understand it, do you?"

"I do indeed, for I have been loved…and I believe I still am," Lucius said this, glancing at Narcissa and Draco, "and I have loved…and do still. I am not incapable of it, as your master is."

"He is your master as well, Lucius!" Bellatrix reminded him, gripping his shoulder even tighter.

"Unfortunately, yes…but I am not loyal to him, and he knows it. I thought you did, too, but I was wrong."

"You have never done _anything _disloyal, though, Lucius…at least, not intentionally!" She dug her nails ever deeper into his shoulder, and he could not help but wince.

"Everything I have done against the Dark Lord I intended fully, I assure you," Lucius corrected. "I gave that stupid diary to Ginny Weasley, I didn't bother to look for Voldemort during his absence, when signs of his return appeared I tried my best to ignore them, I failed to retrieve the prophecy, letting it smash, and I got many death-eaters thrown into Azkaban…all these things were done intentionally. He knows this already, so there is no need for you to go tattling on me, Trixy."

She glared at him, utterly enraged, and dug her nails as deep as she could manage into the skin under his shirt, causing his shoulder to bleed and him to wince again. She pushed him away roughly and then stormed off without another word to anyone for the rest of the evening.


	27. The Ministry

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter XXVII

The Ministry

Draco Malfoy stared outside his window as the sun slowly began to disappear behind the tree line. In his left hand he clutched to an unopened letter from Hermione Granger, as he sat on the edge of his bed, not entirely certain whether to open it or not. After much hesitation, he finally broke the seal and unfolded the letter. He smirked, as he looked down at Hermione's neat handwriting, before scanning over the content:

_Draco Malfoy,_

_I'm sorry if_—

"Sweetheart!" he heard his mother call. He nearly fell off the bed as he tried to hide the letter behind his back, rising to his feet in a wobbly manner. "What's that?" Narcissa asked, indicating the note he held behind his back. Draco sighed deeply, handing Hermione's letter to his mother. However, when she looked at it, she saw nothing but a blank sheet of parchment. "Um…why are you carrying this around?"

"Because it's a letter," he answered in a confused voice.

"It's just parchment," Narcissa corrected, looking quite concerned her son. As she handed it back to him, she added, "Dinner's ready. I came to fetch you."

'Damn, Herms is good! She must've used some sort of magical ink so that only I could see it!' Draco thought. "Oh—okay, mom, I'm coming," he said, putting the letter in his pocket, glad that no one else could read it so that he could finish it in the dining hall. Finish it, without his father ever knowing that he and Hermione were exchanging letters. He followed his mother out of the room with a secretive smile.

…

Hermione sighed inwardly, wondering what Harry and Ron would think if they knew she had gone to the Malfoy Manor. She knew that she should tell them that Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange were both there, but she found herself quite unable to do so.

'Draco would hate me forever,' she thought miserably. 'But if Harry and Ron find out that I knew this and didn't say anything…then _they _would hate me.' She shook her head, trying desperately to decide what to do, when suddenly she remembered something Draco had said to her during their last Coffee Night:

(flashback)

"_There's a lot about my father that you don't' know, Hermione! He didn't deserve to be put in Azkaban! He did NOT choose to be a death-eater! It wasn't his fault!_ _It was the Dark Lord's fault for making him become one! My dad didn't want-"_

(end flashback)

Here he had paused for a moment, and Hermione had a pretty good idea what he had been about to say. '_Obviously_, his father hadn't wanted to become a death-eater,' she thought, a little surprised by just how dimwitted Draco could be at time. 'No, I won't turn him in. He was clearly forced by the Dark Lord…somehow. Draco's my friend, and he trusts me not to tell.'

She lifted her gaze to the nearby window, promising both Draco and herself, "I won't tell.'

…

Draco took out the letter and continued to read:

_Draco Malfoy,_

_I'm sorry if this letter comes as something of a shock to you, but something has been weighing on my mind. This Christmas, I received a gift from an unknown person. You see, the note attached to it said that they couldn't possibly resist…they also said that they would not tell me who they were. I was wondering if you had sent me the hair ribbon for Christmas. I've had my suspicions for some time now, and I just wanted to know if I guessed right. Well, anyways…please write back. And an honest response would be nice._

_Your friend, _

_Hermione (Herms) Granger_

_P.S. I miss you, and I miss Coffee Nights. I hope we may continue them next year._

Draco could not help but smile as he read this. 'She's too smart for her own good,' he thought, making to pocket the letter. 'I'll have to reply with the truth, though.'

"What's that, Drake?" Bellatrix asked curiously, noticing he was about to hide something in his pocket. Draco shrugged, proceeding to hand it to his aunt without a moment's hesitation, quite aware that she would be unable to read it as it was. She looked at it blankly for a moment, before stating, "Alright, that's weird."

"Why, what is it?" Narcissa asked, taking the parchment from her sister, but she sighed when she looked down at it. "Draco…you're_ still_ carrying this thing around? Why'd you bring it to the table?"

"May I?" Lucius asked, indicating Hermione's note.

"It's just blank parchment," Bellatrix and Narcissa replied jointly, as the latter handed her husband the letter.

Lucius scanned it momentarily, and then glanced up at his son. "You're friends with Hermione Granger?" he asked, giving Draco a strange look. "And…what the hell is coffee night?"

Draco rolled his eyes; _of course_ his dad could read it! The only person he _didn't_ want to read it _could_.

"I'm a little surprised that you don't mind sharing this with everyone," Lucius confessed, before looking up at his son and studying his expression. "Or…did your clever friend jinx the ink so that only a true Malfoy could read this? If you don't want me reading it, I suggest you tell your friend to change the ink so that only _you _can read it." Looking over the letter once more, Lucius asked, "Did you give her this…er…_gift_?"

Draco sighed, replying, "Yes, sir…I did."

Lucius nodded once, returning the letter to his son.

"No matter what she does with the ink, thought…I doubt I'd be able to get it past you," Draco said, pocketing the letter. "You've got that mirror."

Lucius made to respond, but at that moment, there came a loud knock on the front doors. Lucius rose to his feet automatically and took hold of Bellatrix's arm. "Answer the door, Cissy," he instructed, before apparating.

"Where the hell are we?" Bellatrix asked angrily, pulling herself away from his grip.

"Good lord, it is so difficult to get along with you, Trixy!" Lucius snapped, taking out his wand and waving it once. "We're in one of the secret passages."

"What'd you just do?" she asked forcefully.

"Stop being so paranoid," Lucius rolled his eyes at her. "I blocked the entranceway, now come on." He then led her to the end of the corridor, where she cast a glare in his direction.

"It's a dead-end, Lucius!" Bellatrix yelled heatedly, turning her glare to the Slytherin Tapestry.

"I'm sure it is," Lucius said sarcastically, pulling the tapestry aside.

"Oh, so that's where you hide your study…behind a pair of doors," Bellatrix said, grabbing hold of the handles in an attempt to open the study, "…_locked_ doors."

Lucius rolled his eyes, pushing her out of the way. "You can't open them like that, you bloody idiot!" he sneered rather rudely.

"Alright, _you_ open them then, genius!"

Lucius knocked on the left door three times, and then waited patiently. Bellatrix was about to say something when the word "_password_" echoed around her. She looked back at Lucius, just as he said, "Pureblood." The voice then asked for a color, and Lucius replied, "Green."

When the voice asked for the proper voice-code, Bellatrix complained, "Lucius—"

"Shut-up, Trixy!" Lucius roared. When the voice echoing along the corridor asked for the fingerprint, a blank sheet of parchment and a bottle of ink appeared in front of them. Lucius quickly dipped his thumb in the ink and pressed it against the parchment, which then disappeared.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, as the voice asked for a signature. "This sure is taking awhile!" she yelled angrily, while Lucius calmly signed another sheet of parchment.

"Well, there's not much left now," Lucius said, as the voice asked for a strand of his hair.

"Are you done _yet_?" Bellatrix inquired, after Lucius had yanked a strand of hair from his head and flicked his wand.

"Patience, Trixy," Lucius cautioned, taking out his knife. Bellatrix stepped back nervously, but Lucius simply cut a minor wound into his skin. He wiped the blood on the door and it disappeared with a flash of red light.

"Is this really necessary?" Bellatrix asked, just as the doors to the study opened.

"If you don't want to end up in Azkaban again," Lucius explained, making his way inside the study, "then _yes_, Trixy…it _is_ necessary." Bellatrix frowned, closing the doors behind her.

…

Narcissa opened the doors and found Cornelius Fudge, Alastor Moody, Arthur Weasley, and many other members of the Ministry of Magic standing outside. "What the hell are you doing here?" Draco asked furiously, about to slam the door in their faces, but his mother stopped him.

"I take it you know that we are searching for Lucius Malfoy," Fudge replied.

"Well, thanks to you and the rest of the goddamn Ministry, he's not here," Narcissa snapped. "Search the house if you must. I assure you, you won't find him."

"Oh yes, by all means, do!" Draco said sarcastically. "Bring your filthy selves into my father's manor and leave your dirty fingerprints all over the place, _please_! Because after all you've done, we couldn't possibly want anything _more_!" he snapped, glaring up at Fudge. "Perhaps some of your dementor pals can come in with you and suck out our souls like they did Barty Crouch Jr., you son of a bitch!"

"Sweetie," Narcissa whispered softly, trying to silence him, "_please_…language."

"Sorry, mother," Draco said, fake smiling through gritted teeth. "It's just, ever since he brought in the dementor to kill Barty, I've _really hated _him!"

Fudge walked in, trying to ignore the young Malfoy, as the aurors and other Ministry members followed him.

Draco glared at him as he walked into the entrance hall. "Don't stay long!" he yelled irately. "Do whatever the hell it is you need to do, then _leave_!" Draco walked up to his room, his face red with anger. Ever since Barty had had his soul sucked out, he really had hated that stupid Minister…exactly the same way he hated Voldemort. He slammed his door shut and found that there were three letters on his bed. He managed a smile as he picked up the first and read:

_Drakie,_

_Hey, how's it going? Is your summer alright so far? Mine's going great! My mom and I are going to France! Cool, huh? Anyways, I heard your dad was out of prison…is that true? If so, how'd he get out? Well, please write back!_

_Your friend,_

_Pansy Parkinson_

He picked up the next and could tell in an instant that it was from Millicent due to her exotic handwriting:

_Hey, Drake,_

_How's your summer going? Mine's awesome! I'm gonna go to France with Pansy! I can't wait! I got a new boyfriend, but I won't tell you who because he'll probably want to tell you himself. So, did Hermione visit yet? Did you tell her you like her? I heard your dad wasn't in Azkaban anymore, what do you say to that? Has he really escaped, and, if so, is he there right now? Do you know who freed him? Well, whenever you get the chance, please reply, Alrighty?_

_-Milli B._

Draco picked up the last letter and opened it with a smirk.

_MALFOY,_

_hOw is it ovr their? I am hafing a good summer. I misses you abunch rite now. I hope you R Ohkay? Did youre daddy come home yet? Ares R still at work. Do you think they like work. I am not sure. __**Malfoy, do you know why I think were friends? Its becuz we our both in Slytherin! I miss you and my daddy, when is he coming home? Well, Goodbye. **__Bye._

_Youre friends_

_Crabbe and __**Blaise**_

Draco lowered the last letter with a smile. The two dim-witted friends were the laughing-stock of the whole school, but he loved them to death. As he pulled Hermione's letter out of his pocket, he flicked his wand, summoning four sheets of parchment, his quill and a bottle of ink. He replied to Hermione's letter first:

_Herms,_

_How is it over there? How is the Weasel and your Pot-headed friend? Anyway, about your letter…I just wanted to tell you: you're right…once again, you know-it-all mudblood, Granger. I paid some good money for that, so don't rip it or lose it! Anyhow, about Coffee Night…of course we can still have it next year! Friday Nights, mind you. I miss you too, and hope to see you again soon. By the way, don't be afraid of my dad. You should have heard what he said once you left! Next time you come over, ask to stay the night…there's something I really want you to see…it's something really important. Well, to me it is, at least. Alright, well…bye, Granger!_

_Always your friend,_

_Draco, the amazing _dancing _ferret_

_P.S. Love you lots, Hermsy!_

He folded it neatly and summoned an envelope with his wand. He then addressed it to Hermione Granger and gave it to his owl. "Go find Hermione Granger and make sure that she gets this!" he said, opening his window. "The sooner you get it to her, the sooner you can come back and eat a nice, fat mouse." The owl immediately flew out the window, as if it could understand him, and disappeared into the darkness.

He sat himself back at his desk and began writing replies for the other letters. As he was halfway through with his letter to Millicent, an owl flew through the open window and dropped a letter onto his desk, before fluttering away. Draco raised an eyebrow in confusion, as he broke the seal and opened the letter, which he could tell was in Goyle's handwriting without having to think twice.

_Draco,_

_How are things over there? My summer is going the same as usual, if you know what I mean. My mother is even harder to deal with now that dad's gone. I was wondering whether or not what I read in the Daily Prophet was true—you never can tell these days—is your father out of prison, and if he is, do you know how he got out? I bet the Ministry's over there right now searching the Manor. Have you seen your Aunt since she escaped from Azkaban? By the way, did you hear that rumor that Barty Crouch Jr. is alive? Still, I suppose it's just another lie. Anyways, has Milli written to you at all? There's something I need to tell you about her…I know this may come as a bit of a shock to you, but we're dating…she's my girlfriend. Speaking of which, how are things with you and Hermione? Has she visited your Manor yet? Also…if your dad really is out of Azkaban, have you told him yet? Does your mother know? Who else have you told? Well, I have to get to work; I'm already going over my second break in this stupid schedule. Please reply. I hope to see you again soon._

_Always your best friend,_

_Gregory Goyle_

Draco set the letter down underneath Crabbe and Blaise's, as he continued writing his replies. After he had finished, he sent another owl to deliver them all, then he put his letters into a drawer in his desk where he kept every letter had ever received. He left the room, hoping the Minister and his good-for-nothing followers had gone by now, and headed down the stairs. As he did, he found that Fudge and the rest were leaving, all with looks of disappointment.

"Hey, Mr. Weasley, can you stick around for another minute?" Draco asked, making his way to the entrance hall. "I have a few questions for you!"

Arthur Weasley turned to the young Malfoy and gave him a curt nod, as Fudge shut the doors behind him.

"Alright," Draco began, "how is the lovely family? Is Potter concerned for your well-being? Your family's, I mean."

Mr. Weasley stared at him for a moment, before asking, "No. Why? Should he be?"

Draco scoffed. "Well, I would imagine so. After all, you like your job so much that you won't even move up when another is offered to you—one that would better help support your family. You're a very selfish man, Mr. Weasely…choosing what's best for _you_, not necessarily for your family. Don't you think that _just once_ they would enjoy getting out of hand-me-downs? It's your fault they're ridiculed in school! It's your fault if one of them kills himself for being put down and made fun of! It's your fault if people make fun of them for having a father who's in love with muggles. I would be ashamed of myself if I were you! You _choose _not to support your family as much as you could, because you like the job you have, even thought it doesn't pay well!"

Mr. Weasley said nothing, while Narcissa tried to catch Draco's eye, in order to tell her son to shut-up.

"_My _father, however," Draco continued, ignoring his mother, "made sacrifices for his family! He worked hard so that people wouldn't laugh at me in school for being poor; he bought _new_ things for me so that I didn't have to look like some beggar, and he was a success because he took every opportunity he could to get to the top. He did the same thing with his other job, only instead of giving us money for his self-sacrificing work, he gave us the ability to live! Every time he walked out that door to go to another death-eater meeting, he gave us one more day to live. And you know something? You threw him in Azkaban for both things…because you were jealous of him, you threw him in prison, when you could've done exactly the same thing as him, but you _chose _not to!"

Narcissa stared at Draco in disbelief, quite embarrassed by him. Mr. Weasley glared at Draco, though he knew everything he said was perfectly true.

"You see, Mr. Weasley, I'm saying that my father is a much better man than you could ever be, regardless of whether or not he's a proven death-eater. That's what I'm saying, Mr. Weasley…and maybe after you think about what I've said, you'll reconsider those job offers and get your beloved children out of hand-me-downs! Tell your family what I said if you can manage to remember. Now, get _out_ of my Manor!"

Mr. Weasley gladly left in a hurry, slamming the doors shut behind him.

Turning to his mother's astonished expression, Draco smirked and said, "Well…that's that!"

"Draco Malfoy," Narcissa shook her head at the boy, her face a light shade of red. "You are such a brat."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review.**


	28. Curses and Apologies

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter XXVIII

Curses And Apologies

Draco sat on a couch in the lounge beside his aunt, each glaring in opposite directions. He glanced up at her and she returned it with a smile; it was a forced smile, of course, for neither were entirely happy at the moment, both their reasons pointing toward the same person…Lucius Malfoy.

(Flashback in Bellatrix's POV)

_The Dark Lord turned to look at Severus, having just entrusted him on the mission that I had wanted, and the half-blood bowed, looking quite pleased with himself, then, when he caught my eye, he smirked, knowing why I was angry. The Dark Lord then gave us leave, and Severus, as always, was the first to leave. I turned to find my husband, but he had disappeared again, as he had every other time I tried to ask him to come stay with me at the Malfoy Manor. Rolling my eyes, I spun around to leave and found Lucius, looking rather pale—paler than usual, that is to say—talking with the Dark Lord._

_My master look infuriated, but Lucius did not stop saying whatever it was he was telling him. The Dark Lord turned to me and beckoned me forward. I did so obediently and said, "Yes, my lord?"_

"_Lucius tells me that you wish to inform me of why your mission to retrieve the prophecy failed," the Dark Lord said, his red eyes staring at him with pleasure._

_I felt a sense of pride flow through my veins, and I smiled smugly, saying, "Yes, my master, I believe I do." I looked at Lucius, expecting to see him either smirking or glaring, but instead, he looked back at me through his grey eyes, which were filled with such…sorrow. I now knew why he had looked so pale…if I told our master what happened in the Ministry, he may get angry enough with Lucius to put the Cruciatus Curse on him…again. However, this would work in my favor, for my lord would hold me in high honor, maybe even above Severus._

_As I stared at Lucius, I glared furiously; this was his way of making me choose between him and Voldemort. I felt angrier with him than ever before. He _knew _how loyal I was to the Dark Lord and how much I wanted to be better than Severus…perhaps he didn't know that I cared about him as well and about what would happen to him. 'Damn you, Lucius,' I thought grudgingly, 'I don't believe I've told you how much I hate you yet.'_

_I turned back to face my master, clearing my mind, knowing that it would be even harder to be his favorite after this. "My lord," I replied, refusing to look at Lucius, "we were ill prepared. I believe that some of your followers could use better training. I wanted to suggest that you allow me, Severus, and Lucius to teach them how to properly deal with six teenagers. What say you?"_

_Behind the Dark Lord, Lucius looked as if he would burst out laughing, but his eyes were filled with pity._

"_Well, Bella, I believe you may have proved a point," my master said fondly. "Very well, I grant the two of you permission…I need Severus for other reasons for the time being, but he can help you in a month's time."_

_I bowed and then followed Lucius out the open doorway. "What the hell was that all about?" I exclaimed angrily, once he'd closed the door._

_He let out a slight chuckle, turning to me with a smile. "You're really quite stupid, Trixy…honestly, I thought you were smarter than this. You see, I thought you might want your former rank back…I suppose that this works just as well, though," he said, smirking, as we exited the cave. "I told you that he already knew all about what I had done, so why didn't you just tell him? Besides…what's the worst he could possibly have done? Used the Cruciatus Curse on me? It's not as though he hasn't done that before."_

_My mouth hung open, and I could tell that my face was flushed red from both anger and embarrassment. "Damn you, Lucius! Goddamnit! I could've—God, I hate you!" Lucius simply smirked down at me, before disapparating. "You arrogant, self-obsessed, meddling, son of a bitch!"_

(End flashback and regular POV)

And so, there she sat, still fuming, and beside her, Draco, too, was enraged by Lucius. As soon as his father had returned, so had his usual, angry self, and, not even noticing Draco, he had locked himself inside his study. When Narcissa had gone in to see if he was alright, they had, of course, started another argument. She still had not returned, and Draco found himself glaring at the wall with his aunt.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Narcissa stumbled down the staircase wearily, her eyes red and her face tearstained. Draco and Bellatrix instantly jumped up from the couch and hurried over to her, jointly yelling, "What happened?"

When she did not reply, Draco desperately asked, "Did he hit you?"

"Did that bastard put the Cruciatus Curse on you, Cissa? If he did, I'll _happily _return the favor! I'm in _just_ the right mood!" Bellatrix shrieked, smiling slightly as she drew her wand.

"No, Bella, don't!" Narcissa begged, forcing her sister's wand down. "Even if Lucius _did _put the curse on me, don't you dare do the same to him!"

A sudden madness had come over her at the mention of the unforgivable curse, and this caused Draco to exchange a confused glance with his aunt. Bellatrix then turned back to Narcissa with an annoyed expression.

"Cissa, you and I both know that Lucius bloody well deserves it! He's hurt all of us today…perhaps in different ways, but you get my point! I've been dying to lash out at someone, and, considering that Lucius is the cause of it, he'll fit the bill perfectly! I'm sure you've wanted to curse him as well, no matter _how_ much you love the guy! Now tell me the truth! Did Lucius put the Cruciatus Curse on you?"

Narcissa did not answer at first, but eventually she managed a feeble, "Yes."

Bellatrix practically flew up the staircase, her wand held out in front of her, and Narcissa hurried behind, trying desperately to stop her. Draco ran after them with a heavy sigh, catching up with his aunt when she had come to the last step on the long flight of stairs that led to Lucius' study. She smiled at him, this time meaning it, before running with all her force to the end of the corridor, Draco and Narcissa right behind her.

The doors stood slightly ajar, enabling Bellatrix to slam them open with ease, and inside she found Lucius sitting at his desk, his face in his hands. Suddenly, a wicked smile spread across the death-eater's face as she approached her brother-in-law. Narcissa, who had just rushed into the room behind her, tried to snatch the wand out of her hand, but Bellatrix was too fast for her.

"Hello, Lucius," she said in mock pleasantness. When he didn't move, she snapped, "My sister said that you-"

"-put the Cruciatus Curse on her," Lucius sneered, uncovering his face and looking up at Bellatrix through his cold, silver eyes. He seemed to be quite unmoved by her drawn wand as he rose to his feet and walked around his desk, not bothering to so much as glance at his own wand. Lucius stopped, mere feet from his enraged sister-in-law, with a distant expression. "Hello, Trixy," he said, his eyes staring directly into hers.

"Don't act all high and mighty with me, you bastard!" Bellatrix snapped furiously. "I know how low you feel after what you did to my sister-"

"Actually, Trixy, I believe you mean what I've done to your sister countless times," Lucius corrected, his voice quite calm. "It seems every time I have my wand in my hand I endanger everyone around me."

"What the hell?" Bellatrix rolled her eyes at him. "Don't try to blame the wand, Lucius! That has to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"I don't blame the ridiculous piece of wood, and I never said I did," Lucius assured her, glancing at Narcissa and Draco as he forced his voice steady. "Trixy, if you are going to curse me, please do so now rather than making me wait. That is why you are here, is it not?"

"It is," Bellatrix acknowledged, but she could not hide her confusion. "Why the hell are you acting so…?"

"Vulnerable?" Draco offered, glaring at the floor. "That's how he is, Aunt Trixy. He hurts someone, he gets upset about it, and then he secretly wants someone to cause _him_ the pain he knows he deserves. That way, he can focus on _that_ instead of the emotional pain he caused himself."

"So…he's acting _guilty_?" Bellatrix questioned, quickly turning back to face Lucius, who hadn't moved an inch.

"That's _his_ way of expressing guilt, at least," Draco agreed, scowling bitterly up at his father.

Her wicked smile returning, Bellatrix said, "If he wants to be caused pain, then perhaps I can make us _both _happy!" Raising her wand swiftly, she furiously yelled, "_Crucio_!"

Draco flinched as the curse hit Lucius, causing him to fly back into his desk and then fall to the ground unceremoniously, writhing in pain uncontrollably. Draco quickly turned away, inwardly cursing himself for having done nothing but encourage his aunt's wrath. After a long moment of silence passed in the study, he found himself compelled to turn and see if his aunt had lifted the curse already. However, just as he did so, Lucius released the cry of agony he had been holding in, and Draco's hand shot to his pocket, only to realize his wand now sat uselessly in his bedroom. Looking hopefully down at his mother, he remembered that she had taken a habit of leaving her wand on her nightstand.

Narcissa was crying into her hands, shaking her head back and forth, as realization finally hit Draco: his father's wand was sitting on the desk. Draco immediately focused his gaze on the desk, and there, lying atop a stack of papers, was the silver wand. He hurried passed Bellatrix, who seemed not to notice, and took care not to glance down at his father, whose screams now echoed off the walls throughout the secret passage. Draco snatched up the wand and pointed it directly at his aunt.

"Aunt Bellatrix, take the curse off my father, or I'll use it on you!" he yelled furiously, holding his father's wand with a steady hand.

Bellatrix eyed it skeptically. "Aww, Draco, you wouldn't use an unforgivable curse on your own aunt, would you?"

"If my own aunt is cruel enough to use it on my father, I see no reason why I couldn't use the Cruciatus Curse on_ her_!" Draco retorted. "Take it off him!"

Bellatrix looked down at Lucius, who had been under the curse for well over a minute now, and nodded her head. With a simple flick of her wrist, she released him and then pocketed her wand.

Draco set the wand back on his father's desk and rushed over to his mother, who was shaking horribly. "Are you alright?" he asked soothingly, pulling her into a gentle embrace. Narcissa merely shook her head in response, crying into his shoulder.

Lucius did not pick himself up off the ground, but simply lay there with his back to them, wincing at the pain the curse had caused him. "I daresay you had that coming for a while, now, Lucius," Bellatrix snapped down at him, but she had released her frustration in the curse and, therefore, was no longer angry with him. She turned on her heel and exited the study, feeling quite pleased with herself.

Narcissa lingered only momentarily, before following her sister's example and leaving her son alone in the study with his father. Grudgingly, Draco turned back to face Lucius, who was slowly picking himself off the ground. He leaned his back against the wall for support, his silver stare meeting Draco's only briefly, as he then dropped his gaze to the floor.

After a long, drawn-out silence passed between them, Draco couldn't stand it any longer and approached his father, anger creeping back into him. "Dad, how could you use an Unforgivable Curse on mom?" he demanded desperately.

Lucius did not meet his son's gaze as he replied, in a toneless voice, "Because, Draco…your aunt is quite correct. I am a bastard…a bastard with a horrible temper that always gets the better of me."

"That's a pretty lame excuse, dad," Draco said, glaring up at him.

Releasing a frustrated sigh, Lucius droned, "I know…I should not have used it on her, and there is no excusing my actions…but…if…I try to apologize…I know it will result in nothing but another argument, and someone will get hurt…and then-"

"Dad," Draco interrupted, "trying to apologize to mom can only make her happy—I'm sure of it! Why are you so afraid of talking to her?"

"I am not afraid of talking to your mother, Draco," Lucius corrected, his voice quivering slightly but he forced it steady. "I'm afraid of what I might do to her."

There was a silence that followed, and Draco finally bowed his head in understanding. "Oh," was all he could manage, recalling what Snape had told him about Voldemort's curse.

Lucius lifted his silver stare to Draco as he asked, "This may…seem like a strange request, but…could _you_…tell your mother that I'm sorry?"

Draco shook his head silently, and replied, "No…I'm sorry…but I can't…it's your place to tell her, not mine!" He didn't wait for his father to reply, but simply ran out of the study and down the long corridor leading to the master bedroom. He knocked on the door, and, after a moment, Narcissa opened it with a dark expression.

"Yes, Draco?" she asked, her voice flat. "Do you want something?"

'Oh no…maybe dad was right,' Draco thought gloomily. "Er…dad…told me to tell you that he'll be here in just a minute to…er…tell you…something."

"Why didn't he just come?" Narcissa asked, sounding irritated.

"Well…he thought you were mad at him and figured it would be better if I told you beforehand so that you don't get into another argument," Draco explained, before deciding to simply tell her the truth. "Actually, he didn't ask me to come at all, but I just thought I would so that you don't start crying again…I don't like having to see you cry."

Narcissa managed a broken smile, embracing her son briefly and closing her bedroom door. Draco walked back to his room with a heavy heart, hoping that another fight would not erupt between his parents.

…

"You can't do that, Ron!" Harry yelled angrily, throwing the chessboard on the ground.

"Harry, I think I know a thing or two about the rules of chess better than you do," Ron said coolly, sitting back with his arms crossed. "By the way—I know this is random—but when's Hermione supposed to be coming? Or…is she not visiting this summer?"

Harry shook his head. "She's coming…but I don't know when. She said that she's visiting the Malfoys one more time before she comes," he replied, glaring at the fallen chess pieces.

Ron scowled, as he snapped, "Why's she hanging out with him, anyways? I mean, he's a Slytherin…she's a Gryffindor! Seriously! And, what's more, he's a pureblood and she's—no offense, Hermione—a mudblood!"

"Well, worst of all, he's MALFOY! He's the one and only _Draco Malfoy_, and she'd rather spend her summer with him than with _us_, her two best friends!"

"I know!" Ron snapped furiously. "What's gotten into her these days?"

"That," Harry replied, still fuming, "is beyond me."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! I'll update soon.**


	29. Herms and Malfoy's Argument

**A/N: Well, this chapter will be disappointing. Nevertheless…you find yourself compelled to continue.**

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter XXIX

Herms And Malfoy's Argument

Hermione Anne Granger smiled inwardly, as she closed the front door behind herself and made her way to the car, where her parents were already waiting and her suitcase had already been stored in the trunk. She didn't know why she was so happy to see _him_…she really shouldn't be. He was _Draco Malfoy_…the notorious _Slytherin_…the iniquitous _pureblood_! 'Oh well,' she thought, as she climbed into the back of her parents' Convertible, 'I really don't care _who _he or is his family is…he's perfect…and that's all I need to know.'

"Mione, are you awake?" Kaitlyn said, looking at her daughter through the review mirror.

"Huh?" Hermione asked, pulling herself out of the daze and buckling her seatbelt. "I'm fine…just a little tired, I suppose." She turned to look out the window, wondering why someone so wonderful, so _adorable_ as Draco would even _think_ about being friends with a nosy little bookworm like her. 'Draco…you're so confusing. I don't think I'll ever be able to figure you out.'

…

Draco Alexander Malfoy was having an exceptionally _bad _day, having had completely forgotten that his mudblood friend was going to stay over-night at the Manor. The reason was, of course, because of his father. Lucius had been summoned to another death-eater _meeting_, and once he returned home, he was his usual, angry self…_again_. After _another_ argument with his wife, Lucius had locked himself in his study, _again_, and Narcissa had not stopped crying since, completely ignoring Draco. The young Slytherin was in his room, finishing his summer homework, when there came a knock at the door.

Narcissa rose to her feet and quickly wiped her tearstained face with the back of her hand, before opening the front doors, forcing her usual sweet smile. "Hello," she said, trying her best to sound excited. "Please, come in, Miss Granger."

"Bye, mom. Bye, dad," Hermione said, embracing each of her parents. She stepped into the entrance hall with a smile, her suitcase at her side, searching for Draco.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of your daughter," Narcissa said, hugging Kaitlyn. "I'll make sure that nothing happens to her."

"Thank you so much, Narcissa," Kaitlyn said, beaming at her friend. "Goodbye, Hermione. Bye, Cissa."

"Bye, Kaitlyn," Narcissa said, closing the doors as they turned to leave. She then turned to face Hermione with a false smile and asked, "How are you?"

"Alright," Hermione replied, facing Mrs. Malfoy. "Um…I don't mean to be rude or anything…but…are you ill? You don't look well."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "It's just stupid family issues that you probably wouldn't understand…it's my goddamn _husband_!" she snapped, but instantly regretted it once she realized what she had said. "I mean…I'm so sorry, Miss Granger. I shouldn't have said that!"

"Oh, it's quite alright…I won't tell anyone," Hermione reassured her. "By the way, you can call me _Hermione_. _Miss Granger_ sounds so…unfriendly. So, where's Draco-?"

"Herms?" asked an all-too-familiar voice. Both Hermione and Narcissa quickly spun around to see Draco standing at the top of the staircase, a slight smirk in place. "So, you came after all, I see," he added, beginning to descend the staircase. "What happened to your parents?"

"Just I came," Hermione answered. "I'm staying the night this time."

"Ah…I see…like I requested," Draco said with a smile, giving Hermione a soft embrace. "Well, I suppose that we might as well do something while we're waiting for dinner…hmm…care to go back to the library?" Before she could answer, he flicked his wand and her suitcase disappeared.

"Where'd it go?" Hermione gasped.

"In the room you're sleeping in tonight," Draco replied, rolling his eyes. "C'mon, let's go." He placed his hand in hers and led her up the stairs, calling over his shoulder, "We'll be down at seven!"

"Wait!" Hermione shrieked, stopping suddenly. "What was it you wanted to show me?"

"Oh," Draco said, almost to himself, "I almost forgot about that." He focused his gaze on Hermione and replied, "You won't be disappointed, Herms, I swear…but we'll have to wait until later. I'll come in and wake you up…that is, if you're not already awake. But not right now."

Though confused as she was, Hermione managed a nod as she said, "Okay, Draco."

…

Hermione didn't like the room that she was put in: it was dark, cold, and spacey—she hated rooms that were too spacey…they made her feel vulnerable. And so, unable to sleep because of both curiosity and anxiety, she lied awake, staring up at the ceiling, waiting for Draco. 'What could he want to show me that's so important? And why did he have to wait until midnight to tell me?'

"Hermione?" she heard a soft voice ask, and she turned to find Draco standing in the doorway, his hands behind his back. "Good…you're awake." She stood up quickly, meaning to walk over to him, but he beckoned her to sit down on the bed. "Alright…this is something…that I think will _definitely _come as a shock to you," he continued, walking over to her, taking from behind his back a silver hand-mirror.

"What's that?" she asked, indicating the object.

He smiled. "This is my father's magical mirror…It can show you anything or anyone you want…at any given point in time…_and_ what they're thinking," he answered, sitting beside her.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Sorry, but…as fascinating as it is, it's not all that shocking."

"Herms, use that intelligent brain of yours! I could have shown you this the last time you came here or earlier today…but I could never have shown you what I'm about to show you," Draco said, holding the mirror up and examining his reflection. "Hey, will you look at that? Still gorgeous!" he exclaimed with a smirk, flicking his hair up. "I love him so much!"

"Draco!" Hermione snapped, but with a smile, shoving him playfully. "What was it you wanted to show me?"

The smirk faded and his face instantly grew serious. "Herms…my father would probably kill me if he knew that I was showing you this," he said with a scowl. "Don't tell _anyone_ what I'm about to show you!"

"I won't, Draco…I promise," she replied, still confused. "But…what are you showing me?"

"Well," he began, his voice falling to a whisper, "this will answer all of your questions about my father. I'm going to show you why he became a death-eater."

Hermione gaped at him, before asking, "I…don't know, Draco…I mean…shouldn't it be your father's decision whether or not you show me this? I mean, it is _his _memory…and, I'm sure he doesn't want someone like _me_ knowing why he's a murderer."

"Herms, I don't want you saying things like that about my father, which is why I want you to see this. As long as neither of us tells him, he'll never know!" Draco said reassuringly. "Besides, even if he _does_ find out, what's the worst he could do?"

"Like you said, kill us," she replied with a glare.

"He wouldn't kill _me_, that was just a figure of speech, and I wouldn't let him kill _you_," he said, and, momentarily, their eyes locked and neither could look away. Finally, Draco blinked, and turned toward the mirror again. "Alright, show me when my father became a death-eater." The mirror flashed brightly, and Hermione winced slightly, but quickly focused her attention on the images appearing in the glass.

…

Narcissa paced in her bedroom, deep in thought, her mind on her husband. She wasn't sure what to do anymore; all she knew was that neither she nor Draco could take much more of this. No matter how much she wanted to stay, regardless of whether or not it went against her heart, she was almost certain she would have to leave him. Besides, Draco did not deserve to be raised like this, and she had put him through it for far too long. 'If anything else happens, I'll have to leave…and Draco will come with me,' she thought, walking out of her bedroom and making her way toward her son's room. She would tell Draco the truth, so that when the time came he was not taken by surprise. However, once she came to the doorway, she found his room empty. "Draco!" she called, turning around.

'Oh, where are you?' she thought, running frantically through the Manor. "Draco! Where are you?" she screamed, opening doors at random and peeking inside. "_Draco_!" she shrieked.

"Narcissa," a drawling voice whispered in her ear, causing her to jump and turn abruptly to find that she was standing mere inches from her husband, his cold silver eyes, as usual, staring at her intently. "What are you doing?"

She sighed in relief and, once she found her voice, replied, "I can't find Draco."

Lucius nodded, giving her a look that made her feel like a complete idiot, before saying, "Yes, I gathered that much, but why are screaming at the top of your lungs in order to find him?"

"Well, he might hear me—wherever he is—and answer," she muttered, dropping her gaze.

"Cissy," he said in a softer voice, but did not continue until her blue eyes were focused back on his silver ones, "did you look in Hermione's room?"

Narcissa shook her head bashfully, turning her head away and mumbling, "I'll go see if he's in there-"

"It's alright, cissy, I'll check," Lucius said, and her eyes shot back to his instantly. "Just…go back to sleep…you look tired." She turned to leave, but Lucius gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to face him. He sighed before saying, "About earlier today…I'm-"

"It's fine, Lucius! It's not like it's the first time!" she snapped, pulling away from his weak grip and walking away without another word.

Lucius stared after her for a moment, unable to drop his gaze, before murmuring, "I'm sorry." He turned around, slowly making his way toward the room where Hermione was staying, but as he approached the open doorway, he heard voices that were quite unlike either of their tones. He stopped dead when he recognized his own voice saying, "_Don't try to defend him, Severus. If I do either of those things…just once, he'll kill my family, right in front of me. I've just sworn to never leave his service, as long as he lives. Once someone kills him I can be free of this living nightmare_." Suddenly, he remembered why he had come out of his study in the first place…he had been meaning to find his mirror. 'No,' he thought, slowly inching towards the door, 'he wouldn't show her that…Draco wouldn't do this to me….' He looked inside the doorway and was overcome by such a rage at the scene before him. 'The hell he wouldn't!'

Draco sighed once it was over and turned to look down at Hermione, who was more than unnerved by what she had just beheld. She stared up at him in disbelief, her eyes wide and her lips parted. "Why did you show me this, Draco?" she breathed, unable to drop her gaze.

'Hermione…if I only I could tell you how I felt…if only it was that simple…but I have to take this slowly…I need to break it to you gently and gradually…and you need to trust my father first…and you need to know that I can be truthful with you, however deep a secret may be,' Draco thought, staring into her honey brown eyes, knowing he would sound ridiculous if he said this aloud. "Herms…I can't _stand_ the way you talk about my father, and this will shut your big mouth up," he said with a faint smirk, and she returned it with a sheepish smile. "Plus…you won't try to get Potter and Weasel to help you try to figure out what _Malfoy's father is up to_ anymore…now that you know the truth."

Hermione sighed, dropping her gaze from his silver eyes to the silver mirror. "This is true, then? I mean, your dad really _did _become a death-eater because…?"

"Yes, Hermione…it's true," Draco assured her, and she smiled slightly, but at that moment, the young Malfoy realized that his father was standing in the doorway, his icy stare more furious than ever. Draco's eyes were wide, as he shrieked, "Dad?" practically jumping to his feet, trying to hide the mirror behind his back. Hermione was frozen, unable to move or even breathe, simply staring at Lucius Malfoy as if he was the devil himself.

"Draco…Alexander…Malfoy," Lucius said in his deadly voice, and Draco felt fear creep into him as his father approached with every word, "I have tried to be patient with you, but this time you have actually managed to push me _too_ far." He held out his hand, palm up, and his son placed the mirror in it, not meeting his father's stare. He winced when Lucius bellowed, "First you make friends with a mudblood, then you invite her into my Manor, but now you have tell her something I didn't even trust _you _to know! I don't ever want to see this damn mudblood here again! Now, get back to your own room! And if I catch you in my study or with this mirror ever again, you'll be running to your goddamn mother for protection! Get the hell out of here!" Draco ran back to his room non-stop, never once looking back.

Hermione stared up at Lucius, her eyes wide and her body trembling, as he stared after his son, but his lifeless eyes shot back at her the second she glanced up at his face. "As for you, Miss Granger," he hissed, grabbing her by the wrists and roughly forcing her to her feet, "if you so much as whisper anything even _slightly_ related to what you just saw to a single living soul, you'll be joining all the muggles I've been obliged to-" but he never finished his sentence, for at that moment, he felt the Dark Mark burn on his left forearm, and he instantly released Hermione. The anger he had felt seconds before was instantly gone, and he stared down at the terrified Gryffindor in bewilderment.

As she stared up at him, Hermione became less frightened, as his eyes grew less horrifying. "Y-you w-were saying?" she finally managed nervously, dropping her gaze to the floor.

"I am so sorry, Miss Granger," Lucius sighed, and her face became more than puzzled. "Please…just swear to me you won't tell anyone what you saw."

"Mr. Malfoy," Hermione began timidly, "why…_don't_ you want anyone knowing about it?"

He did not answer her question, but, after a short silence, he said, "It matters not why I ask it of you, just...swear you won't say anything!"

"Alright then, I swear I won't tell _anyone _or_ anything_," Hermione agreed with a nod of her head.

"We shall see," Lucius muttered darkly, drawing his wand, which startled Hermione so much that she jumped back in a hurry. "I am not going to hurt you," he assured her in a calm voice, a distant smile forming. "I have to…leave…."

Hermione understood instantly, and her eyes grew even wider. "Okay, well…I…er…guess this is goodbye then, Mr. Malfoy. By the way," she added, just as he was about to disapparate, "thank you…for not killing me, like Draco said you would." Lucius could not hide the scowl, but he disappeared before she was even able to see it.

Hermione then ran from the room, down a number of corridors, until she came to Draco's bedroom, where she found him sitting on his bed, his face in his hands and his entire body trembling. "Draco, are you-"

"Shut-up, mudblood!" he yelled, looking up at her through his lifeless, cold silver eyes. "And don't you dare call me Draco! Your unworthy tongue doesn't deserve to say such a name!"

"B-but," Hermione stammered, "I…thought we-"

"We were what? _Friends_?" Draco sneered mockingly, rising to his feet and walking up to her. "Well, Granger, for the first time in your pathetic little life, you were wrong! Now, get the hell out of my room, you filthy mudblood!"

Hermione hurried out of Draco's bedroom and silently made her way back to the guest room she had been given, tears forming in her eyes. Just then, her cell phone rang.

…

Draco glared at the wall furiously. "You're such an idiot, Draco Malfoy!" he roared, falling onto his bed. "Why are you so damn selfish? Dad will _never_ forgive you this time!" He rolled over onto his stomach, letting a sob escape, muffled by his pillow. 'It's all my fault! I shouldn't have ever let myself get so attached to Hermione! I should've known he would care! I can't tell her the truth…I can't ever tell either of them the truth! I _won't_! Dad will _never _approve! I can't like her anymore! She's a goddamn mudblood!'

He decided that he would never tell her.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" asked his mother, her voice floating in.

His head shot up and he found Narcissa standing in his doorway. "I'm fine, mom," he lied, clearing his throat as he sat up in bed.

"Well…there's something we need to talk about," Narcissa said, sitting down beside him.

"…What is it?" Draco asked warily, not at all liking the sound of this.

"It's about your father," she sighed.

…

"Hermione get out of that house, now!" Harry yelled.

Hermione rolled her eyes, holding the phone a little further from her ear so that his voice didn't damage her hearing. "Harry, calm down!" she ordered. "I'll be with you and Ronald tomorrow for your birthday, don't worry! I won't be coming back here again, if that's what's bothering you. You were right…Malfoy never wanted to be my friend. I should've known he would care that I'm a mudblood, even if his father didn't."

"Of course Lucius Malfoy cares if there's a mudblood—no offense—in his Manor!" Harry said angrily. "He's a heartless death-eater who-"

"Harry," Hermione interrupted, "I didn't say that Mr. Malfoy was here…I just said that Draco cares if I'm a mudblood." She was still faithful to the promise she had made to herself, now, after seeing the memory, more than ever.

"So…he's not there?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"No," Hermione stated firmly, "he's not."

"Okay!" Harry's voice sounded much happier, now. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mione! Ron and I both miss you! Bye!"

Hermione put her cell phone on the nightstand beside her bed, looking around the room with a sigh, the tears returning to her eyes. "I won't be coming back here again," she whispered.

…

"What? Mom, you _can't _leave dad! _We _can't leave dad! Why would you even _think _that?" Draco roared, his voice quivering.

"Draco, if your father keeps this up much longer, we'll _have _to leave. I'm sorry, but that's just the way it has to be. I don't want to leave either," Narcissa said in an attempt to comfort him.

"Do you even remember everything he did for us? Are you ungrateful?"

"I'm very grateful, it's just-"

"Do you even love him anymore?"

"Of course I love your father, darling," Narcissa heaved a heavy sigh. "I love him more than you know."

"Then why in the hell do you want to leave him? If you don't want to, and if you still love him, then why are you even _suggesting _that we leave him?"

"Draco, I can't stay here. I should've left him a long time ago, but I kept telling myself that things would get better…but they just keep getting worse! He's abusive to _both_ of us! I'm leaving to protect you from him…and because it'd be too painful to stay any longer."

Draco turned away from his mother, his eyes stinging and a lump forming in his throat. He didn't want to leave his father...but he knew that his mother had every right to leave…and his father would say the same thing. "Mom," he pleased nonetheless, "…please, don't leave! I don't want to leave! I grew up in this Manor…and I'm…a M-malfoy…s-so…I _belong _here! And-"

"Sweetie, I told you…I'm not sure yet. I'm giving him another chance, but if he does anything like what he's done in the past…then we _will _be leaving…it's better for both of us. I'm sorry."

Draco turned away, trying to force the tears back, as his mother stood up and made her way to the open doorway. Before she exited the room, though, she turned back to face her son and said, "Remember, Draco, no matter what happens…I love you. Goodnight."

She closed the door, leaving Draco sitting alone in darkness. He lied down and buried his face in his pillows, muffling the sobs and drying the tears that could no longer be held back. 'We're definitely going to be leaving dad!' he thought miserably.


	30. Hufflepuff's Goblet

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter XXX

Hufflepuff's Goblet

A dark figure crept silently inside the walls of Azkaban, entirely undetected to anyone he passed, including dementors, after having used a dark spell. Following much searching through the many corridors and dungeons in the prison, he came to a small room on the bottom-most floor and closed the large, wooden door behind him. He then turned to face a number of glass vials, each containing a single shimmering speck, and scanned through them briefly—luckily, they were properly labeled in alphabetical order.

What seemed like an eternity later, he found the appropriate one and exited the room swiftly, taking care to leave the door partially open. He proceeded back to the thirteenth floor and rushed to the cell with an MX branded on the front in nearly illegible, red letters—the M meaning he was a murder and the X meaning he had received the Dementor's Kiss. Below this was inscribed the name _Barty Crouch Jr._ in bold, black writing.

A human guard walked by just then, and the man standing outside the cell immediately spotted silver keys attached to his belt. Without any hesitation, he reached his pale hand out and, in one swift movement, snatched them from their former position. The prison guard exited the corridor, not once having noticed he was missing something. The invisible figure then forced the rusty cell door open, making sure that it didn't make a single sound as he closed it behind him, and turned to face the lifeless body of the infamous death-eater, Barty Crouch Jr.

He retrieved the vial from his pocket and, holding it up to Barty's now open mouth, the shimmering fleck of light—or Barty's Soul—swirled around for a moment, shined brightly, and then disappeared between the death-eater's parched lips. For a moment, it seemed like nothing had happened, but all of a sudden, his entire body lit up, just as his soul had, but then faded as well. His lifeless eyes shot up instantly to the ceiling, and then he gave his rescuer a confused expression—he was able to see him simply because he was not an enemy.

"Lucius…Malfoy?" he muttered, sitting up, as his eyes scanned the cell in bewilderment. "What happened? Why am I in Azkaban? I remember Winky and…_Potter_! What happened to Potter? And why did the Dark Lord not kill you and the others for abandoning him? Where _is _he? And why are _you _here? How-"

"Barty, if you'd just give me a second, I'd be more than happy to explain, but it'd probably be better if we got out of here first," Lucius said, indicating the dark prison cell. He offered Barty his hand and helped him to his feet.

"Did the Dark Lord ask you to rescue me?" Barty inquired before Lucius was able to open the door.

"No…he didn't. I brought you back on my own…it wasn't an order. He gave up on you when he heard that you had received the Dementor's Kiss," Lucius explained rather briefly, his hand still on the door, wanting more than anything to be out of that godforsaken place.

"Did you just say that I received the Dementor's Kiss?" Barty exclaimed, and Lucius nodded his head, but at the same time, motioning for him to keep quiet. "When Cornelius Fudge brought in that dementor is when it happened, right?" Lucius nodded again, glancing nervously around the corridor, but Barty continued, "And you just said that our master gave up on me?"

"Yes, Barty, he's completely forgotten about you—but we need to get out of here before someone realizes that you're not dead anymore!"

"He forgot about _me_? I brought him back! If not for me, he wouldn't be alive right now! The Dark Lord abandoned _me_, when I was the only one who didn't abandon _him_? Are you certain of this, Lucius? You aren't just saying this so that I'll turn against him?"

"No, Barty, I'm not! Can we go now before a dementor sucks out your soul again?" Lucius snapped, and the younger death-eater nodded, looking quite melancholy. "It's not as though Voldemort cares about any of his death-eaters as it is!"

"But after all that I did for him…after _I _brought him back…he forgot about me? He just abandoned me?" Barty roared, and Lucius clapped his hand over his mouth.

"Barty, I know you're upset right now, but _shut the hell up_ before I have to make you!" Lucius ordered in a harsh whisper, and Barty quickly obeyed him. "The more you think about it, the worse you'll end up feeling, so just try to forget about it!"

"And I'm supposed to do that when I'm standing beside Voldemort's _most-favored _death-eater, am I? It may be easy for _you_, Lucius, but you have _no_ idea why I became a death-eater in the first place, so just keep your mouth shut about things you wouldn't possibly understand!" Barty retorted, and Lucius arched an eyebrow at him, as if he were challenging some ignorant child.

"It would be better if you first let me take you back to my Manor so that you can yell at me to your heart's content without anyone overhearing!" the Malfoy explained, and Barty rolled his eyes but nodded his head in defeat nonetheless. "Thank you," Lucius said agitatedly, finally opening the cell door and leading him down the many corridors. He stopped dead in his tracks, before turning to a perplexed Barty and muttering an incantation.

"Now you are invisible," he said simply, and continued through the dungeons. At length, they came to the gateway of Azkaban, which was guarded by two dementors, and they slipped through it unnoticed. Once they were some ways away from the prison, Lucius grabbed Barty's arm tightly and apparated them to the Malfoy Manor.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, as they appeared in the main lounge.

"How long have I been…well…_soulless_?" Barty asked, clearing his throat as he did so and looking as if he was about to explode.

Lucius observed this mentally, while thinking, 'I wonder if _I _ever look like that when I feel stressed or angry about something. Wait—what the hell?' Barty stared up at him expectantly, and Lucius immediately returned to his former mindset. "About a year now," he answered. "As to your earlier inquiries, Winky now works at Hogwarts, and the reason Voldemort didn't kill us for abandoning him is because he still needs followers. Potter is at the Weasleys' right now—safe, as usual—and I can't tell you where Voldemort is, as you very well know."

"Right," Barty nodded, looking as if he was in agonizing pain. "Has anything…_happened_…during my absence?"

"Nothing…worth noting, I don't believe. Well, actually, everyone now knows that Voldemort has returned, thanks to a fiasco at the Ministry, but aside from that…no," Lucius answered, and Barty nodded, the miserable expression still clearly visible on his face. "Are you alright?"

"Would _you_ be alright if the only person you ever trusted abandoned you to death?" Barty snapped back at him. "Lord Voldemort was like a father to me, and a much better one than my real father—who, by the way, deserved what he got! And he didn't even _try _to save me!"

"This _is_ a heartless bastard we're talking about, Barty," Lucius said unintentionally, but instantly regretted it when Barty's face twisted with both sorrow and rage. "At least you know that it's true, now. And, lest you failed to notice, he doesn't give a damn for anyone but himself." Barty then did something completely unlike himself: he let out a sob, as his eyes filled with tears, and he buried his face in the couch, his body trembling horribly. Lucius stared down at him, momentarily baffled, but he quickly turned away and sat down on the couch across from the one Barty was on, the one that Draco had managed to fall asleep on.

…

Hermione sat up in her bed, unable to sleep, the same as every other night had been. She had arrived at the Borrow a week ago and hadn't said a word about what had happened at the Malfoy Manor, knowing that everyone would just criticize Draco and his father even more than they already did. Presently, she glanced over at Ginny's bed, where the young Weasley slept peacefully, and she sighed deeply. A tear rolled down her already tearstained cheek and she managed to fight back the sob that threatened in the back of her throat.

She wanted to be with Draco…but she knew that it was impossible…_they_ were impossible, especially after what he had said to her that night. 'If only he was a muggle…or, better yet, _I _was a _pureblood_,' she thought miserably. She stood and sat instead at Ginny's desk, lighting the small candle, as another tear rolled down her flushed face. She pulled from her pocket the ribbon Draco had given her for Christmas and a sob escaped her mouth. 'This stupid thing is the _only_ thing I have left from him,' she thought, feeling a stinging at the corners of her eyes, and she allowed the tears to fall rapidly down her face.

Ginny's door opened slowly, letting in a ray of light, and the shadow of her friend was cast in the middle of it, but this all disappeared when he closed the door behind him. Hermione did not turn to see who it was, as he walked up to her. "Mione, are you alright?" Ron asked, concern in his voice.

She looked up at him and forced a weak smile. "I'm fine, Ron," she replied, wiping the tearstains from her face. Ron handed her a small cloth, as if knowing he would find her crying in his little sister's room, and she took it gratefully. After dabbing her eyes with it, she handed it back to him and muttered, "Thanks."

Ron knelt on the floor beside her and released a sigh. "Mione, I'm not an idiot, and I know that Malfoy said something that upset you." Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Ron held his hand up to silence her before she interrupted. "Also, I've taken a wild guess that you like this guy. Admit it, Hermione: you've fallen for our dear Slytherin friend, Draco Malfoy! I recognize flirting when I see it, and, make no doubt about it, he was _definitely_ flirting with you."

"You're right, Ron…I _did _like Draco…I s'pose that I still do, but I've realized that all Draco cares about is making his father proud, and, in his father's eyes, _I'm_ a mudblood, and _Draco's_…a Malfoy." The smile she had faked slowly faded and another tear rolled down her face.

Ron inched closer to her and wiped the tear away with the palm of his hand, but after he did so, he left his hand in the same position. He tentatively moved his face closer to hers, whispering, "Maybe you were never meant to be with Malfoy…maybe you were always meant to be with someone else. Maybe you should move on…to a better guy."

She smiled sarcastically at this, but it instantly vanished the second she felt his lips press gently against her own. Involuntarily, she closed her eyes and leaned closer to him, pulling him into a tight embrace and wrapping her arms around his neck. He began softly stroking her hair, his free hand still holding her face. The kiss continued for what seemed like forever, until she felt his tongue against hers. Her eyes flew open and she quickly pulled away, turning from his startled expression.

"Ron," she said, looking back up at him, "I'm sorry…but I've just _got _to figure a few things out first! This whole thing with Draco…is just…_really_ confusing me."

He nodded understandingly, looking quite ashamed for what he had just done. "I'm sorry," he said, not meeting her gaze, "I guess I shouldn't have done that. Maybe a warning would've been more appropriate instead of jumping right into that. I don't know what came over me…I'm sorry, Mione. I promise…it won't happen again." He rose to his feet, but before he walked away, he continued to say, "I really do like you, Hermione, and I'm also sorry that I didn't admit it to you sooner. I completely understand that you like Malfoy, and I'm still trying to accept that you will _never _feel about me the same way that you feel about him…and I hope that we can still be friends."

A smile spread across Hermione's face, and she stood up in front of him. "Oh, Ronald, of course we can still be friends!" She embraced him softly, another tear rolling down her face as she remembered the embraces Draco used to give her. "I think that you deserve to know something, but you have to _swear _not to tell Harry about it!"

"Lucius Malfoy _is _at the Manor, and you don't want me telling Harry because he'll, without a doubt, end up turning him in, and then Draco will be upset and blame you for it…Am I right?" Ron asked. She nodded her head slowly, and a smile lit up his face as well. "Don't worry, Mione, I'm not going to tell Harry," he assured her, and she pulled him into another, tighter embrace. "Goodnight, Hermione," he sighed, as she pulled away, and he stared after her as she walked back to her bed, blowing out the candle as she did so.

More than anything, he wanted her to know how much her cared for her, but he knew she would not truly care…especially now that she liked Draco. Besides, what match was he against the looks of _Draco Malfoy_, who knew _exactly _how to act around Hermione _and _what to say, and those silver eyes of his were far more appealing than Ron's dull grey-blue ones. He closed the door behind him once he exited her room.

Hermione rolled over onto her side, unable to believe what had just taken place. Ron had liked her this entire time…well, he was too late now. A Slytherin had stolen her heart…she was in love with the infamous Malfoy. 'I should just move on and date Ron—hey, that rhymed—now that I'm certain Draco doesn't care for me. Oh god! I _can't_! I _still_ haven't gotten over him! Besides, I just need more time…and Ron'll understand…well, at least, he'll _try_ to understand!'

She sighed deeply, turning over onto her stomach. "What should I do?" she asked herself, her voice muffled by her pillows. 'I wonder what Draco's doing this very moment…?'

…

Draco opened his eyes, but what he saw made him believe he was still in a dream: Barty Crouch Jr. was asleep on the other couch. He pinched himself as hard as he could, but he still didn't wake up, so he tried again, and then he repeatedly did so…and that was when he became aware of someone sitting on the couch beside him. He looked up at his father with a sheepish grin, while calmly saying, "Hi, dad."

Lucius forced himself to not roll his eyes at his son, as he replied, "Hello. And no, Draco, you're not dreaming."

"Oh…you _did _see that," Draco mumbled. "Well, then again, you see _everything_!"

Lucius did not respond to this, but simply turned his gaze back to the death-eater on the couch across from them. "As I see you've noticed, Barty has his soul back."

"Why? I mean, how? Did _you_-"

"Yes, I brought him back a few hours ago. As for _how_, that's really not important right now." Lucius focused his icy stare back to a confused looking Draco. "I wanted to talk to you about the other night, when your friend, Miss Granger -"

"Dad, about all that, I really _am_ sorry! I dunno _what _I was thinking! I'm sorry that I showed her when you were forced to become a death-eater! You are absolutely right, it wasn't my place, and I swear that I'll _never _show that to anyone else as long as I live!" he exclaimed, hoping he would not receive further punishment for his actions.

"Don't ever make a promise you can't keep, Draco," Lucius warned. "And that's _not_ what I wanted to talk to you about! You weren't the one who was in the wrong-"

"I know, I know! It was Hermione! I'm sorry that I made friends with her, alright? I'll never talk to her ever again! I won't talk to _any _mudbloods or muggles for that matter! Also, I swear that-"

"As I said, don't make promises you can't keep! You don't really mean what you're saying. You and I both know that you'd _love _to talk to Hermione, so stop pretending that you think I'm an idiot, alright? Besides, Hermione wasn't in the wrong either, and _stop_ interrupting me! It was-"

"Lucius?" Barty asked from the other couch, sitting up stiffly, and both Draco and Lucius turned to face him. "Well, Draco, it's been a while," he said.

"Unfortunately, yes it has," Draco answered with a smile. "I'm glad to see you're still with us."

Lucius rolled his eyes, as he rose to his feet and asked, "Barty, may I speak with you in my study?" Barty nodded in uncertainty, before following Lucius out of the lounge.

Draco smiled happily to himself, almost _jumping _to his bare feet. 'Well, so far, that's _one_ thing that I can add to _the happy moments in unhappy times_ section of my journal,' he thought sarcastically, as he entered his bedroom. 'I hate the summer holiday! I'm always so _bored_! I wonder what dad's talking to Barty about…hmm. If only I could use that stupid mirror!'

…

"Barty, I understand that you must be more than upset right now, but there's something I need you to do before anyone finds out you're alive, which doesn't give us very much time," Lucius said urgently.

"Does it have something to do with the Dark Lord?" Barty asked with a scowl, and Lucius released a sigh.

"This is what I was afraid of. If you don't want to do anything that will be disloyal to Voldemort, let me know now," Lucius instructed.

"I'll do anything against that heartless bastard!" Barty snapped.

After awarding him with a look of perplexity, Lucius simply replied, "Excellent," picking up the silver mirror and handing it to him. "I would have done this a long time ago, but, as you very well know, I _can't_ do anything disloyal to him. Voldemort asked me to hide two of his Horcruxes: his diary and Hufflepuff's Goblet. Use this mirror to find where the Goblet is and destroy it once you get to it. It's not in a dangerous place, and there aren't any death-eaters guarding it, so you shouldn't have any trouble destroying it. You'll probably need to use the mirror to see how to destroy it, as well. I can't help you anymore than that."

Barty nodded his head in understanding, as he held the mirror up to his face and said, "Show me where Hufflepuff's Goblet is!" The mirror flashed brightly, and his reflection was replaced by the Riddle Mansion, and the Goblet was buried in Voldemort's father's grave. "Were _you _the one who buried it, or did you use magic?"

"Can you _honestly_ picture me with a shovel, digging up Voldemort's dead father's grave just to bury something for the master I hate?" Lucius asked in monotone, and Barty smiled to himself, trying to imagine Lucius in such a manner.

"How do I destroy Hufflepuff's Goblet?" he asked, turning back to face the mirror. The Riddle Mansion was replaced by scrawled letters that glowed a dark shade of green and read: "_Avada Kedavra_".

"You would _think_ that Voldemort would come up with something more complex than that," Lucius commented with a smirk.

"I shouldn't be gone for more than ten minutes."

"You'll be back in less than two," Lucius said, rolling his eyes as he did so, but Barty ignored him, placing the mirror back on Lucius' desk and drawing his wand. "Don't get yourself killed over this; after all, you just started living again."

"Thank you for bringing me back," Barty said, before apparating to the mansion and walking to the graveyard, where he easily found the grave that he had seen in the mirror. He nonverbally used Dark Magic to beckon the Goblet from the grave, and it immediately appeared in his hand. "I don't know why Voldemort gives everything to Lucius to hide: he does such a horrible job hiding them," Barty thought aloud, placing the Goblet on the ground and pointing his wand at it. 'If I get killed, I'll make sure and haunt that man for the rest of his bloody life,' Barty thought, as he shouted, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

The legendary Goblet burst into a million pieces and a shrill voice screeched in agonizing pain, as if Voldemort himself was being destroyed at that very moment. "Well…I suppose this puts an end to _that _career."

It took him a moment to realize that this was true. He had once been the Dark Lord's most faithful follower, and now he had just shattered a piece of his master's soul. 'There's no turning back, now,' he thought with a heavy sigh, pocketing his wand. He was, from that moment onward, no longer a death-eater, and Voldemort would soon recognize this once he forced the truth out of Lucius. Barty then apparated back to the Manor and found Lucius leaning back in his chair, his façade emotionless.

"Less than two minutes," Lucius said, the smirk returning to his face instantly. "Did you destroy it?"

Barty nodded his head, but at that moment, he felt his Dark Mark burn, and, since it had been such a long time since he'd felt it, he couldn't hold back a gasp. "He's calling us because he managed to discover that a part of his soul has been demolished," Lucius explained, his voice expressionless as well.

"Well…he's going to force the truth out of _you_…and then he'll come after _me_…What the hell am I supposed to-"

"Hide somewhere that he won't be able to find you…where not even _I _can find you!"

"Like _that's_ ever going to happen," Barty said with a frown, indicating the mirror. "You can find me _anywhere_! If I were to hide on _the moon_ you'd still be able to find me!"

"You're clever enough to think of something," Lucius said, summoning his wand and his death-eater attire. After covering his face with his mask, he turned to Barty and snapped, "Right now would be an _excellent_ time to start using that brain of yours!" He disappeared before Barty was able to respond.

'Thanks for the help, Malfoy,' Barty thought sarcastically, as he ran from the study and down the long passageway, until he emerged from behind the tapestry. He put his back up against the wall, gasping for breath and thinking of some place that would be safe and hidden from any enemies.

"Are you okay, Barty?" Draco asked, appearing behind his bedroom door and walking up to him, looking not the least bit concerned.

"I just destroyed one of Voldemort's horcruxes and now he's going to kill me unless I can find some place where he can't find me, which is basically nowhere!" Barty sighed with a scowl. "I swear, Draco, you're father can be so inconsiderate sometimes!"

"Well…I dunno if there's anywhere that Voldemort won't be able to find you, but you can always hide in Hogwarts, where he wouldn't go if it was the last place in the world!" Draco exclaimed, smiling at his own brilliance. "Yeah! You can go to Hogwarts! Once you tell Dumbledore what you're doing there and why you're trying to hide from Voldemort, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to let you stay!"

Barty thought for a moment, and a smile spread across his face as well. "You're a genius, Draco! Can I use your fireplace?" he breathed, and Draco nodded instantly, leading him into his bedroom and throwing a handful of floo powder into his fireplace.

"It's good to see you again, Barty!" Draco said, smiling up at him, before he was able to walk into the fire.

"It's good to be seen. Tell your dad _thanks _for me whenever you get the chance, because, if it wasn't for him, I'd still be stuck in Azkaban without a soul," Barty said, smiling back at him. "Send your mother my greetings."

"I'll do that right now!" Draco said, stepping back.

Barty walked into the fireplace and yelled, "Hogwarts!" before disappearing into green flame.

"I can't even begin to imagine how much better life would be if it wasn't for that bloody half-blood who dares to call himself a lord!" Draco thought aloud, making his way down the corridor.

**A/N: I know that you probably **_**hated **_**the whole Ron and Hermione scene—that couple completely disgusts me—but I had to add a bit more conflict for our dear Draco. I'll update as soon as I get the chance.**


	31. An Unfaithful Follower

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter XXXI

An Unfaithful Follower

"Lucius, I would like a word with you alone," Voldemort hissed, once every death-eater had arrived. Lucius nodded obediently, allowing the Dark Lord to lead him into a small room with a thick, steel door so that no one could overhear their conversation. He turned to Lucius, glaring through his red, catlike eyes. "I know that you had something to do with this, Malfoy!"

Lucius looked down at him with a bored expression on his face. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about," he replied innocently.

"Don't play stupid with _me_, Lucius! You know _exactly _what I'm talking about!"

"What happened this time, Voldemort? Did you lose _another _Horcruxe?" he drawled sarcastically.

"Malfoy, I lost a Horcruxe that I left under _your_ protection!" Voldemort hissed. "You must've found a way to tell someone where it was! Who did you tell?"

"I didn't tell anyone," Lucius said with a conceited smirk. "If I had told someone, I wouldn't be here anymore…now would I? Although…I _may _havelet it slip where I keep my mirror…and that it shows anything. But that wasn't what you asked, now was it?"

"Who did you tell, Lucius?" Voldemort roared furiously, drawing his wand. "Tell me the truth, and I might not curse you! No lies!"

"Alright then," Lucius said casually, still smirking, "I told Barty Crouch Jr."

"I said no lies! Barty is dead! Now, I'm _ordering_ you to tell me who it was you told, and if you don't tell me, or if you make up some clever lie, I think we both know what'll come next…and if that happens, I'll not merely kill, but destroy your precious son!"

Lucius rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I told Barty! I wasn't lying to you…though, I wish I was."

"Barty Crouch Jr. is dead!" Voldemort yelled angrily. "Enough lying!"

"If I was lying I'd be dead. And I think you should try to contain your temper…it could be the death of you someday if you're not careful," Lucius said calmly, a smirk still slightly visible.

"How did Barty survive? And how did he escape from Azkaban? And even if he did, how'd you find him?"

"Well, considering that I'm the one who brought his soul back, the rest is self-explanatory," Lucius answered coolly. "I rescued him from that prison and brought him to my Manor."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "Barty would _never _turn against me!"

"That _was _true…before you gave up on him, Voldy," Lucius sneered, the same smirk still in place.

"Don't ever call me that again, Lucius!" Voldemort bellowed, pointing his wand back at him.

"Whatever you say, master," Lucius said with dry sarcasm, fully expecting what was to come.

"Crucio!" Voldemort roared.

…

Draco stared at the clock anxiously, tapping on his desk restlessly. He rolled his eyes, when suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He ran out of his room and behind the tapestry, not stopping until he came to the study doors, which, luckily, stood wide open. Draco ran inside and picked up the silver hand-mirror, settling comfortably in his father's chair at the desk, contemplating on what to ask it this time. His thoughts rested on Hermione.

He didn't want to end up the same way Snape had, alone and miserable, but he also didn't want to go against his father's will and let his feelings show. 'Is Snape really going through _that _much pain?' he wondered. 'He didn't have to deal with an over-protective father like I do! And did it _really _hurt him to lose Lily to James? He was happy for her, right?' He glanced back down at the mirror, his expression thoughtful, as he ordered, "Show me when Snape told Lily he loved her and their thoughts and emotions at the time!"

The mirror flashed brightly in his face. "I hate it when that happens!" he yelled, glaring at the silver object.

…

Voldemort finally released the curse, and he sneered at the sight of Lucius on his back, gasping for breath. He had no desire to grant the Dark Lord the pleasures of watching him suffer any longer, so he rose to his feet unsteadily and forced his breathing to its constant pace. When he was sure his voice would not betray him, he sarcastically asked, "Are you determined to put that curse on me every time we meet?"

Voldemort ignored this and said, "Lucius, I swore to Narcissa that I wouldn't ask Draco to serve me until he turns eighteen. Regrettably, because of your constant failures and disloyal actions, I'm sorry to say that I'll be breaking that promise this summer."

"And what was it that I did _this_ time?" Lucius asked uncertainly.

"You helped destroy Hufflepuff's Goblet, one of my few remaining Horcruxes! What did you think?" Voldemort roared.

Lucius stared at nothing in particular for a long moment, contemplating his reply carefully. He looked back up at Voldemort and forced a smirk. "Draco will never become a death-eater. He won't drop down low enough to serve a filthy half-blood such as you. He's not nearly as weak as I was, which is probably what you think and why you're trying to force him so soon. A year ago, he would have joined you in a heartbeat if you asked him, wanting desperately to make me proud…but now, I doubt he would join you even if you threatened to take his life, now that he knows what a demon you truly are!"

"And that is just like you, isn't it, Lucius?" Voldemort taunted. "Well…I appreciate your concern and the information you've just given me. It's just what I needed to know. Now I know _exactly _how I can force him to become a death-eater."

"No matter what you do, he won't follow you, Voldemort," Lucius said firmly.

"And you truly are a man of your word, aren't you, Lucius? You said the same thing when I forced _you _to join me, and look how you turned out! You're the most wanted dark wizard in Europe, next to me, of course. Even the most unfaithful followers can be forced to do my bidding faithfully. Isn't that right, Malfoy?"

Lucius did not respond, simply glaring at him, while realizing that there was truth in his words. Finally, he said, "Draco is not nearly as weak as I was, and he's not afraid of losing those he cares for, which is how you finally acquired me."

Voldemort scoffed at this. "Oh well…I can at least try, can't I? Besides, if he's as heartless as you so firmly believe, then at least I'll get to kill you." Lucius stared at the Dark Lord, alarm visible in his silver eyes, his usually expressionless face filled with fear. Voldemort smiled his wicked smile, his red eyes glowing mercilessly. "You will tell no one what was said in this room, and that's a direct order. Also, don't let any unfaithful death-eaters look into your mirror!"

"Understood, my lord," Lucius said in a vaguely trembling voice.

"How did you think I would get Draco to serve me? Ask him kindly and accept _no_ for an answer? Really, Lucius, you're smarter than that," Voldemort said with false pleasantness in his voice. "Someone has to be punished! I should think that you, of all people, would know this. I'll admit, you're an excellent death-eater, but I can't let these acts of disloyalty continue."

Lucius' vision was blurring, but the last thing he wanted was for the Dark Lord to think that he had finally broken. He blinked twice and casually asked, "So, you're going to kill me?"

"Yes, Lucius, I am going to kill you…unless Draco agrees to serve me," Voldemort replied, still smiling. "Now, come! No need to keep the others waiting any longer." He opened the door, and he and Lucius rejoined the rest of the death-eaters.

"What was that all about?" Rodolphus asked Lucius a moment later.

"Ask Voldemort," Lucius said curtly, turning to face the Dark Lord.

"Master, will you tell us what it was you were discussing with Lucius Malfoy? And why did we hear screaming?" Bellatrix asked, stepping forward. Lucius glared at the smug look on her face.

"Yes, Bella, I will tell you," Voldemort replied with a pleasant expression. "You see, Barty Crouch Jr.'s soul has been brought back by Lucius. However, Mr. Malfoy was so kind as to tell him that I abandoned him, turning Barty against me. Mr. Crouch then destroyed one of my Horcruxes, which is why I called you all here tonight. The screams you heard belonged to Lucius."

"And why was he screaming, my lord?" Bellatrix inquired with false innocence, glancing at Lucius with a sneer.

"As punishment for what he did, I used the Cruciatus Curse on him. I shall do the same to anyone else who turns a death-eater against me or disobeys my orders!"

Lucius rolled his eyes; Voldemort caught this and glared in his direction. Rodolphus inched away from him, as did any other death-eaters standing close by. When Lucius noticed this, he uncontrollably rolled his eyes again. 'Pathetic,' he thought, glancing at Rodolphus. 'He's just glaring, and not even at you, you damn fool.'

Bellatrix turned her gaze to Lucius angrily, having used Legilimency, and thought, 'Not nearly as pathetic as you, Lucius. I could tell that your eyes were slightly watery when you came out. Were you crying because your master cursed you?'

'_I'm_ the pathetic one, Bella?' Lucius thought harshly, glaring in her direction. 'I'm not the one who acts like Voldemort's little pet all the time! You'd tell him anything, wouldn't you? You'd turn against anyone in a heartbeat, even your own husband, if the Dark Lord asked you to! How are you certain you're even on the right side?'

'At least I'm on a side! You always try so desperately to turn against Voldemort…but you never can and you never will! If you would just accept this maybe you would stop hurting so many people!' she thought, equally as enraged. 'You should stop trying to do the right thing and start listening to your master before it gets your family killed! Every time you mess up you put their lives in jeopardy!'

'You _are_ aware that serving Voldemort will probably be the death of you, correct, Trixy?'

'I don't know why _you're_ so worried! You're going to die long before me, I guarantee it! And when you do, I'll be laughing!'

This finally hit a nerve, and Lucius was instantly reminded of what Voldemort had just told him. "I doubt you'll be laughing if I really am dead, Bellatrix!" Lucius yelled heatedly. Bellatrix was about to respond, when both she and Lucius realized that he had just interrupted the Dark Lord, who had been saying something rather important throughout their entire _argument_. Every death-eater was gazing at the pair of them, and Voldemort looked infuriated.

"Am I disrupting something?" he hissed angrily.

"Proceed, if you will, my lord," Lucius replied, his silver eyes dead of all emotion.

"Please do, master. I apologize for our disturbance," Bellatrix said, bowing slightly. Voldemort nodded and continued with whatever it was he had been saying before. Bellatrix turned to Lucius with a slight smile, rolling her eyes at him. 'You always have to draw attention to yourself, don't you, Malfoy?' she thought sarcastically.

'Always,' he replied, returning her smile with a smirk. She turned back to face the Dark Lord, while Lucius glanced around at the death-eaters, sighing inwardly. He did not take in a single word Voldemort said that night, his thoughts at home with his son. Would Draco choose to become a death-eater if Voldemort threatened him, or would he let his father die so that a few muggles he did not know could live instead? The answer was quite obvious, and that was what Lucius was afraid of. However, if he could somehow persuade Draco to refuse…and if Voldemort _did _take his life…he would need to leave behind some way for Draco to find the last three Horcruxes. And the answer to this was quite obvious, as well…

…

Draco set the mirror down, sighing deeply. 'Of course Snape went through a lot of pain! Things are _never _easy!' Draco thought miserably, knowing that the only option was to tell his father the truth. He had to tell Lucius about his feelings for Hermione, like Snape had suggested. 'If only I'd listened to Snape and told dad sooner! Maybe he would've been alright with it then! Besides, Hermione _is _perfect in every way! She is exactly the kind of girl dad would want me ending up with…except for one little problem, and unfortunately, this problem counts for everything! She's a mudblood!' he thought with a scowl. 'I've actually fallen for a filthy mudblood! How did this happen?'

At that moment, someone apparated into the study. Draco stiffened, refusing to look up, knowing exactly who it was. His father's words came flashing back through his mind: _"If I catch you in my study or with this mirror ever again, you'll be running to your goddamn mother for protection!" _Draco glanced up timidly, only to find his father staring down at him through his cold, silver eyes. Draco jumped out of the chair and bolted for the door, but before he could reach the passageway, he was grabbed by the shoulder and pulled back into the study.

"Dad, please don't hurt me! Please! If you do, mom'll leave! Don't hurt me! I don't want to leave! I don't want to leave you ever!" Draco bawled, grabbing his father and holding on for dear life.

'Stronger than I was, my ass!' Lucius thought, pushing Draco off, but he just clutched onto him harder.

"No, dad! I won't let you go! I don't want to lose you!" Draco cried.

'Good god, has he always been like this? He's definitely going to become a death-eater! _He's not afraid of losing those he cares for_, I said! _He's not nearly as weak as I was_, I said! What the hell was I thinking?' Lucius shoved Draco off and turned to stare at him directly in the eye. "Draco, I'm not going to hurt you! Will you please just calm down for two seconds?" he yelled.

Draco quickly stepped away, putting his hands behind his back sheepishly. "I'm sorry, dad," he muttered.

Lucius rolled his eyes again. "It's fine—wait! What were you just saying about your mother?" he asked, suddenly alarmed.

"What? Oh, _that_! I just…er…wanted to see how you would react to it," Draco lied, avoiding his father's gaze.

"Alright, well…Draco, I'm sorry about what I said to you the other night. You can come in here anytime you want…unless, of course, I tell you otherwise. Also, I'm sorry if I scared you or your friend, Miss Granger."

Draco stared up at his father blankly. "Are you serious?" he asked doubtfully.

"Why would I say that if I wasn't serious?" Lucius inquired.

"Right…sorry," Draco said. "So…er…did the Dark Lord find out about Barty?" Lucius nodded his head, glancing around the study in search of a certain object. "What did he do to you as punishment? I mean, there's always a punishment for disobeying him."

"He placed the Cruciatus Curse on me," Lucius replied dryly, his eyes finally resting on the mirror.

"Really?" Draco asked, rather appalled.

"Sure," Lucius said, momentarily forgetting what it was he was talking about. "Draco, if the Dark Lord asked you to become a death-eater, what would you say?"

"No," Draco answered simply.

"What if…he threatened you?" Lucius asked, averting his gaze back to his son.

"It depends on the threat," Draco stated truthfully.

"Let's just say…he threatened to kill me if you didn't serve him," Lucius said casually.

"Dad…Snape's already asked me this," Draco explained. "But, if you really want to know the answer….If he threatened to kill you, I would agree to become a death-eater without a moment's hesitation!"

'Damnit!' Lucius yelled inwardly, keeping a calm appearance. "If you were to say _no_…that is to say if he even asked you to become a death-eater…then everything in this Manor would be yours, my study included. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Draco arched an eyebrow. "No…what _are _you trying to say, dad?"

"When I die, everything goes to you. The Malfoy Manor, the Malfoy Fortune, my study…it all goes to you when I die." Draco stared at his father blankly. "Nevermind, forget that," Lucius snapped, taking the mirror from his desk and turning to Draco. "This is for you. I trust you already know what it does. Don't _ever_ break it! And don't misuse it, either. It has helped me a lot, and I am certain it shall prove useful for you. No doubt you are already well aware of the fact that Barty used it to find the Horcruxe he just destroyed. Voldemort has plenty more of them, all hidden in various places…and this mirror can show anything. So…here, Draco."

Draco took the mirror from his father with a trembling hand, his eyes wide in amazement. "Thank you, father," he breathed, staring down at it. He looked back up at Lucius, who was now sitting at his desk with an impatient expression on his face. "Don't worry, I'll keep this safe! I know it means a lot to you!"

Lucius half-smiled, watching Draco slowly exit the study, the mirror held out in front of him. The doors shut slowly behind him and Lucius slammed his fist against the desk furiously. 'Damnit, Draco!' he thought angrily. 'He isn't going to use the mirror to find any damn Horcruxes! He will use it to spy on girls or see what his friends are up to! He's a bloody teenager, and insignificant things like Horcruxes do not bother him yet! The only thing he's interested in is the fact that he actually got the mirror!'

Lucius stared up at the ceiling hopelessly. 'It's worth a try,' he insisted, sighing deeply. 'He's smarter than I give him credit for. He'll figure it out…eventually….'

…

"Show me Hermione Granger!" Draco commanded firmly, and the mirror flashed brightly.

…

"Who am I fooling?" Lucius exclaimed, rising to his feet and pacing back and forth in his study. "Draco is _not_ going to use that mirror to find Horcruxes! I practically _told_ him why I gave him the mirror, and he didn't seem to even notice! It's right under his nose and he's too damn blind to see it! I was so sure that by giving him the mirror he would be able to overthrow Voldemort and this nightmare would finally be over with! God, I was more than wrong! How the hell do I get into the thick head of a teenage boy? Why can't things just be simpler? It's easy enough, just as long as he knows what I'm doing, but I can't tell him anything because of that goddamn vow! Had I never joined the Dark Lord, I could defeat him in an instant, and-"

Lucius stopped suddenly. Everything was rapidly becoming much clearer. He had finally realized why Voldemort had forced him to become a death-eater in the first place. "If I hadn't made that damn Unbreakable Vow…I could have overthrown him easily…even without him entrusting me with two of his Horcruxes. Well…it's no wonder he wanted a Malfoy…and that is why he wants Draco to serve him so early! Goddamnit!"

…

Draco glanced up quickly, thinking for sure he had heard someone yelling, but he shrugged his shoulders and turned back to face the mirror that now belonged to him. 'I still can't believe it! It's really mine, now! I can see _anything_ with this! Even the Dark Lord's deepest secrets will show up on here! There's nothing I cannot see with this! Nothing!'

**A/N: I'll update soon, please Review!**


	32. The Truth Hurts

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter XXXII

The Truth Hurts

"Ron?" Hermione Granger called, putting on a brave smile as she approached the field where Harry, Ginny, and Ron were practicing Quidditch. 'This is the right thing to do, Hermione, so don't you dare turn back now,' she thought to herself.

"Yeah, Mione?" Ron asked excitedly, landing his broom in front of her and hopping off. Harry and Ginny quickly followed his example, exchanging mischievous smiles.

"You know, Ginny," Harry started, a little louder than necessary, "I think that Ron and Hermione have something rather important to discuss, so why don't we run along inside? Besides, dinner will be ready soon and they can catch up." A grin spread across the young Weasley's face, before she and Harry raced back to the house, both howling with laughter. Ron then turned to face Hermione expectantly.

Hermione shifted her gaze, but it was not Ron she saw. Rather, it was a blonde Slytherin, smirking at her, his silver eyes glowing with delight. 'Goodbye, Draco,' she thought miserably. 'You can't be my friend because I'm a mudblood, and I shouldn't want you to. It's better this way. We'll be better off going our separate ways.' Draco's image disappeared and was replaced by Ron's welcoming smile. She was about to open her mouth to speak, but just then, she heard a voice inside her head. The voice was quite unlike her own, but it was just as familiar.

'_No, Herms! You still have a chance with the right one! Don't you dare accept that Weasle! Someone else cares for you more than he ever will! Just wait a little longer and everything will be alright! You will have the chance to find _true _happiness!'_

Hermione gasped, drawing away from Ron instantly. "What's wrong, Mione? Are you alright?" he asked in concern, approaching her slowly.

"Yes! I'm fine, Ronald!" she snapped, nodding her head. "I…just had a little headache." He arched an eyebrow, and she smiled innocently. "Anyways, I wanted to tell you that…I would appreciate it if you would give me a bit more time to decide between you and…_Malfoy_."

"Oh," Ron said, a frown replacing the smile. "Okay, well…as long as you need, Mione. I'll be…er…waiting, I guess." He walked away without another word, leaving her standing alone outside. She winced as he slammed the door shut, but sighed in relief as all fell silent. Glancing around, realization hit her: this was how she felt inside...entirely alone. A tear escaped the corner of her eye and rolled down her cheek, leaving a stain.

"Draco Malfoy, I honestly think that you're the only person I'll ever find true happiness with. Why do you have to be the only one I can't have?" she whispered, as a number of shimmering sprinkles fell from the darkening clouds above. Hermione lifted her gaze to the grey sky, releasing a sob, as she remembered his grey eyes staring down at her kindly. A low rumble sounded across the grounds, signaling that a storm was impending, but the thunder was still blocked off by some invisible force. Tears began rolling down her paling her face, and almost immediately following this, the rain began pouring around her and a strong gush of wind blew her hair into a tangled mess.

She thought of returning to the warmth of the house, but she was frozen in place. Her body was fixed into that spot and she couldn't move a muscle. Suddenly, she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder, and she turned to gaze into Harry's emerald eyes. "Good lord, Hermione!" he yelled, rapping an arm around her, and pulling her toward the walkway. "What's gotten into you? You'll catch your death of cold!" She smiled up at him weakly, allowing him to lead her through the rain. "What were you thinking, Mione?" he scolded.

"I'm not sure about anything anymore, Harry," she managed to whisper softly, her mind still with the young Malfoy. "I can't keep thinking about him…it's too painful."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, turning to face his friend with a questioning stare. "Mione…Ron told me that you like Malfoy. Is that who you're talking about?" Hermione exhaled deeply, nodding her head in response. "Hermione, you could do so much better! It's just Malfoy! You and I both know he's a self-conceited git!"

"No, Harry, it's not _just Malfoy_! Draco is more important to me right now than anything else, even you defeating Voldemort or me passing my O.W.L.s! And—oh, you wouldn't understand! I _really _like Draco, more than I liked Victor Krum!"

Harry shook his head. "You're right, Mione…I _don't _understand! _Why_ do you like Draco Malfoy? _Why_?"

Hermione turned and ran from her friend, dashing into the house, another sob escaping her lips.

…

Draco Malfoy paced in front of the tapestry nervously, searching for the right words to say. After continuing this same action for almost ten minutes, he threw his hands into the air helplessly, releasing a deep sigh. "It's hopeless!" he shouted, smacking his forehead angrily. 'I'll just take it as it comes, like I've always done,' he thought, smirking faintly, as he lifted the tapestry to reveal the secret passageway leading to his father's study.

"Please don't hurt me, dad," he thought aloud, as his mother's words came flying back through his head. "_I'm giving him another chance, but if he does anything like what he's done in the past…then we _will_ be leaving…it's better for both of us._"

Draco sighed again, kicking one of the many steps on the staircase. 'I could break my parents up because of my own selfishness! What's wrong with me?' he thought furiously, glaring at the torch-lit stone walls. 'But I _have _to tell dad! I can't stay this way for the rest of my life because I couldn't pluck up enough courage to tell him the truth! Besides, this has nothing to do with my parents…this is about a completely different couple! This is all about me and Hermione Granger…this is for us.'

His heart sank even lower when he found that the study doors stood wide open, as if beckoning him forward. 'Please…_please_ don't hurt me, dad,' he thought desperately, as he entered the study as cautiously as he could manage. Lucius' harsh, silver stare shot to his son instantly, and Draco was frozen in place, his hands trembling and his insides tight. For a moment or two, he simply stared, unable to find his voice. Finally, he choked out, "Hello, father." Luckily, he was able to keep the fear he felt out of his voice.

"Hello, Draco," Lucius said casually, rising to his feet and walking around the desk so that there was no longer something between him and his son. "Do you want something?" he asked, drawing his wand from his pocket simply out of habit, but not pointing it at Draco.

"Well…actually…there was…uh…."

Lucius arched an eyebrow, his full attention now on his stuttering son. "Are you alright, Draco? You seem a bit…tense. Is something wrong?"

Draco shook his head, "No…no, I just wanted to…tell you…something. It's…er…not that important, I guess…but I figured, you know, there would…be no harm…in telling you the truth…about..."

"Yes, Draco?" Lucius asked, concern written on his face, which made the task all the more difficult for Draco, considering that was an emotion his father rarely ever displayed.

"Dad…I wanted to tell you…th-that…I-I'm…I…er…I'd like to tell you…the truth…that…I—I thought you might like to know…that I…This is really hard to say, and I'm sorry if it's not making any sense, but I can't seem to put it into words! I have to tell you something really important, so please don't get angry with me for babbling nonsense!" Draco shrieked, wiping the sweat from his forehead anxiously, never once taking his eyes off his father.

Lucius furrowed his eyebrows, pity filling his features. "What is it you want to tell me, Draco?" he asked, placing a hand on his son's shoulder firmly. "Just tell me. I'm sure that whatever it is, I'll understand perfectly."

Draco sighed, refusing to face his father, as he thought, 'I _have _to tell him right now!' He focused his silver gaze on the floor, still afraid that he might cower-out if he stared at the man in front of him. "Well, dad," he said, nearly choking over the next words, "I like…a…m-mud…I like a mudblood!"

The concern on his father's face vanished in an instant and was replaced with utter rage. "What?" he asked, fighting to control the anger within, as his grip on Draco's shoulder tightened.

"I'm in love with Hermione Granger, dad!" Draco exclaimed, wincing painfully at the force on his arm.

"Damnit, Draco!" Lucius roared, throwing his wand on the ground with his free hand, giving Draco a _slight _relief. "Goddamnit, Draco! Are you serious?" The boy nodded, still wincing, as his father shook him angrily. "How the hell could you do this? Do you even have the _slightest _clue what this could do to-"

"-the Malfoys? Our honor, perhaps? The pureblood-line that's gone on since god knows when? Dad, _I know_! Why do you think I haven't told you until just now?" Draco screeched, staring up at his father helplessly, tears forming in his eyes.

Lucius turned away swiftly, letting go of Draco's arm with such a jerk that his son fell to the ground. "Why would you allow yourself get so attached to someone like her? Did you honestly think that I might let you-"

"I couldn't help it, dad! It's not _my_ fault I feel this way!" Draco shouted, picking himself up from the stone floor.

"It _is _your fault, Draco! Love is a choice!" Lucius bellowed. "Get the _hell_ out of my study!" Draco found himself unable to move, being in a state of utter shock. "Are you deaf?" Lucius shouted, grabbing his son's arm roughly and throwing him out. Draco heard the doors slam shut, and all fell silent, save the sound of his heavy breathing.

He hadn't noticed he had been winded until he tried to stand up, and he also found that his entire back was aching painfully. Once he managed to catch his breath, he realized just how swore his right shoulder was. After a few failed attempts to regain his footing and the proper balance, he limped his way out of the secret passage and into his bedroom. He fell onto his bed, releasing a faint chuckle.

"Well, I guess that dad knows the truth now," he laughed bitterly, pulling his pillow under his head. "Why does the truth always have to hurt so damn much?"

"Language, sweetie."

Any other time, Draco would have greeted that airy voice with a smile, but right now, his mother was the very last person in the world he wanted to see. "Yes, ma'am," he said, sitting up in bed painfully, causing him to wince again. 'Don't leave dad,' he thought desperately.

Narcissa rushed into the room and sat beside her son restlessly. "Draco, what happened?" she demanded.

"Mom," Draco started, his expression apprehensive, "do you remember me telling you that I liked Hermione Granger? Well…I…told dad."

Her lips parted slowly, as she asked, "What happened?"

"He…got mad," he replied flatly, not wishing to go into further detail.

"Did he put the Cruciatus Curse on you?" she exclaimed.

"No," Draco replied, relaxing slightly, "but I half expected him to. Instead, he shook me…and then…uh…he threw me on the ground…and then he threw me out of the study. But, you know, no big deal."

Narcissa jumped to her feet, about to exit the room, but Draco grabbed her hand. "Mom, please don't leave him! Not yet! I don't want to leave! Give him one last chance! I'm begging you! We can't leave, not now! One last chance, _please_!"

"Draco, I have given him plenty of chances! He doesn't deserve it!"

"Maybe not, but…please! _Please_, mom! One more chance?" Draco pleaded, gazing up at her with watery eyes. "…For me?"

A faint smile spread across Narcissa's face, as she replied, "Alright, sweetie, we'll give him one more chance…but this is his _last_ chance!" Her smile faded as she left the room, and Draco quickly limped painfully after her. However, he found that she had stopped right outside the doorway, and when he saw why, he stopped too.

Lucius did not turn to face either of them, but swept passed without a word and descended the staircase. Narcissa stormed after him irately, and Draco was mere feet behind her. "Lucius!" she roared when they came to the entrance hall, but he did not respond. "_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_!" she bellowed, as Draco limped up behind her.

"_What_, Narcissa?" he snapped, turning to face his wife.

"You know bloody well _what_, Lucius!" she yelled. "Apologize to Draco!"

"For what?" he mumbled, putting his hood up, casting a dark shadow over his cold, silver eyes.

"For what you did to him! Don't act stupid, you bastard!" she spat angrily. He rolled his eyes, which were only slightly visible, but said nothing. "How do you live like this?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"I don't know, cissy! Maybe someday I'll find out and let you know, alright?" he snapped sarcastically.

"Oh, damn you! Sometimes I really hate you, Lucius!" she shrieked, taking a step closer to him, but he simply backed away.

"Are you finished?" he asked, fighting desperately to keep his voice from trembling. "I have to be somewhere."

"He's calling you?" Narcissa asked angrily. "Well, you can tell Voldemort that I don't give a damn! I'm sure you're not _that _important to him, and even if you _are_…you are not leaving this Manor until you have apologized to your son!"

Lucius fell silent again, his cold stare shifting to Draco, who was limping up to his mother again. "I'm-" but he was cut short, because, at that moment an invisible tongue of fire swept over his, surprisingly, _right _arm. It was far more painful than the Dark Mark had ever been, and it did not fade. "Oh, shit!" he yelled, wincing, as he grabbed his right arm, trying to force the pain to lessen.

"You can wait to leave, Lucius! Just apologize!" his wife yelled.

"I have to go _now_, cissy," he said urgently as the pain increased and his arm began trembling.

"And I honestly don't care! Apologize to your son…_now_!"

He cast her a deadly glare, but quickly winced when the burning increased again. "Who really gives a damn if I apologize or not?"

"_I _give a damn!" she roared. "Voldemort can wait for his ridiculous servant! If he's angry with you, that's your own damn fault! _You're _the death-eater here, not me!" He rewarded her with a murderous glare, which she did not see because his hood still covered his eyes. After a long moment of silence passed, he turned his back to her and walked to the doors. "Damnit, Lucius! Are you too heartless to apologize to your own son? I don't know why the hell I thought this would work out between us! Sometimes I wonder if I made a mistake when I said _yes_ to you!"

He stopped dead, forgetting the burning in his trembling arm, because the pain he now felt was far worse. He said nothing for a moment, fearing his voice would betray him, and simply stared at the stone doors, forcing all emotion back. Finally, he turned to face Narcissa, covering his face with his death-eater mask. "I'm sorry, Draco," he said in a dry voice. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he turned to face the doors again.

"Don't think this means I won't be talking to you once you get back home, Lucius!" she yelled furiously.

"Go ahead, Narcissa…I honestly don't care anymore," he drawled, jerking the doors open. "And incase I don't make it back…goodbye." He slammed the doors shut behind him, not wanting to stay in her presence a moment longer. There was a slight burn in his left forearm, and his right arm was trembling in pain, but neither could compare with the stab he felt ripping his chest open from the inside. He did not want to attend another muggle-raid. These death-eater gatherings seemed to be draining him of what little emotion he had left.

He drew his wand, as a single tear escaped the stinging corners of his silver eyes. Without even needing to think about it, he straightened instantly and wiped the tear away before anyone realized he had shown a sign of weakness. However, when he glanced back at the closed doors, he choked over a sob, absolutely hating his stubborn, angry, and heartless façade. Glancing back down at his wand and burying his emotions again, after great hesitation he disapparated.

…

Draco glared at the cold, stone floor. This wasn't the first argument he had witnessed between his parents, but it wasn't much different from the previous ones. His father always had that same, reserved expression filled with false pride. 'Maybe you were right, dad,' he thought bitterly, rising to his feet and limping up the remainder of the staircase. 'Maybe mom and I _do_ hate you sometimes. If you didn't act so bloody heartless, I wouldn't ever hate you, and neither would mom! If you didn't keep everything you really are locked up inside, maybe we wouldn't have to leave.'

Draco pushed his door open slowly and slammed it shut behind him, turning to his bed angrily. 'Why was he holding his _right _arm?' he thought suddenly, as he grabbed the mirror. "Oh, that doesn't even matter! Damnit! Why did I tell him? Why couldn't I have kept it a secret? Why do I always have to be so damn selfish? Somehow I _knew _this was gonna happen! Why did I think he was getting any better at fighting the curse? He's getting even worse!" He turned to the silver mirror and shouted, "Show me Hermione Granger!"

…

Hermione lay on her bed, her face in her pillow, releasing sobs. Behind her, in the doorway, stood Harry, Ron, and Ginny, but had she known this, she would've cursed herself for crying. Ginny exchanged a concern look with Harry, but both blushed and smiled sheepishly. Ron caught this and rolled his eyes at the pair of them as they turned away from one another with ridiculous grins.

"Just ask her out already, Harry!" Ron snapped, unable to control himself.

Hermione's sobs ceased instantly, and she turned to face them. "Get out!" she screamed, throwing the pillow at them. "Leave me _alone_!" All three fled from the room without any further instruction, and they slammed the door shut behind them. "Damn you, Draco Malfoy! Why do I still like you? Why can't I just hate you again? It was so much easier!"

…

Draco dropped the mirror, placing his head in his hands and shaking it back and forth. "Stupid, stupid, _stupid _Draco!" he scolded himself, banging the back of his head against the wall. "You _idiot_! Why did you have to yell at her?"

**A/N: I thank you for reading, please Review.**


	33. Not Truly Heartless

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter XXXIII

Not Truly Heartless

Lucius Malfoy slowly made his way towards Voldemort's hiding place, where the death-eater meetings were usually held. As he did so, however, his wife's words of fury still echoed through his mind. 'I hope she didn't actually mean what she said,' he thought miserably, a sick feeling in the pit of his gut.

"Who?" he heard Bellatrix ask from behind him, and he turned to face his sister-in-law. Her eyes were blood-shot and, although it was barely visible from under her mask, her frequently proud face was tearstained.

"Are you alright, Trixy?" he inquired, lowering his own mask, concern quite evident in both his voice and his expression.

"Why would _you _care, Lucius?" she snapped, her voice shaky.

He arched an eyebrow, indicating his disbelief. "Come on, Trixy, what's bothering you?" he asked with a distant smile.

She stared at him for a long moment before giving in. "Well…it's Rodolphus," she began slowly, and her face turned from sorrow to rage in a mere second. "I saw him snogging another woman, some other death-eater!"

"Your husband?" he exclaimed, and she simply nodded her head, glaring at the stone floor. Lucius averted his gaze and spotted the very man, who was walking into the cave with a smug expression on his visible face—his hood had been lowered as well.

"Come with me, Trixy," he instructed angrily, rushing over to Rodolphus. Lucius grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against the stone wall roughly.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Lucius?" asked a bewildered Rodolphus, struggling against Malfoy's firm grip.

"What the _hell _is the matter with _you_, Rodolphus?" Lucius scoffed, glaring at the struggling death-eater. "Tell me, you bastard, who was that woman you were just kissing?"

"You know full well, Lucius, that the only woman I would _ever_ kiss is Bellatrix!" he said firmly.

"Do I?" Lucius challenged coldly. "I'm not so certain of that. Come here, Trixy!" Bellatrix approached slowly, glaring at her husband all the while, as Lucius turned back to face a now enraged Rodolphus. "Why were you cheating on my sister-in-law?" he roared, his grip on Rodolphus' neck tightening.

Rodolphus did not answer, his gaze fixed on his wife, who stared at him expectantly. Finally, he said, "Bella, I don't know _what _he's told you, but I would _never _cheat on you!"

"Shut-_up_!" Lucius snapped, rolling his eyes. "We both know that's bull shit! And…Rodolphus…_she _told _me_, not the other way around."

Rodolphus froze, turning his gaze back to Bellatrix, who let another angry tear escape the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry, Bella! I didn't know what I was doing! I couldn't help myself, you know me! I would _never_ do something like that intent-"

"Go to hell!" she yelled furiously. "That's a bloody lie, and you know it! And if you think I'm going to stay with you after what you did, you must be insane! It's over! _We're _over, Rodolphus!"

Lucius loosened his grip on Rodolphus, who had finally stopped struggling. Bellatrix turned to her brother-in-law and snapped, "You can punch him now, Lucius. If not, I will." Lucius smirked, and the last thing Rodolphus saw before he blacked-out was Lucius' fist. He then fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Good punch," Bellatrix commented, lowering her own mask to reveal a smile.

"Thank you, Trixy," Lucius said, still smirking. "I have been wanting to hit something for a while now."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, the smile still in place. "Oh, yeah! You never answered my question, Lucius. Who's _she_?"

The smirk vanished instantly, and he did not respond for a moment. Finally, he answered, "Cissy."

"What'd she say, now?" Bellatrix asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I don't wish to discuss it," Lucius sighed, refusing to meet her questioning gaze. However, Bellatrix, like Snape and Lucius, was an extremely accomplished Legilimens and did not need to look into his eyes to read his mind, and he did not bother to block her out.

"She doesn't mean it, Lucius, I'm sure of it! I know my sister, and she only says things like that if she's angry, and then everything she says is meaningless," she assured him.

"Perhaps…but…I am certain she meant it, Trixy," Lucius said in a trembling voice. "I've been acting like quite the _bastard_ lately."

Bellatrix half-smiled, while saying, "Don't worry, Lucius. No matter how angry my sister gets, she'll always forgive you…as long as you apologize."

"That's the problem, Trixy—I _can't _apologize to her. Whenever I try, it always turns into another argument, and I just end up hurting her again," he sighed, running a pale hand through his platinum hair. "I have _never _seen her as angry as she was before I left."

"What did you say to her?" Bellatrix asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "Or, perhaps the appropriate question is, what did you_ do_?"

He opened his mouth to reply, when he was cut-short by a familiar voice saying, "Are you two going to stand there and chat all day, or were you planning on moving eventually?"

Lucius and Bellatrix turned from each other and saw Snape's dull, black eyes watching them. "Oh, I'm sorry, Severus, are we upsetting you by talking to each other? Or perhaps you're just jealous that no one bothers talking to _you_?" Bellatrix asked with a false smile, and Snape rolled his eyes at her.

"Are you in some kind of hurry, Severus?" Lucius snapped, venom in his voice. "I still don't understand why the hell you came back!"

Snape did not respond, but simply stated, "The Dark Lord is waiting for the three of us, Lucius."

Lucius glared, placing his mask back over his face, and Bellatrix followed his example, before following Snape, leaving Rodolphus lying motionless on the ground. When they entered the gathering place, the first thing they spotted was Voldemort, who never failed to make himself as conspicuous as possible. Lucius sighed inwardly, following Snape and Bellatrix through the large crowd of death-eaters, and in a moment, he found himself standing in between the Dark Lord and his sister-in-law. On the left-hand side of Voldemort stood Snape, his face expressionless, his mind cleared, and his dark, black eyes free of all emotion.

Voldemort swept his scarlet gaze across the room, bringing terror to the hearts of every death-eater watching, Bellatrix included. He turned to Lucius, who glared ahead furiously, and hissed, "You know what to do, I expect, Lucius."

"Indeed, my lord," he drawled, not turning to face his master.

"Do not disappoint me again," Voldemort reminded him menacingly.

Lucius nodded, not entirely listening, his mind still elsewhere. Bellatrix nudged his shoulder, and he turned to face her, bringing him out of his momentary daze. 'Are you ready?' she thought, and he nodded again, still not saying a word. He drew his silver wand, and every death-eater followed his example, cheers echoing off the stone walls.

"Bring me twenty hostages…kill the rest," Voldemort hissed with a wicked smile, and more cheers erupted from the crowd of death-eaters. He turned to Lucius and whispered, "Kill every muggle that crosses your path, Lucius. That's an order."

"As you command, my lord," he stated angrily, finally turning his cold, silver stare to his master.

…

Hermione picked up her cell phone with a faint smile, dialing her home phone number. She was surrounded by Harry, Ron, and Ginny, who were still apologizing for invading her privacy. "_Hello_?" asked Kaitlyn's voice.

"Hi, mom," Hermione said cheerfully, her mind completely off Draco. When Harry apologized for the fiftieth time, she couldn't help but turn to him and mutter, "Ssh!"

"_Oh, hello, sweetheart! How are you_?" her mother asked, her tone content.

"Excellent! Yourself?"

"_I'm fine. How are Harry and Ron? Are they still annoying you_?"

"Definitely!" Hermione said with a smile, glancing at her two best friends. "Is dad there?"

But there came no reply.

"Mom?"

Still no answer.

"Mom, are you there?" Hermione shrieked, suddenly anxious. Harry and Ron glanced at each other, exchanging looks of discomfort. Finally, there came a loud scream from the phone, and then all fell silent. Hermione threw the phone on the couch, turning to her friends, her expression fearful. Ginny was already at the fireplace, a handful of floo powder in her palm.

"Wait, Ginny!" Hermione ordered, but the floo powder slipped from her hand, and green flames appeared out of nowhere. "Harry, go get your cloak! Oh, never mind, I will! Accio, Invisibility Cloak!"

Ron and Ginny both released startled gasps, and Harry stared at her, wide-eyed. "Hermione, what's gotten into you?" he yelled.

"Oh, shut-up, Harry!" she retorted, rolling her eyes. "This is an emergency, so they should make an exception. Everyone get under the cloak!" They all did as they were instructed, and then they stepped into the fireplace, grabbing hold of each other and the cloak.

"The house of Granger, Mark!" Harry yelled, not sure if these were the proper coordinates. They disappeared with the green flames and spun through darkness, until they landed in the fireplace in Hermione's main hall.

The door flew open with a flash of light, and two death-eaters entered the house. Harry glared, spotting the taller death-eater's unmistakable cold, grey eyes, which searched the hall. His eyes seemed to linger on the fireplace for a moment, but he quickly averted his gaze.

Lucius looked down at Zabini and muttered, "Go to the next house. I'll take care of this one."

Zabini nodded obediently, dashing from the house in a hurry, slamming the door shut as he did so. Lucius sighed, placing his back against the door, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. However, at that moment, Kaitlyn Granger entered the room, her wand pointed directly at him, and behind her stood Mark, holding a shot gun.

Lucius scoffed, arching an eyebrow. "Hello, Granger," he drawled sarcastically, glancing at the gun in Mark's hands. Kaitlyn lowered her wand slightly, but Mark continued to glare at the death-eater, who seemed to find this amusing.

"Lucius?" Mrs. Ganger asked in confusion. "What are you-?"

"That doesn't matter!" he said, suddenly urgent, taking a step away from the door. "Get into the fireplace and go to the Weasleys' or something before-"

The door flew open again, and Lucius quickly stood aside as five death-eaters, led by Bellatrix, entered the house. She raised her wand, but Lucius hastily ordered, "_Wait_!" Everyone in the house turned to give him a confused expression, even Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, whose presence was still unknown. "The Dark Lord wanted hostages, remember?" he explained. "Well, these two are Potter's mudblood friend's parents. I believe it could work to our advantage if we were to hold them hostage rather than kill them."

Without waiting for the rest of the death-eaters to agree, Bellatrix turned and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" Kaitlyn's wand flew out of reach, as did Mark's gun. "Pertificus Totalus!" she roared, and Mark fell to the ground. Lucius turned to Kaitlyn and inaudibly shot the same curse at her. Hermione held back a cry as both her parents were carried out of the house.

Bellatrix turned to face Lucius when they were left alone in the house. "Aren't those the two muggles you invited to your Manor?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_I_ didn't invite them. Narcissa did, remember?" he corrected, turning to leave. "Come along, Trixy. We have another house to clear."

Bellatrix nodded, following him out of the house; Lucius cast one last glance at the fireplace, as if he could see right through the Invisibility Cloak, and then slammed the door shut. Everywhere were flashes of green and red lights, followed closely by shouts and screams. There were muggles all over, running around frantically in both terror and confusion. And with a flash of green light, they fell instantly dead.

Lucius still wasn't used to this, even after being a death-eater for almost sixteen years. There were bodies strewn across the bloodstained streets, and cries pierced the night sky. He heard various curses being shot in all directions as deafening screams shook the grounds. He spotted a death-eater yelling, "Avada Kedavra!" and another innocent life was taken.

"Lucius!" he heard the voice of Parkinson call, tearing him out of his daze.

"What?" he snarled in a deadly voice.

"We've acquired twenty hostages, as the Dark Lord ordered," the man replied, cowering back slightly.

"Good. You and ten others will bring them to our master," Lucius said in the same frigid tone. For a moment, Parkinson merely stared up at him, unable to move, as if frozen in place. Lucius turned his deadly, silver stare to him and roared, "_Now_!"

Parkinson quickly ran off and rejoined the ring of death-eaters he had come from. Lucius turned to another house and could clearly hear loud cries for _help_, but with a flash of green light, all fell immediately silent. He shook his head slightly, and then made his way toward the next house. He blasted the door open, and all the muggles inside screamed and a gun was fired. He was relieved when Zabini and Bulstrode entered, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle, who had been freed from Azkaban earlier that day.

"Avada Kedavra!" Mr. Goyle yelled, pointing his wand at the father, who stood in front of his family with a gun in his hands. Lucius winced as the curse flew passed his head and hit the man. His wife screamed, but then she was hit by the same curse by Mr. Bulstrode.

MacNair and Mrs. Goyle entered the house and shot curses at the children, who cried out in pain as they were tortured. Lucius was thankful that all the death-eaters were behind him so they could not see him close his eyes as he shot the killing curse at each of the children, taking them out of their misery. He heard everyone groan in disapproval, but when he turned to face them, they instantly hid the displeasure from his silver eyes.

"Next house," he ordered as casually as he could manage. They obeyed promptly, eager to torture more muggles without Lucius there to put an end to their fun. Lucius, however, was in no hurry to leave the house, swaying in his balance slightly as he turned to the murdered muggles.

When he finally exited the house, he felt a drop of rain hit his cheek. Glancing around, he noticed that in his absence it had started raining. He turned to find Bellatrix standing in front of him with a twisted smile on her face.

"One more house," she answered to the question in his eyes. He released a sigh, and she could easily tell it was not a sigh of relief. "C'mon, Lucius. One more house, and then you can go back home to your loving wife and apologize like I suggested!"

Lucius did not respond, as Narcissa's words weaved their way back to the front of his mind. He could feel the corners of his eyes beginning to tear up again, and his vision started to blur, but he blinked twice and his vision was regained. Although his eyes still stung, he did not allow a single tear to escape. "One more house is it, Trixy?" he asked, clearing his throat. "Very well, lead the way."

…

Hermione fell onto the couch, back at the Burrow. "They captured my parents!" she exclaimed in a shaky voice.

"Mione, you lied to us! You said Lucius Malfoy wasn't at the Manor!" Harry yelled. "And what's worse, Bellatrix Lestrange was there!"

"Actually, she just lied to _you_, Harry," Ron said in a defensive tone.

"Why'd you lie to me? _Both_ of you? What kind of friends _are_ you?" Harry roared furiously. He then stormed out of the room angrily, and they could hear him slam a door shut.

"Dad!" Ginny yelled desperately. "Dad!"

"What is it?" Arthur Weasely asked sleepily. "Good god! Hermione, are you alright?"

"You-know-who captured her parents, dad!" Ginny exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"What?" Mr. Weasely shrieked. "Don't be ridiculous, Ginny!"

"But it's true, dad!" Ron yelled in his sister's defense. "The death-eaters were at her house! They were all over her neighborhood! They're holding her parents hostage, as live bait for Harry!"

"And, dad, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange were there!" Ginny added frantically. "We overheard them talking about how you-know-who wanted hostages!"

"They were killing _everyone_!" Hermione shrieked. "All my neighbors, my childhood friends…everyone!" She put her head in her hands and cried miserably. "They're all dead!"

"Dad, why don't you get the Order?" Ron suggested, but Mr. Weasely was already headed outside the door.

…

Lucius said nothing as he exited the last house, screams still echoing in his mind. He watched glumly as the rain poured down upon the blood-drenched bodies lying lifelessly in the streets. Looking over the silent town, his sight met nothing but blood. "The Dark Lord wants us," Bellatrix said, touching his shoulder, but not too gently.

Lucius felt her release her hold on him, and then he heard everyone around him dissapparate. He sighed, letting the rain drench his already-wet clothing. 'Why did I have to be a Malfoy? I turned into the very thing I hate,' he thought angrily, glancing one last look at the small muggle town. Pocketing his wand, he apparated, appearing next to Voldemort, who glared at the sight of him.

"Well done, Lucius," the Dark Lord commented, but this was far from flattery, so Lucius did not respond. "I heard what you did to Rodolphus, and, I must say, you're becoming more like me each day."

"I am _nothing_ like you," Lucius said, venom returning to his voice, casting his master a deadly look from his harsh, silver gaze.

"You're not honored by that compliment?" Voldemort hissed, giving him a look so terrifying that even Bellatrix cowered back. However, Lucius did not, but simply smirked from under his mask.

"No, I am not," Lucius said casually, the smirk still perfectly in place. "You see, I do not wish to become more like a filthy half-blood…and a heartless one, at that."

"And you're not?" Voldemort yelled, anger rising.

"No, I am not _truly _heartless, Voldemort," Lucius replied in a deadly voice that sounded far more menacing than the Dark Lord's hisses. Bellatrix smirked from under her mask as well, glad that her master couldn't see her face, never before noticing how much more powerful Lucius looked than Voldemort, although Lucius was the one under Voldemort's command. "Well, you have your hostages. Will there be anything else, my lord?" Lucius asked, his casual tone returning, as did his smirk.

"No, that will be all, Malfoy! Those of you who wish to return home may, but I want at least ten to remain behind, along with you three!" Voldemort said, indicating Snape, Bellatrix and Lucius.

'Damnit,' Lucius thought angrily, but showing no emotion whatsoever. He watched angrily as Zabini, Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson disapparated, all eager to get home to their families, and he could not hold back the sigh that escaped. Bellatrix noticed this and smiled, wondering why her sister would even _think _of leaving him. "What now, my lord?" Lucius asked, no longer able to keep the irritation from his voice.

"The twelve of you," Voldemort said, ignoring Lucius, "shall take the prisoners to the dungeons, and, there, you shall lift the curses on them. You may then leave after returning here promptly." He then turned to Lucius with a scowl. "Alright, Lucius, you must return to the town and conjure my Dark Mark in the sky."

Lucius nodded and then apparated without another word. He drew his wand, as rain once again poured down upon his face, and pointed it at the dark storm clouds above, yelling, "_Morsmordre_!" in a shrill voice. A green light shot from the tip of his silver wand and seemed to disappear, but a moment later, the Dark Mark burst into appearance in the black sky. Lucius, once again pocketed his wand.

He was in no hurry to return to his master, but he did not want to go back home either for fear of what awaited him there, and he certainly had no desire to stay there, surrounded by dead bodies. He stood there, not knowing what to do or where to go, letting the rain pour down upon him noisily. He dropped his gaze to the watery gravel beneath his feet and watched as blood mixed with the rain that had fallen on the ground. Although all was silent, he could still hear the screams that had echoed across the ground only moments before. Lowering his hood and his mask, allowing the rain to drench his platinum hair, he determinedly thought, 'I _cannot_ let Draco become a death-eater.'

Finally, with great hesitation, he apparated back into the cave and found Voldemort's glowing, red eyes staring at him angrily from the darkness surrounding them. "Well, I see you decided to finally return, Lucius Malfoy," he hissed. "It would be my greatest pleasure to kill you now. After all, who would notice?"

"If all the Horcruxes were destroyed, I _would_ kill you right now, Voldy, without a moment's hesitation, even if I would die with you," Lucius said coldly, his silver gaze fixed on the Dark Lord.

"Oh, I'm sure you would…but I am also certain that you won't live to see the day I die. Since your son doesn't care if you die, and since he is so opposed to becoming a death-eater, just like his dear father before him, I'm sure you'll die within the week. The time is soon, Lucius, and I forbid you to repeat what you've just heard. Now, you are dismissed. Get out of my sight!"

"Gladly," Lucius said, forcing a casual tone and a smirk, as he disapparated with a loud _pop_.

**A/N: Well, there's another happy little chapter. Please review when you get the chance, and I do accept critical reviews with open arms…as long as they help me improve the story.**


	34. The Final Argument

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter XXXIV

The Final Argument

Draco set the silver hand mirror down on his bed, his eyes staring at the opposite wall, unfocused. Perhaps watching his father on the muggle-raid wasn't the best of ideas. His instructions had been simple, to merely follow his father, no thoughts or emotions included, but he still had to watch everything his dad saw.

He turned to face the window, releasing a heavy sigh, as rain continued to patter almost soundlessly against it. The screaming echoed in his head, and the last image he had seen in the mirror before setting it down was still stuck to the front of his mind: bodies strewn across the silent street, blood running everywhere, and then the Dark Mark appearing in the sky from his father's own wand.

He forced his eyes shut, shaking his head back and forth in an attempt to clear it of the images. 'Damn,' he thought miserably, banging his head against the wood of his bed. "Why do I always have to know _everything_? Maybe Herms was right…maybe I _will _die because of my curiosity.' For the first time, he felt he truly could relate to his father and understand why these raids were always upsetting him, so much that he needed to be alone for as long as possible.

He rose to his feet, abandoning the attempt at sleep, and limped along the corridor until he came to the main staircase, leading to the entrance hall. 'Why won't he just approve?' he thought angrily, leaning on the railing for support. 'Why can't I be with Hermione? He was with Lily; even if it ended…he was still with her.' Glancing around the entrance hall he had finally entered, he released another sigh, glaring at anything he could find. "I wish I wasn't a Malfoy," he whispered wretchedly, turning to glare at his own reflection in the mirror hanging beside the door to the lounge.

Just then, there came a loud CRACK behind him, and he spun around instantly to find a small house-elf staring up at him. "Dobby?" he exclaimed doubtfully, patting him on the head just to make sure he wasn't imagining it. "What're you doing here?"

"Dobby does apologize for startling Master Draco, but Dobby has a message," the elf replied, nodding once.

"Really? From who?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Master Barty Crouch Jr. sent Dobby," he stated simply, grabbing Draco's hand.

"Alright, well…what's the message?" Draco inquired, about to pull his hand free, but the house-elf merely strengthened his grip.

"Actually, Master Barty wants Dobby to bring Master Draco with him back to Hogwarts," was the reply. Dobby glanced around the hall, a frightened look visible in his round eyes. "What happened to Master Lucius? Is he gone?"

Draco almost yelled at the small elf, but he thought it best to allow Dobby his anger. "He's on another raid," he answered dryly. "Just take me to Hogwarts so that I can talk to Barty." Dobby smiled, and an instant later, they were in Hogwarts' kitchens. After glancing around once, Draco turned back to Dobby and asked, "Well, where's Barty?"

"Hello, Draco," came a familiar, casual voice from behind him. Draco spun around to find Barty standing behind him, his arms crossed and his expression smug. "I'd rather talk outside the kitchen though, do you mind?"

"Not at all," Draco shrugged, heading toward the portrait hole. Once they were out of the kitchen and the picture had swung shut, Barty turned to Draco.

"I'm sorry about this, and I know you were probably sleeping, but I needed to talk to you. Draco, the Dark Lord is going to try to force you to become a death-eater! I'm certain of this, and he won't wait long now. He's going to ask _soon_!"

"What?" Draco asked, shock clear in his features. "But…_when_, exactly?"

"I don't know the exact time and date, but soon…_very _soon, Draco! Try to get out of it as best you can! Perhaps your father can help you, mention it to him, please! Just, don't become a death-eater unless you have no other choice."

"Well…isn't there…er…do…I _can't _become a death-eater! I don't _want _to become one! How am I-?"

"Draco, it's not really a decision that you can make. If the Dark Lord wants you to join him, then he'll use any means to get his way, and I mean that in a very literal way." Barty glanced around the empty hall, before turning back to the astounded boy in front of him. "Don't worry about it tonight, you look like you could use some decent sleep—Winky!"

Beside him appeared another house-elf, who looked up at Barty fondly. "Yes, Master Crouch?" she asked with a smile.

"Take Draco back to the Malfoy Manor. He needs some rest," Barty replied simply. "Goodbye, Draco, and _don't _forget my warning! He's going to ask you _very _soon!"

Winky smiled and grabbed Draco's wrist, and they were instantly back inside the Manor, in the same spot where Dobby had taken him away. "Goodbye, Master Draco," Winky squeaked, and a moment later she was gone.

Draco opened his bedroom door, slammed it shut behind him, and fell onto his bed in a far-from-graceful way, releasing an exasperated sigh. He could hear the storm continuing outside, and glancing at his clock he realized that it was already three o'clock in the morning. 'How am I supposed to catch any sleep tonight?' he thought, forcing his eyes shut again. 'Where is dad? He got away from that raid almost an hour ago! Why's it taking him so long to get home?'

He tossed and turned, his eyes still forced shut, but not a single spot seemed comfortable enough. He banged the back of his head against the pillow, but this didn't make him feel anymore tired than he already was, which didn't seem to be the problem. He was exhausted, but he couldn't fall asleep, his mind still full of images of the Dark Mark and helpless muggles laying across the street, covered in their own blood. He let his eyes fly open, and his silver gaze stayed on the ceiling, because closing his eyes and seeing those images was worse than not sleeping.

'If I could just relax for two seconds, I'd be perfectly fine…but that's not working!' Draco turned on his side and stared out the window, watching the rain fall slowly. As his eyes shut involuntarily, he pictured himself in his father's place, setting the Dark Mark for the Lord Voldemort and killing innocent children. "I _can't_ become a death-eater," he sighed, listening to the sound of rain and thunder. "I _won't _become a death-eater!"

Slowly, he drifted away into an unpleasant slumber, nightmares haunting his dreams.

…

Lucius Malfoy finally stepped into the entrance hall, dripping wet, slamming the doors shut behind him, and the noise still echoed off the stone walls as he ascended the staircase and made his way toward his study. When he came to the study doors, which he had left slightly ajar, he slammed them shut behind him and fell into the seat at his desk. That had not been his first muggle-raid, but with a long, drawn-out sigh he realized that it would be his last. At least there was one thing he would not miss.

Every time he came back from these raids he felt simply miserable, angrier than usual, and the events that had taken place earlier had not helped one bit. "_You're becoming more like me each day_," the Dark Lord had said, and Lucius could not help but agree with him, despite what he had said in response.

'Maybe it's a good thing he's killing me before I can do anymore damage,' Lucius thought, glaring down at the wand still clutched in his right hand. He opened the top drawer in his desk and threw the wand inside, slamming the drawer shut without another glance at the object.

There was no excuse for the way he had acted before leaving the Manor. He was being hypocritical, and he knew it: _he _had always liked mudbloods at school; he had dated Lily Evans for three years. 'The family honor isn't worth losing Draco,' he thought glumly, turning to glare at the study doors, which he knew he would find Narcissa walking through soon enough. She had made it quite clear that she fully intended to have a _discussion _with him, which he knew would start off with her yelling in his face.

'She doesn't deserve all the trouble I give her,' Lucius thought, his expression changing from angry to distressed in an instant. 'She deserves better than a heartless bastard like me. I still don't understand why she hasn't left yet.'

He turned to face the clock on his desk and found that it read, "3:48 a.m." Waiting patiently for an argument was not something he enjoyed in the least, and so, as he silently watched the minutes tick by, he found that his hands had curled into fists. Trying to relax was not a talent he possessed either, and he wanted to get this over with sooner rather than later.

When the clock read, "4:15 a.m.", there came three loud knocks on the doors. The scowl returned to his face, but he forced himself to rise to his feet and pull the doors open. She walked passed him silently, and he slowly closed the doors behind her, but even after doing so, he kept his back to her. There was a long silence that followed this, which was broken when Lucius released a sigh, finally turning to face his wife. She looked more furious than ever before, and he easily caught a glimpse of her wand tucked in her front pocket.

"Damnit, Lucius!" Narcissa roared heatedly, taking a step toward him.

'Stay calm,' he told himself, inhaling slowly. 'Fight the curse.'

…

Draco was roused instantly, and he immediately grabbed the mirror from his bedside table. "Show me Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy in the present time, and their thoughts and emotions or whatever it is that I need to get into their minds!" he yelled frantically, his hand trembling. 'Don't do anything stupid, dad,' he thought desperately as the mirror flashed brightly.

…

"Why would you do that, Lucius? He's your son!" Narcissa shouted, her entire body trembling. Lucius did not reply, still trying to control himself, so she continued. "If you really do care about him, why do you act like this? Answer me, Lucius! I'd really like to hear your excuse _this_ time!"

He opened his eyes slowly, and calmly answered, "I don't know."

"Wow," she said sarcastically, her voice still raised. "Well _that's_ a creative excuse, Lucius! _You don't know_?"

"Please go away, Narcissa," he said, keeping his voice low. "You know you're not helping, so just leave. All that you can ever manage to do is make things worse."

"You're not going to push me away this time! And you're definitely not going to get away with treating our son like that, or any other person, for that matter!" she yelled, her wand hand twitching slightly, and Lucius caught this.

"And what exactly are _you _planning on doing about it?" he sighed.

"I am not trying to make you feel any better or worse about yourself, I'm just trying to make you realize that you have no right to treat people the way you do!" she screamed, ignoring his comment.

"You don't need to tell me my faults, Narcissa! Thank you, but I already know them!" he said, his voice rising slightly.

"Maybe you should try to correct them for a change! You had better apologize to your son in an appropriate manner, because I know you didn't mean it before! He spent half the night unable to sleep because of what you did!"

…

Draco's jaw fell open. "What?" he shrieked, glaring down at the mirror. "How does mom know?"

…

"Wait, Draco did _what_?" Lucius asked, now even angrier at himself and unable to keep it out of his voice.

"Don't you _dare _get angry at Draco for it! It's your own bloody fault! What did you expect? You _hurt _him, Lucius! You are so goddamn irritable, and I can't stand it! I cannot believe I actually _married_ you! You're _heartless_!"

Lucius' silver eyes narrowed into a deadly glare, and he shouted, "The _only _reason I married you, bitch, was because I needed a bloody heir!"

"I find that hard to believe!" she said coolly, but tears forming in her eyes regardless. "You're saying it had nothing to do with the fact that you loved me? Nothing at all?"

"Shut-up and get out!" he yelled, taking a step away from the doors.

"So, what about the time you apologized to me in the Great Hall—you _do _remember that, don't you? Did you just want an heir then?" she demanded, her voice trembling.

"Shut-up, Narcissa!"

"I love you, Lucius! I don't know why that's so hard for you to understand! The problem is, I'm not sure _you_ love _me_ anymore! The way you treat me and Draco doesn't usually reflect the love within that you supposedly hold for us!" she yelled, the sarcasm returning to her voice.

"Cissy, you know that's-"

"And what about that night you became a death-eater?" she interrupted, still fuming. "Do you remember when the Dark Lord forced you to join him?"

"Please, don't talk about that, Narcissa!" he yelled, turning away.

"Let me refresh your forgetful memory! You became a death-eater because he threatened to kill me and Draco!"

"Yes, I did! Can you never bring that up again?"

"Or have your feelings changed since then? Only _you _can know that! Do you still love me?"

"Narcissa…please, don't-"

"Don't _what_, Lucius?" she interrupted again, her voice still trembling.

"Just listen to me for two seconds and stop screaming! I'm sorry, alright? I've been a bastard, I get it! I don't need you to remind me how horrible I am! I already know! I beat myself up about it every day! I didn't mean—you know…."

"_What_?"

Lucius inhaled deeply, before replying, "That I married you just because I wanted an heir."

"Then why'd you say it?"

"Why does it matter? I didn't mean it!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes!" he yelled angrily, rolling his eyes at her.

"Then _why'd_ you say it?" she repeated furiously.

"I don't know! I'm trying to control my temper, and you just keep making things worse! Why can't you just drop it?"

"You expect me to _drop _what you just said? You _are _a bastard, Lucius Malfoy!"

He felt his hands clench into fists again, as he yelled, "You conceited…selfish…."

Narcissa glared, yelling, "Finish the sentence! I already know _you're_ the selfish and conceited one here!"

"Bitch of a woman! What the hell's your problem?"

"My problem? _My _problem? What's _your _problem? _I'm_ not the one casting unforgivable curses in all directions! _I'm_ not the one that our son's afraid of! _I'm_ not the one who won't give Draco what he wants! _I'm_ not the hypocrite!"

"Shut-_up_, Narcissa!" He reached into his pocket for his wand subconsciously, but before he had a chance to even realize it was no longer there, he felt a sharp pain in his nose and fell to his knees. It took him half a second to comprehend what he would have done if he had not thrown his wand into the drawer before Narcissa had entered, and he sighed inwardly in relief.

"Don't tell me to shut-up, and don't you dare make it look like _I'm_ the bad one! Don't even _think_ about cursing me, Lucius!" she shouted, drawing her wand and pointing it at him angrily. "Don't _ever _put that curse on me or Draco again! Next time, I just might let my sister kill you!" She turned on her heel and headed to the door.

After remembering something, she turned back around and said, "By the way, I forgot to mention this to you earlier today because I got side-tracked when you threw Draco out of your study. I'm going to France with Bellatrix tomorrow, and I won't be back for a week. I'm going to give you one last chance, Lucius. Don't hurt Draco!" She then turned and exited the study, slamming the doors behind her.

…

Draco sighed as he watched his mother slowly make her way out of the secret passage. After she had, however, he realized she was headed toward his room. He quickly set the mirror down on the nightstand and lied down underneath his blanket, forcing his eyes shut again.

…

Lucius had not moved an inch since Narcissa had left the room, and he weakly lifted himself up off the floor. "One last chance, huh?" he muttered, unable to stop himself from angrily punching the heavy, stone door that she had just slammed. He felt the bones in his knuckle break against the stone and he heard the blood drip to the floor, but he did not care. "I'm going to die soon, maybe before she gets back, and this argument will be the last memory she'll have of me!"

He sat back in the seat at his desk after pacing for almost half an hour, wearier than he had been in a long time. He rested his head in his unbroken hand, shaking it back and forth. "This can't end like this. I _won't_ let it end like this!" Releasing a heavy sigh, he muttered, "Narcissa deserves better."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I'll update soon!**


	35. A Long Awaited Apology

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter XXXV

A Long Awaited Apology

Hermione Granger's smiling, honey brown eyes stared up into Draco Malfoy's cool grey ones. He leaned into kiss her, but there was something stopping him. He couldn't move any closer, and she couldn't lean in to fill the gap between them. A single tear fell from her brown eyes, but she continued smiling nevertheless. Draco reached out to touch her, but she quickly backed away. There was still something stopping them from moving any closer to one another.

Hermione nodded her head in understanding, before calmly whispering, "Don't worry, Draco, you have strength. You can stand up to him. Don't let him control your life. I want to be with you, and you want to be with me, so stand up to him! You know who I'm talking about, don't you? Don't be afraid of him. Do what _you _think is right, not what _he _tells you is right. I'm sorry, but for now…I must say goodbye."

This time, she leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek, but then she turned and walked away slowly. As Draco watched her leave, he felt a tear fall from his own eyes, and he sighed inwardly. "You're right, Hermione!" he called after her.

"I'm always right, Draco!" she yelled back, and she then proceeded to continue on her way with a little skip in her walk.

He smirked and shook his head. "Know-it-all mudblood," he muttered with a laugh, his smirk turning to a real smile. "I will stand up to him, Herms…for our sake, if nothing else."

…

Draco's eyes opened slowly, and he turned to find that the clock on his nightstand read, "11:11 a.m." He sat up, his thoughts still with Hermione and his recent dream, and he released a frustrated sigh. "She is right," he murmured, stretching his arms.

Suddenly, the events of the night before came flying back to the front of his mind. "Mom!" he yelled, jumping out of bed and racing down the long corridor, until he came to the main staircase. He speedily descended the stairs and almost ran into his mother, who stood in the entrance hall with her back to him and her bags beside her on the stone floor. "Mom?" he asked, stopping himself.

Narcissa turned to face him with a warm smile. "Hello, sweetheart. I was planning on telling you about this last night, but you were asleep."

"What's going on?" he demanded, glancing around the hall.

"I'm going to France with Bella for a week. Will you be alright alone with your father?" she asked worriedly, cocking her head to the side. "I really don't like the idea of leaving you here with him."

"I'll be fine, mom," he replied curtly.

She nodded doubtfully, averting her sapphire gaze to the door. "Alright, then, take of yourself, Draco, and do try to stay out of his way for a while. I don't want him losing his temper when I'm not here to protect you." She leaned in to embrace him, but there came a slight creak from the staircase, and they both turned to find Lucius slowly descending the stairs. "What do you want, _now_?" Narcissa asked when he came to the foot of the staircase.

"I would like to speak with you in private," he said, his voice rather hoarse. Narcissa nodded in exasperation, before following her husband to the lounge. After closing the door behind them, Lucius turned back to face her with a pained expression. "I'm sorry about yesterday and last night. I don't expect you to forgive me, I just wanted to apologize."

"Very well, if that's all, please excuse me," Narcissa said shortly, turning toward the door, but he blocked her path.

"No, that's not all, cissy," he said calmly, holding a hand up to silence her. "I'm not just apologizing for yesterday, but for everything I've put you through since we were first married. I haven't ever treated you right, and I'm not blaming my temper or that stupid curse this time. I'm tired of these arguments we always have, and I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt because of me. I don't want you to leave, but if that's the only way you can be happy…then take Draco and leave."

Narcissa stared up at him, her eyes wide and her mouth partially open. "Are you…are you serious?" she breathed, fighting the stinging in her eyes.

"I suppose the mere fact that you are shocked by this is enough to prove what a bastard I've been," Lucius sighed, dropping his silver stare to the floor. "I'm so sorry, Narcissa."

"Lucius," she began slowly, "you were supposed to apologize to Draco."

"I will," he assured her, reaching out to gently stroke her cheek. She threw her arms around him, pulling him into a strong embrace, which he returned instantly. "Does this mean you'll forgive me?" Lucius inquired, stroking her blonde hair as she buried her face in his chest, unable to hold back the sobs.

"Of course," she choked, tightening her grip around him and lifting her gaze to meet his. He leaned in slowly, softly pressing his lips to hers, and she did not hesitate to return the kiss. He pulled away sooner than she expected, fighting a smile and clearing his throat. "Well, you best be off, Narcissa. No need to keep Trixy waiting."

She nodded meekly, and he opened the door for her. "Thank you, Lucius," she said with a smile, walking out of the room and toward Draco, who looked worried. "Goodbye, Draco. I won't be gone long, take of yourself," she said, embracing him gently.

"Bye, mom," he replied, handing her the bags she had left beside him. "Say hello to Aunt Trixy for me."

"I will," she assured him with a grin. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, mom," he said, opening the door for her.

Before Narcissa left, she turned to face her husband and said, "Goodbye, Lucius. I love you."

Draco snapped his head in his father's direction, waiting for his response. There was a long silence for a moment, which Lucius finally broke. "I love you, too, Narcissa," he said with a smile, and with that being said, Narcissa turned and left the house, closing the door behind her and leaving an awkward silence.

For a moment, Draco and Lucius both stared at the closed door. After the moment passed, however, Draco turned to his father and was surprised to find that his nose was still broken. He had thought for sure that he would have fixed it with magic. He also could not help but stare at his father's broken hand that had punched the door last night. "What happened?" he found himself asking.

"Excuse me?" Lucius asked, turning to his son with a confused expression.

"What happened to your hand?" Draco inquired.

"Oh," Lucius said, furrowing his eyebrows as he lifted his left hand to observe the damage. "I…er…punched the doors to my study."

"Why?" Draco asked. "That's kind of stupid."

"It is," Lucius agreed with a shrug, "but I needed to hit something." Draco scoffed, turning his back to the door and making his way toward the dining hall. "I'm sorry, Draco," his father called after him, and Draco stopped dead in his tracks.

"For what?" he asked, turning back to face him.

"For everything," Lucius replied. "I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday…and for always yelling at you for the most ridiculous reasons. I'm sorry for never once acting like I cared about you…and…I'm sorry that you have to have me for a father."

Draco stared at him for a long moment, his eyes wide, until he found his voice and said, "I forgive you for everything except that last apology. I suppose I can be kind of obnoxious at times, which is usually enough to make anyone want to hurt me."

"No, Draco, it's not your fault," Lucius corrected, shaking his head.

"I suppose not," he agreed with a smile. "But don't be sorry you're my father. I'm proud to be your son, even if I _do _hate you sometimes."

"Anyway," Lucius said, straightening himself up again, "you had better ask the servants for your breakfast."

"Alright," Draco said, turning away and heading toward the dining hall once more, but he stopped halfway. He turned and ran back to his father, pulling him into an embrace. "Thank you, dad," he said with a smile, and Lucius, although shocked by this action, returned the embrace.

"I cannot imagine what for," Lucius admitted, looking down at Draco.

"Well, for finally apologizing. I knew you didn't mean it when mom made you apologize yesterday, and I just want you to know that it really means a lot to me," Draco answered, staring up at his father gratefully.

Lucius managed a smile. "Very well, Draco, off to breakfast with you. I'll-" he cut himself off, while firmly gripping his left forearm. His soft expression turned cold instantly, and he muttered, "Does he ever give us a break?" He sighed, turning his gaze back to Draco and saying, "I'm sorry, but I have to leave again."

Draco nodded understandingly. "I suppose you _have_ to go, don't you, otherwise you'll be breaking the vow you made? I'll see you later, dad."

"Goodbye, Draco," Lucius said, before disapparating with a loud _pop_.

Draco turned and finally made his way to the dining hall, where he found a young, female servant waiting for him. "Mr. Malfoy seems to be in a better mood, does he not, Master Draco?" she asked, walking over to him with a pleasant smile.

"Exceptionally," Draco agreed, taking his usual seat at the table. "Tea, please, and perhaps a blueberry muffin." She bowed and then made her way back to the kitchen. Draco smirked, loving how they were always so prompt.

…

"Hermione, stop it!" Ron yelled angrily, glaring in her direction.

"Stop what?" she asked, looking up at him in confusion.

"_That_!" he yelled, pointing at her wand.

Hermione was teaching Ginny the proper wand movements to charms she had learned the year before, helping the young Weasley with her summer homework, and unintentionally, correcting her every mistake. Ron, who had been watching for quite some time, had gotten rather annoyed because of how picky she was being. Ginny had suggested that Hermione help her in order to take her friend's mind off the events of the night before.

"Oh, shut it, Ron!" Ginny snapped, lifting her wand in the air again. "She's just trying to teach me to do this perfectly."

"Well, perfect can be really annoying, Ginny!" he yelled back.

"Well, Ronald, if you don't approve of the way I teach, you can always leave," Hermione said, pointing at the door.

"Maybe I will!" Ron huffed, picking himself up and walking inside the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Git," Ginny muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Is something bothering Ron?" Hermione asked, turning Ginny with a concerned look on her face.

"How should I know? Something's usually bothering Ron, if that's what you mean," Ginny shrugged. "But anyways, Hermione, are going to help me or not?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Let's get started."

"Guess what, Granger?" Fred asked, poking her in the back.

"I bet you can't guess why we're bothering to talk to you!" George smirked.

Hermione looked from one to the other. "No, I cannot."

"Well, we have almost finished our potion," Fred said with a grin, clapping George on the back.

"What potion?" Hermione asked.

"You mean the one you've been trying to make since last Christmas?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"And the Christmas before that," Fred said.

"And even the Christmas before that," George added.

"The green potion that one could call a Dark Potion," Fred stated.

"You've finished it?" Ginny shrieked.

"Almost," George corrected, holding up a finger.

"Isn't this the potion that can bring back someone who has died?" Hermione inquired, her gaze fixed on the twins.

"As long as they haven't decayed," Fred agreed with a nod.

"And as long as they've given their life so that another can live," George added, ruffling Hermione's auburn hair.

"What else do you have to add to it?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"Just one more thing, and we're still trying to figure out what that is. We've written down every other ingredient and the instructions, but there's just one more step we have to add to it," Fred said, just as eagerly.

"Think of how many lives this'll save!" George exclaimed.

"And how rich it'll make us!" Fred said with a smile.

"Well, we'll talk to the two of you later, chumps. Right now, we must return to our shop and take care of the rest of our inventions," George said, bowing slightly.

"Farewell," Fred nodded, and then they both disapparated.

Ginny turned back to Hermione with a smile. "I can't believe they're almost done!" she laughed happily.

"I can't believe they've been working on the potion this long," Ron grumbled, walking back outside. "Sorry for acting like a _git _a moment ago."

"It's alright, Ronald," Hermione assured him, beckoning for him to sit beside her on the ground. Ron smiled broadly, taking the seat beside his best friend. "Where's Harry?"

"Still sleeping," Ron shrugged. "I kept him up pretty late last night."

…

Draco walked outside onto the one of the Manor's lowest balconies, on the third floor. Other than the fact that his mother had left, this was probably one of the best days of his life. Just then, Hermione came racing back to his mind, as did her words in his dream. 'Why is there always something more that I need? Why can't I ever be happy with what I already have?' he thought miserably, staring up at the clear, blue sky.

Draco gazed up at the sky for a long moment, before finally turning to stare at the floor. "I can't wait any longer. It's like Snape said, the longer I wait the harder it'll be. I have to make him agree, because I refuse to disobey him. I have to tell him!"

"You have to tell who what?"


	36. Anticipation

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter XXXVI

Anticipation

'_Of course_ dad shows up right now!' Draco thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He turned around to face his father with a scowl. "Hi, dad," he said simply.

"What do you have to tell me _now_, Draco?" Lucius asked in exasperation.

"Nothing…nothing at all," Draco tried to assure him, refusing to meet his silver gaze.

"Draco, I would rather you tell me sooner than later," Lucius sighed. "Just tell me whatever it is and get it over with."

"Very well," Draco nodded, burying his hands deep in his pockets. "Please don't get mad at me for telling you this," he started slowly, still not meeting his father's gaze. "I'm tired of letting you control my entire life! I'm not afraid of you anymore, so you can't threaten me with your wand or your death glares! I'm old enough to make my own decisions, and I no longer need your approval on every choice I make! I'm going to be friends with Hermione whether you like it or not!"

"You know, I really don't understand you, dad," Draco continued, finally looking up to meet his gaze. "You got angry with _me _when I _told_ you that I've liked Hermione for a couple of months, when _you _dated Lily Evans for _three years_ _behind your father's back_! You always complained to Snape or someone else when you weren't allowed enough freedom, when you were forced to break up with Lily, and yet, here you are, acting exactly the same way your father did!"

"Why are you being so hypocritical?" he demanded, becoming more enraged at his father with every word. "You know how I feel! You know how unjust you're behaving! So why won't you let me do what I want? What's so wrong with Hermione that you won't let me be friends with her, because being a mudblood isn't that terrible? You said yourself, and I quote: _You shouldn't judge people by their race or birth, and especially not by their blood_! Please, answer me!"

Lucius stared down for a long moment, before sighing heavily. He lifted his gaze to meet Draco's and said, "You are right, Draco. From now on, I will not stop you from doing what you want. Live your own life, I will no longer get in the way. If it's what you want, you may date Hermione Granger…you have my approval, even if you do not need it. I am sorry that I have tried to control you." He then turned his back on his son and entered the manor.

Draco stared after him, unable to move an inch. He had not expected his father to end up apologizing again, especially after yelling in his face. 'This is too confusing,' he thought, shaking his head back and forth. 'Why is dad suddenly acting so different? Did I miss something important?'

…

_**A few days passed quicker than expected, and back at the Weasley's**__…_

…

"Harry, I see you've decided to finally grace us with your presence!" Ginny exclaimed with a broad smile, waving to him.

"Hello, Ginny," Harry greeted, bending over to give her a soft embrace. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine," Hermione muttered feverishly. "I know I messed up."

Harry glanced all around the room, but could find no explanation for Hermione's behavior. "You messed up on what?" he asked in confusion, feeling quite left out.

"_I messed up on my O.W.L.s, Harry_!" she shrieked, covering her face in her hands. "I know for sure I made a mistranslation in Ancient Runes, and Defense Against the Dark Arts was the hardest one, so I'm bound to have failed that! And Transfiguration…oh no, I messed up so-"

"Alright, we get it!" Ron barked, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Don't you ever calm down? We all know you did perfect, so stop! You did better than Harry and me, that's for sure!"

"Oh, look," George said casually, leaning against the windowsill, "now those wouldn't happen to be three black owls flying in this direction, would they? One for each of you, perhaps? I had better open the window for them, unless you don't want to know your scores."

Hermione let out a horrified squeak, clutching to Harry's nearby arm. "I failed," she said in a terrified whisper. "Oh no…oh no…I'm not ready…oh, please…_no_…."

Fred and George opened the window, and the owls flew in, dropping three envelopes on the table as they did so. "Owls…pretty stupid, if you ask me," Fred stated, folding his arms across his chest. "I didn't do too well on mine, but look how I turned out! I've already got my own business!"

"You wouldn't be anywhere without me," George cut in, just as the owls flew back out the open window. "But anyways, how did you three do? Better than us?"

Hermione ran to her envelope and ripped it open. She scanned her scores with trembling hands, and her shoulders drooped. "I knew it," she muttered in defeat.

"What happened?" Harry and Ron shouted jointly.

Hermione turned to them with a sigh, reluctantly handing them her scores. "I…I made an _E_," she mumbled.

Ron's jaw dropped as he read her grades. "Hermione, this is wonderful!" he exclaimed, turning to her with a beaming smile. "How can you be disappointed? I should think that making almost all _O_'s is a _good _thing!"

Harry shook his head. "Well, good job, mione! I think that this is fantastic! C'mon then, Ron…our turn."

…

Draco sat in his bedroom, tapping his fingers on his desk impatiently. At first he did not hear the tapping on his window, but when he did, he almost fell backward out of his chair. He ran to the window and snatched his envelope from the owl, before slamming the glass in the bird's face. He did not really care, he was too anxious about his grades. He slit it open without a moment's hesitation and unfolded the parchment inside:

**ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**

_**Pass Grades Fail Grades**_

OUTSTANDING (O) POOR (P)

EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS (E) DREADFUL (D)

ACCEPTABLE (A) TROLL (T)

_**Draco Alexander Malfoy has achieved:**_

Ancient Runes O

Arithmancy O

Astronomy O

Care of Magical Creatures E

Charms O

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Herbology O

History of Magic O

Potions O

Transfiguration O

Draco sighed frustratedly at his single _E_. He should have known that the half-giant Hagrid who taught Care of Magical Creatures was bound to not give him an _Outstanding_. But at least he could still continue the class, not that he wanted to. He smirked at his _Outstanding _potions grade.

"Good 'ole Snape," he muttered smugly, refolding the parchment and placing it back in the envelope. "Of course he gave his finest student the highest possible grade."

He made his way toward the study, where he was almost certain his father would be, and when he came to the large study doors, he knocked on the left side thrice. He watched calmly as the snake knobs turned and the doors slowly opened.

"Yes, Draco?" Lucius asked, appearing in the now open doorway.

"I just got my O.W.L. results," Draco replied, handing the envelope to his father. "I thought you'd like to know."

Lucius scanned the results several times, before handing them back to Draco with a slight smile. "Well done, Draco," he said with a nod.

"Er…thank you," Draco replied awkwardly, folding the parchment back up a second time. "I'm sorry for…yelling at you the other day. It wasn't my place to tell you what you should do. You're my father, and I should trust your judgment."

Lucius stared passed Draco for a long moment, muttering, "Trust has to be earned." He did not turn to face his son until Draco made his presence known by impatiently clearing his throat. "There is no need for you to apologize to me, Draco. I hold nothing against you."

"Er…really?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "I…well…thank you, dad." Lucius nodded in reply, about to close the doors, but Draco instantly stopped him. "What's going on, dad? Why did you apologize all of a sudden? Is Voldemort going to—is something going to happen to us?"

"Draco," Lucius sighed, focusing his silver gaze directly on his son, "you know full well that if something was happening I would be sworn to secrecy. The Dark Lord may be a lot of things, but careless is not one of them."

"So, that means something _is_ happening?" Draco demanded, his eyes filled with obvious fear.

"No, Draco, do not worry yourself," Lucius replied simply, turning his back to him. "Can you…leave for a moment? I would prefer to be alone right now."

"Yes, sir," Draco nodded obediently, heading back down the long corridor. He was anxious now, not sure what his father was talking about or trying to hint at, if anything at all. Perhaps it really was nothing to worry about and Draco was just overreacting.

He entered his room with a grim expression, before sitting himself at his desk, where a blank sheet of a paper that had been addressed to Goyle lay. "Well…I suppose I could use something to get my mind off all this."

_Gregory Goyle,_

_I write this letter in hopes that you are well and that your mother is not too hard on you, especially now that your father has returned. Much has happened since last I wrote. First of all, my mother left with Aunt Bellatrix a few days ago on a visit to France, so I am alone with my father now. Before you become too concerned, let me inform you of the strange occurrences right before my mother left. Father apologized. He first apologized to mom, and then he said he loved her when she was leaving. Afterwards, he apologized to me. Do you not find this odd? I asked him what was going on and he said that even if something was going on he would be sworn to secrecy. I do not know what I am to expect, but I am more than certain something will happen this summer involving my family and the Dark Lord. Writing this all down is just making me more confused, but I would really appreciate your opinion on the matter. Anyways, I made an 'Outstanding' on every O.W.L. except Care of Magical Creatures. This really upsets me, but I suppose I should be grateful. How well did you do? Well, I hope to see you soon, even if you have to come with your hideous mother. I hope things are not too tough on you over there._

_Always your best-friend,_

_Draco Malfoy_

He sealed the envelope and gave it to his black owl. "Give this to Goyle," he instructed, opening the window, and the owl was as obedient as a servant would have been. Draco sighed, lying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. "What's going on, dad?" he wondered, his silver eyes unfocused.

…

It was passed dinner at the Burrow, and Hermione and Ginny were on their way to the attic to pay Harry and Ron a visit before Mrs. Weasley forced them all to their appropriate rooms. Hermione opened the door with a broad smile, but when she glanced inside it vanished.

"No, get out!" Ron yelled. He had stood with his pajama bottoms half-way on, but when the girls had entered he had abandoned them for his blanket. Harry, who was merely missing a shirt, calmly closed the door with an apologetic smile.

"That was rather…odd," Hermione said, arching an eyebrow. "Ron really likes to freak out about things like that."

"Yes, I got him back at last!" Ginny exclaimed proudly, punching the air.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Do you remember during Christmas Break? When he and Harry opened the door while I was changing? Well, I've threatened to get back at him while you're around, because he did it while Harry was around, and I've finally done it!"

"Okay…that's not weird at all," Hermione said sarcastically.

The door opened and an unconcerned looking Harry stood behind it. "Sorry about Ron's outburst…he's a little melodramatic about stuff like that, in case you haven't noticed yourselves," he said with a smile, stepping aside to let them pass.

Ginny laughed at the sight of Ron lying on his bed with his blanket up to his neck and his face redder than his hair. "It's about time you learned what it feels like!" Ginny snapped.

"Hey, Harry's the one who opened the door, not me," Ron replied in a meek voice.

"And Hermione's the one who opened the door this time, but who cares?" Ginny exclaimed, sitting on Harry's bed with a smile. Ron pushed his bedspread away and sat up. He now wore a tight orange shirt and matching night pants, but his face was still red.

"Did you two finish all your summer homework?" Hermione asked, addressing Harry and Ron.

"Everything except Potions," Harry answered with a sigh, and Ron nodded as if to agree with him.

Hermione shook her head exasperatedly, "Would you like some help?"

"Yes!" they exclaimed jointly, handing her their essays.

She glanced down at them, only to find that they were both blank sheets of parchment. "You haven't even started?" she shrieked.

"No," Ron shrugged simply, and Harry looked bashful.

Ginny giggled at this, as Hermione could not help but roll her eyes at them. "I'll give you a good lead, but I'm not doing it all for you," she replied, folding them into her pocket.

"Why not?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Thanks, mione," Harry sighed in relief. "Starting is always the hardest part for me."

Hermione nodded in understanding, her eyes wandering to his forehead. "Harry, has your scar been hurting at all?"

"No," he answered simply.

"You'll let me know if it does, won't you?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes, Hermione, I will," he snapped, no longer wanting to continue the conversation.

"It's a bloody shame we didn't get to hear that prophecy," Ron said, his eyes staring intently at the wall. "You know…the one about you-know-who and Harry?"

"Dumbledore told me about it," Ginny said.

Everyone in the room turned to her in confusion, their expressions shocked. "He told me what it said too, but…why did he tell _you_, no offense?" Harry asked.

"Actually he told Malfoy…I was just in the room at the time," Ginny shrugged.

"Why would he tell Malfoy about _my _prophecy?" Harry roared angrily.

"Well…Professor Dumbledore didn't bring it up, Malfoy did. It was near the end of the year when I was talking to Dumbledore about you, Harry. I told him I was concerned and asked if you would be alright after the death of Sirius. That's when Malfoy walked in. He took no notice that I was even in the room, but simply marched right up to Dumbledore and asked straight out if there was any way to kill Voldemort. Of course, you can imagine that I was shocked by this, but Dumbledore seemed to be expecting it."

(Flashback in Ginny's POV)

"_Draco," Dumbledore greeted with a pleasant smile, "please take a seat. I will be with you shortly."_

_Malfoy refused this and snapped again, "How can the Dark Lord be defeated, professor?"_

_Dumbledore sighed and shook his head heavily. "Mr. Malfoy, there is a prophecy that tells of the downfall of Lord Voldemort. If you would first be seated, I will tell you what the prophecy says." He stared up at the git for a moment, his blue eyes kind, despite the enraged look on Malfoy's face._

"_Fine, but make it quick," Malfoy said shortly, slumping into the chair in front of the headmaster's desk._

"_Very well, Draco…give me a moment," Professor Dumbledore said, closing his eyes, as if recalling a distant memory. "_THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT…AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES…THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…._" Dumbledore opened his eyes and focused them on the young Malfoy._

"_So basically Potter's the only one who can do it? Is that what all this sham really means?" the git asked, arching an eyebrow. "Well this sucks…and I actually hoped that the Dark Lord would be defeated one day! Thankyou, professor, you've been of so much help!" He rose to his feet, almost knocking the chair over as he did so. He turned to leave the office, but the headmaster stopped him._

"_Harry _will _defeat Voldemort, Draco," Dumbledore said calmly, and Malfoy scoffed. "You doubt him?"_

"_Yeah, I doubt him! Potter can't do anything without his friends at his back! He's completely helpless! What I don't get is why _you _don't doubt him! You're supposed to be a genius, and yet you place your trust in this sniveling little whelp?"_

"_I trust Harry…that is my answer," Dumbledore said firmly, his head raising a fraction._

"_Well, there's nothing you've told me that I don't already know!" Malfoy snapped, about to head back out the door, but he stopped suddenly. "_Neither can live while the other survives_, you said?"_

"_Yes, that is what the prophecy predicts," the headmaster answered simply, arching a curious eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"_

"_Does that mean…that someone else could kill him?" Malfoy asked, his silver eyes eager. "Maybe Potter won't be able to survive while the Dark Lord's around…but can't someone else finish him off? Does it have to be Potter?"_

"_It does also say that _either must die at the hand of the other_, though," Dumbledore corrected with a stern look._

"_Perhaps Potter can help in the defeat of the Dark Lord…maybe that's all the prophecy means…or perhaps it was still speaking of when he was a child, when he vanquished him in the beginning," the conceited git suggested, cocking his head to the side, as if deep in thought. "Perhaps another could destroy you-know-who the second time, now that Potter's already had his fair share of glory."_

"_Hm…perhaps you are right, Draco," the professor shrugged, still doubtful though. "Perhaps _Harry _doesn't have to kill Voldemort. There may indeed be a possibility that the task was intended for another, but the odds are highly slim."_

"_Thank you for your time, professor," Malfoy said, and when he noticed me his mouth formed a smirk. "Please proceed with whatever you were doing before I so rudely interrupted, Weasle."_

(End flashback and regular POV)

"And then Malfoy left the room, seeming highly pleased with himself," Ginny concluded, shrugging her shoulders. "Don't ask me why, I was just a witness."

"Alright," Harry said simply, his brow furrowed. "I suppose that makes more sense…sort of."

"God, that's weird," Ron thought aloud, his eyes staring at some inanimate object. "I'm sorry, but that's really…really…just kinda off."

"Why would Malfoy wanna kill Voldemort?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"Well," Hermione started, slightly nervous upon the mention of Draco, "he could have been angry with Voldemort because he got his father sent to Azkaban."

"But Malfoy said he wanted to make _Harry_ pay for it, not you-know-who," Ginny reminded her matter-of-factly.

"He coulda been mad at everyone for it and was in some sort of serial-killer mood," Ron suggested with a chuckle, earning him a slap from Hermione.

"Well, regardless what the reason, it is almost midnight and any minute now mum's gonna come up here and start yelling at us…and I don't want to fall victim to _that _serial-killer," Ginny said, leaning over to give Harry a side embrace. "C'mon, mione."

"'Night, Harry and Ron," Hermione sighed, following Ginny out of the room.

"I'm serious, that's just strange," Ron continued, turning to Harry, who was setting his glasses on the nightstand. "Why would a wimp like Malfoy wanna know how to kill you-know-who? Something's wrong with that family, I'm telling you."

"'Night, Ron," Harry said shortly, turning his back to him as a sign that the conversation had ended.

"Alright, 'night, Harry," Ron sighed, pulling his blanket up to his chin and lying down.

"Hmm…you're right about _one _thing, Ron," Harry mumbled through a yawn. "There's something about the Malfoys. It's not wrong, really…just different."

"Nope," Ron corrected. "It's wrong."

…

Draco lay in his bed, gazing up at the ceiling once more, his silver eyes staring past it. The things his father was saying had been bothering him and he could not keep the thought of Voldemort from his mind. He was becoming paranoid, and every little sound made him turn his attention from his thoughts to the source of the noise, so that when there came a gentle knock at his door, his hand shot for his wand without a second thought. When he rounded on the intruder, he found that it was merely his father.

"Are you alright, Draco?" Lucius inquired, entering the room slowly.

"Yeah, sure! Sorry about that, I thought you were…someone else," Draco muttered, setting his wand back on his dresser, cursing himself for his behavior. "Dad, what is going on? What's the Dark Lord up to? What can't you tell me?"

Lucius released a sigh, sitting on the bed, his silver gaze fixed on his son. "Whatever is happening…you know I cannot tell you, Draco," he answered in frustration.

"But…can't you give me a hint? Isn't there some way you can let it slip without the Dark Lord knowing?" Draco demanded anxiously.

"I would have been able to, but he has given me enough orders by now that I cannot even tell another death-eater when the next muggle-raid is," Lucius rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"Could I guess? Does it have something to do with him sending you to kill Potter?" Draco shrugged, and Lucius chuckled. "Did I guess right?"

"Not even close, Draco," he corrected, a faint smile forming at the corner of his mouth. "Don't worry. As long as you do as I say, you will be alright."

"So it has something to do with _me_? Or am I off again?" Draco asked with a scowl. "This is driving me crazy not knowing! Is he going to try to kill me or something?"

"No, he can't do that…that would be breaking _his_ part of the Unbreakable Vow," Lucius replied, and Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, Draco…I wish I could tell you everything…but you shall find out soon enough."

Draco glanced outside with a distant expression. "It's raining again," he observed, not wishing to linger on the subject for fear of becoming more aggravated. "It's been raining a lot lately." When Lucius did not reply, Draco looked up at his father, concern written on his face, giving up on the distraction. "It's something…terrible…isn't it, dad?" he asked in a low voice, and his father only sighed. "I wish I knew what was going on."

Lucius shook his head at this, replying, "If you knew, you would prefer not to."

"Is it really that bad?" Draco asked worriedly, his gaze unfocused again.

"Don't worry about it," Lucius tried to reassure him, pulling his son into a side embrace. "I love you, Draco…you do know that, right?"

"Yes," he nodded miserably, burying his face in his father's shoulder. "I love you, too, dad."

For a long moment, Lucius stared past the window at the falling rain, his silver eyes distant and unfocused. He was pulled back when he felt the weight of Draco's head on his shoulder increase and he heard his heavy breathing. With a sigh, Lucius placed his son's head on the pillow and pulled the blanket to his chin. "Sleep, dragon…while you can."

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I meant to finish this chapter sooner, but I got side-tracked. I hope you like it, and I would love to read your review. The next chapter **_**might take a while**_**, so please, bear with me.**


	37. An Act Of Love

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter XXXVII

An Act Of Love

Draco glanced around the ring of death-eaters, his gaze fixing on his mother and Hermione, who were tied in chains and held back by a number of Voldemort's followers. In the middle stood the Dark Lord himself, his vermillion eyes glowing, and behind him stood Draco's father, in the situation Snape had been in when Lucius became a death-eater.

"Join me, Draco…or watch these women die," Voldemort hissed, his eyes merciless.

Draco glanced at his father, but his cruel, silver eyes returned with mere disappointment and loathing. "I…I will join you," Draco answered, his eyes fearful as they focused on Hermione and Narcissa, both whom looked relieved by his reply.

"And it's right you should…following in your father's footsteps," the Dark Lord laughed wickedly. "Your mudblood will live as long as you are faithful. However, if you turn against me, she will die." He then pulled from his pocket a knife, the same knife that was used to carve the Dark Mark into every death-eater's left forearm. "You will never be rid of me, and you will obey my every command."

"Y-yes, master," Draco replied, his eyes glued to the knife that inched slowly towards his exposed arm. "I-I…will always obey you, my lord."

When he felt the knife stab his forearm, he released a loud scream, which continued as Draco sat up in his bed, waking from the nightmare. "What? W-what happened?" he glanced around his room, but there was no trace of Voldemort. "Just…just a dream. Ha! Voldemort doesn't even know about Hermione," he chuckled weakly, glancing down at his left forearm. "Nothing…nothing happened. Just a dream."

He stood and walked to his mirror, putting on an unbuttoned collared shirt. He proceeded to wipe the sweat from his face and fix his hair, his silver eyes still fearful. "Calm down, Draco…nothing is going to happen…dad said not to worry about it…everything's going to be fine…."

From the entrance hall he heard what sounded like an explosion and he quickly fled from his bedroom, rushing down the long corridor until he came to the top of the staircase. He knelt on the floor, glancing down at the hall, trembling uncontrollably. In the doorway stood Voldemort, his wand held firmly in his right hand, giving instructions to the surrounding death-eaters. They stood atop the door they had blown off its hinges, the cause of the noise that roused Draco's attention.

"Just a dream," he thought to himself, turning away from the entrance hall and closing his eyes. "Nothing's going to happen, dad said…right…?" He pinched himself, but nothing happened. He could feel it perfectly and did not wake up in his bed. "Not a dream," he thought, his eyes wide, and he ran from his position before any spotted him and he quickly headed past the tapestry to the hidden corridor. "Dad!" he cried, rushing toward the closed doors. He slammed his fists against them, screaming, "Help, dad!"

The doors flew open and behind them appeared Lucius Malfoy. "What is it, Draco? Is-" but before he could finish the sentence Draco flung his arms around his father and pushed them both inside the study, slamming into the desk and knocking everything off. "Draco, what is it?" Lucius demanded, pushing his son off of him and rising to his feet.

"Death-eaters…Voldemort…in the entrance…they blew up the door!" Draco yelled, staring up at his father in horror, not realizing he was still on the ground. "I think they mentioned something about looking for us, and Voldemort was standing there giving them orders…and I had this dream that I became a death-eater!"

"Just calm down, Draco," Lucius ordered, patting his son on the head. "You're not going to become a death-eater, alright? Listen to me very carefully," he said, and waited for Draco's nod to continue. "I am going to go figure out what is going on…you hide in here! Do not leave; stay here until either a death-eater or I comes for you! If a death-eater does come, do not struggle, simply do as they say, do you understand?"

"Well…y-yeah, but…what's going on?" Draco asked anxiously. "Tell me!"

His father merely sighed, muttering, "You know I can't tell you." Lucius then shoved Draco farther in the study, nearly pushing him into the desk again, and slammed the doors shut, before quickly making his way out of the secret passage. He pulled the tapestry aside, only to be greeted by Voldemort's glowing, red eyes.

"The time has come, Malfoy," Voldemort hissed, his evil smile visible. He jerked the tapestry from its place to reveal the hidden passage. "Open the doors to your study…I know that's where Draco is."

"…I will not," Lucius said firmly, and he felt his right arm burn.

"Open them or your wife will die…and you will not be here to stop it," the Dark Lord ordered, glaring up at him. "Lead Goyle's group there and afterwards, before your son is able to see you, apparate in front of your Manor. We shall be waiting."

"…Why must I not allow my son to see me?" Lucius asked with a casual smile, ignoring his burning arm.

"Malfoy, do as I say!" Voldemort ordered, as Goyle appeared behind him, his face expressionless. "Open the doors, and then apparate! Is this so hard?"

"Why does it matter? Am I not supposed to do as you say, no matter the risk?" Lucius inquired, a smirk forming. "Very well, Voldemort, before you have to answer, I will do as you instruct…merely because I must."

Voldemort disapparated before anymore could be said, and Lucius proceeded to lead a dozen death-eaters to his study. The smirk had vanished and was replaced with a scowl as he glanced behind at his former colleagues. "Open the study, Malfoy," growled a voice he recognized as Fenrir Greyback.

Lucius nodded curtly before knocking thrice on the left door. "Password?"

…

Draco's silver eyes looked up fearfully when he heard three knocks. "They're coming," he muttered, backing against the wall, hugging his knees to his chest. "How do they know how to get in, though?" he wondered, before he heard indistinct shouts from the other side of the doors. "Maybe…they _don't_ know how to get in," he whispered hopefully, a faint smile forming.

'So…dad lied. Voldemort wants me to become a death-eater, just like Snape and Barty said. What am I supposed to do? Where's dad?'

…

"Here you are, gentlemen," Lucius drawled, taking a knife from Goyle's robes and cutting his hand. "This will open the doors. Do try to keep our master from making _too _big a fool of himself." He wiped his hand on the door and all fell silent.

"Lucius…I'm sorry…I-" but before Goyle could finish his sentence, Lucius disapparated. The knobs turned and the doors opened slowly, revealing a frightened Draco sitting against the wall. "Our master has ordered us to fetch you, young Draco," Goyle stated, drawing his wand. "Get him!"

Greyback was the first to listen, rushing into the study and grabbing Draco by the neck. He smiled, revealing his bloodstained teeth, and Draco crinkled his nose in disgust. "C'mon, you lazy fools, help me grab this brat!" Fenrir snarled, and the rest of the death-eaters hurried to drag Draco out of the room. As they did so, the doors slammed shut behind them.

"Let go of me!" Draco yelled, rising to his feet and attempting to pull away. "I can walk by myself just fine!"

"Shut-up!" Greyback snapped, slapping the back of his head. They led Draco out of the passage and dragged him down the stairs into the entrance hall, where three death-eaters waited by the destroyed doorway.

"Ah, young Malfoy," one scoffed, ruffling Draco's hair as he passed. "So nice of you to _join_ us."

"Our master is waiting," another said in a hushed voice.

"C'mon, then, Draco," Goyle said in a dry tone, grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him out of the Manor. He could now clearly see a large ring of death-eaters surrounding Voldemort, but death-eaters were not the only ones present. There was a mist that circled the Manor and in this fog there were white figures, Inferi that the Dark Lord had forced to do his bidding. Overhead, dementors floated above the ancient house, called by their master as well.

"For such a small mission, there is a fair amount of back-up," Fenrir muttered to a death-eater beside him, who Draco immediately recognized as his uncle, Rodolphus Lestrange. "What does he think will happen? Lucius'll try to kill him? And we death-eaters could handle that on our own!"

"One can never be too careful around Malfoy," Rodolphus replied simply.

Draco swept an eye across the many death-eaters in search of his father, but when he spotted him his heart sank. Lucius stood in the center behind Voldemort, held back by a number of death-eaters, each staring at him fearfully as if he were some sort of time bomb, ready to explode any second.

"Draco…," Voldemort hissed, a wicked smile forming. His crimson eyes were glowing, as he continued, "No doubt you already know my reason for being here, as your father found some way to inform you. So, what is your decision? Will you join me?"

Draco glanced around nervously, finally realizing that he had known this all along. He had known exactly what his father had not been able to tell him. In the back of his mind, he knew this moment had been closer than anyone expected. However, he had been ridiculous enough to not accept it.

'No,' Draco thought with a scowl, 'I refused to accept it. I didn't want to think that I would become a death-eater. I didn't want to have to accept that kind of responsibility. And I especially didn't want dad to see that I was too weak to say no to Voldemort. Oh, why did this have to happen? And why now? What should I do?'

"It would seem," Voldemort hissed presently, "that our dear Malfoy is too stunned to accept such a mighty offer. Perhaps he needs some persuasion." Draco merely stared up at him, completely dumbfounded, still racking his brains for the right words. "If you do not join me, Draco, I will kill you."

"…Oh…?" was all Draco could manage, still too shocked to find the right answer.

"Are you truly challenging me, boy?" the Dark Lord asked calmly, his scarlet eyes laughing. "Is such a threat not great enough? Whose life could you possibly value more than your own?"

Draco could only stare back up at him, his hands trembling at his sides. 'Say something, you idiot! Say no! Refuse him! You would probably be better off dead, as it is! No need for dad to be weighed down by your stupidity any longer…and Hermione can move on without you in the way! Maybe this _is _better….'

"Very well, _boy_," Voldemort spat, drawing his wand and pointing it at Lucius, "if you do not join me, your father shall die!"

"Huh?" Draco exclaimed, snapping out of his own thoughts and taking in the scene before him. "But, why? He's your best death-eater! Why would you kill him? I could never replace him as it is!"

"I leave that decision to you, Draco," Voldemort grinned wickedly, flicking his wand as if the mere motion was a threat. When Draco simply glanced back from his father to the Dark Lord, Voldemort proceeded to yell, "Crucio!"

The death-eaters who held Lucius quickly released him, giving up on the attempt to hold him still through his torment. He writhed in pain uncontrollably, and many who looked upon him turned their faces away, feeling quite traitorous. Voldemort never once turned his gaze from the young Malfoy, who watched in horror as his father attempted to suppress the scream that threatened in the back of his throat.

"Stop! Please, stop!" Draco pleaded suddenly, before Lucius lost control, and Voldemort released him with a twisted smile. "Please, no more…just leave him alone! I…I will…."

"Continue, Draco," Voldemort ordered, his eyes glowing with malevolence.

Keeping his eyes on the power-hungry wizard before him, Draco forced his voice calm as he said, "Lord Voldemort, as long as you promise to not lay another finger on my father, I will-"

"_No_!" Lucius shouted, forcing his feet to support him as he straightened himself. "Draco, don't you _dare_ succumb to such a worthless bastard!"

"Shut-up!" Voldemort screeched, slapping him across the face as he did so, and Lucius proceeded to snicker. "This is no choice of yours, Lucius! This is _Draco's_ decision!"

Draco glanced at his father, seeking an answer, and Lucius shook his head once. "V-Voldemort…I apologize, but…I…c-cannot join you," he stammered, staring down at the icy ground. In an attempt to distract himself, he realized that the dementors overhead had turned the rain to snow, and that his bare feet were quite cold.

"Is this your final answer, Draco? Or is this influenced by your _dear father_?" the Dark Lord asked mockingly.

"It is as I said, _Voldy_…Draco will never join you now," Lucius chuckled behind him, earning him another slap to the face. "You are quite a ridiculous fool, my _master_. That temper of yours…heh."

"Silence, Malfoy!" Voldemort screamed, hurling another curse at him, which caused Lucius to have a bloody lip.

"Was that because you are too weak to do that without magic?" Lucius inquired with another chuckle. "You really are a very amusing little man. You believe you have such power, but without that wand you are all too vulnerable."

"What is your decision, Draco?" Voldemort exclaimed, ignoring Lucius altogether. "Join me, or _he will die_!"

"I can't join you! My decision is made, and it will _never_ change!" Draco snapped back at him, not intending to raise his voice, and instantly regretting it once he realized he had.

"Very well!" Voldemort retorted, turning back to Lucius. "You may remember this one…I believe an old friend of yours taught it to me. _Sectumsempra_!"

Lucius fell back onto the frozen ground, his blood tainting the snow beneath him. Draco turned his face away once more, not wishing to witness his father with that curse on him again. He winced when he heard Lucius choke on his own blood, and knew he could not stand another moment of it when he heard Voldemort release the curse.

"Draco, take a moment to discuss the matter with your father and then give me your decision," Voldemort hissed, kicking Lucius in the side. "You have five minutes, understand?"

"Y-yes," Draco nodded feebly, rushing to where his father lay.

Voldemort signaled for the death-eaters to stand behind him, and he backed away several meters. "Lucius, I forbid you to disapparate anywhere!" he ordered, remembering he had not yet given that order.

"Dad!" Draco whispered, shaking him. "Dad, I'm sorry! Don't worry, I'll join! You won't have to go through anymore, I swear-"

"Are you an idiot?" Lucius snapped, coughing up blood as he sat up. "Do you honestly think I would go through all this just so you can accept _now_?"

"Well, I figured…that _Sectumsempra_ was enough to change your mind, and-"

"No!" Lucius rolled his silver eyes in exasperation. "That's ridiculous! Even if…it hurts like _shit_, that doesn't mean I want you to follow some heartless creature!" He winced, pressing his hand against the wounds in his chest. "Draco, I want you to promise me that you will _never _become a death-eater, unless Voldemort threatens Narcissa or Hermione—do you understand me?"

"Y-yeah, but…I can't let you die!" Draco shrieked in a high-pitched voice. He cleared his throat, trying to calm himself, and blinking back the tears, before continuing, "Dad, I won't let you die! Not after all you've done for me!"

"It would disappoint me more to know that everything I have done was in vain!" Lucius snapped, awarding Draco with his harsh, silver glare. "Do you still not understand _why _I joined him in the first place? I wanted you and your mother to live freely—to actually _live_, not under Voldemort's command! That is why I cannot allow you to join him, even if it costs me my life!"

"But, it's _my_ decision, and I want you to live!" Draco shrieked, a frustrated tear escaping the corner of his eye.

"You don't think that's a little selfish of you? To throw away everything I suffered for, for the last sixteen years?" Lucius challenged, arching an eyebrow. "Look at me, Draco! Now, I want you to promise—aah!"

"What's wrong?" Draco demanded nervously, subconsciously grabbing his father's shoulder.

"Voldemort just shot Severus's stupid curse at me, what do you_ think _is wrong?" Lucius forced a chuckle in spite of his condition. "Draco, promise me that you will never join him…promise me!"

"I…but, I…well…I p-promise, dad," Draco sighed miserably. "I…don't want you to die…I don't want to lose you. Dad…why does it have to be like this?" he asked through a sob, pulling his father into a tight embrace.

"Ow," Lucius winced, but patting Draco on the back nevertheless. "Just be strong…tell your mother that I love her, won't you?"

"Yes, sir," Draco sobbed into his shoulder. "I love you, dad! I'll miss you…I-I…goodbye, father."

"I'm proud of you, Draco," Lucius whispered, ignoring the pain the curse had caused. "I love you, too. Please remember that when I am gone. I never meant to hurt you." He took a small pendant from his pocket and handed it to his son. "This will bring you to your mother. Go there once Voldemort is finished with me, alright?"

"You say that so lightly, as if it doesn't even matter!" Draco scolded, taking the portkey from his father. "How can you take death so carelessly?"

"I am not afraid to die, Draco," Lucius said with a small smile, giving him an encouraging pat on the head. He winced, for even this slight action caused him pain. "As long as I know you and Narcissa are happy and safe, I can die in peace. Now, you had better tell our dear Voldemort…he's looking pretty anxious. I think our time is up."

"Your time is up!" Voldemort snapped angrily, rushing to where they sat and pulling Lucius to his feet roughly. "What is your decision, Draco? Will your father live or die? Will you join me, or lose one so dear to you?"

Rising to his feet and standing beside his father, Draco answered, "My answer has not changed…I will not join you."

"Then you leave me no choice," Voldemort hissed, averting his wand to Lucius again. "Crucio!" The elder Malfoy lost his footing instantly, and was unable to hold back the cry of pain. As he lay there, twitching, the death-eaters formed the ring around them once more, and a number of them stepped forward to grab Lucius when he was released from the curse.

His gaze still fixed on Draco, Voldemort lifted the curse, while signaling for the death-eaters to pull an exhausted Lucius to his feet. "I give you one last chance, Draco," he said, inhaling deeply. "Join me, and Lucius can live…and I will even release him from my service. Not a bad deal, is it? I fear I am being _too_ merciful, though."

Draco considered this, his gaze glued on his father's determined expression. Just as he was about to agree to these terms, he glimpsed a vague shake of the head from his father. With a defeated sigh, Draco replied, "As tempting as that sounds…I cannot—I _refuse_ to accept. I will not join you, _Voldy_!"

Lucius chuckled, his piercing silver gaze fixed on an enraged Voldemort. "It is as I said…Draco will never join you now," he repeated rather breathlessly, a smirk forming at the corner of his bloody lips.

"If that is your choice, Draco," Voldemort nodded, stowing his wand away, and everyone stared at him in confusion. However, as he approached Lucius, he took from his robes the knife he had used to carve the Dark Mark into his arm. "I will enjoy the absence of your improper choice of words and behavior, Lucius Malfoy," he whispered only loud enough for Lucius to hear. "I shall finally be rid of such an annoying burden." He lifted the dagger and thrust it into Lucius' chest, muttering, "Goodbye, you foolish weakling." He then pulled the dagger out, and the moonlight revealed the scarlet that dripped to the snow beneath them.

Lucius made no motion for a moment, his eyes wide in shock, before he spat blood onto the ground. His footing wavered, and he fell to his knees, covering the wound with one hand, using the other to support himself. He coughed and gagged on the blood that was spilling through his mouth, his eyes shut tight.

'I need to get mom! She needs to be here! She needs to say goodbye to dad!' Draco thought desperately, squeezing the pendant firmly, and he appeared outside a fancy hotel room. He pounded his fist against the door, not bothering to realize how late it was or how many people he was waking up with such racket.

The door flew open, and Narcissa stood behind it in her nightgown, quite surprised by the intrusion. However, it did not seem as though she had been asleep, for her eyes were quite focused and she was aware that what she beheld was not simply a dream. "Draco, what are you doing here?" she asked in confusion, glancing around the hall. "Where is your father? Is everything—why is there blood all over your hands?"

"Apparate us back to the Manor!" Draco shouted, grabbing her hand forcefully.

"But, why-"

"There's no time, mom!" Draco rolled his eyes. "But you have to hurry before it's too late! He doesn't have much longer!"

"Draco, what are you-"

"Mom, please! Just take us back to the Manor! Please, take us back _now_!" Draco pleaded, staring up at her, holding back the tears that threatened once more.

"Alright then," Narcissa sighed, apparating in front of the Manor, where Draco found that Voldemort and the death-eaters had disapparated, leaving Lucius covered in blood, laying almost motionless in the snow. "What in-?"

"Dad?" Draco whispered, falling to his knees and shaking his father. "Dad, please don't be dead yet!"

"Draco…such a…stubborn boy," Lucius breathed through a raspy cough, turning onto his back in order to face his son. His eyes met Narcissa's shocked expression, and he merely sighed, which caused him to wince. "I…am so…sorry, c-cissy," he managed, as she knelt beside him as well, now quite frightened.

"What happened? Who did this? Why didn't you come sooner, Draco? I could have prevented this!" Narcissa shrieked in a trembling voice, staring at her son, not sure how to feel about this.

"It was Voldemort…h-he threatened to kill dad if I didn't become a death-eater," Draco answered, his voice matching his mother's. "I couldn't come sooner, I had to say no! And then, he…h-he…stabbed dad."

"Lucius, you stubborn ass!" Narcissa scolded through a sob, taking his hand in hers. "I know that you told Draco to do this! He wouldn't have made this decision if it wasn't for your idiocy!"

"Cissy," Lucius breathed, releasing her hand, and bringing his own to gently stroke her cheek. "I love you…please…s-stay safe…a-and, find happiness."

"Oh, Lucius, no…please, tell me you won't die! Please, don't die!" Narcissa cried, tears rolling down her pale face. She held his hand to her face as she rested her head in his shoulder. "I love you, too…and I always will."

Lucius turned to his son, who looked quite wretched, but never once turned his gaze from his father's face. "Draco…be happy," Lucius said weakly, his breath now coming short and raspy, and he coughed over more blood. He lifted his hand from its hold on his wound to ruffle Draco's hair.

"Dad…I will…I swear, I will," Draco answered, giving his father's hand a tight squeeze. "I will…take care of mom…f-for you…she will always be safe. A-and, I love you…dad." Unable to hold back the sob anymore, Draco buried his face in his father's chest, crying dismally.

Lucius stared up at the sky, which was now quite visible with the dementors finally gone, and winced as he felt the raindrops sting his open wounds. "I…am sorry th-that…you will be alone…but, please…_live_," he whispered, his voice barely audible. His vision was darkening, and the pain was worsening, but he continued stubbornly, ignoring his aching body, "I…love you…and w-will…see you again. That…i-is…a promise…."

Lucius watched the dark sky, each breath growing more painful than the last. He could not imagine a better way to die than in the arms of the ones he loved, and a distant smile formed at the corners of his mouth. His head fell from its forced position, and his piercing, silver gaze vanished, his eyes staring ahead blankly.


	38. The Funeral

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter XXXVIII

The Funeral

Nothing. There was nothing there. Nothing to peer into and see even the slightest sign of life peering back. No longer would that piercing gaze glance in his direction or peer into his very soul. No longer would that deadly look make him smirk ironically. It was now empty and completely dead of emotion. Because he was dead. Dead, and never coming back.

Draco stared down at his father's grave. He traced the name subconsciously with his forefinger, his mind far from the present. Inside the manor, there were many guests who had received an invitation to the funeral. They consisted of ministry officials and death-eaters alike, neither aware of the others' occupation. Draco did not care to have to listen any of them give their stupid condolences and false sympathies. He wanted to stay with his father until he was told it was unhealthy and forced inside by his mother.

Once inside, he found it quite empty, as those fools had finally left to either give a false account of Lucius' death in the Daily Prophet, or to await the Dark Lord's next order. Draco fell onto the couch in the lounge unceremoniously, staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression. From the corner of his eye, he saw his mother take a seat on the other couch. They did not utter a single word to each other.

"Narcissa…Draco," they heard a familiar voice from the doorway. Draco sat up to see Severus Snape standing there awkwardly, staring at the ground rather than meeting their gazes. "I do not…know what there is left to say…other than…no one understands your loss as well as I."

Rising to her feet, Narcissa said, "Yes…I know, Severus." She embraced him gently, before saying, "If either of you should need me…I'll be in my bedroom." She walked out of the lounge shakily, and her footsteps echoed as she ascended the staircase, dying away with distance.

"Snape…what should I have done?" Draco asked, and they both finally met the other's gaze. "Should I…have disobeyed my father…and followed Voldemort?"

Snape shook his head slowly. "No…I believe you did the right thing. Your father's entire life…everything he did would have been in vain had you accepted the Dark Lord's offer. Lucius must have known what was to come…he must have known for some time before it happened…."

"He did," Draco replied with a heavy sigh. "He knew since the very moment he gave me his mirror. He was trying to tell me all week while mom was away in France with Aunt Trixy, but I was too stupid to see what he was hinting at!"

Snape said nothing for a long moment, before he finally decided to ask Draco, "Did he apologize? The last time I saw him, he was telling your aunt that Narcissa said she wished she had never married him…I had been meaning to ask about that…."

"Oh…_that_," Draco said grudgingly. "Mom was planning on leaving him for some time, since the beginning of the summer. I told dad about me and Hermione, and you can pretty much imagine his reaction. I had to literally beg mom not to leave him after that, but she still got into this huge argument with him. Certain words were exchanged, she was trying to get him to apologize for what he did, he was being his usual stubborn-ass self, and she got so fed up with him that she reached the conclusion that she wished they had never married. After she said that, he gave me an empty apology and left to another stupid _meeting_."

Snape, who was now sitting on the couch opposite Draco, dropped his head, shaking it back and forth. "That does sound like a typical argument between the two of them," he sighed. "He was actually headed to a muggle-raid."

"That explains why he was being so irritable," Draco nodded. "So…what was he telling Aunt Trixy, exactly?"

"…Just…that he had been acting like a real bastard to the two of you, and he didn't think Narcissa would forgive him even if he _did_ apologize," Snape replied. "I am assuming that, once he got home, he and your mother got into _another_ argument?"

"Yes…and she ended up punching him in the nose, and he broke his fist by punching his study doors," Draco answered dryly. "I caused a lot of unnecessary problems by telling him how I felt about Hermione."

"Does that mean…that Lucius just left it at _that_ before he died?" Snape exclaimed, quite startled.

"No!" Draco shook his head hurriedly. "The very next morning, before mom left to France, he apologized to her, and then to me, and said he loved us both! And before he died…I got mom, so that…she could be there with him…at the end."

"How _did_ he die?" Snape inquired, but instantly regretting having asked the question, as Draco's face had twisted into an anguished expression within a split second. "Nevermind, no need to answer!"

"No…it's okay," Draco said, forcing a broken smile. "Voldemort…tortured him. Then…at the end…he wouldn't even give him a painless finish with Avada Kedavra! He stabbed him…with that knife he uses to carve the Dark Mark."

"…Seriously?" Snape asked, furrowing his brow, and Draco nodded. "It's said…that when the Dark Lord is destroyed…any mark he has made with that knife will vanish with him. Every Dark Mark in his death-eaters' arms," at this, Snape rolled up his left sleeve to show Draco his own mark, "will die with him. Because of this, the Dark Lord has never used that knife for anything other than the Dark Mark…afraid that it will vanish once he is dead."

"Wait…what are you saying?" Draco asked, an eyebrow arched.

"Well…since he stabbed Lucius with that knife…he must be truly convinced that he is now invincible," Snape explained. "With Lucius out of the way, he has no doubt that he will succeed and live forever."

"Because…he killed dad with the knife?" Draco cleared up. "So…if Voldemort is killed…then the mark he made in dad could vanish…and he would be alive again?"

"Perhaps," Snape nodded in agreement. "But the Dark Lord is so certain that he won't be killed now that Lucius is out of the way…that the thought hasn't even crossed his mind."

"Snape, we need to kill Voldemort!" Draco shrieked, jumping to his feet and heading for the door immediately.

"Hold on a minute, Draco!" Snape ordered, grabbing him by the shoulder. "That might not even be true!"

"But if there's a chance to get dad back-"

"I know, but we have to wait!" Snape told him. "You can't go barging into the Dark Lord's lair, risking your life so foolishly! After all that your father's done, that's a pretty stupid way to repay him!"

Draco sighed, sitting back down on the couch. "You're right," he nodded. "And it might not even be true! Look at me, getting my hopes up like that! You'd think that by now I'd realize not to expect the best! God, I'll never learn, will I?"

"You may, Draco…you may," Snape said with a slight smirk, and Draco chuckled vaguely. "There is…_something_ that I have been wanting to tell you."

"What is it?" Draco asked, sitting up attentively.

"Before you father…became a death-eater…the Dark Lord was trying to find his weakness. He hadn't been able to find anything he could use against him, so he came to me and asked if I knew anything he could use," Snape told Draco, not meeting his gaze. "I told him…that he cares for you and Narcissa…more than I had ever seen _any_ father care for his family. He used the weakness that I gave him…after I had just told Lucius that his family was safe since the Dark Lord didn't understand his attachment…."

"You…did that, Snape?" Draco asked, his eyes wide. "Did dad know?"

"Oh yes…he knew," Snape sighed, dropping his head again. "And yet…he never blamed me for what happened…he never blamed me for ruining his life and putting his family in jeopardy! He…took everything upon himself! Every time he hurt you, I always felt guilty since I'm the one who gave his weakness away! Every life he took, I burdened upon myself because it's my fault he was even in that situation!"

"You…had unnecessary guilt, then," Draco said with a half-smile. "Dad already felt guilty enough for what he did, so there was no reason for you to feel guilty, too. If he knew how guilty you felt, it just would have made him feel worse, knowing he was always harming yet another person every time he messed up!"

"Yes…I know," Snape nodded. "I do realize that. It was very stupid of me to think that…."

"Yes, it was," Draco agreed. "Well, I'm sure Voldemort would have found the weakness as it was, so I don't really blame you either."

"I didn't think you would," Snape shrugged, turning to stare up at the ceiling. "Well, I have heard what I wanted to know, and I have told you what I wanted you to know. Do tell your mother that I am sorry for your loss." He rose to his feet and exited the study, Draco following him.

"Goodbye, Snape," Draco said, opening the recently replaced front doors. "I'll see you at school soon."

"Very well, goodbye," Snape said, patting him atop the head, before exiting the manor.

Draco closed the doors behind him and slid to a sitting position. "Oh, dad…I hope I made the right choice in letting you…get killed by that _monster_!" He buried his face in his hands and banged the back of his head against the manor doors angrily. "I wish I had disobeyed you! He was going to release you from his service! He was going to let you live…going to let you be _free_! You just _had_ to influence my decision! You just _had_ to make me promise to never join him! You couldn't let me decide for myself, even at the very last moment, could you? You stubborn old fool!"

Draco let his hands fall to his side, and he stopped banging his head against the doors. As he stared ahead blankly, he muttered, "You did it…because you loved me. You wanted me to live…and be happy. The only way to do that…was if you died. Of course you were right…you're always right, dad. I trust you…you forced me into this decision for a reason…and I trust that you left me _some_ way to find out what that is."

As he regained his vision and brought his mind back to the present, he realized that his mother was kneeling in front of him worriedly. "Draco…you don't have to worry about that right now," Narcissa told him. "Right now, you need to go up to your room and try to get some rest."

Draco watched his mother with a curious expression. "Mom…you have to do the same thing," he replied. "If you tell me to try and get some rest, but then you yourself stay up for weeks un-end crying your eyes out…I would be obliged to accuse you of hypocrisy."

Narcissa smiled vaguely, nodding her head once. "That is correct, Draco. We both need to try and get past this…as healthily as we can manage. So, get to your room, and I will do the same, because we both know that neither of us have slept since that night."

"Alright, mom," Draco sighed, and Narcissa helped him to his feet. They walked up the staircase and parted ways to their bedrooms in silence, and when Draco entered his room he found his owl waiting for him with a letter in its beak. "Is this from Granger, sending me her bogus condolences, seeing as the Daily Prophet has already been printed?"

He snatched the letter from his owl's beak, shoving him into his cage angrily. Draco tore at the envelope, and was surprised at the handwriting within.

_Draco,_

_My father told me what happened. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral, but my mom wouldn't let me leave the house. I'm really sorry. It took me a while to get over the shock. I didn't think the Dark Lord would be stupid enough to kill someone so important to his cause. I'm hoping you'll tell me the reasoning behind it, as my father was rather vague. Of course, I can understand if you don't want to. I should be seeing you some time soon, as your mom has invited my family, the Parkinsons, the Bulstrodes, and the Notts over for dinner. I think your mom is trying a little too hard to put this past her. Anyways, I have to go._

_Always your best friend,_

_Gregory Goyle_

Draco sighed, tossing the letter on his nightstand and falling onto his bed ungracefully, his hands behind his head. "It will be good to see them…it will help, probably," he told himself in a quiet voice. He turned over, burying his face in his pillow and screaming loudly. He continued until he wore himself out and fell into an unpleasant slumber.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. After writing that last one, I kind of lost heart. It took me a while to get over writing without Lucius in the story. But, just so you know, my story is not over. So, I will update as soon as I can, thank you for reading, and please review.**


	39. The Trio's Plan

**A/N: Readers…please don't feel as though I have been purposefully neglecting you. Real life often gets in the way and pulls us from our dreams and stories, even during the free summer months. However…my story is not yet complete, and I, therefore, cannot allow it to come to a halt so abruptly. I must persevere and continue. And so, without further ado, I present the next chapter to you. Please, enjoy.**

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter XXXIX

The Trio's Plan

Hermione Granger sat up in bed, yawning her tiredness away as she stretched. 'Only a few more weeks, and it's back to school,' she thought with the makings of a smile, and she rose to fix her hair in the nearby mirror. 'Oh, mom…dad…I hope you're alright,' she thought sadly, staring into the reflection of her honey brown eyes.

After changing her attire, she left the room, closing the door gently behind her so as not to disturb a sleeping Ginny. She greeted Mrs. Weasley briefly, before taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Would you like some tea, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked with her kind smile in place.

"Yes, please, ma'am," Hermione nodded, releasing another yawn, and the elder Weasley handed her a steaming mug. "Thank you," Granger said, awarding Mrs. Weasley with a tired smile, and Molly simply nodded her head in response.

George then fell into the seat to the left of Hermione with a glum expression, and Fred soon did the same on her right. "Never would've seen it coming," George muttered.

"Don't think anyone did…'cept maybe him," Fred nodded in agreement.

Hermione glanced from one to the other, rubbing her eyes. "What are the two of you going on about _now_?" she questioned, a knowing smile in place.

Fred and George exchanged a glance, before they both released the same heavy sigh. "Well, to be perfectly honest…another person has been killed by you-know-who," Fred told her.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed, suddenly alert.

"Yeah…only this one was…well, rather a shock," George admitted, his eyebrows raised. "I probably wouldn't have believed it if it wasn't for the picture."

"Not to mention, the minister's attendance at his funeral," Fred added.

"Who was it?" Hermione demanded, quite aggravated at this point and wishing they would just come out with it.

George glanced at Fred, who shook his head. "Wait until Harry and Ron get up, and then we'll tell you," George replied.

"That way, we won't have to repeat the story," Fred explained when Hermione made to protest.

"Well…I suppose that makes sense," Hermione sighed in frustration. "Where did you hear about this, anyway?"

"In the _Prophet_ this morning," Fred answered with a shrug.

"Took them long enough to get it in there, though," George rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it's 4 days old news, by now," Fred shook his head.

"Well…did someone just now find the body?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowed in perplexity.

"Nope, but, for some reason, his family didn't hold his funeral until yesterday," George said, staring ahead curiously.

Hermione was about to speak again, but, at that moment, Arthur Weasley descended the staircase, his expression similar to that of his sons. "Hey, dad, did you see the front page of this morning's _Prophet_?" Fred asked, turning his head quickly in his father's direction.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Mr. Weasley nodded vaguely. "I never would have thought…," he said in an undertone. "Just thinking about that…well, that poor family…."

Hermione rolled her eyes in utter annoyance, wishing she had read the _Daily Prophet_ that her owl had brought her this morning. She watched Mr. Weasley head to the Ministry through the fireplace, a melancholy expression still in place.

"Well, on the bright side, it wasn't _our _dad!" George said, putting on an optimistic smile.

"My thoughts exactly, George!" Fred agreed with a firm nod.

Hermione sighed heavily, rising to her feet to go fetch Harry and Ron so that she would not have to wait any longer. However, they appeared at the top of the staircase that very moment, both with the same tired expression.

"Good morning, you two!" she exclaimed happily, before looking pointedly at Fred and George. "Well, they're up!"

"That they are, Granger," Fred nodded in agreement.

"What's your point, Mione?" George inquired.

"Are you going to tell me who died or not?" Hermione shrieked, rounding on them in frustration.

"Somebody died?" Harry asked, snapping into alert-mode. "Who? How'd it happen? Was it Voldemort? Why didn't you tell me straight away?"

"Hey, calm down a second, Harry," George chuckled, walking over to him and patting him on the head.

Fred led them into the living room and made them all take a seat, before he finally began. "You-know-who killed…a father."

"…Alright, who?" Harry exclaimed impatiently.

"A powerful wizard," George stated.

"Oh, an exceptionally powerful wizard!" Fred nodded in agreement.

"One you wouldn't expect," George added.

"_Who was it_?" Hermione and Harry demanded jointly, both quite tired of the Twins' games.

Fred exchanged a knowing glance with George, who nodded his head once in approval. Turning back to the Trio, Fred replied, "One of his own men."

Harry looked startled a moment, glancing from Ron to Hermione in confusion. "Wait…," he said slowly, facing the Twins once more, "you're making a big deal about Voldemort killing a _death-eater_? Who cares if _they _die? That just means there's one less for us to worry about!"

"Don't you think it a bit…_odd_…that he would kill someone who was so loyal and so valuable to him, that this person could occasionally finish a job even better than you-know-who himself?" George questioned.

"Maybe he was afraid this person would rise above him," Harry suggested with an uninterested shrug.

"This person was more loyal than any of the others, you-know-who made sure of it," Fred corrected.

"Just tell us who it bloody was!" Ron bellowed in exasperation, glaring tiredly at his two brothers.

"Fine…_fine_…spoil all the _fun_," George released a sigh of disappointment, crossing his arms and signaling for Fred to finally tell them.

"It was Lucius Malfoy," Fred answered flatly.

Each member of the Trio gaped up at the Twins, theirs eyes wide in alarm. Harry was the first to recover, shaking himself out of the shock and exclaiming, "It was _Mr. Malfoy_?"

George merely chuckled in response, muttering, "I told you," before walking away.

"If you don't believe us…," Fred said, tossing the _Daily Prophet _into Hermione's lap. He then bowed to the Trio and followed his twin back into the kitchen.

Hermione watched his actions in confusion, before looking down at the newspaper on her lap, which she picked up and began flipping through until she reached the front page. She scanned the page in confusion, and, after reading the article, she averted her gaze to picture they had been so obliged to provide. "I…guess it's true, then," she muttered, letting the _Prophet _fall back into her lap for Harry to read. "But…I…wonder why…?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Ron mumbled with an indifferent shrug, not bothering to look at the paper. "He probably found out something you-know-who didn't want him knowing, so he showed up at this place and killed him. I don't see why you care so much. I mean, Malfoy's dad was a death-eater, through and through, and Voldemort kills people every day."

"Hm…maybe…no, it _has _to be true," Harry shook his head back and forth, setting the paper down on the couch beside him and quite ignoring what Ron had said. "It doesn't make any sense, though. I mean, Voldemort has already looked past Mr. Malfoy's mistakes…_how_ many times now? Four? That must mean he was pretty valuable to him. And, besides, didn't Voldemort _just _free him from Azkaban? Why would he do that if he was just going to go and kill him?"

"There…had to have been something going on…behind the lines," Hermione thought aloud, her brows furrowed in concentration. "Or…maybe it was _Draco_…."

"Hm…?" Harry asked, turning to face her with a curious look. "What do you mean _Draco_?"

"Well…maybe he was trying to get Draco to join him…to become a death-eater," Hermione explained slowly, taking care not to _reveal _anything. "Mr. Malfoy didn't want Draco to join…maybe he got in the way of you-know-who's plans. You-know-who couldn't have that, of course, so he killed him…or maybe…in order to get Draco to join him—since Draco didn't want to join, either—he threatened to kill his father, but, since he refused…you-know-who had to kill him…Oh, yes! That's it! It all makes perfect sense!"

Harry and Ron exchanged annoyed glances. "Look, Hermione…I know you'd like to think that Malfoy and his dad were secretly against Voldemort, but…that just _isn't_ the case here," Harry tried to tell her. "They may have convinced you of that…but, it just…can't be true."

"His dad would be thrilled if you-know-who wanted Malfoy to join him," Ron added in Harry's support. "And…I don't think you-know-who would want Malfoy, anyway. I mean, why would he? He's barely sixteen!"

"Well…age doesn't matter!" Hermione disagreed. "You-know-who hired plenty of teenagers the last time he came into power! And, by the way, it _is_ true! Draco and his dad both _hated _you-know-who! There's a lot about them and their connection with him that you don't know!"

"Very well," Harry said simply, "tell us what we don't know, then. You've clearly learned some things about Malfoy during your _friendship_, so…tell us what he told you."

"Oh…," Hermione dropped her gaze to the floor, suddenly remembering the promise she had made to them. "I…Harry, I can't."

"_What_?" Ron exclaimed, sitting up on the couch and awarding Hermione with a puzzled expression. "Mione, we're your _best friends_! We have a right to know, and you have an obligation to tell us!"

"I know…I _know_, but…I _promised_," Hermione tried to explain, looking back up at them in pure desperation. "I _promised_ I wouldn't tell anyone."

"You're making promises to _Malfoy_, now?" Harry demanded, now enraged. "Aren't Ron and I just a _little_ more important to you than that disgusting prat who made you miserable?"

"Well…no," Hermione answered truthfully, biting her lower lip and remaining silent for a moment. With a heavy sigh, she continued, "Not really, Harry…you're about the same. I mean…well, actually, it wasn't even _him_ I made the promise to. It was his father."

"What?' Ron yelled in utter horror. "You promised _him_?"

"_Yes_, because it was right after Draco told me his secret, so-"

"Wait! Wait, wait, _wait_!" Harry ordered, quickly silencing her as he gaped at his friend in bewilderment. "You mean to tell me that you actually _know_ Lucius Malfoy's secret? And, on top of everything else, you're not going to _tell_ us? Hermione, what on _earth_ has gotten into you lately?"

"Nothing!" Hermione exclaimed defensively. "I…I just don't like breaking promises!"

"Why did you make it in the first place, then?" Harry thundered, and Ron glanced up at him in surprise.

"If you knew what the secret was, you might have made the promise, too!" Hermione retorted angrily, dropping her stare back to the _Prophet_ and at the image of the lifeless Lucius Malfoy. "I _know _I'm right about this, Harry. We could just go ask Draco to clarify it, though."

"_Right_, because it's open invitation into _Malfoy Manor_!" Ron exclaimed with bitter sarcasm. "And I'm sure they'd just_ love_ to see _us_ there!"

"Well…we could always sneak in…late at night, when everyone's asleep, so that…we could talk to Draco alone," Hermione suggested, her eyes still clued to the picture as she remembered the last time she had been in the Manor and the words she and Draco had exchanged. Shakily, she continued, "Then…he would probably…I mean, he would be in his father's…well, _his_ study…and…then, he could use the mirror…to show us exactly what happened that night."

"What mirror?" Ron exclaimed agitatedly, not even noticing her change in expression.

"W-well…Mr. Malfoy had this mirror," Hermione began, forcing the memory back as she lifted her eyes to look pointedly at Ron. "I suppose it's Draco's now, but the point is…it can show anything you want. The past, present, future, people's thoughts and memories, what they're feeling…the mirror can show _anyone_, even you-know-who."

"So, you're telling me…that _Draco _owns this mirror?" Harry questioned, quite startled at this realization.

"Yes," Hermione replied with a simple nod, turning now to Harry. "It's how I know Mr. Malfoy's secret."

"So, this…_actually _exists, you say?" Harry asked, an idea coming to him.

"It does, indeed," Hermione answered firmly.

"Then…we should definitely go ask Draco what happened," Harry said with a decisive nod, and Ron let out a groan of disapproval. "That way," Harry continued, ignoring Ron, "afterwards, we can ask _him _Mr. Malfoy's secret!"

"If…he'll tell you," Hermione reminded him, but this did not seem to damper Harry's spirit.

"Alright, we'll leave tonight. Meet in Ron's room at midnight, sharp," Harry instructed in a hushed tone, glancing over his shoulder at the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley seemed not to have noticed the conversation that had taken place.

"Agreed," Hermione and Ron nodded, both in an undertone.

At that moment, Ginny entered the living room and fell onto the couch between Harry and Hermione. "I'm so tired!" she announced through a yawn. "Um…so, what'd I miss?"

"Nothing," Ron said with an indifferent shrug of his shoulders, rising to his feet and heading into the Burrow's kitchen to eat breakfast.


	40. A Kiss Never Lies

**A/N: Readers…once again, I apologize for taking so long to update. Reviews are always accepted, whether they be admiring or critical. Thank you for your patience, please enjoy.**

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter XL

A Kiss Never Lies

Fog drifted around the ancient manor, settling first on the damp grass and gradually climbing the high, menacing walls. The mere sight of such an ominous abode was quite enough to make any passerby wish to avoid the place entirely. However, three illuminated spheres cut through the fog and stubbornly pushed toward the manor doors.

"This place gives me the creeps!" a whiney voice broke through the silence, and it was quickly answered by a—

"Shh!"

"What?" the voice was now confused. "D'you reckon he can actually hear us from behind those thick doors?"

"I'm not sure _what_ he can hear, but your whining certainly isn't helping!" a girl's voice shot back in an aggravated undertone.

"Fine…sorry," the first voice mumbled, sounding rather downcast.

"I found the handle!" a third voice rang out through the fog.

"_Ssshhh_!" both previous voices tried to hush their comrade.

On the opposite side of the large, steel doors, the master of the manor could hear every word very clearly, and he fully expected it when Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger flooded the entrance hall with their lit wands.

"Good evening, Potter," he greeted with curt nod to the leader. "Weasley, Granger." He nodded to each of them as he said their names.

"Malfoy," Harry replied, his eyes slit in a glare at the pompous expression.

"What urgent business brings you to my Manor?" Draco questioned, uncrossing his arms to gesture from the Trio to the staircase.

"We…," Harry cut himself off, not entirely sure how to explain what it was they wanted.

"Draco," Hermione stepped forward. "We read in the _Prophet _some very…unsettling news. We thought it best to come to you about it."

Draco's silver eyes were locked on the female Gryffindor a brief moment, but he quickly looked away and instead rested his gaze on the ceiling. "This is about my father, then?"

"Yes," Hermione said flatly, holding back the lump in her throat. She had known she still bore feelings for the Malfoy, but she had not expected to find that she felt the same way as before her fight with Draco. She realized this to be all too true as she stared into those soft, yet unyielding silver orbs.

"What do you want to know?" Draco asked dryly, shifting his gaze to glare pointedly at Harry.

Before Harry could begin an argument, Hermione quickly asked, "Is it true that he's dead?"

Draco had clearly not expected this question just yet, or perhaps he had not foreseen it to be put so flatly. It took him a few moments to recover, and the reserve he had previously put up was now altogether lost as he replied weakly, "It is true."

"And Voldemort killed him?" Harry questioned, giving Draco a suspicious look.

"Yes," Draco answered, his gaze now glued to the floor. "The Dark Lord killed my father."

"Why?" Harry pressed without a moment's hesitation, and Hermione was tempted to scold her friend for being so insensitive, especially considering he himself had lost his parents to Lord Voldemort.

Draco looked from Harry to Hermione, before deciding, "I will tell Granger. She can decide whether you deserve to know or not."

"No! If-"

"It's alright, Harry," Hermione said in a soft voice, placing a hand on his shoulder to calm her friend.

"Fine," Harry allowed grudgingly, taking a step back and continuing to scowl at the young Malfoy.

"Come with me," Draco instructed, before leading Hermione into the lounge, where the fire was lit and atop the coffee table sat a silver hand-held mirror. After closing the door behind them, Draco beckoned Hermione to take a seat on the couch, and he then assumed the seat beside her.

"Was he trying to make you become a death-eater?" Hermione asked the second he took his seat.

"Yes," Draco answered simply, lifting the mirror in his hands and slowly stroking the textured surface. "He tortured my father…because I refused to join him. He gave me chance after chance, thinking each time I had reached my limit…but the truth is…if it wasn't for the promise I made my dad, I would've joined the Dark Lord before even one curse escaped his lips…He made me promise to never join him, no matter what…."

Draco trailed off, clutching tightly to the mirror in his hands, his face twisted in agony. Hermione could do nothing but stare at him in pity.

"If it had been my choice…," Draco finally said in a trembling voice, "he would…still be here…I would never choose for my father to die…but it doesn't even matter, now. He's gone, and I….I just let it happen!" He buried his face in the surface of the mirror, releasing agonized sobs. His entire body shook as he cried miserably into the silver mirror.

Hermione hesitated only a moment, before pulling Draco into a side hug and gently taking the mirror from his trembling hands. She let him cry into her shoulder as she set the mirror back on the small table, giving him comforting pats on the back all the while.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," she heard only faintly through his sobbing, and she furrowed her brow in perplexity.

"Sorry?" she asked in a soft voice, slowly stroking his platinum hair. "For what?"

"F-for…those horrible th-things…I said to you…," he choked over a sob and was a silent a moment. Lifting his tear-filled silver gaze to meet her astonished expression, Draco managed, "I'm sorry…for ever saying anything cruel to you…Herms." A single tear escaped the corner of his eye and left a trail down his already-wet cheek. "I'm sorry…for every time…I called you a mudblood…and for the lie I told you…the last time you were here."

Hermione could do nothing but stare up at him, her emotions a mix of relief, confusion and doubt. After a dozen fruitless attempts to form words, she finally managed, "The lie?"

"The lie," Draco repeated, straightening himself and looking her straight in the eye. "The lie I tried to convince myself was true countless times. I can't keep fooling myself, though! It's unfair to both of us! The truth is, Hermione Granger…I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. It wasn't until we were in that Pensieve together that I actually started to realize it. I'm not ashamed of it anymore, though! I even…got my father's consent…before he died. There is nothing I want more than to be with you."

The startled girl finally tore her gaze from Draco to the floor, taking in everything he had said. As she gradually began to comprehend just what he was telling her, Hermione's honey-brown eyes found their way back to his alarmingly strong silver stare. "You…love me, Draco Malfoy?" she asked in disbelief.

"I love you…Hermione Granger," Draco whispered, his face mere inches from hers, and she could not help but shudder at the proximity.

"You've…always…loved me…?" she continued in utter confusion.

"Always," Draco breathed, before filling in the gap between them and pressing his lips gently against Hermione's unsuspecting mouth. She inhaled the gasp and wrapped her arms around him, pulling his body closer to hers as she kissed him passionately in turn. The moment seemed too perfect to be true, and the young Granger wanted it to never end.

Suddenly, and unexpectedly, a weak thought passed through the back of her mind: 'He's lying!' Without thinking, Hermione pushed Draco away and slapped him across the face, rising quickly to her feet and straightening herself in front of him.

Draco pressed his hand to his reddened cheek, staring up at Hermione through confused, tear-filled eyes. It took him a moment to recover from the surprise, at which time he stammered over the words, "Wh-what…wh-what was that for?"

"I am so sick of your lies, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled down at him, her hands trembling at her sides. "You keep playing with my heart, and every time I open up to you, all you can do is hurt me! I won't fall for it this time, so just be honest with me!"

"But, Hermione," Draco began, standing up and making to approach her, but she simply backed away.

"Stop it, Draco!" she ordered, angry tears falling freely down her face. "I can't take any more of this! Either tell me the truth, or I'm leaving!"

"No!" Draco exclaimed, his eyes widening in fear. "Hermione, I'm not lying! Please, you have to-"

"I said, _stop it_!" Hermione cried desperately, slapping him again, and he instantly fell silent. "It's wrong to play with someone's heart like this! I can't believe I was stupid enough to ever trust you! Harry and Ron were right—even after everything, you're still the same arrogant, mudblood-hating, narrow-minded Draco Malfoy you've always been!"

She turned on her heel and made to walk away, but Draco caught her by the wrist and turned her back to face him. "Hermione, I love you!" he exclaimed in desperation, his entire body trembling. "I don't care about your blood! I don't care that I'm a Malfoy! I _love _you!"

"Don't touch me!" Hermione screamed, pulling her wrist feet of his grip and hurrying away from him. She slammed the doors to the lounge behind her, tears streaming down her face, and she was immediately greeted by her friends' worried expressions.

"Hermione, what happened?" Ron demanded furiously, his wand drawn as he glared at the closed door.

"He…he just w-won't leave me alone!" Hermione choked over a sob, burying her face in her hands and crying miserably. "That _bastard_ won't…he won't stop messing with me! I can't handle it…I can't!"

"It's okay, Hermione," Harry assured her, pulling her into a hug and allowing her to crying on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry I agreed to come—I should've known something like this would happen."

"But…what _did_ happen?" Ron asked, trying to fight his concern and hide it with confusion.

"He…h-he said…th-that he loved me," Hermione admitted, her hold on Harry tightening as her entire body trembled uncontrollably. "He kissed me! I can't believe I let myself fall for it _again_!"

"He did _what_?" Ron bellowed, and Harry gave him a look of perplexity. "How dare he touch-"

But he was cut short, for at that moment, the door to the lounge opened and Draco stepped out, his eyes glazed red but his face otherwise emotionless. Ron turned to glare at the Malfoy, seething inwardly, as Harry attempted to calm the sobbing Hermione in his arms. Draco did not seem to notice either of them, though, as his attention focused entirely on Hermione.

"…Hermione Anne Granger," he began in an undertone, and her cries intensified at the sound of his voice. "If, after everything I've shown you…after everything I've told you…you _still_ refuse to believe me…you are not as smart as I thought you were."

Unable to hold it in another second, Ron shouted, "_Reducto_!"

Draco was sent flying through the air until he hit the wall behind him, and he fell to the ground with a loud _thud_. Hermione let out a nearly inaudible gasp, turning quickly to find him lying in a mangled heap on the floor, and she brought her hands to her mouth to muffle the whimper that escaped.

"Ron!" Harry shouted, rounding on his astounded friend. "Attacking is for Voldemort, not us! We defend ourselves! And we especially do _not_ attack defenseless victims! Do you understand?"

"I…I didn't mean to, Harry!" Ron protested in his defense. "It just sort of slipped out! He was upsetting Hermione, and I couldn't control myself!"

Harry considered this a moment, before nodding his head once in understanding as he turned back to face the now unmoving Draco. "I…suppose we'd better heal him, then," he decided, looking pointedly at Hermione, as neither he nor Ron knew any healing spells.

"Why?" Hermione asked bitterly, dropping her hands and turning her back to Draco. "He deserved what he got. His mother will be down here soon—all this noise is bound to have woken her—and she'll be sure to heal him."

Harry exchanged a worried glance with Ron, before turning back to Hermione and carefully asking, "Mione, are you sure-"

"Can we just leave, Harry?" Hermione asked desperately, tears returning to her eyes. "Please, I don't want to stay a minute longer!"

"Alright, Hermione," Harry agreed with a sigh, taking her by the arm gently and leading her out of the Manor. Ron lingered a moment, though, staring down at Draco furiously, who he found was gradually pushing himself to instead lie on his back.

"If you ever mess with Hermione again, I'll kill you," Ron threatened in a low, deadly voice. "That's a promise, Malfoy." He then turned and hurried after his friends, slamming the large Manor doors behind him.

Draco released a pained moan as he made to sit up, but he gave up on the attempt almost instantly and merely stared up at the high ceiling. "Hermione…," he managed in a nearly inaudible whisper, and he felt the sting return to his eyes as he remembered the slap she had bestowed upon him directly after pulling away from his kiss. "I'm so…so sorry," he muttered in a trembling voice, covering his face with his hands to muffle the painful sobs that proceeded to echo off the Manor walls.

This was the position his mother found him in when she finally made her way to the entrance hall, and she dropped to her knees beside him in panic. "Draco?" she asked, her voice trembling with worry. "Draco…Draco, what happened? Are you alright?"

Draco had to force back the sobs, letting his hands fall to his sides as he breathed, "I hurt her, mom. I didn't even mean to…if I had never yelled at her…Sh-she…she didn't believe me…."

"Who?" Narcissa asked anxiously, trying to help her son to his feet, but he let out an agonized cry at this. "What happened?" she demanded, letting him fall back to his former position.

"Weasley…shot a curse at me…_reducto_," Draco explained, inhaling a pained sigh as he pointed at the wall. "I deserved it…I should never have yelled at her…."

"Weasley was here?" Narcissa asked in confusion, drawing her wand from her back pocket as she racked her brains for the appropriate spell. She had used this same spell on Draco countless time in order to cure him of the physical pain his father inflicted on him, and she had to push this memory to the back of her mind as she muttered the incantation, else she herself might begin crying again.

"Yeah," Draco answered, wincing as his mother traced over his wounds with her wand. "He came with Potter and Hermione, trying to figure out about…about…what they read in the _Daily Prophet_ this morning." He hoped his mother would understand his meaning without having to actually mention his father.

"I understand," she assured him when he paused, and he nodded his head once.

"So…I told Hermione what happened…and then…," Draco's throat constricted, and he found he could not continue. After clearing his throat several times, though, he forced out, "I told her that I love her…and we…kissed."

Narcissa paused in stowing her wand away, staring at Draco with wide eyes. "You…you told her that?" she asked in disbelief, and Draco simply nodded his head in response. "And you…actually _kissed _her?"

"Yes," Draco replied, releasing a heavy sigh as he sat up and placed his back against the stone wall. "It doesn't matter, though, because…because she doesn't believe me. She slapped me…_twice_, actually…and said I was lying. She started crying and called me a bastard, and…then I tried…tried to explain to her…but…and then…Ron blasted with that curse…."

"Oh, Draco, I am so sorry," Narcissa said sadly, tears forming in her own eyes as she pulled her son into a tight embrace.

"I hurt her, mom," Draco repeated, a sob forming in the back of his throat and the corners of his eyes burning intensely. Giving up on any attempt at restraint, he let it all out freely and pulled his mother closer to him.

…

The three Gryffindors sat around the fireplace in Ron's bedroom, all with the same miserable expression. None had uttered a word to the other upon their return from the Malfoy Manor, and the silence did not seem as though it would be broken any time soon. When the clock struck 2 o'clock a.m., Harry finally averted his gaze to Hermione.

"I…know this isn't really important anymore," he began in a low mumble, not looking her directly in the eye, "but…it does make me curious. Um…did you ever…find out what happened…to Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes," Hermione replied in a dry tone, still staring miserably into the flames. "My prediction was right. It turns out, though…Lucius Malfoy practically forced his son to refuse you-know-who."

"Forced?" Harry asked, furrowing his brow in perplexity. "In…what way?"

"By means of a promise," Hermione said flatly. "Draco was willing to join him to save his father, but Mr. Malfoy wouldn't let him."

"But…," Harry looked to Ron for support, but he found his friend in quite a different world, his mind still on Draco. "Alright, Hermione," Harry decided, turning back to her in determination, "none of this makes any sense without Lucius Malfoy's secret. What is it? Was he forced to join Voldemort, or…what?"

"Yes," Hermione answered feebly, releasing a heavy sigh. "You-know-who forced Mr. Malfoy to join him by threatening to kill Narcissa and Draco, when Draco was still a baby. Then…he had him make the Unbreakable Vow, so that he would remain loyal to him forever."

At this point, both Harry and Ron were gaping at her in disbelief, neither of whom could move. When Harry found his voice, he warily asked, "And this…this is the truth, Hermione? You're sure?"

"I told you, I saw the whole thing in the Malfoy's mirror," Hermione replied firmly. "Lucius Malfoy hated you-know-who…and that's why he wouldn't let Draco join him."

"I…I just…can't _believe _that!" Harry exclaimed, rising to his feet shakily and pacing back and forth in front of Hermione and Ron. "This…all this time…Mr. Malfoy was being _forced_? This…I…but he always seemed so…I can't-"

"I know, Harry," Hermione interrupted, nodding in understanding. "Even after seeing the entire thing, I _still_ couldn't believe it. It wasn't until I talked to Mr. Malfoy afterwards that I realized it _had _to be true. The way he reacted when he found out I knew…and then when he made me promise not to tell anyone…and the look on his face when he left to that death-eater meeting…it's hard to believe, but I _know_ it's the truth."

Harry had stopped pacing and was resting his back against the wall, still trying to sort things out. "I believe you, then, Mione…you're my best friend, and I owe you that much."

Hermione managed a weak smile as she said, "Thank you, Harry."

Another few moments passed in silence, which was broken when Ron stated, "Well…we'd best be getting to bed. If mum finds out we left, she'll be furious."

"Alright," Harry nodded in agreement, pulling Hermione into a gentle embrace. "'Night, Mione."

"Goodnight, Harry," she replied, before turning to hug Ron. "Goodnight, Ronald."

"'Night, Hermione," Ron said, returning the embrace and tempted to say something about Draco but deciding against it. He and Harry then watched as she stumbled out of the room and disappeared behind the door when she closed it behind her.


	41. Memories

**A/N: Finally got around to updating, I apologize for the delay. Enjoy and please don't hesitate to offer feedback.**

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter XLI

Memories

Memories. All he had were memories. Memories of his late father. Memories of his lost friend. Memories of his past happiness. A past happiness that had been extinguished with his father's dying breath. Draco Alexander Malfoy stared past the window at the falling rain, his silver eyes distant and unfocused.

"It's raining again," he observed, his voice dry and barely above a whisper. "It's been raining a lot lately." Tears streamed down his pale face as these words brought back the memory of that night, of that dreadful and frustrating conversation…of his own ignorance.

"Of my own stupidity," Draco muttered bitterly.

(Flashback)

"_It's raining again," he observed, not wishing to linger on the subject for fear of becoming more aggravated. "It's been raining a lot lately." When Lucius did not reply, Draco looked up at his father, concern written on his face, giving up on the distraction. "It's something…terrible…isn't it, dad?" he asked in a low voice, and his father only sighed. "I wish I knew what was going on."_

_Lucius shook his head at this, replying, "If you knew, you would prefer otherwise."_

"_Is it really that bad?" Draco asked worriedly, his gaze unfocused again._

"_Don't worry about it," Lucius tried to reassure him, pulling his son into a side embrace. "I love you, Draco…you do know that, right?"_

"_Yes," he nodded miserably, burying his face in his father's shoulder. "I love you, too, dad."_

(End flashback)

"_Stupid_!" Draco screamed at himself, burying his face in his hands and sobbing miserably. "How could I be so _stupid_? You tried to tell me, but I…I…I w-was so _stupid_!"

His voice broke and he could no longer yell at himself. He fell to his side on his bed, crying into his hands as memories began to flash past him in a blur.

(Flashback)

"_Draco," Snape called, standing up and walking out from behind his desk, "you wouldn't become a death-eater if the Dark Lord asked you to join him, would you?"_

_Draco turned to look at Snape, before replying, "Not if I can help it, Snape." He smiled slightly._

"_I thought you might say that," Snape said, "but what if he threatened to kill your father?"_

(Next flashback)

"_I'm sorry about this, and I know you were probably sleeping," Barty apologized, "but I needed to talk to you. Draco, the Dark Lord is going to try to force you to become a death-eater! I'm certain of this, and he won't wait long now. He's going to ask _soon_!"_

"_What?" Draco asked, shock clear in his features. "But…_when_, exactly?"_

"_I don't know the exact time and date, but soon…_very _soon, Draco! Try to get out of it as best you can! Perhaps your father can help you, mention it to him, please! Just, don't become a death-eater unless you have no other choice."_

"_Well…isn't there…er…do…I _can't_ become a death-eater! I don't _want_ to become one! How am I-?"_

"_Draco, it's not really a decision that you can make. If the Dark Lord wants you to join him, then he'll use any means to get his way…and I mean that in a very literal way."_

(Next flashback)

"_Draco, if the Dark Lord asked you to become a death-eater, what would you say?"_

"_No," Draco answered simply._

"_What if…he threatened you?" Lucius asked, averting his gaze back to his son._

"_It depends on the threat," Draco stated truthfully._

"_Let's just say…," Lucius suggested casually, "he threatened to kill me if you didn't serve him."_

(End flashback)

"I'm sorry," Draco sobbed, burying his face in his pillow to muffle the noise. 'So many signs…_stupid_!'

A new genre of flashbacks began in his mind, these briefer and more painful than the last.

(Flashbacks)

"_I turned into the very thing I hate."_

"_You_ are_ a bastard, Lucius Malfoy!"_

"_It always turns into another argument, and I just end up hurting her again."_

"_You've turned into a coward, Lucius! A bloody coward!"_

"_I'm afraid of what I might do to her."_

"_Don't act all high and mighty with me, you bastard!"_

"_I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt because of me."_

"_Sometimes I wonder if I made a mistake when I said yes to you!"_

"_I never meant to hurt you."_

"_That's how he is, Aunt Trixy. He hurts someone, he gets upset about it, and then he secretly wants someone to cause him the pain he knows he deserves. That way, he can focus on that instead of the emotional pain he caused himself."_

"_I've been a bastard, I get it! I don't need you to remind me how horrible I am! I already know! I beat myself up about it every day!"_

(End flashbacks)

'Every day…,' Draco thought, the incessant tears continuing. 'Every single day…you beat yourself up over how you treated us. And everyone around you did the same. Even I…did the same. Yet, in reality…it wasn't even your fault. It was _his _fault. He forced you, and then he plagued your very life with relentless guilt…guilt from mom…guilt from Aunt Trixy…from Snape…even me.'

"No…," Draco corrected himself, choking over a sob. "_Especially_ me."

He pressed his eyes shut, his body trembling uncontrollably, as painful memories streamed past him. Finally, he reached one phrase. One reassuring, heartbreaking phrase.

"_I am not afraid to die, Draco."_

"Dad," Draco sobbed, lifting his face from his pillow and staring out the rain-covered window. "Why did this have to_ happen_? Why did I have to lose you?"

"_I cannot allow you to join him, even if it costs me my life!"_

"Draco!"

Draco sat up in bed instantly, the tears ceasing momentarily as he glanced around him in a daze. In his disorientation, he could not tell if the calling of his name was real or simply a figment of his imagination. He had been hearing so many voices all evening, replaying so many memories in his head that he could not tell. It was not until he heard someone knocking on his bedroom door that he finally snapped back into focus.

"Who is it?" Draco asked hoarsely, rising to his feet but stumbling momentarily.

"Your mother, sweetie," the soft voice replied, sounding a little confused. "Will you please let me in?"

"Oh…sorry," Draco managed, hurrying across the room and pulling his door open. "Sorry, mom, I was…nevermind…."

Narcissa took a moment to observe her son, before releasing a heavy sigh. Taking his hand, she led Draco back to his bed and sat him down beside her. "Sweetheart," she began, lifting a hand to his cheek and wiping the tears from his face, "I know how hard it is. Keeping up appearances, trying to be strong for him…for me. You don't need to act for _me_, though. You lost your father…I lost my husband. I _know_ how you feel. I know how much it hurts."

"Mom…," Draco said weakly, his silver stare fixed on the floor, "I just…Dad…he…he did…_so much_ for me, and I…I didn't help at all. All I could do…was make things worse. Every day he was suffering…feeling…well, things I could never _imagine_ feeling…and I…I was just selfish and…and hated him for not being around to just _be_ with me. He wanted to be alone, alone to…to cope, to try to handle everything, to…to just be allowed to _feel_, for once. He couldn't let anyone see that…well, that weakness, and I…I couldn't understand that, because all I ever cared about was myself, and I…I…I just-"

"Ssh, Draco," Narcissa told him soothingly, pulling her son into a hug and allowing him to cry into her shoulder. Tears began forming in her own eyes as she assured him, "I know, sweetie…I _know_. He gave up his entire life, his values, everything he ever believed in…to protect us, to keep us alive…and all _I _could do those last few weeks was threaten to leave him. You think _you_ made it hard on him? How horrible I must have made him feel…on top of everything else."

"He knew, mom," Draco mumbled, not lifting his head. "He knew Voldemort was going to kill him. Maybe as much as a month before it happened, he knew. He knew…."

"Lucius always knew, Draco," Narcissa stated, managing a weak smile. "He always knew everything."

Draco sobbed over a slight chuckle, the same faint smile finding its way to the corner of his mouth. After a moment of silence passed between them, Draco slowly lifted his head from her shoulder and looked his mother straight in the eyes as he said, "He loved you, mom."

Narcissa could no longer hold back the tears, but she nodded to her son in spite of this. "I know he did, sweetheart," she assured him once more. "He always did. And he always loved _you_." She tightened the embrace, pulling Draco closer to her as she whispered to him, "And_ I_ love you, son."

"I love you, too, mom," Draco managed, burying his face in her shoulder once more and releasing a sob.

Just then, there came a loud knock from downstairs, and the two broke apart almost instantly. For a moment, neither seemed to understand who could possibly be disturbing them at this time in the evening, until finally they both remembered that tonight was the night they had arranged for dinner guests. The Goyles, the Parkinsons, the Bulstrodes and the Notts had been invited over for dinner and were now waiting at the door.

"I…completely forgot," Draco confessed, looking over his attire in embarrassment. "Is it alright if I come down in a few minutes?"

"Of course," Narcissa assured him, kissing her son atop the head as she rose to her feet. "For a moment there, I forgot, too."

…

As Draco descended the staircase, he paused in his steps and beheld the scene unfolding in front of him. There was Pansy, held to the side of her father in a side-hug, and Mrs. Parkinson fiddled with Mr. Parkinson's fingers, as their hands were entwined. Not far from them stood Theodore Nott, and beside him his father was laughing at some unknown joke he had just told. Of course, Mrs. Goyle was busying herself in conversation with poor Narcissa, while Mr. Goyle lightly pat his son on the shoulder. And then there was Millicent, her arm held tightly around her father's waist as the two exchanged cheery words with smiles. She had always been a _daddy's girl_.

A lump formed in Draco's throat as he remembered the last time they had all gotten together like this. It was Christmas Eve, and his father had failed to show up for that event, too. That's how _his_ father was. Never laughing with him, never hugging him, never holding his hand. Not even that light pat on the shoulder would have been acceptable. Nothing like that, and _certainly_ not in public.

As Draco's eyes wandered yet again to the Parkinsons' linked hands, he thought, 'Never in a million years would dad have held mom's hand in public. Something as _simple_ as that...he just couldn't do it. That's just how he was. Everything had to be private, even from his own family.'

"Draco!" a familiar voice called, and as Draco broke from his reverie he realized that Goyle was now standing beside him.

'I wonder how long he's been standing there,' Draco thought curiously, before straightening himself to address his friend. "Hi, Goyle."

"Hey," Goyle replied in a hushed voice. "Are you…alright? Your mom's called your name twice already."

"Yeah, sorry," Draco said, clearing his throat. "Just…_thinking_…."

"I know," Goyle told him, his eyes sympathetic. "You never did respond to my letter."

"Oh!" Draco realized, his eyes widening. "I'm sorry, I forgot. It just…slipped my mind. I meant to."

"I know you did," Goyle assured him with a forced smile. "It's okay, Draco. To be perfectly honest, I didn't expect an answer when I sent it. You've been…well, I know it must be a lot to handle."

"Yeah…quite a bit," Draco forced a friendly smile in response, glancing around at the guests to find they all seemed engrossed in their current conversations. "Um…Goyle…?"

"Yes?" Goyle asked, furrowing his brow in curiosity.

"Can you…_tell_…?" Draco wandered off, hoping his friend would catch his meaning without having to verbally admit it.

Goyle looked over Draco for a moment, cocking his head to one side as he did so, before answering honestly, "A little bit. Your eyes give it away."

"I thought so," Draco released a heavy sigh, running his hand through his hair in frustration. "I don't know what to do about it, though!"

"It really isn't that big of a deal," Goyle told him reassuringly. "I can honestly say that no one expects anything different. That's what's supposed to happen. I mean, if you _weren't_ crying about it, I would be a little worried about you. You…well, you…_lost_ your-"

"I know!" Draco stopped him before he could finish, glancing a worried look around the entrance hall to check if anyone was listening to their conversation. He noticed that Millicent was staring up at the two of them curiously, clearly unaware of what they were saying, and he could not help but feel a little guilty for not including her in their conversation. Returning his gaze to Goyle, he said, "I'm sorry, it's just…I _just _stopped, and I really don't want to start again."

"I know, I'm sorry," Goyle replied, nodding his head in understanding. "I guess I shouldn't have…mentioned it to begin with."

"Um…Goyle…," Draco continued slowly, "in your letter…you asked if I could tell you what happened, right?"

"Yeah, I did, but…you _really_ don't have to, Draco," Goyle assured him. "I do understand."

"No, it's okay," Draco shook his head in disagreement. "Actually…I was thinking maybe I should _show_ you. I've gone over that night again and again in my head, and maybe if I…actually do…look over the real thing, it might help a little. And this way, you can know what happened without…me having to tell you, and you might…actually be able to help, too…now that you'll understand exactly what happened."

"When you say…_show_ me…," Goyle wandered off in confusion, clearly hoping Draco would elaborate.

"Did I mention that…um…he gave me his _mirror_?" Draco asked, just as his mother called his name. Looking up at Narcissa, he awarded her with an inquisitive expression, and she simply motioned him toward her. "We'll have to talk about this later, Goyle."

"That's alright," Goyle assured him in a hushed voice, following Draco down the stairs.

Coming to a stop beside his mother, Draco asked, "Yes, ma'am?"

"We're going to sit in the lounge for a little while before dinner," Narcissa explained with a sweet smile. "You can do what you want in the meantime, you'll have about an hour."

"Thanks, mom," Draco told her, trying his best to return the smile, before nodding to Goyle and heading back up the staircase.

"So…," Goyle began in a hushed voice as they made their way to Draco's bedroom, "he…actually gave you his mirror? Was it…_when_ it happened, or before?"

"Before," Draco replied, opening his door and leading Goyle inside his room. "Awhile before, actually. I'm still not sure why."

"And you're…going to use it…to show me what happened?" Goyle asked, watching his friend worriedly. "You know you don't have to, right? Don't feel obligated."

"I don't," Draco answered simply, motioning for him to take a seat on his bed. "I told you, I want you to see it…exactly how it happened."

"Are you sure about this?" Goyle questioned, hesitantly taking the seat.

"Yes," Draco stated, taking the mirror from his top drawer before settling himself beside Goyle. He stared at it for a moment of reluctance, afraid of what he was about to relive, before forcing his eyes shut as he ordered, "Show me the night Lucius Malfoy died, from the moment Voldemort entered the Manor. Show me everything!"

…

"I've always been a little jealous of those two," Millicent whispered aside to Pansy. "It's killing me that I don't know what they're up to."

"Well…we can't expect to be a part of every conversation," Pansy replied in an equally low voice.

"We're part of barely _any_ of their conversations," Millicent corrected, glancing around the lounge nervously. Everyone seemed otherwise engaged, save Theodore Nott who was staring intently at them. Dropping her voice even lower, she quickly returned her gaze to Pansy as she asked, "Aren't you even a little jealous that you don't get to know nearly as much about the two of them as they do?"

"Of course I am," Pansy answered simply, noticing Nott as well. "But I know that Drakie can confide in Goyle, and he really needs that right now. I mean, did you see him?"

"I know," Millicent heaved a sigh, shaking her head at the memory. "I can't even _imagine_…if that had been _my_ dad…."

"Exactly…and I can only hope Goyle's helping him handle it at least a little bit," Pansy told her friend.

"I guess you're right," Millicent allowed, leaning back on the couch and returning her gaze to meet Nott's. She beckoned him over, and he reacted promptly.

"Hey," he greeted, taking the free seat beside Millicent.

"Getting bored all by your lonesome?" she teased, managing a faint smirk.

"A little," he shrugged, returning this with a smile. "Just tired of being left out of the loop."

"Tell me about it," Millicent agreed, the serious tone returning. As if in suit, the three Slytherins lifted their eyes past the open doorway to the large staircase in the entrance hall. As the pendulum in the grandfather clock continued to tick back and forth, three pairs of eyes continued to burn with both curiosity and impatience.

…

The mirror flashed brightly, and the memory was over. Goyle could do nothing but stare down at his reflection in bewilderment, quite at a loss for words. When he finally found the strength to lift his gaze, he turned to his friend, who was already in a wretched state.

"I'm so stupid," Draco was muttering to himself through sobs, and Goyle furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What…what do you mean?" he managed in an undertone.

"It's my fault!" Draco exclaimed, making to throw the mirror across the room, but Goyle quickly caught his hand. Draco lifted his tear-filled eyes to his friend in perplexity, trying to pull away from his grip.

"Draco…didn't you once tell me that if this mirror broke, time itself would be thrown off balance?" Goyle questioned, taking the mirror from the young Malfoy's hand and setting it on the bedside table. "I seriously doubt we need _that _to worry about, on top of everything else."

Draco nodded weakly, before covering his face in his hands. "I'm s-so…so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Draco," Goyle assured him, resting one arm gently on his shoulder. "You really did make the selfless decision, no matter what anyone else tells you. You made the right choice."

"I did?" Draco choked over a sob. "Y-you think…it's a _good_ thing I let my father die?"

"As opposed to becoming a death-eater, _yes_," Goyle stated firmly, awarding Draco with a harsh stare. "Your dad was right. It would have been selfish of you to throw away everything he had suffered for, to allow him to sacrifice everything in vain. _That _would have been selfish, and it would have been wrong. Look at me, Draco."

Draco lifted his gaze wearily, tears streaming down his pale face. "What?" he asked dejectedly.

"You made the right choice," Goyle repeated sternly, and Draco managed a broken smile. "Your father…he died well. He died content. In the end, that's all he really wanted. And now, he is free. He is finally at peace. Beating yourself over the past will not change the present. All you can do now…is keep your promise."

"Goyle…," Draco sobbed, pulling his friend into a tight embrace and crying into his shoulder. "Thank you."

"It's alright, buddy," Goyle told him, patting him on the back lightly. "You're welcome."

After some time, Draco was finally able to sniffle back the last of his tears, and he released Goyle from the embrace. His mind felt clearer now after that outburst, and he leaned his back against the headboard in deep thought. He pondered over the best way to explain his thoughts to his friend, who watched him all the while in concern but purposefully maintained the silence for Draco's sake.

Finding no other way to say it, Draco rested his silver stare on a confused Goyle as he informed his friend, "I am going to kill Voldemort."

…

Hermione sat on the edge of Ginny's bed. The door was locked and the room was empty. Her mind was on one thing. Draco Malfoy.

Her heart had yearned to believe him, to believe every word he had spoken to her, every sly phrase that dripped from his split tongue. But he had hurt her before, and she could not allow that to happen again. It would have been illogical, irrational, after her past experience with him. As soon as his Slytherin instincts kicked in, he was a completely different person.

Against her will, the train of thought moved on to his kiss. Her entire body went numb at the thought. It had seemed so honest, so simple. In fact, now that she thought about it, judging the entire situation based on that moment alone, she would have had no choice but to believe him. But she could _not _believe him. He was lying. He was a good-for-nothing, deceitful little git.

"Hermione!"

The girl jumped at this, lifting her gaze cautiously in the direction of the door and angrily demanding, "Who is it?"

"Harry."

"Oh," Hermione hurried to her feet and made her way to the door, which she pulled open in a hurry. "Sorry."

"Mione, are you okay?" Harry asked, stepping into the room and carefully closing the door behind him. "I know we never really got a chance to talk about it, but when your parents-"

"I'm_ fine_, Harry!" Hermione snapped before he could finish, not wanting to linger on yet another unhappy thought. "It's not my parents! It's…Malfoy."

"_Ohh_…right," Harry nodded his head in realization. "Of course, I should have guessed. He said he loved you, I'm sure that's still upsetting you. You still like him, after all."

"No, Harry," Hermione narrowed her eyes into a glare. "That's where he's mistaken. I _don't _like him anymore. He's a little bastard, and I'm going to get past that stupid infatuation I had for him. You were right all along."

Her friend watched her in worry a moment, before realizing how determined she was. After all, when Hermione made up her mind, there really was nothing anyone could do to stop her. Allowing a smile to spread across his face, Harry told her, "I'm glad, Mione. Good for you. Since you're going to put him behind you, maybe you could even consider Ron again."

"Oh, that's right," Hermione remembered, her eyes widening. "Poor Ronald! I told him I would give him an answer when I was ready. Will you do me a favor, Harry, and tell him to come up here? I'm ready, now."

…

Millicent jumped to her feet almost subconsciously when she saw Goyle emerge at the foot of the staircase, followed closely by Draco. Pansy and Nott followed in suit, both anxious to know everything. Unable to wait any longer, though, Millicent hurried over to the two boys, coming up with an excuse by pulling Goyle into a hug.

"Hey," she said in a quiet voice, her gaze fixed on Draco. "You alright, Drake?"

"Much better, thanks," Draco replied, managing a smile when she broke apart from Goyle and bestowed a hug upon him as well. "You're not a snitch, are you?"

Millicent's jaw dropped in offense, awarding her friend with a condescending look as she playfully pulled away from the embrace. "Of course not, Draco Malfoy!"

"Then I think you should know…your boyfriend and I won't be at Hogwarts this year," Draco told her bluntly, but in an undertone as he noticed Pansy and Nott lingering in the lounge's doorway.

"What?" Millicent exclaimed, and Goyle quickly hushed her, but it was too late. The two lingerers could not hold in the anticipation any longer, and they hurried to the small group to figure out exactly what was going on. "What do you mean?" Millicent continued, but in a slightly lower voice.

"Yes, what _do _you mean?" Pansy asked, a bit irritated.

"Nothing," Goyle assured her, giving her a meaningful look, but Pansy ignored this.

"Drakie, what's going on?" Pansy looked pointedly at the blond boy, crossing her arms in front of her. "I believe I have as much right to know as Milli."

"He's not coming to Hogwarts this year!" Millicent could no longer hold it in, quite bewildered. "Neither is Goyle! What the hell are you two _thinking_?"

"Wait, Goyle's in on it?" Nott exclaimed, turning to Goyle in mystification. "What's going on?"

"Calm down!" Goyle snapped at the three of them. "And for God's sake, shut your mouths!" The three Slytherins fell silent in an instant, all confused and expectant. Releasing a heavy sigh, Goyle turned to Draco and gestured him to enlighten the three inquirers.

"Okay," Draco began in an undertone, glancing at the lounge behind them in anxiety but continuing when he realized it was safe. "I have decided there is something that needs to be done about Voldemort, and we all know Potter's too stupid and lazy to get off his arse and do it. So…_I'm_ going to do it. I'm not going to school this year. I'm going to stay here, without my mother's knowledge or consent, and I'm going to kill Voldemort. I told Goyle my plan, and he threatened to tell my mother if I didn't let him help me."

A wave of silence struck the three spectators, and they could only stare up at him in bewilderment. When the wave had passed, however, they all spoke up with a resounding, "I'm helping, too!"

"No!" Goyle and Draco snapped jointly, scowling down at them.

"But-"

"Dinner is ready, sweetheart."

Draco jumped at Narcissa's sweet voice, and he looked over his shoulder to see her standing behind him with a forced smile. "A-alright, mom," he managed. "We'll be along in a minute."

Narcissa nodded in response, before making her way to the dining hall. Everyone watched her go and waited until she and the other adults were out of sight to continue.

"Drakie, you can't just do this on your own," Pansy insisted.

"I won't be alone, I'll have Goyle," Draco corrected her with the makings of a smirk.

"Because he's _such_ a big help," Nott commented sarcastically, and he received a glare from each of them.

Turning back to Draco, Millicent began, "Besides, Drake-"

"Listen, I know we're all very passionate about this, but…I think we should continue this conversation _after_ dinner," Goyle cautioned them. "Preferably up in Draco's room. Agreed?"

After a heavy sigh, everyone reluctantly answered, "Agreed."

…

Ron could not help but smile, as every fathom in his body was filled to the brink with excitement. "Are you serious, Mione?" he asked, beaming.

Hermione smiled in spite of herself, his happiness radiating on to her. "Of course I am, Ronald."

Outside the door, Harry and Ginny eavesdropped, and neither was disappointed with what they heard. Looking down at Ginny, Harry pointed out, "Well, Gin-gin…that's your brother and your best friend. My two best friends. They're finally dating now."

"I'm so happy for them!" Ginny exclaimed.

"You _know_," Harry began, smiling slyly, "they could be happy for _us_, too."

"They could," Ginny replied, nodding in agreement.

"Can I take that as _yes_?" Harry asked, leaning closer to her.

"You bet, Harry Potter," Ginny told him, filling in the gap and placing a kiss gently upon his expectant lips.

…

Draco sat on his bed, Millicent and Pansy at either end, and Goyle sat in the chair at Draco's desk, facing them. Nott stood beside the bed, leaning casually against the railing. They all listened to Draco as he elaborated on his plan, but as he progressed, they each realized that he did not have much of a plan to tell.

"Basically…all I've got is that…I know he's got Horcruxes, and I'm going to find them and destroy them," Draco finished, looking from one to the other a bit embarrassed.

"How long ago did you think this up?" Nott asked, arching a brow.

"When Goyle and I were up here talking," Draco answered briefly.

"You _do _realize we're just…teenagers, right?" Nott reminded the boy, a little concerned for him now. "I mean, what chance do you think we actually have against the Dark Lord?"

"_Potter_ is just a teenager, and look what he's already done!" Draco retorted.

"You're not Potter, Draco!" Nott shouted down at him.

"I know," Draco assured him, a secretive smile forming on his mouth. "And that's where I have the upper-hand. Who knows Voldemort better than _us_? I mean, we're Slytherins. The bad kids. Our parents are death-eaters, they're in his inner-circle. We all have second-hand access to his secrets, his weaknesses. We can work that to our advantage. All Potter's got is some stupid scar he got on accident. But us? We can actually_ think_ like him!"

"Even so," Nott continued in protest, "if the Dark Lord figures it out, we're all dead!"

Draco nodded in agreement, replying, "That's true. That's why I already told you—_all_ of you—that I'm the only one who needs to do this. I mean…think of all that he's done. I know it's risky, but I've got to try it! And as risky as it is, he thinks Slytherins are loyal to him. He'll never expect it. He'll probably think it's the Golden Trio or something."

"Exactly," Goyle nodded his head in agreement. Looking over at Millicent, he added, "However…that _is _not enough of a cushion for anymore of you to help."

"No, definitely not!" Draco agreed, casting a warning look to Millicent and Pansy.

"Oh, Drakie," Pansy rolled her eyes at him. "You know I'd go to the ends of the Earth for you if it meant keeping you alive, and, let's face it, if it's just you and Goyle, I don't see you coming out of this alive. No offense to either of you, but there's strength in numbers. I'm with you until the end, Drakie. There's nothing you can do about it."

"I'm with you, too!" Millicent insisted, sticking her tongue out at Goyle. "You can't expect me to stay behind when my best friends are off killing themselves! I don't care how deadly things get, I'm going to have a part in destroying you-know-who, and if you say _no_,I'm telling Mrs. Goyle and Mrs. Malfoy everything!"

Goyle scowled in response, shaking his head at Draco. He had warned the boy against telling them, as he knew it would only result in everyone joining the group. He held back the sigh, waiting expectantly for Nott's insistent plea to join them. It never came, though. Surprised, Goyle turned his direction to him in curiosity.

"Look…I'm out," Nott answered with a shrug of his shoulders, not the least bit apologetic. "What you guys are saying is insane. It's suicide, and I won't be a part of it." Glancing aside at a disappointed Millicent, he thought, 'Even _if _Milli is going."

Drawing his wand instantly and pointing it at Nott, Draco exclaimed, "If you don't swear to me right now that you won't tell another soul, I'll erase your memory!"

Nott took a step back, quite aghast, as he stuttered over the words, "I-I swear! Geez, Draco, put that thing away!"

Draco lowered his wand, still watching Nott in suspicion, but holding back the curse that was on the tip of his tongue. Millicent released a sigh of relief at the lowered wand, and Nott smiled at this.

"Nicely put, Draco," Goyle commented sarcastically. "Just a bit rash, don't you think?"

"Nevermind that," Draco shook his head, his mind already racing. "We need a plan. We don't want our parents knowing we're not at school."

"Won't someone notice you and Pansy are gone?" Millicent asked in confusion. "I mean, you're Prefects. Severus will realize you're not on the train after a few seconds, and he'll tell your mom as soon as he does."

"We could bring Professor Snape in on the plan," Pansy recommended. "I'm sure he'd understand, and he might even help us out."

"Yeah, he could even help keep it from Dumbledore," Nott told them. "Actually…I might have a plan for you guys."

"What is it?" Goyle asked, arching a questioning brow at the boy.

"And I really think Crabbe and Blaise should be involved," Millicent told the general populace. "They would be devastated if we weren't there. Maybe they can help, too."

"I'm sure they'd be more than willing," Pansy smiled in agreement. "Did you know that the two of them can actually apparate?"

"That might actually help," Nott pondered over the matter, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "In fact…it would fit in the plan perfectly."

"And, um…care to elaborate on that plan any time tonight?" Draco questioned, still doubtful of Nott's cooperation. He was hesitant to bring Crabbe and Blaise in on the plan, let alone Snape. He did not want any more people involved than there needed to be.

"_Sleep, dragon…while you can."_


	42. The 15th Floor

**A/N: Wow, I'm such a slacker when it comes to . But, college is demanding much of my attention. Here you go. Please review.**

The Secret Hidden Inside

Chapter XLII

The 15th Floor

Draco stood beside his mother at King's Cross Station, scanning the platform for his companions. When he spotted Millicent and Pansy outside the entrance to the Hogwarts Express, a feeling of dread swept over him as the plan was set in motion. He turned to his mother, forcing a straight face.

"Goodbye, mom," he said in a dull tone. "I'll miss you."

"Goodbye, sweetheart," Narcissa replied, putting on a smile and embracing him tightly. He returned it half-heartedly, before grabbing his trunk and slowly walking towards the train. "I love you!"

"Love you, too, mom," Draco forced out, not turning back to face her and swallowing a lump in his throat. He hated himself for going behind her back like this. He hated the idea of putting her in even more pain because of what might happen to him. He hated deceiving her.

Millicent and Pansy watched him in anticipation, exchanging the usual greetings when he came to a stop in front of them. Noticing his melancholy persona, Pansy pulled him into a loose embrace and whispered in his ear, "It's alright, Drakie. We chose this."

"Yeah," Draco said simply, patting her once on the back and then pulling away from her hug. "Are you…both _sure_ you want to do this? You can still back out. I really don't-"

"Draco, we're coming," Millicent told him with a serious expression, a frown in place. Pansy looked at him much the same way. "Stop trying to get rid of us. Our minds are made up."

Heaving a sigh, Draco shook his head at the two girls. "There go your careers," he reminded them.

"Stop," Millicent cautioned him, raising her eyebrows in annoyance.

"We're rich, we don't need careers," Pansy added briskly.

"Fine," Draco muttered, scowling at the pavement. "Are we ready, then?"

"Almost," Goyle replied, walking up behind him and exchanging a quick embrace with Millicent. "Crabbe and Blaise still haven't shown up. 'Morning, everyone."

"'Morning, Goyle," Draco greeted, the makings of a smile forming at the appearance of his best friend. Goyle really was the only one Draco wanted to come with him. Looking between the small group, he asked, "Alright, so…shall we go over the plan again?"

"We board the train," Millicent began with a smile.

"And then we exit through the door on the opposite side," Pansy added.

"While the train is still sitting, we make our way around to the muggle side of the platform, ergo avoiding our parents," Goyle said.

"Then, we apparate back to my Manor, settle in on the 15th floor because my mom never wanders that high and start looking for Horcruxes," Draco finished. "I took the liberty of making all the necessary preparations in the bedrooms we'll be using up there. Millicent, you and Pansy will share a room; I'll be in the room across the hall with Goyle; and then Crabbe and Blaise will share another one."

"Sounds like a plan," Pansy remarked, rubbing her hands together.

…

Steam settled around the train's wheels, circling them in eager anticipation of beginning a new journey. Children swarmed around the express train, both inside the windows and outside the doors. The platform was filled with words of farewell among families, and words of greeting among friends. People embraced from left to right. It was a sea of emotion.

Everyone was hurrying. It was almost time to depart. A small knit of Gryffindors quickened their pace. Harry Potter led Ginny Weasley by the hand, both laughing at some joke one had told the other. Behind them, Hermione Granger reluctantly held her hand in Ronald Weasley's, the feeling of dread filling her stomach.

They were off to school. School meant Hogwarts. Hogwarts meant Houses. Houses meant Slytherin. Slytherin meant Draco.

Draco Malfoy.

She was still not content with her decision to forget him. With her decision to not believe him. Something was unsettling about the whole ordeal, and, in spite of the way he had so cleverly deceived her before, she could not get over the idea that there was sincerity in his words. He _had_ been rather pleasant to her, after all. Once. Before his pride got in the way. Before he remembered who she was. Before he remembered _what _she was.

No. She had made her decision. She was with Ron.

'I'm with Ron,' she told herself for the hundredth time that day. Just as she thought this, though, she noticed a small congregation of students outside the main entrance to the Hogwarts Express. Slytherins.

"Oh, great," Harry muttered darkly. It was aimed at Ginny. "Not only do they have to stare at themselves in mirrors, but they think _everyone_ wants to start their year with a lovely little display of them. What a considerate welcoming party!"

Ginny covered her giggle behind her hand, muttering something back to him that Hermione did not catch. Ron had laughed silently as well. Miss Granger, on the other hand, quickly turned her head away, not wanting to meet Draco's eyes. Those penetrating, silver eyes. She felt guilty, but she convinced herself that she was not sure why. _He _was the one who had deceived her, after all.

When she made to climb onto the train, however, she was forced to look up, and that was when she realized that the Malfoy boy was standing right beside her. His silver gaze was fixed on her own distraught honey-brown eyes, and she squirmed inwardly at the intensity of his stare. When his eyes wandered to her hand, which was linked with Ronald's, she thought she saw hurt flicker in his otherwise blank expression.

Ashamed, Hermione hurried onto the train, pulling Ron along behind her at a quickened pace. She had lingered for too long, and Draco was now tormenting her thoughts. She caught up with Harry and Ginny, who had already selected a compartment, and Hermione chose the window seat. She rested her head against the glass and searched the platform subconsciously.

Her eyes rested on the young Malfoy.

…

Goyle had noticed the exchange. He turned to Draco with obvious question in his eyes, but before the other boy had a chance to respond, Crabbe and Blaise came to a lumbering halt beside them, both panting heavily. Turning to address the two late-comers, Goyle asked, "Where have you been?"

"Sorry, Goyle, but _Crabbe _forgot to wake me up on time!" Blaise replied, shooting a glare in his friend's direction.

"What?" Crabbe exclaimed, offended. "_You're _the one forgot to set the alarm last night!"

"I thought you were supposed to do that!"

"_No_! I set it last time! This time-"

"Alright, I get it!" Goyle interjected, hurriedly ending their spat before it went too far. "I'm assuming you received the letter?"

"Of course! I have it right here!" Blaise announced, pulling out said letter and waving it over his head. "So, we're staying at Draco's this year, right?"

"Correct," Goyle replied, lowering his voice to an undertone. "And you didn't tell anyone?"

"Nope, you said not to," Crabbe pointed out, grinning broadly. "So…why are we doing that, again…?"

Heaving a sigh, Goyle gestured toward Draco as he explained, "We're not going to Hogwarts this year because we need to destroy the Dark Lord."

"Ohh," Crabbe and Blaise remarked jointly, as if something had clicked in their heads. Doubtful.

Approaching her thick friends and placing her hands on her hips, Pansy awarded each of them with a critical look as she questioned, "You don't have a problem with that, _do_ you?"

"Nope," Blaise shook his head, and Crabbe nodded eagerly in agreement.

"You're saying you're willing to go against the Dark Lord?" Pansy continued. "You're willing to match unparalleled forces, unconquerable foes? You're willing to stand in the face of pure evil, unquenchable darkness? You're willing to give your very lives?"

They both gulped at this alternative, exchanging worried looks with each other, before Crabbe mustered up the strength to ask, "W-why would we have to do that?"

Stepping up beside her friend, Millicent answered, "To save the lives of millions."

"Yes!" Pansy agreed, pointing a threatening finger at the boys. "To save the lives of millions! To secure our children's future! No, to secure the future of the _entire world_! And, most importantly, to avenge the death of Lucius Malfoy!"

"Ohh," they remarked again.

Turning to Draco, Crabbe told him, "I'm sorry about what happened to your dad."

"Yeah," Blaise agreed. "And don't worry, we'll do anything for the good of mankind. Right, Crabbe?"

"Right, Blaise," Crabbe nodded decisively.

"Excellent!" Pansy exclaimed, pulling them both into a group hug along with Millicent.

Goyle took this opportunity to inch his way toward Draco, who had taken to staring pensively at the sky overhead. "I never _did_ get around to asking," Goyle began, and his friend turned to him in confusion, "…How…are things with Hermione? I mean, did you ever get around to…telling her?"

"Yeah," Draco muttered aside to him. "It didn't go so well."

Taking not of his short tone, Goyle asked, "You'll tell me later?" Draco nodded, but Goyle remained uncertain. "You _will_, won't you?" he pressed.

"I will," Draco assured him. After a brief silence fell between the two friends, Draco muttered darkly, "I can't believe she's with that Weasle."

"She is?" Goyle looked perplexed. "How do you know?"

"They were holding hands," Draco snarled back. "Didn't you notice?"

Goyle simply shook his head in response. "I'm sorry, Draco."

"She can do what she wants," Draco waved it away. "It's not like it would have even made a difference if she had believed me. I'll probably be dead within the month, anyway."

Pansy, who had caught this last sentence, turned to shoot him an irritated look. "Don't be so quick to rule us out, Drakie!" she rebuked him, and his silver gaze snapped to her in perplexity. "I, for one, am very confident in my own abilities. I think we stand a good, fighting chance. I wouldn't be here if I thought it was a suicide mission. I expect to succeed. If you go in expecting a bad outcome, you'll definitely get it."

Draco turned away from her with a scowl, but she marched up to him and held his face in her hands. "Pansy, what are-"

"I know you're upset," she said, her tone softer now. "I know you think there's no hope. I know what you want more than anything is either to kill the monster who murdered your father or die trying. But you're not going to die. We won't let you. Why do you think we're all here?"

Draco's eyes swept around his circle of friends, before returning to rest on Pansy. "I-"

"It's because we care about you, and we can't let you go off on your own to do something stupid," Pansy stated bluntly. "We're going to win, Draco."

"But…," Draco looked desolate. "How can you be sure of that?"

"We're Slytherins," Millicent said simply, a conceited smile in place. "We have a knack."

Draco managed a faint laugh at this, and he pulled Pansy into a hug. Suddenly, he was not so reluctant to have his friends with him. Their presence might even enable the success of his foolhardy mission. "Thank you. All of you."

…

'I knew it.'

Hermione turned her dark eyes from the window, a frown in place. Pansy had caressed Draco's face in her hands, and he had in turn pulled her into a hug. Any person with the slightest trace of common sense knew where that was leading. She did not want to watch Draco's lips touch another girl.

However, this did confirm her doubts. Draco had been lying to her. He had been playing with her emotions once again. And for what? For his own, sick amusement. How was it that, the more she began to respect his diseased father, the less respect she began to hold for that spoiled prat outside the window?

She looked up at Ron, who was engaged in a conversation with Harry and Ginny. None of them seemed to have noticed Hermione's dejected musings. Holding back the sigh, she rested her head on Ron's shoulder and closed her eyes. When she did this, she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her close to him. But he remained fully and eagerly engaged in whatever conversation he was having with his sister and his best friend. It was as if he did not give her action a second thought.

Nonetheless, Hermione was determined. 'This is who you're supposed to be with. Not Draco. You should have accepted that a long time ago.'

…

The train whistle blew loudly, and Draco pulled away from the embrace with Pansy. "Everyone ready?" he asked, looking around at them. When they nodded in response, he then swept his gaze across the platform and caught sight of some of their parents. Perfect. This worked perfectly.

"Let's go," he said, before leading the way onto the train. They all dragged their trunks behind them. Before they had gone far, the group came to a stop. There was no one in sight, and the view anyone outside the train might have had of them was no obstructed. It was the right place.

With one swift movement, Draco pulled the door open on opposite side, tossed his trunk out, and then jumped after it. Turning, he proceeded to help Millicent and Pansy down the same way, catching their trunks for them and then holding their hands as they jumped. The other three took care of themselves, before hurrying off down the platform. When they had proceeded a safe distance, the Slytherins crossed the train tracks and then hurried through the brick wall. Back to the muggle station.

"I think we're clear," Goyle stated, gesturing for the others to follow him. He led them to an abandoned alley, and glanced around it cautiously. "All clear?"

"Not a muggle in sight," Pansy assured him, before turning to grab Millicent's arm.

"Everyone hold tight to your trunks," Goyle instructed. He offered his arm to Draco, who grabbed onto him. "The 15th floor of the Malfoy Manor. Everyone got that? Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe—you know what you're doing?"

They nodded vigorously in response.

"Alright, see you there," Goyle nodded, before focusing on the destination. Within a split-second, he and Draco traveled through space to the designation location, and they came to a quick halt in a long hallway.

Draco opened his eyes, looking about him a moment, before nodding his head. "Where are the others?"

Before Goyle could offer a response, he was cut short by a loud POP. They turned to find Pansy and Millicent standing beside them. Both looked unharmed. No splinching. Though, Millicent did look a little shaken. It was obvious she was not overly accustomed to apparating.

After two more loud POPs, Crabbe and Blaise appeared in the hall as well.

"Alright, where do you want us?" Crabbe asked immediately, drawing his wand and crouching in a defensive manner.

"Relax," Goyle rolled his eyes. "It'll be awhile before we do any fighting. If everything goes well, at least. The plan is for secrecy. We don't want the Dark Lord to know what we're up to."

"Oh," Crabbe looked at this others, before straightening himself and pocketing his wand. "Well, good. Can I go to the kitchen, then?"

"No," Draco told him. "We're not to leave this floor. This is our base of operations. The safe-house, if you will. You've each got a room. This floor is connected to library, if we need it, and there's a sitting area in there where we can eat our meals. Any meals we need, we can conjure or get a house-elf to bring up."

"Won't a house-elf be a problem?" Millicent gave him a confused look. "I mean, I thought you didn't want your mom to know?"

"It's alright, my orders take precedence to hers," Draco said with a simple shrug of his shoulders. "This is my inheritance, after all. I've ordered all the house-elves sworn to secrecy."

"Convenient," Pansy smirked.

Goyle shot her a warning look. As it was, this _convenience _was only in place because Draco had inherited what was once his father's. The only reason his word held more sway than Mrs. Malfoy's was because Draco was now the master of the house. Because his father was dead. Goyle was reluctant to strike this nerve.

Pansy caught the look and realized what it meant, but, luckily, Draco did not seem to notice. He continued with his orders.

"So, you'll have no need to leave this floor," he stated. "And, yes Milli, because I don't want my mother to figure anything out, please stay on this floor while we're at the Manor. It should be easy enough. Um…let's see…Millicent and Pansy, this is your room," he indicated the door to his left. "Crabbe, Blaise, that one's yours," he pointed to the door a short distance away.

Immediately, Crabbe and Blaise headed in the direction of the room, eager to see what it contained. They dragged their trunks behind them.

Draco rolled his eyes at this, before tapping his fist against the door to his right. "Goyle, this will be our room."

"Got it," Goyle said simply, walking forward and pushing the door open. "Do we want to start mapping out a plan?"

"I need to take care of a few things first," Draco told him. "I'm going to get a few things from my bedroom and bring them up here. Then, I'll clear out anything that might be useful from my da—…um, my study."

Goyle nodded his head slowly, all the while keeping a wary eye on his friend. "Alright, we'll just get settled until you're finished."

"Do you need any help?" Millicent offered.

"No, I'll manage," Draco assured her, before handing his trunk to Goyle and then walking down the long hallway. He took a turn and opened the large pair of doors that led into the highest level of the library. This was the fastest way down to the second floor. Where his room was.

…

Harry and Ron were hurrying to buy their usual amount of sweets from the _trolley_, and Ginny stood behind them. She pointed to certain treats she wanted from time to time, which Harry promptly grabbed for her. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes at their favorite endeavor, marking her page in the book she was reading and then setting it down in her seat.

She crossed the compartment and exited, taking a turn down the narrow corridor. As she made her way down, however, her eyes quickly snapped to a familiar location. What was so familiar about this spot, though? As she glanced at the compartment, she realized what it was. This was the Slytherins' compartment.

As she stared at it almost longingly, a certain sequence of events flashed through her mind.

(Flashback)

_Hermione was standing outside this same compartment. Draco was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame in a very casual, haughty manner. She was glaring up at him angrily. "I was just concerned, that's all!"_

"_Well, thanks, but I don't need your concern!" Draco returned with his usual, conceited smirk._

"_Who said I was concerned about you, Malfoy?" she said coolly. "Anyway, caught you staring at me on the platform and I was meaning to ask you about it."_

"_Ah, mudblood, you wish!" he said arrogantly, his expression calm. "Why would I waste these pretty eyes on your ugly face? You're undeserving of my stare!"_

"_Whatever, Malfoy," Hermione rolled her eyes at him, turning on her heel and walking off._

(End flashback)

Her eyes were beginning to sting. This was who Draco was. He was not the boy she wanted him to be—the boy who stared at her on the platform, who looked hurt when he saw her hand was linked with Ron, who joked with her and secretly cared very deeply for someone so decidedly beneath him. No. Draco Malfoy was an arrogant prick, who could never care for anyone beneath him. Not house-elves. Not poor wizards. And especially not mudbloods and muggles. Draco Malfoy. Who did not hesitate to unleash his insensitivity at every turn.

This was who he was. And she needed to stop thinking she saw what she was not really seeing. She had formed a warped perspective of him, and he had only enabled her. He had been toying with her since even before the summer. Ever since he had sent that stupid gift.

She snapped back into focus when she realized the Slytherins in the compartment were staring at her in confusion. Her face instantly burned red, and she turned away from the compartment and continued down the corridor. She was angry at herself. Angry at those stupid Slytherins. Angry at Draco.

She stopped short. Why hadn't Draco been in the compartment? He was in there every year. It was almost amusing how habitual those Slytherins were. Yet, not this year. With a sick feeling, she wondered if he was off alone in some empty compartment, with the blinds lowered. With Pansy.

Hermione shook her head of this thought. It did not matter. But she did not want to go join her friends. They did not understand. They could never understand how she felt. All of them were lost in their own blissful amusements. Especially Ron. That boy never had a care in the world for anything beyond himself and his own feelings. Under normal circumstances, Harry would provide a good ear, but he was so biased on this topic that any advice he gave would be questionable, at best.

There was no one who understood her. No one she could talk to. No one who could advise her.

When her mind crossed this word, advisement, the thought of Professor Snape surfaced. An advisor. That was what he had been to Draco. All the Slytherins, actually, when it was appropriate.

But would he offer advice to a Gryffindor? A mudblood?

But at this, the image of Harry's mother soared to the front of her mind, and she was convinced that Snape would help her. True, he loved his godson, but that did not mean he would lie to her like Draco would. Dumbledore trusted Snape, after all, and this was enough for Hermione.

…

Draco stared down at the mirror in his hands, which he had carried with him to Lucius Malfoy's study. No. Draco's study. It was his study now. It would certainly take a while to adjust to that thought. Being the Master of the Malfoy Manor at only 16 was not exactly conventional.

As he stared at the mirror, he tilted his head to one side in curiosity. "Why did you give me this mirror?" he thought aloud. "I mean…it must have been for a reason. Everything you did was for a reason. It's just how you work. But…what was it? What had dad been saying when he gave this to me…? I can't seem to remember. I was so excited I was just getting it. What had been saying…?"

Rolling his eyes at himself, he commanded the mirror, "Show me when Lucius Malfoy gave this mirror to Draco Malfoy." As usual, the mirror flashed brightly.

…

"Nevermind, forget that," Lucius snapped, taking the mirror from his desk and turning to Draco. "This is for you. I trust you already know what it does. Don't _ever_ break it! And don't misuse it, either. It has helped me a lot, and I am certain it shall prove useful for you. No doubt you are already well aware of the fact that Barty used it to find the Horcruxe he just destroyed. Voldemort has plenty more of them, all hidden in various places…and this mirror can show anything. So…here, Draco."

Draco took the mirror from his father with a trembling hand, his eyes wide in amazement. "Thank you, father," he breathed, staring down at it. He looked back up at Lucius, who was now sitting at his desk with an impatient expression on his face.

…

"That's it!" Draco exclaimed in excitement, and the mirror flashed back to his reflection. "That's why you gave this to me! You _wanted _me to kill Voldemort!" He could not contain the smile, as he enthusiastically continued searching through his father's papers. He finally felt as though he was doing something right. He finally understood what his father had been planning.

However, as the boy continued his search, he soon grew very restless. He could not discern the meaning behind most of the things written on the papers. As it was, Voldemort had probably ordered Lucius to keep anything a secret, including in written form, so anything here would be in some form of code. Yet another loophole Lucius had found.

As Draco searched, he realized every death-eater seemed to have a folder. Most names he could not make out, but a few were almost identical to the real names: Gole, Crab, Zucchini, Parker, Crouching, and Estranged— it all was beginning to make sense.

Flipping open the Estranged folder, he found the words were all written very peculiarly. They weren't real words at all. Draco frowned at first.

_Trickster & hbusnad Rudolph_

_Latocoin: Elangnad_

_Akabazn: btoh (fered by DL)_

_Aivle: btoh_

_Suttas: inenr crlice (Trickster – 3__rd__ cmamond)_

"Wait!" Draco suddenly exclaimed. "This makes perfect sense! Location: England. Azkaban: both (freed by Dark Lord). Alive: both. Status: inner circle (Bellatrix—3rd in command)." He eagerly grabbed all the files, and gathered them into a pile. Anything he could get ahold of, he grabbed and added to the file. Books, potions, papers—anything. Who knew what might be a clue in this study? Probably everything.

With a flick of his wand, he sent it all to the 15th floor, to the library, where he and his friends would begin to decipher everything. He knew it would all end up in neat piles atop the tables, in a convenient order. Snape had been the one to teach him this spell, after all.

Almost the entire study had been emptied at this point, and Draco sat back and exhaled a heavy sigh. This was a lot of material. He hoped it would not take too long. Perhaps, while the others looked through it all, he could arrange for a small pair after a Horcruxe. It would prove convenient. After all, it should not be too complicated to find out which items were Horcruxes. There must a simple file on them—his father was bound to have invested a lot of energy into figuring that particular detail out to the fullest.

He opened the only untouched drawer in his father's desk. The drawer where Lucius had always kept his wand. And there it was, sitting neatly atop two books and a small piece of paper.

Draco lifted the wand in his hand, forcing back the tears that were beginning to sting at the corner of his eyes as he examined it. The two emerald eyes. The silver handle. The beautifully fixed diamond ring around the snake's neck. And the long, sleek black wand itself.

"Elm. Dragon heartstring," Draco mused as he ran his hand along the surface of the wood. He remembered the last time he himself had held this wand in his hand. When his Aunt Bellatrix had put the Cruciatus Curse on his father. Draco had turned his father's wand on her and threatened to return the favor, since neither he nor his mother ever seemed to remember their wands. Lucius had been the only responsible one in the family.

Draco shook his head, flicking his own wand and sending Lucius' wand to rest on his new bed on the 15th floor. He then looked into the drawer and retrieved the piece of paper. Scrawled in horrid handwriting, which was so dark it was hard to make out at all, he realized this had been made by Voldemort's own hand.

_Lucius,_

_I am entrusting you with Slytherin's Locket. That useless Regulus attempted to destroy it. I'm sure you're aware of this, of course. I have kept it with me ever since. I am placing it in your care, as I know you are the safest bet because you are not allowed to betray me. I am ordering you to not let any harm befall it. You will keep it in your possession until I demand it back. It must be kept safe at all times._

_Your Master_

Draco furrowed his brow in perplexity. Slytherin's Locket? Could that be one of the Horcruxes? It had to be! Why else would he be so urgent that is was kept safe? And why else would someone have tried to destroy it? It was definitely a Horcruxe. And it had been in Lucius' possession. Meaning it must be close. That was, if this note was actually a recent thing. What if Voldemort had written it years ago? It was difficult to be certain.

Draco placed the note back in the drawer and grabbed the next item. An old, worn book. After flipping it to the first page, he found much neater, and much were familiar handwriting. That distinct cursive. It was his father's hand.

_Diary of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

As Draco read these words, he snapped the book shut and hurriedly threw it back into the drawer, as if it was a plague. He then slammed the drawer itself shut, not even bothering with whatever the second book might be. He snatched his wand and the mirror, before practically fleeing from the study. He heard the large doors slam shut behind him.

Anything in that diary, it was none of his business. He felt like a little kid, caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Even though he knew it was perfectly allowed, now that his father was dead, to read the words inscribed within those pages, he refused to even acknowledge this thought. If he read anything in that diary, it marked his father as decisively dead. And he did not want to accept that. Not yet.

The memories he had, and the flashes he could always return to with his mirror, helped him hold on to some strand of his father's life. It made him seem alive, somehow. The mission he was on, his quest to destroy the Dark Lord, was keeping him closer to his father, somehow. He needed the memory of his father to still be alive, no matter what, so he could keep going.

Perhaps…just perhaps…after Voldemort was dead, after he and his mother were finally safe, after all of his friends made it through this, and every death-eater was out of the picture…then perhaps, he might bring himself to read through his father's diary.

It might help him let his father go. But not yet.


End file.
